Amante eterno
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Darien es el vampiro más fuerte de su hermandad, el cual vive con una maldición que lo transforma en bestia. Piensa que está condenado a la soledad, hasta que encuentra a Serena, una humana, y se enamora perdidamente de ella. Por ella se someterá hasta a la tortura, pero cuando la vida de Serena está a punto de terminar por la leucemia, hará su vida pedazos por salvar la de ella.
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Os dejo un nuevo fic. Es la segunda parte de El amante oscuro, que tanto me habeis pedido. Al igual que el primer libro, es bastante extenso, pero procuraré subir varios capítulos todos los días. Para este fic un par de cosas antes de la lectura. **

**Entra en escena Zafiro, y es mudo, así que el lenguaje que utiliza es el de señas. Cuando veaís un texto en _cursiva, _es el diálogo por señas de Zafiro.**

**Para este fic he respetado personajes, cambiado otros de lugar y colocado nuevos. Y recordar que la Virgen Escriba es Hotaru, aunque en este libro nadie la llame por su nombre como en el anterior. Al mismo tiempo que el Sr. X es Zoycite, aunque tampoco aparezca su nombre en este libro.  
**

**Os dejo un glosario como en el primer libro, para los términos complicados que puedan aparecer y que no sepaís que son. Aunque hayais leído el anterior os recomiendo que lo volvais a leer por si acaso habeís olvidado algún término que os pueda liar en la lectura.  
**

**Y ya hechas las aclaraciones, comenzamos: los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela Amante Eterno de J. R. Ward. Contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.  
**

Argumento:

En las sombras de la noche en Caldwell, Nueva York, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Y existe una banda secreta de hermanos como ninguna otra... seis vampiros guerreros, defensores de su raza.

Poseído por una bestia mortal, Darien es el más peligroso de la Hermandad de la daga negra...Dentro de la hermadad, Darien es el vampiro con los apetitos más fuertes. Es el mejor luchador, el más rápido en actuar por impulso, y el amante más voraz... pues en su interior arde una feroz maldición lanzada por la Virgen escriba. Poseído por este lado oscuro, Darien teme el momento en que su dragón interno sea liberado, convirtiéndole en un peligro para quienes le rodean.

Serena Tsukino, una superviviente de durísimas privaciones, es lanzada involuntariamente al mundo de los vampiros y ahora depende de la protección de Darien. Con una maldición que amenaza su propia vida, Serena no busca el amor. Hace demasiados años que perdió la fe en los milagros. Pero cuando la intensa atracción animal de Darien se convierte en algo más emocional, él sabe que debe hacer suya a Serena. Y mientras los enemigos se aproximan, Serena lucha desesperadamente para conseguir la vida eterna para aquel a quien ama...


	2. Glosario

**GLOSARIO**

**La Hermandad de la Daga Negra. **Guerreros vampiros altamente entrenados que protegen a los de su especie contra la Sociedad Restrictiva. Como consecuencia de la selección genética de su raza, los Hermanos poseen una inmensa fuerza física y mental, así como una extraordinaria capacidad regenerativa, pudiendo recuperarse de sus heridas de una manera asombrosamente rápida. Normalmente no están unidos por vínculos de parentesco, y son introducidos en la Hermandad mediante la propuesta de otros Hermanos. Agresivos, autosuficientes y reservados, viven separados del resto de los civiles, manteniendo apenas contacto con los miembros de otras clases, excepto cuando necesitan alimentarse. Son objeto de leyenda y reverencia dentro del mundo de los vampiros.

**Esclavo de sangre. **Hombre o mujer vampiro que supedita su existencia a las necesidades alimenticias de otro vampiro. La costumbre de poseer esclavos de sangre fue suspendida hace mucho tiempo, pero todavía no ha sido abolida.

**Las elegidas. **Mujer vampiro que ha sido criada para servir a la Virgen Escribana. Se las considera miembros de la aristocracia, aunque su enfoque sea más espiritual que temporal. Su interacción con los hombres es prácticamente inexistente, pero pueden emparejarse por orden de la Virgen Escribana para propagar su especie. Poseen el don de la videncia.

**Doggen. **Constituyen la servidumbre del mundo vampírico. Son fieles a estrictas tradiciones acerca de cómo servir a sus superiores y obedecen a un conservador código de comportamiento y vestimenta. Pueden caminar bajo la luz del sol pero envejecen relativamente rápido. Su media de vida es de unos quinientos años.

**El Fade. **Reino atemporal donde los muertos se reúnen con sus seres queridos para pasar juntos el resto de la eternidad.

**Familia Principal. **Compuesta por el Rey y la Reina de los vampiros y su descendencia.

**Hellren. **Vampiro macho que se ha emparejado con una hembra. Está permitido que los hombres puedan tener más de una compañera.

**Leelan. **Adjetivo cariñoso que se traduce como el/la más querido/a.

**Sociedad Restrictiva. **Orden u organización de asesinos reunida por el Omega con el propósito de erradicar las especies vampíricas.

**Restrictor. **Humanos sin alma, miembros de la Sociedad Restrictiva, que se dedican a exterminar a los vampiros. Permanecen eternamente jóvenes y sólo se les puede matar clavándoles un puñal en el pecho. No comen ni beben y son impotentes. A medida que transcurre el tiempo, su piel, pelo y ojos, pierden pigmentación hasta que se vuelven completamente albinos. Desprenden un olor muy parecido a los polvos de talco. Cuando ingresan en la Sociedad —introducidos por el Omega— se les extrae el corazón y se conserva en un tarro de cerámica.

**Período de celo. **Período de fertilidad de las mujeres vampiro. Suele durar dos días y va acompañado de un fuerte deseo sexual. Se produce, aproximadamente, cinco años después de la transición femenina y, posteriormente, una vez cada diez años. Durante el período de celo, todos los machos responden, en mayor o menor medida, a la llamada de la hembra lo que puede provocar conflictos y reyertas entre los mismos, especialmente cuando la hembra no está emparejada.

**El Omega. **Ente místico y malévolo que quiere exterminar a la raza vampírica por el resentimiento que tiene hacia la Virgen Escribana. Existe en un reino atemporal y posee enormes poderes, aunque no el de la creación.

**Princeps. **El rango más alto de la aristocracia vampírica, sólo superado por los miembros de la Familia Principal o por la del Elegido de la Virgen Escribana. Es un rango que se tiene por nacimiento, sin que pueda ser concedido con posterioridad.

**Pyrocant. **Término referido a la debilidad vital que puede sufrir todo individuo. Esta debilidad puede ser interna, como por ejemplo una adicción, o externa, como un amante.

**Rythe. **Rito por el que se intenta apaciguar a aquel/lla cuyo honor ha sido ofendido. Si el rythe es aceptado, el ofendido escoge arma y golpeará con ella al ofensor, que acudirá desarmado.

**La Virgen Escribana. **Fuerza mística consejera del Rey, guardiana de los archivos vampíricos y dispensadora de privilegios. Existe en un reino atemporal y tiene enormes poderes. Se le concedió el don un único acto de creación que fue el que utilizó para dar vida a los vampiros.

**Shellan. **Vampiro hembra que se ha emparejado con un macho. Las mujeres vampiros no suelen emparejarse con más de un compañero debido a la naturaleza dominante y territorial de estos.

**La Tumba. **Cripta sagrada de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Utilizada como emplazamiento ceremonial así como almacén para los tarros de los restrictores. Las ceremonias allí realizadas incluyen iniciaciones, funerales y acciones disciplinarias contra los Hermanos. Nadie puede entrar, excepto los miembros de la Hermandad, la Virgen Escribana, o los candidatos a la iniciación.

**Transición. **Momento crítico en la vida de un vampiro en el que él o ella se transforman en adulto. Después de la transición, el nuevo vampiro debe beber sangre del sexo opuesto para sobrevivir y, a partir de ese momento, no pueden soportar la luz del sol. Se suele producir a la edad de veinticinco años. Algunos vampiros no sobreviven a este momento, especialmente los varones. Previamente a la transición, los vampiros son débiles físicamente, sexualmente ignorantes e incapaces de desmaterializarse.

**Vampiro. **Miembro de una especie distinta a la humana. Para sobrevivir deben beber de la sangre del sexo opuesto. La sangre humana los mantiene con vida, aunque la fuerza que les otorga no suele durar demasiado tiempo. Una vez que superan la transición, son incapaces de exponerse a la luz del sol y deben alimentarse obteniendo la sangre directamente de la vena. Los vampiros no pueden transformar a los humanos con un mordisco o a través de una transfusión, y en muy raras ocasiones pueden reproducirse con miembros de otras especies. Pueden desmaterializarse a voluntad, pero para ello deben estar calmados, concentrados y no llevar nada pesado encima. Son capaces de borrar los recuerdos de los humanos, siempre que dichos recuerdos no sean lejanos. Algunos vampiros pueden leer la mente. La esperanza de vida es indeterminada.


	3. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—Ah, infiernos, Jedite, me estás matando. —Haruka Tenou rebuscó a través del cajón de los calcetines, mientras buscaba los de seda negra, encontrando los de algodón blanco. —No, espera.—Él sacó un calcetín de vestir. No fue exactamente un triunfo.

—Si quisiera matarte, poli, entonces el calzado sería la última cosa en tu mente._ Haruka miró fijamente a su compañero de cuarto. Su compañero fan de los Red Sox. Su… bien, uno de sus dos mejores amigos. Ambos, por así decirlo, casualmente eran vampiros. Fresco de la ducha, Jedite tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, exhibiendo su musculoso pecho y sus gruesos brazos .Estaba poniéndose un guante de cuero, que cubría completamente su mano izquierda tatuada.

—¿Tienes que ir vestido con mi traje?_ Jedite le sonrió, sus colmillos destellaban en medio de su sonrisa.

—Me sientan bien.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Fritz que te consiga algunos?

—Él está demasiado ocupado saciando nuestros deseos para tus ropas, hombre._ De acuerdo, tal vez recientemente Haruka consiguió un contacto interno en Versace, y quién habría pensado que lo habría tenido, pero ¿cuán difícil puede ser el meter una docena de sedas adicionales en la casa?

—Las pediré para ti.

—No eres un caballero. —Jedite retiró hacia atrás su cabello rubio. Los tatuajes de su sien izquierda aparecieron y luego quedaron encubiertos otra vez. —¿Necesitas el Escala esta noche?

—Sí, gracias. — Haruka metió sus pies en sus mocasines de Gucci, sin sentarse.

—¿Entonces vas a ir a ver a Michiru?_ Haruka asintió.

—Necesito saberlo. De una u otra manera._ Y él tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser la otra.

—Ella es una buena mujer._ Ella seguro por todos los infiernos que lo era, por lo cuál probablemente era por lo que no le devolvía sus llamadas. El ex—policía quien como buen escocés no era exactamente buen material para relacionarse con las mujeres, humanas o vampiras. Y el hecho de que él no era una de esas cosas no lo ayudaba en la situación. —Bien, poli, Darien y yo estaremos relajándonos en el One Eye. Vienes y nos buscas cuando lo hayas hecho._ Un golpe, como si alguien golpeara la puerta principal con un ariete, hizo que giraran sus cabezas. Jedite se subió la toalla. —Maldita sea, el chico volador tiene que aprender a usar el timbre de la puerta.

—Intenta hablarle. Él no me escucha.

—Darien no escucha a nadie. —Jedite bajó corriendo hacia vestíbulo.

Cuando el estruendo se silenció, Haruka fue hacia su extensa colección de corbatas. Escogió una Brioni azul claro, volvió el cuello de su blanca camisa, y colocó la seda alrededor de su cuello. Cuando salió de la sala de estar, pudo oír a Darien y a Jedite hablando sobre ¿"RU still down" de Tupac? Haruka tuvo que reírse. Hombre, su vida le había llevado a un montón de lugares, muchos de ellos peligrosos, pero nunca había pensado que terminaría viviendo con seis vampiros guerreros. O estando en los alrededores de las peleas para proteger su decreciente especie oculta. En cierta forma, sin embargo, él tenía un lugar con la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Y Jedite, Darien y él formaban un trío impresionante.

Darien vivía en la mansión cruzando el patio con el resto de los hermanos, pero el triunvirato estaba fuera de la casa del guarda, donde Jedite y Haruka cayeron. El Pit, como era conocido el lugar, era un dulce alojamiento comparado con la casucha en la que Haruka había vivido. Él y Jedite tenían dos dormitorios, dos cuartos de baño, una cocina, y una sala de estar que estaba decorada con un atractivo estilo, Sótano de casa de Fraternidad Un par de divanes de cuero, TV de pantalla de plasma de alta definición, un futbolito, y bolsos de gimnasio por todas partes.

Cuando Haruka entró en el cuarto principal, obtuvo una vista del conjunto de Darien para la noche: trinchera negra de cuero que caía desde sus hombros hasta sus tobillos. Remera negra metida en los pantalones de cuero .Botas de combate, lo hacían sobrepasar los 2,05 m. Así vestido, el vampiro era sin ninguna duda, extremadamente atractivo. Aun para un hetero reconocido como Haruka.

El hijo de puta realmente doblaba las leyes de la física, era muy atractivo. El cabello negro estaba cortado corto. El azul zafiro de sus ojos recordaba al mar. Y la cara hacía que Brad Pitt se viera como un candidato para The Swan. Pero él no era un niño de mamá, pese a ser fascinante. Algo oscuro y letal hervía detrás de un relumbrante exterior, y tú lo sabías al minuto de verlo. Él emitía las vibraciones de un tipo que mientras sonreía, hacía la aclaración directamente con sus puños, incluso si escupía entre dientes mientras se encargaba del asunto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Hollywood?—Preguntó Haruka. Darien sonrió, mostrando un espléndido set perlado con esos largos caninos

—Haciendo tiempo para salir, poli.

—Maldición, vampiro ¿no tuviste bastante anoche? Esa pelirroja parecía un asunto serio. Y también su hermana.

—Ya me conoces. Siempre hambriento._ Sí, bien, afortunadamente para Darien, había una corriente interminable de mujeres más que felices para complacer sus necesidades. Y dulce Jesús, el tipo las tenía. No bebía. No fumaba. Pero él corría entre las damas como Haruka nunca había visto. Y no es que Haruka conociese a muchos niños del coro. Darien miró hacia Jedite—. Ve a vestirte, hombre. A menos que ¿Estás pensando en ir al One Eye con una toalla?

—Deja de cronometrarme, hermano.

—Entonces mueve el culo._ Jedite se levantó de detrás de la pesada mesa donde estaba el equipo informático que podía dar a Bill Gates una erección. Desde este centro de mando, Jedite ejecutaba y supervisaba los sistemas de seguridad del recinto de la Hermandad, incluyendo la casa principal, las instalaciones subterráneas de entrenamiento, el Tomb y su Pit, así como también el sistema de túneles subterráneos que interconectaban los edificios. Él controlaba todo: las contraventanas replegables de acero que había instaladas en cada ventana; las cerraduras en las puertas de acero; la temperatura en las habitaciones; la iluminación; las cámaras de seguridad; las verjas.

Jedite había preparado el equipo entero por sí mismo antes de que el Hermandad se hubiese movido hacía tres semanas. Los edificios y túneles estaban preparados desde principios de 1900, pero en su mayor parte no habían sido utilizados. Después de los acontecimientos en julio, no obstante, la decisión había sido tomada para consolidar las operaciones de los Hermandad, y todos ellos habían venido aquí. Mientras Jedite se dirigía a su dormitorio, Darien sacó un Tootsie Roll Pop de su bolsillo, desgarró el rojo envoltorio, y se lo metió en la boca. Haruka podía sentir como el tipo miraba fijamente. Y no se sorprendió cuando el hermano conectó con él.

—De manera que no puedo creerme que te vistas de la mejor manera para hacer un viaje al One Eye, poli. Supongo, éste es un servicio peligroso, incluso para ti. La corbata, los gemelos de los puños de la camisa son todos nuevos, ¿Verdad?_ Haruka alisó la Brioni sobre su pecho y alargó la mano para coger la chaqueta de Tom Ford que hacía juego con sus amplios pantalones negros. Él no quería comentar lo de Michiru. Solo hablar del tema con Jedite había sido suficiente. Además, ¿qué podía decirle él? Ella me cerró las puertas cuando me la encontré, y me evita desde hace tres semanas. Así que en lugar de tomar la indirecta, me encabezono y mendigo como un perdedor desesperado. Bien, él realmente quería sacar a relucir eso delante del Sr. Perfecto, incluso aun cuando el tipo era un buen camarada. Darien dio la vuelta a la piruleta en su boca. —Dime una cosa. ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo con las ropas, hombre? No tienes que hacer nada con tu mojo. Me refiero, te veo siempre rechazando a las mujeres en la barra. ¿Estás intentando salvarte del matrimonio?

—Si. Tienes razón. Tienen que llevarme atado para que camine por ese pasillo.

—Vamos, Realmente tengo curiosidad. ¿Estás reservándote para alguien? —Cuando sólo hubo silencio, el vampiro se rió suavemente. —¿La conozco?_ Haruka entrecerró los ojos, sopesando si la conversación terminaría más rápidamente si él cerrase la boca. Probablemente no. Una vez que Darien empezaba, no lo dejaba hasta que él decidía que se había acabado. Hablaba de la misma forma que mataba. Darien negó con la cabeza tristemente. —¿Ella no te necesita?

—Lo sabremos esta noche._ Haruka verificó su nivel de dinero en efectivo. Dieciséis años como detective de homicidios no habían forrado mucho sus bolsillos que digamos. Ahora estaba colgado del Hermandad. Tenía muchos verdes, posiblemente no podría gastarlos lo suficientemente rápido.

—Que tengas suerte, poli._ Haruka lo miró de arriba abajo.

_¿Cómo lo comprendes?

—Siempre me he preguntado como sería vivir con una mujer que valiese la pena._ Haruka se rió. El tipo era un dios sexual, una leyenda erótica en su raza. Jedite le había contado que historias sobre Darien habían pasado de generación en generación cuando el tiempo era el correcto. La idea que de podría cambiar para ser el marido de alguien era absurda.

—De acuerdo, Hollywood, ¿Cuál es el golpe final? Vamos, dámelo._ Darien se sobresaltó y apartó la mirada. Por todos los infiernos, el tipo hablaba en serio. ¡So! Escucha, no significa nada.

—Nah, es guay. — La sonrisa reapareció, pero los ojos eran planos. Él caminó con paso lento hacia el basurero y tiró el palito de la piruleta a la basura. —Ahora, ¿Podemos salir de aquí? Estoy cansado de esperaros niños.

* * *

Serena Tsukino aparcó en su garaje, apagó el Civic, y se quedó con la mirada fija en las palas de nieve que colgaban de las clavijas delante de ella. Estaba cansada, aunque el día no había sido extenuante. Contestar al teléfono e identificar y archivar los documentos en una oficina de abogados no era agotador, física o mentalmente. Así es que realmente no debería estar exhausta.

Pero tal vez ese era el punto. Ella no se sentía muy estimulada, de manera que estaba languideciendo. ¿Tal vez era el momento de volver a los niños? Después de todo, era para lo que había estudiado. Lo que amaba. Lo que la alimentaba. Trabajar con sus pacientes autistas y ayudarles a encontrar las formas de comunicarse le habían traído toda clase de recompensas, personal y profesionalmente. Y el intervalo de dos años no había sido su elección. Tal vez debería llamar al centro, ver si estaba abierto. Incluso si no estaban, ella podría alistarse como voluntario hasta que hubiese algo disponible. Sí, mañana lo haría. No había razón para esperar.

Serena cogió su bolso y salió del coche. Cuando la puerta del garaje se cerró, ella fue hacia la parte delantera de su casa y recogió el correo. Hojeando las facturas, hizo una pausa para examinar la noche moderadamente fría de octubre con su nariz. Sus senos nasales zumbaron. El otoño había barrido con todos los desechos del verano hacía un mes, el cambio de estaciones había conducido una ráfaga de aire frío del Canadá.

Ella amaba el otoño. Y el norte del estado de New York lo hacía memorable, en su opinión. Caldwell, Nueva York, la ciudad donde ella había nacido y probablemente moriría, estaba a más de una hora al norte de Manhattan, de manera que estaba en lo que técnicamente se consideraba el ʺupstateʺ(norte del estado). Partido por la mitad por el río Hudson, el Caldie, como era conocido por los nativos, era una ciudad mediana en América. Las zonas ricas, las zonas pobres, las zonas sucias, las zonas normales. Los Wai—Marts, Targets y McDonalds. Los museos y las bibliotecas. Las alamedas suburbanas sofocadas por un centro de la ciudad descolorido. Tres hospitales, dos universidades, y una estatua de bronce de George Washington en el parque.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró las estrellas, pensando que nunca se le ocurriría mudarse. Si era hablar de lealtad o falta de imaginación, ella no estaba segura. Tal vez era su casa, pensó mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. El convertido granero estaba situado en el borde de una vieja propiedad de la casa granja, y ella había hecho una oferta quince minutos después de haberla examinado con un agente inmobiliario. Dentro, los espacios eran acogedores y pequeños. Era… precioso.

La había comprado hacía cuatro años, inmediatamente después de la muerte de su madre. Necesitaba algo adorable, así como un cambio completo de paisaje. Su granero era todo lo que su casa durante su infancia no había sido. Aquí, las tablas de entarimado del pino eran del color de la miel, claro barnizado, no manchadas. Su mobiliario era de Crate y Barrel, todo fresco, nada usado o viejo. Las alfombras pequeñas eran de sisal, de piel corta y cuero con ante. Y cada una de las fundas de las cortinas para las paredes y los techos eran de un blanco cremoso. Su aversión a la oscuridad había influido en la decoración interior. Y escucha, si todo es una variación del color beige, entonces las cosas combinan, ¿Verdad? Ella puso las llaves y su bolso en la cocina y cogió el teléfono. Ella fue informada de que Tiene… dos mensajes … nuevos.

—Hey, Serena, soy Bill. Escucha, voy a hacerte una oferta. Si pudieses cubrirme en la línea directa esta noche durante una hora, más o menos sería genial. A menos que sepa de ti, asumiré que todavía estás libre. Gracias, otra vez._ Ella lo borró con un pip.

—Serena, ésta es la consulta de la Dr. Delia Croce. Nos gustaría que viniera para su reconocimiento médico trimestral. ¿Llamará usted por favor para programar una cita cuando oiga este mensaje? La ingresaremos. Gracias, Serena.

Serena bajó el teléfono. La sacudida comenzó en sus rodillas y se abrió camino hacia los músculos de sus muslos. Cuando golpeó su estómago, pensó en correr en busca del cuarto de baño. Reconocimiento. La ingresaremos. Ha vuelto, ella pensaba que la leucemia había quedado atrás.


	4. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

—¿Qué diablos vamos a decirle? ¡Él llegará aquí en veinte minutos!_ El Sr. O consideró a su dramático colega con una mirada aburrida, mientras pensaba que si el restrictor hiciese algo más que saltar arriba y abajo, el idiota podría ser calificado como un juguete saltarín. Maldición, pero E era un jodido. Por qué su patrocinador le había metido en la Sociedad Restrictiva en el primer lugar era un misterio. El hombre tenía poco impulso. Ninguna concentración. Y ningún estómago para la nueva dirección en la guerra contra la estirpe del vampiro. —Que vamos…

—No vamos a decirle nada. —Dijo O mientras miraba alrededor del sótano. Cuchillos, navajas y martillos estaban esparcidos sin orden en el barato aparador de la esquina. Había charcos de sangre aquí y allá, pero no debajo la mesa, donde pertenecían. Y mezclado con el rojo había un negro lustroso, gracias a las heridas superficiales de E.

—Pero el vampiro escapó antes de que le sacáramos cualquier información.

—Gracias por el resumen._ Dos de ellos habían comenzado a trabajar sobre el varón cuándo O salió en busca de ayuda. Cuando regresó, E había perdido control sobre el vampiro, había cortes en un par de sitios, y fue todo su pequeño sangrado una promesa.

Ese jefe gilipollas suyo iba a cabrearse, y si bien O despreciaba al hombre, él y el Sr. X tenían una cosa en común: el descuido era para perdedores. O miró el baile de E a su alrededor un poco más, mientras encontraba en sus movimientos estúpidos la solución para ambos al inmediato problema y al mismo tiempo a más largo plazo. Cuando O sonrió, E, el tonto, pareció aliviado.

—No te preocupes por nada. — Murmuró O. —Le diré que sacamos el cuerpo y lo dejamos al sol en el bosque. No es gran cosa.

—¿Hablarás con él?

—Sin problema, hombre. Sin embargo, mejor sales corriendo. Él va a sentirse fastidiado._ E asintió y echó el cerrojo en la puerta. —Demasiado tarde._ Sí, di buenas noches, hijo de puta, pensó O cuando empezó a limpiar el sótano.

La repugnante casa pequeña dónde trabajaban pasaba desapercibida desde la calle, intercalada entre un desgastado armazón que una vez había sido un restaurante de barbacoas y una ruinosa casa de huéspedes. Esta parte de la ciudad, una mezcla de miserables residencias y antros comerciales, era perfecto para ellos. Por aquí, las personas no salían después del anochecer, pequeños estallidos de pistolas eran tan comunes como las alarmas de los coches, y nadie decía nada si alguien dejaba escapar un grito o dos.

También, ir y venir del sito era fácil. Gracias a los "pesados" del barrio, todas las farolas estaban estropeadas y la incandescencia ambiental de otros edificios era insignificante. Como un beneficio añadido, la casa tenía una entrada exterior con una mampara en la entrada de su sótano. Cargar un cuerpo completo en un saco y salir y entrar no era problemático. Aunque si alguien veía algo, tomaría solo un momento eliminar el descubrimiento. No sería una gran sorpresa para la comunidad, en cualquier caso. La basura blanca tenía un camino para descubrir sus tumbas. Junto con esposas golpeadas y chupar cerveza, morir debía ser probablemente solo otra competencia principal.

O recogió un cuchillo y pasó un paño sobre la negra sangre de E eliminándola de la hoja. El sótano no era muy grande y el techo era bajo, pero había espacio suficiente para la vieja mesa que usaban como estación de trabajo y para el estropeado aparador dónde conservaban sus instrumentos. De todos modos, O pensaba que no era la instalación correcta. Era imposible guardar seguramente a un vampiro aquí, y eso quería decir que perdían una importante herramienta de persuasión. El tiempo desgastaba las facultades físicas y psíquicas. Si la influencia era la correcta, el paso de los días tenía tanto poder como cualquier otra cosa con la que pudieras romper un hueso.

O quería algo fuera en el bosque, lo suficientemente grande de manera que pudiese conservar a sus cautivos durante un período de tiempo. Como los vampiros se hacían humo con el amanecer, tenían que ser mantenidos protegidos del sol. Pero si los encerrabas en un cuarto, entonces corrías el riesgo de su desmaterialización fuera de tus manos. Él necesitaba una jaula de acero para ellos. Arriba, se cerró la puerta trasera y unos pasos bajaban por las escaleras.

El Sr. X caminó bajo una bombilla desnuda. El Fore—restrictor medía aproximadamente 1,95 y su constitución era como la de un defensa de fútbol americano. Como al igual que todos los asesinos que habían estado en la Sociedad durante mucho tiempo, era muy pálido. Su pelo y su piel eran del color de la harina, y sus iris eran tan claros e incoloros como el cristal de una ventana. Como O, él se vestía con el equipo estándar de los restrictores. Pantalones cargo negros y un jersey negro de cuello alto con las armas escondidas bajo una chaqueta de cuero.

—Entonces, dime, Sr. O, ¿Cómo fue el trabajo?_ Como si el caos en el sótano no fuese suficiente explicación.

—¿Yo estoy al cargo de ésta casa? —Preguntó O. El Sr. X caminó casualmente hacia el aparador y cogió un cincel.

—Por así decirlo, sí.

—¿Entonces me permites asegurarla para — él movió su mano alrededor del desorden — qué no ocurra otra vez?

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Los detalles son aburridos. Un civil escapó.

—¿Sobrevivirá?

—No lo sé.

—¿Estabas aquí cuando ocurrió?

—No.

—Cuéntamelo todo. —El Sr. X sonrió cuando el silencio se extendió. —Sabes, Sr. O, tu lealtad podría llevarte a tener problemas. ¿No quieres que castigue a la persona correcta?

—Quiero encargarme por mí mismo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás. Excepto que si no me lo dices, podría tener que sacar el costo del fracaso de tu pellejo de todas formas. ¿Lo vale?

—Si tengo permiso para hacer lo que quiera con el responsable de la fiesta, entonces sí._ El Sr. X sonrió.

—Sólo puedo imaginar que podría ser._ O esperaba, mientras miraba la cabeza del afilado cincel cogido suavemente mientras el Sr. X paseaba alrededor del cuarto. —Te emparejé con el hombre incorrecto ¿verdad? —El Sr. X murmuró mientras recogía un par de esposas del suelo. Él las dejó caer sobre el aparador. —Pensé que el Sr. E podría elevarse a tu nivel. No lo hizo. Y me alegra que vinieras a mí primero antes de que lo disciplinaras. Ambos sabemos cuánto te gusta trabajar independientemente. Y cuánto me disgusta a mí._ El Sr. X lo miraba sobre su hombro, sus ojos fijos en O. —En vista de todo esto, particularmente porque te acercaste a mí primero, puedes tener al Sr. E.

—Quiero hacerlo con audiencia.

—¿Tú escuadrón?

—Y otros.

—¿Tratando de probarte a ti mismo otra vez?

—Elevando el nivel._ El Sr. X sonrió fríamente.

—Eres un pequeño bastardo arrogante, ¿verdad?

—Soy tan alto como vosotros._ Repentinamente, O se encontró incapaz de mover sus brazos o sus piernas. El Sr. X había utilizado esa mierda paralizadora antes, por lo que no era totalmente inesperado. Pero el tipo todavía tenía el cincel en su mano y se acercaba. O se opuso al agarre, sudando mientras luchaba y no lograba nada. El Sr. X se inclinó de manera que sus pechos se tocaban. O sintió que algo rozaba su culo.

—Diviértete, hijo. —Murmuró el hombre en el oído de O. —Pero hazte un favor a ti mismo. Recuerda que por muy largos que sean tus pantalones, tú no eres yo. Te veré más tarde._ El hombre caminó a grandes pasos por el sótano. La puerta arriba se abrió y se cerró. Tan pronto como O pudo moverse, metió la mano en su bolsillo de atrás. El Sr. X le había dado el cincel.

* * *

Darien salió del Escala y escudriñó la oscuridad alrededor del One Eye, esperando que un par de restrictores los asaltasen. No esperaba tener suerte. Él y Jedite habían patrullado durante las horas nocturnas, y no habían conseguido nada. Ni siquiera un vistazo. Era condenadamente extraño. Y para alguien como Darien, quien dependía de luchar por razones personales, también era infernalmente frustrante.

Como todas las cosas, sin embargo, la guerra entre La Sociedad Restrictiva y los vampiros eran cíclicas, y actualmente estaban de baja. Tenía sentido. Allá por julio, La Hermandad de la Daga Negra había atacado el centro local de reclutamiento de la Sociedad, junto con diez de sus mejores hombres. Claramente, los restrictores hacían un reconocimiento del terreno. Gracias a Dios, había otras formas de quemar su frustración.

Él miró hacia el creciente nido de depravación que era actualmente la guarida Descanso y Relajación de La Hermandad. El One Eye estaba al borde del pueblo, por lo que la gente de su interior eran motoristas y tipos que trabajaban en la construcción, tipos duros que tendían a la brutalidad en vez de hacia la suave persuasión. El bar era tu estándar de cuchitril húmedo. Un solo piso construido con alrededor un collar de asfalto. Camiones, sedanes americanos, y Harleys aparcaban en el espacio. Con diminutas ventanas, los signos de la cerveza brillaban rojo, azul y amarillo, el logotipo de Coors y Bud Light y Michelob. No Coronas o Heinekens para estos chicos.

Cuando cerró la puerta del coche, su cuerpo temblaba, su piel picaba, sus gruesos músculos crispados. Extendió sus brazos, tratando de ganar un poco de alivio. No se sorprendió cuando no hubo diferencia. Su maldición arrojaba su paso alrededor, llevándolo a un territorio peligroso. Si no encontraba algún tipo de liberación pronto, entonces iba a tener serios problemas. Caramba, él iba a ser un serio problema. Muchas gracias, Virgen Escribana.

Era suficientemente malo haber nacido con demasiado poder físico, un jodido regalo fuerte que nunca había apreciado o explotado. Pero entonces él había disgustado mucho a la mística mujer que tuvo el dominio sobre su estirpe. Hombre, ella solo había estado demasiado feliz de poner otro estrato de mierda en el abono con el que él había nacido. Ahora, si él no se quitaba de encima la cólera de forma regular, entonces se volvía mortífero. Las peleas y el sexo eran las únicas dos liberaciones que se lo sacaban, y él las usaba como un diabético a la insulina. Una corriente estable de ambas ayudaba a mantenerle a nivel, pero no siempre resolvía el problema. Y cuando lo perdía, las cosas se ponían mal para todo el mundo, incluido él mismo.

Dios mío, él estaba cansado de ser golpeado en el interior de su cuerpo, manejando sus demandas, haciendo un intento para no caer en una inconsciencia brutal. Ciertamente, su despampanante cara y la fuerza eran excelentes y buenas. Pero habría intercambiado ambas por un cuerpo flaco, huesudo y feo, si hubiese tenido alguna paz. Caramba, no podía recordar que era la serenidad. Incluso no podía recordar quién era.

La desintegración de sí mismo se había puesto en marcha bastante rápido. Después de solo un par de años de maldición, había dejado de esperar cualquier alivio verdadero y simplemente había intentado sobrevivir sin herir a nadie. Entonces fue cuando había empezado a morir por dentro, y ahora, unos cien años más tarde, estaba en su mayor parte entumecido, nada más que un escaparate brillante y encanto vacío.

En cada nivel que contaba, había dejado de tratar de fingir que era todo menos una amenaza. Porque la verdad era que nadie estaba a salvo cuando estaba por ahí. Y eso era lo que realmente le mataba, aún más que las cosas físicas por las que tenía que pasar cuando la maldición se manifestaba. Vivía con miedo de herir a alguno de sus hermanos. Y, desde un mes atrás, a Haruka. Darien caminó alrededor del SUV y miró a través del parabrisas al varón humano. Dios mío, ¿quién habría pensado que alguna vez estaría junto a un Homo Sapiens?

—¿Te veremos más tarde, poli?_ Haruka se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—Buena suerte, hombre.

—Será lo que sea._ Darien juró suavemente cuando el Escala se fue y él y Jedite atravesaron el aparcamiento.

—¿Quién es ella, Jedite? ¿Una de nosotros?

—Michiru.

—¿Michiru? ¿Cómo la anterior shellan de Rubeus? —Darien negó con la cabeza. —Oh, de acuerdo, necesito detalles. Jedite, tú me los vas a dar.

—No hago bromas sobre esto. Y tú tampoco deberías.

—¿No tienes curiosidad?_ Jedite no contestó hasta que llegaron a la altura de la entrada delantera del bar. —Oh, bien. ¿Lo sabes, no? — Le dijo Darien. —Sabes lo que le va a pasar._ Jedite meramente levantó sus hombros y llegó hasta la puerta. Darien plantó su mano sobre la madera, deteniéndole. —Oye. Jedite, ¿alguna vez sueñas conmigo? ¿Alguna vez has visto mi futuro?_ Jedite giró la cabeza. En la brillante luz de neón de Coors, su ojo izquierdo, sobre el que tenía sus tatuajes alrededor, fue todo negro. La pupila se dilató hasta que le comió el iris y la parte blanca, hasta no hubo nada excepto un como quedar mirando en el infinito. O tal vez en el Fade mientras morías.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Dijo el hermano. Darien dejó caer su mano a un lado.

—Solo una cosa me preocupa. ¿Voy a vivir lo bastante para escapar de mi maldición? Tú sabes, ¿Encontrar algo de calma?_ La puerta se abrió repentinamente y un hombre borracho tambaleante salió fuera como un camión con la dirección rota. El tipo se dirigió hacia los arbustos, vomitó, y luego cayó boca abajo sobre el asfalto. La muerte era una forma segura para encontrar la paz, pensó Darien. Y todo el mundo moría. Incluso los vampiros. Eventualmente. Él no encontró los ojos de su hermano otra vez. —Retíralo, Jedite. No quiero saberlo_ Él había sido maldecido una vez ya y todavía le quedaban otros noventa y un años antes de que fuese libre. Noventa y un años, ocho meses, cuatro días hasta que su castigo hubiese terminado y la bestia ya no formase parte de él. ¿Por qué debería alistarse como voluntario para un golpe cósmico y saber que no viviría durante mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para ser libre de la maldita cosa?

—Darien.

—¿Qué?

—Te lo voy a contar. Tu destino está llegando. Y ella vendrá pronto._ Darien sonrió.

—Oh, ¿Sí? ¿Cómo es la mujer? La preferiría…

—Ella es una virgen._ Un escalofrío atravesó la columna vertebral de Darien y se le clavó en el culo.

—Estás bromeando ¿verdad?

—Mira en mi ojo. ¿Piensas que estoy jodiéndote?_ Jedite hizo una pausa durante un momento y luego abrió la puerta, lanzándose hacia el olor de cerveza y los cuerpos humanos junto con el pulso de una vieja canción de Guns N ʹ Roses. Cuando entraron, Darien masculló,

—Eres un freaky de mierda, mi hermano. Realmente lo eres.


	5. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Paulov tenía sentido, Serena pensó mientras volvía al centro. Su reacción de pánico por el mensaje de la oficina de la Dr. Delia Croce era por adiestramiento, no por algo lógico. ʺMás pruebasʺ podrían ser más cosas. Sólo porque ella asociara cualquier tipo de noticias de un médico con una catástrofe no significaba que pudiese ver el futuro. Ella no tenía ni idea de qué (si era algo), estuviese mal. Después de todo, había remitido hacía ya dos años y ella se sentía bastante bien. Bueno, se cansaba, pero ¿quién no lo hacía? Su trabajo y el trabajo de voluntaria la mantenían ocupada. Lo primero que haría por la mañana sería llamar para la cita. Pero ahora ella iba a comenzar el trabajo que había cambiado con Bill en la línea directa para suicidios.

Para disminuir un poco la ansiedad, ella hizo una profunda respiración. Las siguientes veinticuatro horas iban a ser una dura prueba, con sus nervios convirtiendo su cuerpo en un trampolín y su mente en un remolino. El truco era atravesar las fases del pánico y luego reforzarse cuando el miedo se aliviara. Ella aparcó al Civic en una zona abierta en Tenth Street y caminó rápidamente hacia un edificio desgastado de seis plantas. Estaba en la zona sombría del pueblo, residuo de un esfuerzo allá por los años setenta de profesionalizar un área con nueve bloques de lo que era entonces un ʺmal barrioʺ. El optimismo no había funcionado, y ahora el espacio de la oficina se mezclaba con un albergue de baja renta.

Ella se paró en la entrada y saludó con la mano a los dos polis que pasaban en un coche patrulla. La oficina central de la Línea Directa de la Prevención contra el Suicidio estaba en el segundo piso en el frente, y ella miró hacia las iluminadas ventanas. Su primer contacto con la asociación sin fines de lucro había sido cuando había llamado. Tres años antes, ella atendía el teléfono cada jueves, viernes, y los sábados por la noche. También cubría los días de fiesta y cuando lo necesitaban.

Nadie sabía que ella había marcado el número. Nadie sabía que había tenido leucemia. Y si tenía que volver a batallar con su sangre, entonces iba a tener que mantenerlo de la misma manera. Habiendo visto morir a su madre, no quería a nadie llorando sobre su cama. Ella ya conocía la impotente rabia cuando la gracia salvadora no llegaba. No tenía interés en repetir un teatro mientras peleaba por respirar y nadaba en un mar de fallo de órganos. De acuerdo. Los nervios habían vuelto.

Serena escuchó un sonido a la izquierda y cogió el destello de un movimiento, como si alguien se hubiera agachado evitando que lo vieran detrás del edificio. Reaccionando, ella marcó un código en una cerradura, entró, y subió las escaleras. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, llamó al interfono para entrar en las oficinas de la línea directa.

Mientras pasaba por la recepción, saludó con la mano a la directora ejecutiva, Rhonda Knute, quien estaba en el teléfono. Luego saludó con la cabeza a Nan, Stuart, y a Lola, quienes cubrían esta noche, y se instaló en un cubículo vacante. Después de asegurarse que tenía suficientes formularios de entradas, un par de plumas, y el libro de intervenciones de la línea directa, sacó una botella de agua de su bolso.

Casi inmediatamente una de sus líneas sonó, y ella comprobó en la pantalla que llamaba una persona de Idaho. Conocía el número. Y la policía le había dicho que era el número de un teléfono público. En el centro de la ciudad. La llamaba a ella. El teléfono sonó una segunda vez y lo cogió, seguidamente dijo el guión de la línea directa.

—Línea directa para la prevención del suicidio, soy Serena. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?_ Silencio. Ni siquiera una respiración. Débilmente, ella oyó el zumbido de un motor de un coche y luego se desvaneció en el trasfondo. De acuerdo con el registro llamadas entrantes de la policía, la persona siempre llamaba desde un teléfono público y variaba su posición de manera que no pudiesen rastrearlo. —Soy Serena. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? — Ella bajó su voz y rompió el protocolo. —Sé que es usted, y me alegro que extienda su mano esta noche otra vez. Pero por favor, ¿no me puede decir su nombre o qué le pasa?_ Ella esperó. El teléfono continuó muerto.

—¿Otro de los tuyos? — Le preguntó Rhonda, bebiendo un sorbo de té de hierbas. Serena colgó el teléfono.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?_ La mujer asintió sobre su hombro.

—Oí un montón de llamadas fuera, pero no fue más allá del saludo. Entonces de repente estabas encorvada sobre el teléfono.

—Sí, bueno…

—Escucha, los polis han vuelto hoy. No hay ninguna cosa que puedan hacer para controlar cada teléfono público del pueblo, y no están dispuestos a ir más allá en este punto.

—Te lo dije. No me siento en peligro.

—No sabes que no lo estás.

—Vamos, Rhonda, esto está pasando desde hace nueve meses, ¿de acuerdo? Si iban a saltar sobre mí, entonces ya lo habrían hecho. Y realmente quiero ayudar…

—Esa es otra cosa por la que estoy preocupada. Claramente tienes la impresión de que estás protegiendo a quién quiera que sea. Lo estás haciendo muy personal.

—No, no soy la razón por la que llaman, y sé que puedo encargarme de ello.

—Serena, para. Escúchate. —Rhonda acercó una silla y habló bajo cuando se sentó. — Es … duro para mí decírtelo. Pero creo que necesitas un descanso._ Serena se echó hacia atrás.

—¿De qué?

—Estás aquí demasiado tiempo.

—Trabajo el mismo número días que los demás.

—Pero te quedas aquí durante horas después de que tu turno llegue al final, y cubres las espaldas de la gente siempre. Estás demasiado involucrada. Sé que estás sustituyendo a Bill ahora mismo, pero cuando él llegue quiero que te marches. Y no te quiero aquí en un par de semanas. Necesitas perspectiva. Esto es duro, reducir drásticamente el trabajo, pero tienes que tener una debida distancia.

—No ahora, Rhonda. Por favor, no ahora. Necesito estar aquí más que nunca._ Rhonda amablemente apretó la tensa mano de Serena.

—Éste no es un lugar apropiado para solucionar tus problemas, y lo sabes. Eres una de mis mejores voluntarias que he tenido, y que quiero que vuelvas. Pero sólo después de que hayas tenido algún tiempo para despejar la cabeza.

—No puedo tener ese tipo de tiempo. — Murmuró Serena bajo su respiración.

—¿Qué?_ Serena tembló y sonrió a la fuerza.

—Nada. Por supuesto, tienes razón. Saldré tan pronto como Bill llegue.

Bill llegó cerca de una hora más tarde, y Serena estuvo fuera del edificio dos minutos después. Cuando llegó a casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra los paneles de madera, escuchando el silencio. El horrible, aplastante silencio. Dios mío, quería volver a las oficinas de línea directa. Necesitaba oír las suaves voces de los otros voluntarios. Y los teléfonos sonando. Y el zumbido de los fluorescentes en el techo. Porque sin distracciones, su mente volaba hacia las terribles imágenes: Las camas del hospital. Las agujas. Las bolsas de medicación pendiendo a su lado. En una horrible foto mental, se veía calva, su piel gris y sus ojos hundidos hasta que no pareciera ella misma, hasta que no fuese ella misma.

Y recordó cómo se sentía cuando dejaba de ser una persona. Después de que los doctores iniciaran su tratamiento con quimioterapia, rápidamente se había hundido en la clase marginada de los enfermos frágiles, de los moribundos, convirtiéndose nada más en un recordatorio lastimoso, espeluznante de la mortalidad de otras personas, un póster de la naturaleza terminal de la vida.

Serena pasó velozmente por la sala de estar, atravesó la cocina, y abrió la puerta corrediza. Cuando sus emociones explotaron en la noche, el miedo la hizo jadear, pero el choque del aire frío bajó su respiración. No sabes qué es lo que puede estar mal. No sabes qué es lo que… Ella repitió el mantra, tratando de lanzar una red sobre el incesante pánico mientras se dirigía hacia la piscina. El Lucite de abajo no era más que una bañera grande de agua caliente, y su agua, espesa y lenta como el aceite negro a la luz de la luna. Ella se sentó, se sacó sus zapatos y calcetines, y metió sus pies en las profundidades heladas. Los mantuvo sumergidos incluso cuando se entumecieron, deseando tener el sentido común de saltar y nadar hasta la reja del fondo. Si se aferraba a ello el suficiente tiempo, entonces podría anestesiarse completamente.

Pensó en su madre. Y en cómo Ikuko Tsukino había muerto en su cama en la casa que las dos siempre habían llamado hogar. Todo sobre ese dormitorio era todavía muy claro: la forma en que la luz atravesaba las cortinas y hacía un patrón de copos de nieve. Esas pálidas paredes amarillas y la blanca alfombra y las mantas. Ese objeto de alivio que había amado su madre, la que tenía las pequeñas rosas con un fondo crema. El olor de nuez moscada y jengibre de un plato con una mezcla de flores secas. El crucifijo en el cabecero y el gran icono de la Madonna en el suelo de la esquina.

Las memorias ardían, obligando a Serena a ver la habitación como había estado después de que todo hubiese terminado, la enfermedad, la muerte, la limpieza, la venta de la casa. Lo había visto antes de mudarse. Limpio. En orden. Los católicos apoyos de su madre empaquetados fuera, la sombra que la cruz había dejado en la pared cubierta con una imagen enmarcada de Andrew Wyeth.

Las lágrimas no se quedarían en su sitio. Llegaron lenta e implacablemente, cayendo sobre el agua. Las miró caer sobre la superficie y desaparecer. Cuando miró hacia arriba, no estaba sola. Serena se levantó y tropezó hacia atrás, pero se detuvo, enjugándose las lágrimas. Era solo un niño. Un adolescente. De pelo oscuro y piel pálida. Tan delgado que estaba esquelético, tan bello que no parecía humano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Le preguntó ella, no particularmente asustada. Era difícil estar tan asustada de algo tan angelical. —¿Quién eres?_ Él sólo negó con la cabeza. —¿Te has perdido? — Él miró con seguridad. Hacía demasiado frío para que él llevara puestos sólo unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. —¿Cómo te llamas?_ Él levantó una mano hacia su garganta y la movió de un lado a otro negando con la cabeza. Como si fuera un extranjero y estuviera frustrado por la barrera idiomática. —¿Hablas inglés?_ Él asintió y luego sus manos se elevaron al vuelo. El Lenguaje de Signos Americano. Él usaba el LSA. Serena volvió a su antigua vida, cuando había enseñado a sus pacientes autistas a usar sus manos para comunicarse.

_¿Lees los labios o puedes oír?_ Ella habló por señas tras él. Él se congeló, como si que ella lo comprendiera fuese lo último que esperara.

_Puedo oír muy bien. Solo que no puedo hablar._ Serena lo miró fijamente durante un momento.

—Eres la persona que me llamaba._ Él vaciló. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

_Nunca tuve la intención de asustarle. Y no llamo para molestarla. Solo me gusta saber que usted está allí. Pero no hay nada extraño en ello, honestamente. Lo juro.__ Sus ojos firmes encontraron los suyos.

—Te creo —¿Pero qué iba a hacer ahora? La línea directa prohibía todo contacto con las personas que llamaban. Sí, bien, ella no iba a sacar al pobre niño a patadas fuera de su propiedad. —¿Quieres comer algo?_ Él negó con la cabeza.

_¿Tal vez podría sentarme con usted un rato? Me quedaré el otro lado de la piscina.__ Como si estuviera acostumbrado a que le dijeran que se mantuviera apartado de ellos.

—No— Dijo ella. Él inclinó la cabeza una vez y se marchó dando media vuelta. —Quiero decir, siéntate aquí. Cerca de mí._ Él se le acercó lentamente, como si esperara que ella cambiara de idea. Cuándo todo lo que ella hizo fue sentarse y poner sus pies de nuevo en la piscina, él se quitó un par de zapatillas de lona raídas, enrolló sus holgados pantalones, y se sentó a mas o menos un metro de ella. Dios mío, él era tan pequeño. Él puso sus pies en el agua y sonrió.

_Está fría_, _afirmó él.

—¿Quieres un suéter?_ Él negó con la cabeza y movió sus pies en círculos. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—_Zafiro Black_._ Serena sonrió, pensó que tenían algo en común. —_Las monjas me lo pusieron._

—¿Monjas?_ Hubo una larga pausa, como si él debatiera qué decirle a ella. —¿Estabas en un orfanato? —Ella apuntó amablemente. Ella recordó que había uno en la ciudad, Nuestra Señora de la Gracia.

_Nací en un cuarto de baño de una estación de autobuses. El empleado de la limpieza que me encontró me llevó a Nuestra Señora. A las monjas se les ocurrió ese nombre_._ Ella contuvo su respingo.

—Ah, ¿dónde vives ahora? ¿Te adoptaron?_ Él negó con la cabeza. —¿Padres adoptivos? — Por favor, Dios, deja que tenga padres adoptivos. Padres adoptivos agradables. Que lo resguardaran del frío y lo alimentaran. Buena gente que le dijeran que les importaba incluso cuando sus padres habían desertado. Cuando él no contestó, ella vio sus viejas ropas, y la vieja expresión en su cara. Él no miró como si hubiera conocido muchas cosas agradables. Finalmente, sus manos se movieron.

_Vivo en Tenth Street_._ Lo que quería decir que vivía en un edificio no habitable o era el inquilino de una casucha infestada de ratas. Cómo lograba estar tan limpio era un milagro.

—Vives cerca de las oficinas de la línea directa, ¿verdad? Por lo cual tú sabrías que estuve esta tarde a pesar del cambio._ Él asintió.

_Mi apartamento está enfrente. La observo ir y venir, pero no en una forma furtiva. Creo que pienso en usted como en una amiga. Cuando llamé la primera vez… sabe, fue como un capricho o algo por el estilo. Usted contestó… y me gustó como sonaba su voz_._ Él tenía bellas manos, pensó ella. Como las una chica. Graciosas. Delicadas.

—¿Y me has seguido hasta casa esta noche?

_Bastantes noches. Tengo una bicicleta, y usted es una conductora lenta. Me figuro que si velo por usted, estará más segura. Siempre se queda hasta tarde, y esa no es una buena zona del pueblo para que una mujer esté sola. Aún si va en un coche_._ Serena negó con la cabeza, pensando que era algo extraño. Parecía un niño, pero sus palabras eran las de un hombre. Y considerando las cosas, ella probablemente debería marcharse. Este niño anexándose a ella, pensando que era una especie de protector, aún cuando parecía como si él necesitara que lo rescatasen. __Dígame por qué estaba llorado ahora_, _él le dijo por señas. Sus ojos eran muy directos, y era raro ver la mirada de un adulto en la cara de un niño.

—Porque puede que se me haya acabado el tiempo. —Barbulló ella.

—¿Serena? ¿No vas a presentarme a esta visita?_ Serena miró sobre su hombro. Viluy, su única vecina, había atravesado andando el prado de ocho mil metros cuadrados que había entre sus propiedades y estaba de pie sobre el borde del césped.

—Hey, Viluy. Ah, ven a conocer a Zafiro._ Viluy bajó hasta la piscina. La mujer había llegado a la vieja granja el pasado año y se habían dedicado a hablar por las noches. Con 1,80 metros de altura, y una melena de rizos plateados que le caían un poco por la espalda, Viluy te dejaba K.O. Su cara era tan hermosa que Serena había tardado meses en dejar de mirarla fijamente, y el cuerpo de la mujer era el adecuado para la portada de la edición en traje de baño del Sports Illustrated. Naturalmente Zafiro parecía asombrado.

Serena se preguntó distraídamente como sería provocar esa percepción en un hombre, incluso en un preadolescente. Ella nunca había sido hermosa, entraba dentro de la vasta categoría de mujeres que no eran ni feas ni guapas. Y eso había sido antes de que la quimioterapia la hubiera hecho sobre su pelo y en su piel. Viluy se inclinó con una leve sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia el niño.

—Hola._ Zafiro se levantó y la tocó brevemente, como si no estuviera seguro de que fuera real. Tenía gracia, Serena a menudo había sentido lo mismo por la mujer. Había algo demasiado … mucho sobre ella. Parecía mayor que la vida, con más vivencias que las que había corrido Serena. Ciertamente más magnífica. Aunque Viluy seguro que no desempeñaba el papel de femme fatale. Ella era tranquila, modesta y vivía sola, aparentemente trabajaba de escritora. Serena nunca la veía durante el día, y nadie nunca parecía verla ir y venir de la vieja granja. Zafiro miró a Serena, sus manos moviéndose.

_¿Quieres que me vaya?_ _Luego, como anticipándose a su respuesta, él sacó sus pies fuera del agua. Ella puso su mano en su espalda, tratando de ignorar los puntiagudos huesos que había debajo de su camisa.

—No. Quédate._ Viluy se sacó sus calcetines y sus zapatillas y dio un golpecito con sus dedos de los pies encima de la superficie del agua.

—Sí, vamos, Zafiro. Quédate con nosotras.


	6. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Darien vio lo primero que quería esa noche. Ella era una mujer humana y rubia, toda sexualidad y preparada. Como el resto de su clase en la barra, estaba emitiendo señales: Exhibiendo su culo. Ahuecando su desenredada melena.

—¿Encuentras algo que te guste? _Le dijo Jedite secamente. Darien asintió y torció su dedo hacia la mujer. Ella fue cuando la llamó. A él le gustaba eso en un humano.

Él rastreó el movimiento de sus caderas cuando su mirada se bloqueó por el prieto cuerpo de otra mujer. Él miró hacia arriba y forzó sus ojos a no girar. Beryl era una de su especie, y suficientemente hermosa con su pelo rojo y esos ojos avellana. Pero ella era una Hermana cazadora, siempre buscando, ofreciéndose a sí misma. Él sentía que ella los veía como premios, algo sobre lo que jactarse. Y eso era muy irritante. En cuanto a él concernía, ella había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

—Hey, Jedite. —Dijo ella en voz baja, erótica.

—Tarde, Beryl. —Jedite tomó un sorbo de su Grey Goose. —¿Qué pasa?

—Preguntando que estabas haciendo._ Darien dio una mirada a las caderas de Beryl. Gracias a Dios la rubia no estaba fuera de la pequeña competición. Ella todavía iba hacia la mesa. —¿Vas a decirme hola, Darien? _Lo provocó Beryl.

—Solo si te quitas del medio. Me bloqueas la vista._ La mujer se rió.

—Otro de tus miles de moldes. Es muy afortunada.

—Ya quisieras, Beryl.

—Sí, lo hago. — Sus ojos, de depredadores y calientes, los deslizó sobre él.— ¿Tal vez querrías unirte con Jedite y conmigo?_ Cuando ella extendió la mano para acariciar su pelo, él atrapó su muñeca.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¿Cómo es que siempre lo haces con humanas y a mí me lo niegas?

—Es solo que no estoy interesado._ Ella se inclinó, hablándole al oído.

—Deberías probarme alguna vez._ Él la apartó con fuerza, mientras le apretaba los huesos de su mano. —De acuerdo, Darien, aprieta más fuerte. Me gusta cuando duele. — Él dejó de apretar inmediatamente, y ella sonrió mientras se frotaba la muñeca. —¿Estás ocupado Jedite?

—Me estoy acomodando ahora. Pero tal vez un poco más tarde.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme._ Cuando ella salió, Darien volvió la mirada hacia su hermano.

—No sé cómo la puedes aguantar._ Jedite revolvió su vodka, mirando a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ella tiene sus atributos._ La rubia llegó, deteniéndose delante de Darien y con una postura impresionante. Él puso ambas manos en sus caderas y la atrajo hacia adelante de manera que la puso a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

—Hola.—Dijo ella, mientras se movía contra su sujeción. Ella estaba ocupada observándole, clasificándolo por sus ropas, mirando el gran Rolex de oro que aparecía a hurtadillas bajo la manga de su abrigo. La mirada calculadora era tan fría como el centro de su pecho. Dios mío, si hubiera podido marcharse lo hubiera hecho; estaba enfermo de esta mierda. Pero su cuerpo necesitaba la liberación, la demandaba. Podía sentir como aumentaba y como siempre, es horrible sensación dejaba su corazón muerto en el polvo.

_¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó.

—Tiffany.

—Encantado de conocerte, Tiffany.—Dijo él, mintiendo.

* * *

A menos de dieciséis kilómetros de distancia, en la piscina de Serena en su patio trasero, ella, Zafiro, y Viluy tenían un sorprendente momento alegre. Serena soltó una carcajada y miró a Zafiro.

—Estás bromeando.

_Es verídico. Yo trajino por entre los teatros_.

—¿Qué ha dicho? — Preguntó Viluy, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Vio Matrix cuatro veces el día que se estrenó._ La mujer se rió.

—Zafiro, siento mucho decirte esto, pero eso es patético._ Él le sonrió a ella, sonrojándose un poco. —¿Viste entero ʺEl señor de los anillosʺ también?— Preguntó ella. Él negó con la cabeza, habló por señas, y miró impacientemente a Serena.

—Dice que le gustan las artes marciales. — Tradujo ella. —No los elfos.

—No lo puedo culpar. ¿Esa espeluznante cosa de pies? No puede hacerlo._ Una racha de viento llegó, jugando con las hojas caídas en la piscina. Cuando le llegó la corriente, Zafiro extendió la mano y cogió una.

—¿Qué llevas en la muñeca? — preguntó Serena. Zafiro tendió su brazo de manera que ella pudiese examinar el brazalete del cuero. Tenía marcas ordenadas, alguna mezcla de jeroglíficos y caracteres chinos. —Es magnífico.

_Lo hice yo_.

—¿Puedo verlo? _Preguntó Viluy, inclinándose. Su sonrisa se desintegró y sus ojos se estrecharon en la cara de Zafiro. —¿Dónde los has conseguido?

—Dice que lo ha hecho él.

—¿De dónde dijiste que eras?_ Zafiro retrajo su brazo, claramente un poco nervioso por la repentina atención de Viluy.

—Él vive aquí. —Dijo Serena.—Nació aquí.

—¿Dónde están sus padres?_ Serena miró a su amiga, preguntándose por qué Viluy estaba tan interesada.

—No tiene a nadie.

—¿Nadie?

—Él me ha dicho que creció en el sistema de adopciones, ¿verdad, Zafiro?_ Zafiro asintió y colocó su brazo sobre el estómago, protegiendo el brazalete.

—Esas marcas.— Lo animó Viluy. —¿Sabes lo que significan?_ El niño negó con la cabeza, luego se sobresaltó y se frotó las sienes. Después de un momento, sus manos hablaron por signos lentamente.

—Dice que no significan nada.—Murmuró Serena. —Sólo sueña con ellas y le gusta como son. Viluy, dejémoslo ¿Okay?_ La mujer pareció refrenarse.

—Lo siento. Yo … ah, realmente lo siento._ Serena volvió a mirar a Zafiro y trató de quitar presión.

—¿Qué otras películas te gustan?_ Viluy sacó sus pies y se metió las zapatillas. Sin los calcetines.

—¿Me excusáis por un momento? Volveré en seguida._ Antes de que Serena pudiese decir nada, la mujer corrió a través del prado. Cuando ella estuvo fuera del alcance de su oído, Zafiro miró a Serena. Él todavía estaba sobresaltado.

_Debería irme ahora_.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?_ Zafiro colocó sus nudillos con fuerza en el entrecejo.

_Me siento como si hubiese comido un helado muy rápido_.

—¿Cuando cenarás?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

_No lo sé_._ El pobre niño debía estar hipoglucémico.

_Escucha, ¿por qué no entras y comes conmigo? Lo último que tomé fue algo rápido en el almuerzo, y eso fue hace aproximadamente ocho horas._ Su orgullo fue obvio en la firme sacudida de su cabeza.

_No tengo hambre_.

—¿Entonces te sentarás conmigo mientras tomo una cena tardía? —Tal vez ella le podría seducir para que comiese de ese modo.

Zafiro se puso de pie y tendió su mano como para ayudar a que se levantara. Ella tomó su pequeña palma y se apoyó en él lo suficiente de manera que sintiese algo de su peso. Juntos se dirigieron hacia la puerta trasera, los zapatos en la mano, los pies desnudos dejando huellas mojados sobre la losa alrededor de la piscina.

* * *

Viluy irrumpió en su cocina y se paró, no había tenido ningún plan en particular cuando había salido corriendo. Sólo sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Zafiro era un problema. Un serio problema. No podía creer que no había reconocido enseguida lo que era. No obstante, aún no había pasado por el cambio. ¿Y cómo era que un vampiro estaba en el patio trasero de la casa de Serena? Viluy casi se rió. Ella estuvo en el patio trasero de Serena. ¿Entonces por qué no lo podrían hacer otros?

Poniendo sus brazos en jarras, clavó los ojos en el suelo. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Cuando había registrado la mente de Zafiro, no había encontrado nada sobre su raza, su gente, sus tradiciones. El niño no sabía nada, no tenía ni idea que quién era o en lo que iba a convertirse. Y honestamente no sabía lo que querían decir esos símbolos. Ella sí. Se deletreaba TEHRROR en el Viejo Lenguaje. El nombre de un guerrero.

—¿Cómo era posible que se perdiera en el mundo humano? _¿Y cuanto tiempo tenía antes de que lo golpeara la transición? Se veía como si estuviera a principio de los veinte, lo cual significaba que tenía un año o dos. Pero si ella estaba equivocada, si él se acercaba más a los veinticinco, podía estar en un peligro inmediato. Si él no tenía a un vampiro hembra para ayudarle a atravesar el cambio, entonces moriría.

Su primer pensamiento fue llamar a su hermano. Diamante siempre sabía lo que se tenía que hacer en todo. El problema era, que una vez que se involucraba, asumía el control completamente. Y tendía a asustar infernalmente a todo el mundo. Malaquite… podría pedirle ayuda a Malaquite. Como médico, podría decirle cuanto tiempo le quedaba al niño antes de la transición. Y tal vez Zafiro podría quedarse en la clínica hasta que su futuro fuese más claro. Bien, excepto que él no estaba enfermo. Era un varón en pretransición, así es que estaba físicamente débil, pero ella no había sentido ninguna enfermedad en él. Y Malaquite tenía instalaciones médicas, no algo como una casa de huéspedes. Además, ¿Y su nombre? Era como el de los guerreros… Bingo.

Salió de la cocina y entró en el cuarto de estar, dirigiéndose hacia el libro de direcciones que tenía en su escritorio. En la parte trasera, en la última página, había escrito un número que había estado circulando hacía unos diez años más o menos. El rumor decía, que si llamabas, contactarías con La Hermandad de la Daga Negra. La raza de guerreros. Querrían saber que existía un niño con uno de sus nombres manteniéndose por sí mismo. Tal vez acogerían a Zafiro. Sus palmas estaban húmedas cuando cogió el teléfono, y ella esperaba a medias que el número no fuera directo o que alguien le contestara que se fuera al infierno. En lugar de eso, todo lo que ella obtuvo fue una voz electrónica repitiendo el número que había marcado y luego un pip.

—Yo … ah, mi nombre es Viluy. Estoy buscando a La Hermandad. Necesito … ayuda.— Ella dejó su número y colgó el teléfono, pensando que menos era más. Si había sido mal informada, entonces no quería dejar un mensaje detallado en el contestador automático de algún humano.

Ella se asomó a una ventana, viendo el prado y la luminosidad de la casa de Serena a lo lejos. No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que alguien la contestara, si lo hacían. Tal vez debería volver y enterarse de dónde vivía el niño. Y cómo había conocido a Serena. Dios, Serena. Esa horrible enfermedad había vuelto. Viluy había sentido su regreso y había estado pensando como manejar lo que sabía de ella cuando Serena había mencionado que iba a ir a su reconocimiento médico trimestral. Eso había sido hacía un par de días, y esta noche Viluy había tenido intención de preguntarle cómo habían ido las cosas. Tal vez ella podría ayudar a la mujer en alguna pequeña cosa. Moviéndose rápidamente, ella regresó hacia las puertas francesas y que daban hacia el prado. Ella encontraría algo más sobre Zafiro y… El teléfono sonó. ¿Tan pronto? No podía ser. Ella llegó hasta el mueble mostrador y recogió la extensión que tenía en la cocina.

—¿Hola?

—¿Viluy? _La masculina voz era baja. Ordenando.

—Sí.

—Nos has llamado._ Santo Moisés, había surtido efecto. Ella se aclaró la voz. Como cualquier civil, ella sabía todo sobre La Hermandad: sus nombres, sus reputaciones, sus triunfos y sus leyendas. Pero nunca se había encontrado con ninguno. Y era un poco difícil de creer que le iba a dirigir la palabra a un guerrero en su cocina. Así que ve al punto, se dijo a sí misma.

—Yo, ah, tengo un asunto.—Ella le explicó al varón lo que sabía sobre Zafiro. Hubo silencio durante un momento.

—Mañana por la noche nos lo traerás._ Oh, hombre. ¿Cómo iba ella a hacerlo?

—Ah, él no habla. Puede oír, pero necesita un traductor para ser entendido.

—Entonces traiga uno con él._ Ella se preguntó cómo se sentiría Serena sobre enredarse con su mundo.

—La mujer que él usa esta noche es humana.

—Nos ocuparemos de su memoria.

—¿Cómo me acerco a vosotros?

—Os enviaremos un coche. A las nueve en punto.

—Mi dirección es…

—Sabemos dónde vives._ Cuando el teléfono se quedó muerto, ella tembló un poco. Okey. Ahora solo tenía que hacer que Zafiro y Serena estuviesen de acuerdo en ver a La Hermandad.

Cuándo regresó al granero de Serena, Zafiro estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras la mujer tomaba una sopa. Ambos la miraron cuando se acercó, y ella trató de parecer casual cuando se sentó. Esperó un momento antes de lanzarse.

—Entonces, Zafiro, yo conozco a algunas personas que están metidas en las artes marciales.—Lo cual no era exactamente una mentira. Había oído que los hermanos eran muy buenos en algunos tipos de combates. —Y me preguntaba ¿tienes algún interés en conocerlos?_ Zafiro ladeó su cabeza y movió sus manos mientras miraba a Serena.

—Él quiere saber por qué. ¿Para entrenarse?

—Tal vez._ Zafiro habló un poco más con las manos. Serena se limpió la boca.

—Dice que no puede pagar el coste del entrenamiento. Y que es demasiado pequeño.

—¿Si fuera gratis iría?— Dios mío, qué estaba haciendo, ¿ofreciendo cosas que no podría efectuar la entrega? El cielo sabía lo que La Hermandad haría con él. —Escucha, Serena, puedo llevarle a un lugar donde puede encontrar … dile que es un lugar que frecuentan los mejores guerreros. Él podría hablarles. Llegarlos a conocer. Podría gustarle…_ Zafiro tiró fuertemente de la manga de Serena, hizo algunos signos, y el hombre miró fijamente a Viluy.

—Él quiere recordarte que puede oír perfectamente bien._ Viluy miró a Zafiro.

—Lo siento._ Él asintió, aceptando la disculpa. —Solo ven a encontrarte con ellos mañana.— Dijo ella. —¿Qué puedes perder?_ Zafiro se encogió de hombros e hizo un elegante movimiento con su mano. Serena sonrió.

—Él dice que de acuerdo.

—Tendrás que venir, también. Para traducir._ Serena pareció sorprendida, pero entonces se quedó mirando al niño.

—¿A qué hora?

—A las nueve en punto.—Contestó Viluy.

—Lo siento, entonces estaré trabajando.

—Por la noche. A las nueve en punto de la noche.


	7. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Haruka entró en el One Eye sintiéndose como si alguien le hubiese arrancado los tapones de algunos de sus órganos internos. Michiru había rehusado verle, y aunque no le sorprendía, le dolía muchísimo. Así es que era la hora para la terapia escocesa. Después de apartarse del camino de un animado borracho, un grupo de prostitutas, y un par luchadores de pulsos, Haruka encontró la mesa habitual del triunvirato. Darien estaba en la esquina más alejada, contra la pared con una rubia. A Jedite no se le veía, pero un vaso lleno de Grey Goose (vodka) y un agitador para la bebida que se encontraban enfrente de una silla. Haruka se tomó dos tragos y no se sintió mucho mejor cuando Jedite salió de la parte de atrás. Su camisa estaba fuera de los pantalones y arrugada en la parte inferior, y justo a sus talones había una mujer de cabello rojo. Jedite la despidió con la mano cuando vio a Haruka.

—Hey, poli.— Dijo el hermano cuando se sentó. Haruka inclinó su trago.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Cómo…?

—No va.

—Ah, caramba, hombre. Lo siento.

—Yo, también._ Jedite cerró el teléfono y se levantó. El vampiro dijo dos palabras, lo puso de nuevo en su bolsillo, y alargó su mano hacia su abrigo.

—Era Rubeus. Hemos de estar de regreso en la casa en media hora._ Haruka pensaba en sentarse y beber solo. Que este plan era una mala idea estaba escrito. —¿Quieres al marica o volverás conmigo?

—Tenemos tiempo para conducir._ Haruka lanzó las llaves del Escala a través de la mesa. —Acerca el coche. Llamaré a Hollywood._ Él se levantó y se dirigió hacia la oscura esquina. El abrigo de Darien cubría el cuerpo de la rubia. Sólo Dios sabía lo lejos que habían llegado las cosas debajo. —Darien, colega. Nos largamos._ El vampiro levantó su cabeza, apretó los labios y estrechó los ojos. Haruka levantó sus manos. —No vengo a sacarte la chica. El buque madre ha llamado._ Con una maldición, Darien dio un paso hacia atrás. Las ropas de la rubia estaban desordenadas y jadeaba, pero aún no habían logrado nada. Los cueros de Hollywood estaban todos donde debían estar.

Cuando Darien se retiraba, la mujer lo agarró como si se diera cuenta de que el orgasmo de su vida caminaba hacia la puerta. Con un suave movimiento, él pasó su mano por delante de su cara y la congeló. Luego ella miró hacia abajo, hacia sí misma mientras intentaba saber cómo había llegado estar tan excitada. Darien se marchó dando media vuelta mirando encolerizadamente, pero cuando él y Haruka estuvieron fuera, sacudió la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

—Poli, escucha, lo siento si te eché una mala mirada. Estaba un poco … concentrado._ Haruka le golpeó ruidosamente en el hombro.

—No hay problema.

—Oye, cómo fue con tu mujer…

—Ninguna oportunidad.

—Demonios, Haruka. Esto apesta.

Entraron en el Escala y fueron hacia el norte, siguiendo la ruta 22 atravesando el campo. Estaban bastante unidos, Thug Matrimony de Trick Daddy sonaba como una taladradora, cuándo de golpe Jedite frenó. En un claro, a unos noventa metros de la carretera, había algo colgado de un árbol. No, alguien estaba en proceso de colgar algo de un árbol. Con una audiencia de tipos rudos de pelo pálido y ropas negras, observando.

—Restrictores. —Masculló Jedite, relajando el hombro. Antes de que se detuvieran por completo, Darien salió del coche, corriendo a tope hacia el grupo. Jedite miró a través del asiento delantero. —Poli, deberías quedarte…

—Joder, Jedite.

—¿Estás armado con alguna de las mías?

—No, allí voy a estar desnudo. — Haruka agarró una Glock de debajo del asiento, destrabando el seguro mientras él y Jedite saltaban al suelo.

Haruka había visto sólo a dos restrictores antes, y lo alucinaron. Se parecían a los hombres, se movían y hablaban como los hombres, pero no estaban vivos. Una mirada a sus ojos y sabías que los asesinos eran vasijas vacías, sin alma. Y olían que apestaban. Pero de todas formas, él nunca podría aguantar el olor de talco de bebé.

Fuera en el claro, los restrictores adoptaron posiciones para atacar y se quitaron sus chaquetas cuando Darien corrió por el prado como un tren de carga. Derribó al grupo con algún tipo de oleada suicida, no sacó ningún arma. Jesús, el tipo estaba loco. Al menos, uno de esos asesinos había sacado una pistola. Haruka apuntó con la Glock y rastreó la acción, pero no podía obtener un disparo limpio. Y luego se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba fingir que estaba de refuerzo.

Darien manejó a los restrictores por sí mismo, todo reflejo y fuerza animal. Estaba utilizando algún tipo de artes marciales híbridas, su abrigo flameaba detrás de él mientras pateaba cabezas y perforaba torsos. Era mortalmente hermoso a la luz de la luna, su cara retorcida en un gruñido, su gran cuerpo aporreando sin misericordia a esos restrictores.

Un grito encendido a la derecha y Haruka miró a su alrededor. Jedite había tumbado a un restrictor que había tratado de correr, y el hermano estaba sobre la maldita cosa blanca como el arroz. Dejando esa cosa del Club de la Pelea para los vampiros, Haruka se dirigió hacia el árbol. Atado con una cuerda colgando de una gruesa rama estaba el cuerpo de otro restrictor. Habían trabajado bien sobre la cosa. Haruka aflojó la cuerda y bajó el cuerpo, mirando sobre su hombro porque las bofetadas y los gruñidos de la pelea eran repentinamente más fuertes. Tres restrictores más se habían unido a la pelea, pero no estaba preocupado por sus chicos.

Él se arrodilló delante del asesino e inició la revisión de sus bolsillos. Él sacaba una cartera cuando una pistola se apagó con un horrible sonido de estallido. Darien golpeó el suelo. Cayó de bruces sobre su espalda. Haruka no se lo pensó dos veces. Cambió a posición de tiro y apuntó hacia un restrictor que estaba a punto de dar otro porrazo a Darien. El gatillo nunca se apretó. De la nada, apareció un brillante destello blanco, como si hubiera estallado una bomba atómica. La noche pareció convertirse en día cuando el claro quedó iluminado: los árboles otoñales, la pelea, el espacio plano. Cuando el resplandor disminuyó, alguien se lanzó contra Haruka. Cuando reconoció a Jedite, bajó la pistola.

—¡Poli! Entra en el jodido coche.— El vampiro estaba arrastrándole el culo, las piernas latiéndole por estar a punto de ser hervido.

—¿Qué pasa con Darien…?_ Haruka no dijo el resto de la frase. Jedite lo golpeó como con un mazo, lo agarró, lo cargó y sólo acabó cuando estuvieron en el Escala y las puertas fueron cerradas. Haruka se volvió hacia el hermano —¡No dejaremos a Darien allí fuera!_ Un poderoso rugido sonó en la noche y Haruka lentamente giró su cabeza. En el claro vio a una criatura. De unos 2,5 metros de alto, parecido a un dragón, con dientes como de un Tiranosaurio Rex y un par filosas garras delanteras. La cosa titilaba a la luz de la luna, su enérgico cuerpo y su cola estaban cubiertos con un púrpura iridiscente y escalas de verdes amarillentos.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? — Murmuró Haruka, tanteando para asegurarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Darien está realmente de muy malhumor._ El monstruo dio rienda suelta a otro aullido y fue tras los restrictores como si fueran juguetes. Y eso… Buen Señor. No iba a quedar nada de los asesinos. Ni siquiera los huesos. Haruka sintió que comenzaba a hiperventilar. Débilmente, escuchó que un ligero sonido se producía, y volvió la mirada hacia el asiento. La cara de Jedite atrapó y sostuvo una llamarada amarillenta mientras encendía un puro con manos temblorosas. Cuando el hermano despidió el humo, el sabor fuerte de tabaco turco llenó el aire.

—Desde cuando él tiene… —Haruka se dio la vuelta hacia la criatura que protagonizaba el juego en el claro. Y perdió completamente el tren de sus pensamientos.

—Darien disgustó mucho a la Virgen Escribana, así que lo maldijo. Le dio doscientos años de infierno. En cualquier momento que el está demasiado pasado, cambia rápidamente. Lo puede empeorar el dolor. La cólera. La frustración física, si me entiendes._ Haruka elevó una ceja. Y pensar que él se había interpuesto entre ese tipo y una mujer que quería. Nunca volvería a hacer una cosa tan estúpida otra vez.

Mientras la carnicería continuaba, Haruka comenzó a sentir como si mirara el Canal de Ciencia Ficción sin sonido. Hombre, este tipo de violencia estaba incluso fuera de su liga. En todos sus años como detective de homicidios, había visto gran cantidad de cadáveres, algunos de la cuales había sido horripilantes. Pero nunca había presenciado la acción de una matanza en directo antes, y raramente, el golpe de ello removía la experiencia frente a la realidad. Gracias a Dios. Aunque tenía que admitir que la bestia era un hombre de acción refinada. La forma en que hacía girar a los restrictor levantándolos en el aire y atrapando a los asesinos con su…

—¿Ocurre a menudo? —Preguntó él.

—Lo suficientemente a menudo. Por eso es por lo que tiene sexo. Le calma. Te digo esto, no te acerques alrededor de la bestia. No sabe quién es amigo y quién el almuerzo. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar hasta que Darien vuelva y luego cuidarlo._ Algo rebotó contra la capota del Escala haciendo ruido por el golpe. Oh, Dios mío, ¿era una cabeza? No, una bota. Tal vez a la criatura no le gustaba el sabor del caucho.

—¿Cuidar de él? — Murmuró Haruka.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si cada hueso de tu cuerpo estuviese roto? Él experimenta un cambio cuando aquello sale, y cuando lo deja, vuelve otra vez._ En poco tiempo, el claro estaba vacío de restrictores. Con otro rugido ensordecedor, la bestia giró como si buscara algo más para consumir. No encontrando a otros asesinos, sus ojos concentraron su atención en el Escalada.

—¿Puede meterse en el coche? —Preguntó Haruka.

—Si de verdad lo quiere. Afortunadamente, no puede estar muy hambriento.

—Bien, bueno … _ masculló Haruka.

La bestia movió la cabeza, la oscura melena sacudida a la luz de la luna. Luego aulló y arremetió contra ellos, corriendo en dos piernas. Los golpes de su zancada sonaban como el trueno y hubo pequeños temblores sobre la tierra. Haruka comprobó el cerrojo de la puerta una vez más. Luego reflexionó sobre ser un marica y tal vez ponerse sobre el suelo.

La criatura se detuvo a un lado del SUV y cayó doblándose. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de manera que su respiración empañaba la ventana de Haruka con su aliento, y de cerca, la cosa era horrenda. El blanco de sus ojos era estrecho. Sus quijadas gruñían. Y el conjunto lleno de los colmillos de su boca abierta era como una pesadilla febril. La sangre negra bajaba corriendo por su pecho como petróleo crudo.

La bestia levantó sus patas delanteras las cuales se hicieron más musculosas. Jesús, esas garras eran como dagas. Hacer de Freddie Krueger le sería tan fácil como limpiar un tubo. Pero Darien estaba allí dentro. En alguna parte. Haruka puso su mano en la ventana, como si pudiese alcanzar al hermano. La criatura levantó su cabeza, sus blancos ojos parpadeaban. Abruptamente hizo una gran respiración, y luego el macizo cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse. Un alto y penetrante grito salió de su garganta, resquebrajándose en la noche. Hubo otro destello brillante. Y luego Darien apareció desnudo en el suelo.

Haruka abrió la puerta del coche y se arrodilló junto a su amigo. Darien temblaba incontrolablemente en la suciedad y la hierba, su piel estaba húmeda y pegajosa, sus ojos cerrados, su boca moviéndose lentamente. Había sangre negra por toda su cara, en su pelo, sobre su pecho. Su estómago estaba terriblemente distendido. Y había un pequeño hundimiento en su hombro donde una bala le había golpeado. Haruka se quitó bruscamente la chaqueta y la puso sobre el vampiro. Inclinándose hacia abajo, trató de oír las palabras que musitaba.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Heridos? ¿Tú … Jedite?

—No, estamos bien._ Darien pareció relajarse un poco.

—Llévame a casa … por favor … llévame a casa.

—No te preocupes por nada. Te vamos a cuidar.

* * *

O se movió rápidamente a través del claro, apartándose de la matanza. Su camión estaba aparcado en la calle, a un kilómetro de distancia. Creía que tenía otros tres o cuatro minutos antes de poder lograrlo, y hasta ahora nadie le perseguía. Había salido corriendo en el instante en el que el destello de luz había atravesado el claro, sabiendo malditamente bien lo que venía después de ese fuego de artificio. Había creído que era gas paralizante o el precursor de alguna explosión, pero entonces escuchó un rugido. Cuando miró sobre su hombro, se paró en seco. Algo estaba haciendo un número con sus compañeros restrictor, abatiéndolos como moscas. Una criatura. De la nada.

No había observado lo suficiente, y mientras corría, volvió la mirada hacia atrás otra vez para asegurarse de que no lo perseguían. El camino de atrás estaba todavía claro, y en el camino de delante estaba el camión. Cuando llegó, se lanzó adentro, encendió el motor, y le dio al acelerador. La primera orden del asunto era separarse de la escena. Una masacre como ese iba a atraer atención, ya fuera por lo que se veía y parecía, como el rato en que había ocurrido o por lo que quedó cuando hubo terminado. En segundo lugar había que hacer un reconocimiento. El Sr. X se iba a super cabrear por esto. El floreciente escuadrón de O había desaparecido, y los otros restrictores a los que había invitado a observar la disciplina sobre E estaban muertos, también. Seis asesinatos en menos de media hora.

Y maldición, él no sabía mucho sobre el monstruo que había hecho el daño. Estaban colgando el cuerpo de E en el árbol cuando el Escalade se había acercado al lado del camino. Un guerrero moreno había salido, tan grande, tan rápido, que obviamente era un miembro de La Hermandad. Había habido otro varón con él, también increíblemente letal, incluso un humano, aunque solo Cristo sabía lo que ese tipo estaba haciendo con los dos hermanos. La pelea había seguido aproximadamente durante ocho o nueve minutos. O se había colocado adelante del rubio, le había dado puñetazos muchísimas veces sin efecto visible en la resistencia del vampiro o en su fuerza. Dos de ellos habían sido profundos cuando uno de los otros restrictores había disparado una pistola.

O tuvo que agacharse rápidamente y rodar, casi le habían dado. Cuando había mirado hacia arriba, el vampiro se agarraba fuertemente el hombro y caía hacia atrás. O se había abalanzado sobre él, queriendo matarlo, pero cuando saltó hacia adelante, el restrictor con la pistola había tratado de alcanzar al mismo vampiro. El idiota había tropezado con la pierna de O y habían caído al suelo los dos. Entonces la luz apareció y el monstruo salió. ¿Era posible que esa cosa hubiese venido de cierta manera del guerrero moreno? Hombre, qué arma secreta podría ser.

O imaginó al guerrero, recordando cada aspecto del varón desde sus ojos, su cara incluso las ropas que llevaba puestas y la forma en que se movía. Tener una buena descripción del hermano moreno sería crucial para los interrogatorios de la sociedad. Preguntas más específicas a los cautivos probablemente les conduciría entonces a mejores respuestas.

E información sobre los hermanos era lo que estaban buscando. Después de décadas simplemente golpeando civiles, los restrictores ahora apuntaban hacia La Hermandad específicamente. Sin esos guerreros, la raza de los vampiros sería completamente vulnerable, y los asesinos finalmente podrían terminar su trabajo erradicando la especie.

O fue hacia el aparcamiento en el local indicado por el láser, pensando que la única cosa buena de la tarde había sido cuando había matado a E lentamente. Volcar su irritación en el cuerpo del asesino había sido como beber una cerveza fresca en un día caliente de verano. Satisfecho. Calmado. Pero lo que luego había sucedido lo había puesto al borde del camino. O le dio a la tecla de su teléfono y marcó rápidamente. No había razón para esperar hasta llegar a casa para hacer un informe. La reacción del Sr. X pensó que sería peor si las noticias se retrasaban.

—Hemos tenido una situación. —Dijo cuándo la llamada tuvo contestación.

Cinco minutos más tarde colgó el teléfono, dio la vuelta al camión, y volvió a la zona rural del pueblo. El Sr. X había requerido una audiencia. En su cabaña privada en el bosque.


	8. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Darien sólo podía ver sombras, mientras sus ojos eran incapaces de enfocar o filtrar demasiada luz. Odiaba la pérdida de facultades e intentó rastrear lo mejor que pudo las dos formas grandes que se movían a su alrededor. Cuando las manos lo agarraron por las axilas y lo golpearon por encima de sus tobillos, gimió.

—Tranquilo, Darien, vamos a levantarte durante un segundo, ¿vale? _Dijo Jedite.

Una bola de fuego de dolor atravesó como un relámpago su cuerpo cuando lo movieron y lo colocaron en la parte de atrás del Escalade. Lo pusieron en el suelo. Las puertas se cerraron. El motor se encendió con un bajo ronroneo. Tenía tanto frío que sus dientes castañeteaban, e intentó sortear todo lo que estaba cerca de sus hombros. No podía mover las manos, pero alguien le tiró encima lo que parecía una chaqueta.

—Solo mantente allí, chico grande._ Haruka. Era Haruka. Darien luchó por hablar, odiando el apestoso sabor de su boca. —Nah, relájate, Hollywood. Estate tranquilo. Jedite y yo te llevaremos a casa._ El coche comenzó a moverse, mientras golpeaba a lo largo y a lo ancho de su espalda sobre la carretera.

Él gimió como un afeminado, pero no podía ayudar. Sentía su cuerpo como si lo hubieran golpeado en todas partes con un bate de baseball tipo A, con una alcayata al final. Y los huesos y doloridos músculos eran su menor problema comparados con su estómago. Rezaba para llegar a casa antes de vomitar en el coche de Jedite, pero no había ninguna garantía sobre que aguantara tanto. Sus glándulas salivales tenían trabajo extra, de manera que tuvo que tragar repetidamente. Lo cual hizo que se le dispara el reflejo de atragantarse. Que instó en la náusea a volver. Que le hizo querer… Tratando de salirse de la espiral, él respiró lentamente a través de su nariz.

—¿Cómo va por ahí, Hollywood?

—Prométeme. La ducha. Lo primero.

—Lo conseguiste colega._ Darien creía haberse desmayado porque se despertó cuando estaba siendo transportado en el coche. Escuchó voces familiares. De Jedite. De Haruka. Un gruñido profundo que sólo podría ser Rubeus. Perdió la conciencia otra vez. Cuando volvió, algo frío estaba contra de su espalda.

—¿Puedes pararte para mi? —Preguntó Haruka. Darien lo intentó y agradeció cuando sus muslos aceptaron su peso. Y ahora que estaba fuera del coche, la náusea iba un poco mejor. Sus oídos percibieron el dulce ruido de un campanilleo, y un momento más tarde una rápida calentura sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo está, Darien? ¿Demasiado caliente? —La voz de Haruka. Estaba encima. El poli estaba en la ducha con él. Y olía a tabaco turco. Jedite también debía estar en el cuarto de baño. —¿Hollywood? ¿Está demasiado caliente para ti?

—No.—Él cogió el jabón, andando a tientas. —No puede ver.

—Mejor. No hay ninguna razón para que sepas lo que parecemos juntos desnudos. Francamente, estoy lo suficientemente traumatizado por los dos._ Darien sonrió un poco cuando una manopla pasó sobre su cara, cuello y pecho. Dios, se sentía fantástico. Estiró el cuello hacia atrás, dejando al jabón y al agua que lavaran los restos de la obra de la bestia. Demasiado pronto se acabó la ducha. Una toalla estaba envuelta alrededor de sus caderas mientras con otra lo secaban completamente. —¿Hay alguna otra cosa que podamos hacer por ti antes de echarte? _Preguntó Haruka.

—Alka—Seltzer. En el armario.

—Jedite, vamos a infundirle algo de ánimo a esta mierda, ¿verdad?—Haruka colocó su brazo en la cintura de Darien. —Apóyate en mí, colega. Bien, de acuerdo... ¡para! Maldición, tenemos que dejar de alimentarle._ Darien dejó que lo dirigieran a través del suelo de mármol y sobre la alfombra del dormitorio. —Bien, chico grande, baja._ Oh, sí. La cama. La cama era buena. —Mira quien está aquí. Es la enfermera Jedite._ Darien sintió como inclinaban su cabeza y luego le pusieron un vaso en los labios. Cuando tomó todo lo que pudo, sufrió un colapso sobre las almohadas. Él estaba a punto de desmayarse otra vez cuando escuchó la voz baja de Haruka. —Al menos la bala lo atravesó limpiamente. Pero, hombre, no tiene buen aspecto._ Jedite contestó en voz baja.

_Él estará bien en un día poco más o menos. Se recobra rápidamente de cualquier cosa, pero todavía es difícil.

—Aquella criatura era algo más.

—Se preocupa mucho por lo que ha pasado. —Allí estaba el sonido de un encendedor y luego un suave viento fresco de ese maravilloso tabaco. —Intenta no mostrar el miedo que le produce esto. Tiene que mantener esa imagen brillante y demás. Pero le aterroriza hacerle daño a alguien.

—La primera pregunta que hizo fue si tú y yo estábamos bien.

Darien trató de forzarse a dormir. La negra laguna mental era muchísimo mejor que escuchar la piedad que le tenían sus amistades. Noventa y un años, ocho meses y cuatro días. Y luego sería libre.

* * *

Serena estaba desesperada por conciliar el sueño. Ella cerró sus ojos. Hizo una profunda respiración. Relajado los dedos del pie uno por uno. Repasó rápidamente todos los números de teléfono que ella supo. Nada le funcionó. Se dio vuelta y clavó los ojos en el techo. Cuando su mente armó una imagen de Zafiro, se sintió agradecida. El niño era mejor que tantos otros temas en los que podía hacer hincapié. No podía creer que tuviera veintitrés años de edad, aunque mientras más pensaba en él, si parecía posible. Apartando su fijación por Matrix, era increíblemente adulto. Viejo, realmente.

Cuando dijo que era tiempo de marcharse, ella había insistido en llevarlo de regreso a su apartamento. Viluy había preguntado si podía ir también, entonces los tres fueron al centro con su bicicleta sobresaliendo detrás del Civic. Dejar al niño delante de ese miserable edificio de apartamentos había sido duro. Ella casi le había rogado que volviera a casa. Pero al menos él había estado de acuerdo en estar en casa de Viluy a la noche siguiente. Y tal vez la academia de artes marciales abriría algunas puertas para él. Tenía la impresión de que no tenía muchas amistades, y pensó que Viluy era dulce al hacer el esfuerzo en su beneficio.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Serena recordó la manera en que Zafiro había mirado a la otra mujer. Con tímida admiración. Y Viluy manejó la atención graciosamente, sin embargo ella sin duda se dio cuenta de sus fijas miradas. Probablemente lo supo todo el tiempo. Por un momento Serena se dio el gusto e imaginó mirar al mundo a través de los impecables ojos de Viluy. Y caminando sobre las perfectas piernas de Viluy. Y balanceando el perfecto cabello de Viluy sobre un hombro.

Fantasear había sido una buena diversión. Decidió que iría a la ciudad de Nueva York y se pavonearía por la Quinta Avenida llevando puesto algo fabuloso. No, a la playa. Iría a la playa con un bikini negro. Caramba, puede ser un bikini negro con una tira de cuero. De acuerdo, eso sería un poco de espeluznante. De todos modos, habría sido genial, una sola vez, el tener la mirada fija de un hombre sobre ella con adoración total. Tenerle… cautivado. Sí, esa era la palabra. Habría amado a un hombre que estuviera cautivado por ella.

Excepto que no iba a ocurrir nunca. Aquel tiempo en su vida, de juventud, belleza y sexualidad cubierta de rocío, habían pasado. Nunca habían existido, realmente. Y ahora era una mujer nada especial de treinta y un años de edad que había tenido una vida muy ardua, gracias al cáncer. Serena gimió. Oh, esto era estupendo. Ella no estaba aterrorizaba, pero estaba hasta las rodillas de sentir lástima de sí misma. Y la mierda parecía lodo, pegajoso y asqueroso.

Ella pulsó sobre la luz y cogió la Vanity Fair con determinación sombría. Dominick Dunne, llévame fuera, pensó.


	9. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Después de que Darien se quedara dormido, Haruka bajó con Jedite al vestíbulo hacia el estudio privado de Rubeus. Normalmente Haruka no se quedaba alrededor de los negocios de la hermandad, pero Jedite iba reportar lo que habían encontrado cuando iban a la casa, y Haruka era el único que había visto al restrictor en el árbol. Cuando atravesó la puerta, tuvo la misma reacción que siempre tenía con la decoración Versalles: no encajaba. Todas las cosas de florituras de oro en las paredes y las pinturas de pequeños niños gordos con alas en el techo endeble y el mobiliario frágil, de fantasía. El lugar se veía como un lugar pasado de moda, tipos franceses con pelucas empolvadas. No un cuarto de guerra para un montón de resistentes guerreros. Pero que diablos. La Hermandad se había trasladado a la mansión porque era conveniente y segura, no porque les gustara la decoración.

Él escogió una silla con patas largas y delgadas y trató de sentarse sin dejar ir todo su peso. Cuando se sentó, saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a Artemís, que estaba en el sofá recubierto de seda de enfrente. El vampiro ocupaba la mayor parte del mueble individual, su gran cuerpo tumbado desgarbadamente sobre los cojines azul pálido. Su pelo plateado largo hasta los hombros y sus anchos hombros le marcaban como una persona de mala leche, pero esa mirada azul claro contaba otras historias. Debajo de toda esa cosa de guerrero duro, Artemís era un tipo realmente agradable. Y sorprendentemente empático, a pesar de que golpeaba a los muertos para ganarse la vida. Era el líder oficial del Hermandad desde que Rubeus había ascendido al trono hacía dos meses, y el único guerrero que no vivía en la mansión. La Shellan de Artemís, Luna, esperaba a su primer hijo y no iba a compartir el hogar con un montón de tipos solteros. ¿Y quién la podía culpar?

—Así es que adivino que vosotros chicos os divertisteis durante el camino a casa.—Artemís le dijo a Jedite.

—Sí, Darien realmente se soltó.—Jedite contestó mientras se servía un trago de vodka de la conservadora barra.

Helios entró después y saludó con la cabeza. A Haruka le gustaba mucho el hermano, si bien no tenían mucho en común. Bien, excepto por su fetiche con el vestuario, pero incluso allí tenían diferencias. Lo de Haruka era una capa de pintura fresca en una casa barata. El estilo y la elegancia masculina de Helios lo llevaba en cada hueso. Era letal, sin lugar a dudas, pero tenía vibraciones metrosexuales para él. La impresión de caballero refinado no era simplemente un resultado de sus atractivas ropas, como el suéter negro de cachemira y los anchos pantalones finos de sarga que estaba usando. El hermano tenía la cabellera más asombrosa que Haruka hubiera visto. Largas ondas, gruesas, plateadas y grises eran escandalosamente hermosas, incluso para una mujer. Y su mirada ambarina, que brillaba como el oro a la luz del sol, adicionaba a todo el asunto. Por qué él era célibe era un misterio total. Cuando Helios fue a la barra y se sirvió un vaso de oporto, su cojera apenas se notó. Haruka había oído que el tipo había perdido la pierna en alguna parte a lo largo de la línea. Ahora tenía una extremidad artificial, y evidentemente no le obstaculizaba en el campo de batalla lo más mínimo.

Haruka se giró para mirar a alguien que había entrado en el cuarto. Desafortunadamente, el gemelo de Helios había decidido aparecer a tiempo, pero al menos Peruru era una persona lejana y se mantenía apartado de todo mundo. Eso le iba bien a Haruka, porque ese bastardo le ponía nervioso. La cara llena de cicatrices de Peruru y los oscuros ojos brillantes eran simplemente la punta del iceberg para freakis. El pelo corto, los tatuajes alrededor de su cuello y muñecas, los piercings: era una amenaza completa y tenía la impresión de que tenía un alto octanaje de odio. En el argot de la ejecución de la ley, él era una triple amenaza. Frío como la piedra. Mezquino como una serpiente. E imprevisible como el infierno. Aparentemente Peruru había sido secuestrado de su familia cuando era un niño y vendido para en algún tipo de esclavitud. Los cien o más años que él había estado en cautividad le absorbieron todo lo remotamente humano — o, vampiro —que había en él. Él no era más ahora que oscuras emociones atrapadas en una piel estropeada. Y si sabías que era lo mejor para ti, mejor te apartabas de su camino.

Desde el vestíbulo llegó el sonido de pisadas fuertes. Los hermanos se quedaron callados, y un momento más tarde Rubeus llenó la puerta. Rubeus era enorme, de pelo rojo, un tipo con una boca cruel. Llevaba siempre puestas unas gafas oscuras, mucho cuero, y era la última persona del planeta a la que nadie querría engañar. El tipo también había pasado a encabezar la lista de hombres que Haruka querría tener a su espalda. Él y Rubeus habían forjado un vínculo la noche en que a Rubeus le habían disparado mientras recuperaba a su esposa de los restrictores. Haruka había echado una mano, y eso era todo. Estuvieron bien. Rubeus entró en el cuarto como si poseyera el mundo entero. El hermano tenía todo el material de un emperador, lo cual tenía sentido, porque eso es lo que era él. El Rey Ciego. El último vampiro de pura sangre que había en el planeta. Un gobernante de raza. Rubeus volvió la mirada en dirección a Haruka.

—Te encargaste bien de Darien esta noche. Lo aprecio.

—Él habría hecho lo mismo para mí.

—Sí, lo haría.— Rubeus fue detrás del escritorio y se sentó, cruzando sus armas sobre su pecho. —Esto es lo que hay. Malaquite tuvo un caso de trauma esta noche. Un varón civil. Hecho mierda, apenas consciente. Antes de morir, le dijo a Malaquite que lo habían trabajado los restrictores. Quisieron saber sobre La Hermandad, donde vivimos, lo que sabía sobre nosotros.

—Otro más.—Murmuró Artemís.

—Sí. Creo que hay un cambio en la estrategia de la Lessenisng Society. El varón describió un lugar específicamente hecho para un duro interrogatorio. Desafortunadamente, murió antes de que pudiera indicar el lugar. _Rubeus fijo la vista en Jedite. —Jedite, quiero que vayas a ver a la familia del civil y les dirás que su muerte será vengada. Helios, ves a ver a Malaquite y habla con la enfermera que acogió y habló con el civil. Ve si puedes obtener donde lo tuvieron y cómo escapó. No voy a tener a esos bastardos usando a mis civiles como postes de arañar.

—También están trabajando sobre su clase.—Interrumpió Jedite. — Encontramos un ser restrictor colgado con una cuerda de un árbol en el camino a casa. Rodeado por sus amigos.

—¿Qué le hicieron al tipo?_ Haruka habló sin temor.

—Bastante. Él ya no respiraba y aun más. ¿Lo hacen mucho?

—No. No lo hacen.

—Entonces es una infernal coincidencia, ¿no crees? El civil se libra de un campamento de tortura esta noche. Restrictores aparecen pareciendo alfileteros.

—Estoy contigo, poli.— Rubeus se volvió hacia Jedite. —¿Obtuviste alguna información de esos restrictores? ¿O Darien limpió la casa?_ Jedite sacudió la cabeza.

—Todo desaparecido.

—No exactamente.— Haruka metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la cartera que le había quitado al restrictor colgado. —Saqué esto del que habían atacado. —Él lo ojeó y encontró el permiso de conducir. —Gary Essen. Hey, él vivía en mi viejo edificio. Quien lo iba a decir, nunca sabes sobre tus vecinos.

—Registraré el apartamento.— Dijo Artemís. Cuando Haruka le lanzó la cartera, los hermanos se levantaron, preparados para salir. Artemís habló antes de que nadie saliera. —Hay otra cosa. Esta noche he recibido una llamada. Una mujer civil encontró a un joven varón de los nuestros. Su nombre es Zafiro. Le dije que lo trajera al centro de entrenamiento mañana por la noche.

—Interesante. —Dijo Rubeus.

—Él no habla, y su traductora vendrá con él. Es una humana, a propósito. —Artemís sonrió y se metió la cartera del restrictor en el bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones de cuero. —Pero no te preocupes. Borraremos su memoria.

* * *

Cuando el Sr. X abrió la puerta principal de su cabaña, su humor no había mejorado su afecto por el Sr. O. El restrictor del otro lado se veía firme, imperturbable. La humildad lo habría llevado más allá, pero cualquier forma de debilidad o sumisión no estaba en la naturaleza del hombre. Aún. El Sr. X le hizo señas a su subordinado.

—Sabes algo, esta cosa de fracaso que continuamos teniendo no funciona para mí. Y debería haber sabido que no debía confiar en ti. ¿Vas a explicarme por qué mataste a tu escuadrón?_ El Sr. O se giró.

—¿Perdón?

—No trate de esconderse detrás de mentiras, es molesto — El Sr. X cerró la puerta.

—No los maté.

—¿Pero una criatura lo hizo? Por favor, Sr. O. Al menos podría ser más original. Mejor aún, échele la culpa a La Hermandad. Eso sería más plausible._ El Sr. X atravesó andando el cuarto principal de la cabaña, quedándose callado mientras su subordinado se recomponía y preparaba. Tranquilamente comprobó su ordenador portátil y luego recorrió con la mirada el local privado. El lugar era rústico, con escaso mobiliario, los alrededor de 4 km2 que lo rodeaban eran un buen amortiguador. El inodoro no funcionaba, pero los restrictores no comían, ese tipo de facilidad era innecesaria. Sin embargo, la ducha funcionaba a pedir de boca. Y hasta que quedaran de acuerdo en otro centro de reclutamiento, este humilde puesto avanzado era el cuartel general de la sociedad.

—Le dije exactamente lo que vi.—Le dijo el Sr. O, rompiendo el fuerte silencio. —¿Por qué mentiría?

—El por qué es irrelevante para mí.— El Sr. X casualmente abrió la puerta que iba hacia el dormitorio. Los goznes rechinaron. —Deberías saber que envié a un escuadrón a la escena mientras venías en coche hacia aquí. Dijeron que allí no había nada más que los cuerpos, de manera que asumo que los apuñaló en un gran desconocimiento. Y confirmaron que había habido una pelea infernal, un montón de sangre. Puedo imaginar cómo su escuadrón peleó contra usted. Ha debido sentirse espectacular por la victoria.

—¿Si los hubiera matado así, por qué mis ropas en su mayor parte están limpias?

—Se las cambió antes de venir aquí. Usted no es estúpido. — El Sr. X se posicionó en el portal del dormitorio. —Entonces dónde nos encontramos, Sr. O. Es un dolor en el culo, y la pregunta que necesito hacerme es si usted vale todo esta miserable provocación. Eran Principales los que mató allí. Restrictores con mucha experiencia. Sabe como…

—No los maté…_ El Sr. X dio dos pasos hacia adelante y el Sr. O. le dio un golpe noqueador en la mandíbula. El otro hombre cayó al piso. El Sr. X puso su bota sobre la cara del Sr. O, inmovilizándole.

—Vamos a dejarlo así ¿vale? Lo que yo decía era: ¿tiene usted la menor idea de cuánto tiempo se necesita para hacer un Principal? Décadas, siglos. Usted arrasó con tres de ellos en una noche. Que eran un total de cuatro, contando con el Sr. M, a quién cortó en rodajas sin mi permiso. Y también están los Betas que mató violentamente esta noche._ El Sr. O escupía locamente, sus ojos mirando fijamente hacia las exclusivas Timberland. El Sr. X apoyó su pie hasta que las botas hicieron más presión. —Entonces, otra vez, tengo que preguntarme, ¿usted vale la pena? Sólo hace tres años que está en la sociedad. Usted es fuerte, es efectivo, pero resulta imposible de controlar. Le puse con los Principales por que asumí que usted sería súper! Al igual que su excelente nivel y su carácter. En lugar de eso, usted los mató. _El Sr. X sintió que la sangre se le levantaba y se recordó a sí mismo que la cólera no era apropiada para un líder. Calma, la dominación sensata funcionaba mejor él respiró profundamente antes de hablar otra vez. —Usted eliminó algunos de nuestros mejores activos esta noche. Y esto ha de parar, Sr. O. Ahora mismo._ El Sr. X levantó su bota. El otro restrictor inmediatamente se levantó del suelo. Cuando el Sr. O estaba a punto de hablar, algo raro, un discordante sonido atravesó la noche. Él miró hacia el sonido. El Sr. X sonrió. —Ahora si no le importa, métase en aquel dormitorio._ El Sr. O se puso en una postura de ataque.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es la hora para modificar un poco su comportamiento. Un poco de castigo, también. Así es que métase en el dormitorio._ En estos momentos el sonido era tan fuerte que era más que una vibración del aire que algo que sus oídos podían registrar. El Sr. O gritó.

—Le dije la verdad.

—Al dormitorio. El tiempo para hablar ha pasado.— El Sr. X miró por encima de su hombro, rumbo al zumbido. —Oh, por todos los santos._ Congeló los grandes músculos del cuerpo del restrictor y manipuló al Sr. O hacia el otro cuarto, empujándolo hacia la cama. La puerta principal explotó abriéndose de par en par. Los ojos del Dr. O se le salieron de las órbitas cuando vio a Omega.

—Oh … Dios … no._ El Sr. X puso en orden las ropas del hombre, enderezando la chaqueta y la camisa. Por añadidura, alisó todo ese cabello rubio y besó la frente del Sr. O, como si él fuera un niño.

—Si me excusa.— Murmuró entonces el Sr. X.—Voy a dejarlos solos.

El Sr. X salió por la puerta trasera de la cabaña. Justo cuando entraba en el coche, comenzaron los gritos.


	10. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

—Ah, Viluy, creo que nuestro trasporte está aquí.— Serena dejó que la cortina volviera a caer en su lugar. — Eso o un dictador de tercer mundo se ha perdido en Caldwell._ Zafiro se dirigió hacia la ventana.

_Wow_, él hizo signos. _Mirad ese Mercedes. Esas ventanas oscuras parecen antibalas._

Lo tres dejaron la casa de Viluy y caminaron hacia el sedán. Un pequeño anciano, vestido con una librea negra, salió del lado del conductor y fue a saludarlos. Incongruentemente, él era un tipo alegre, todo sonrisas. Con la piel suelta en su cara, sus lóbulos largos, y esos pómulos, miraba de manera tierna, aunque su felicidad radiante sugería que la desintegración era una buena condición en la que estar.

—Soy Tomoe. —Dijo él, doblándose profundamente. —Por favor permítanme conducirles.

Él abrió la puerta trasera y Viluy se deslizó adentro la primera. Zafiro fue después, y cuándo Serena estuvo tranquilamente contra el asiento, Tomoe cerró la puerta. Un segundo más tarde estaban en el camino. Cuando el Mercedes se deslizó hacia adelante, Serena trató de ver donde iban, pero las ventanas era demasiado oscuras. Pensaba que iban hacia norte ¿Pero quién sabía?

—¿Dónde es este lugar, Viluy? —Preguntó ella.

—No está lejos.— Pero la mujer no sonaba con todo confiada, de hecho había tenido los nervios de punta desde que Serena y Zafiro habían aparecido.

—¿Sabes a dónde nos llevan?

—Oh, Claro.—La mujer sonrió y miró a Zafiro. —Vamos a encontrarnos con algunos de los varones más asombrosos que nunca has visto._ Los instintos de Serena golpearon su pecho, enviando todo género de señales que se pisaban cuidadosamente. Dios mío, ella deseó haber cogido su coche.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el Mercedes frenó en un alto. Avanzó poco a poco. Frenó otra vez. Esto ocurrió en intervalos regulares muchísimas veces. Luego Tomoe bajó su ventana y habló por algún tipo de interfono. Siguieron un poco más allá, luego se paró. El motor fue apagado. Serena trató de alcanzar la puerta. Estaba cerrada. Americaʹs Most Wanted, aquí vamos, pensó ella. Solo podía imaginar sus fotos en la TV, víctimas de un delito violento. Pero el conductor los dejó salir inmediatamente, tranquilo con esa sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Quieren seguirme?_ Cuando Serena salió, miró a su alrededor. Estaban dentro de algún tipo de estacionamiento subterráneo, pero no había otros coches. Solo dos microbuses, como las del tipo que cogías alrededor de un aeropuerto.

Se mantuvieron juntos con Tomoe y pasaron a través de un par de gruesas puertas de metal que se abrieron en un laberinto de corredores alumbrados con fluorescentes. Gracias a Dios el tipo parecía saber dónde iba. Había ramificaciones en todas las direcciones sin plan racional, como si el lugar hubiese sido diseñado para perder a las personas y conservarlas de ese modo.

Excepto a alguien que siempre supiese a dónde iba, pensó ella. Cada nueve metros había una cápsula colocada en el techo. Ella las había visto antes en las alamedas, y el hospital las tenía también. Cámaras de vigilancia. Finalmente entraron a un cuarto pequeño con un espejo bilateral, una mesa y cinco sillas metálicas. Una pequeña cámara estaba colocada en el rincón opuesto a la puerta. Era exactamente como el cuarto de interrogación de la policía, o como debía ser en alguno de los sets de NYPD Blue.

—No tendrán que esperar mucho.—Dijo Tomoe con una pequeña referencia. En cuanto desapareció, la puerta se cerró sola. Serena se acercó y probó la manija, sorprendida de encontrar que se liberaba fácilmente. No obstante, quienquiera que estuviera a cargo aquí claramente no tenía que preocuparse por perder la pista de sus visitas. Ella miró a Viluy.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué lugar es este?

—Es una instalación.

—Una instalación.

—Ya sabes, para entrenarse._ Sí, pero ¿por qué de entrenamiento?

—¿Estas personas tuyas pertenecen al gobierno o a algo?

—Oh, no. No._ Zafiro hizo signos

_Esto no se parece a una academia de artes marciales. Sí, no bromees._

—¿Qué ha dicho?— Preguntó Viluy.

—Tiene tanta curiosidad como yo._ Serena se volvió hacia la puerta, la abrió, y asomó su cabeza al vestíbulo. Cuando oyó un sonido rítmico, dio un paso hacia el cuarto, pero no vagó. Ruido de pasos. No, arrastraban los pies. Que lo…

Un hombre moreno alto musculoso vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones de cuero se tambaleaba alrededor de una esquina. Estaba inestable sobre sus pies desnudos, con una mano en la pared y sus ojos mirando hacia abajo. Parecía mirar al suelo cuidadosamente, como si confiara en su percepción de la profundidad para equilibrarse.

Parecía borracho o tal vez enfermo, pero … buen señor, él era bello. De hecho, su cara era tan deslumbrante que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces. La mandíbula perfectamente cuadrada. Labios llenos. Pómulos altos. La frente ancha. El pelo era grueso y ondulado, completamente negro. Y su cuerpo era tan espectacular como su cabeza. De huesos grandes. Muy musculoso. Nada de grasa. Su piel era dorada aun bajo las luces de los fluorescentes.

Repentinamente él la miró. Sus ojos eran de color azul zafiro, tan brillantes, tan vívidos, que eran casi como el neón. Y se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Serena se hundió de todas maneras y pensó que la carencia de respuesta no era una sorpresa. Los hombres como él no notaban a las mujeres como ella. Esto era un hecho natural. Ella debería regresar en el cuarto. No tenía sentido en no observarle mientras no la reconocía cuando ella pasara. El problema era, mientras más se acercaba, más fascinada se sentía. Dios mío, era realmente … hermoso.

Darien se sentía como el santo infierno mientras serpenteaba el corredor. Cada vez que la bestia salía de él y su visión se tomaba una pequeñas vacaciones, sus ojos se tomaban su tiempo para regresar al trabajo. El cuerpo no quería funcionar, tampoco; sus piernas y brazos colgaban como pesos pesados fuera de su torso, no exactamente inservibles, pero malditamente cerca. Y su estómago estaba todavía desconectado. La solo idea de la comida le hacía tener nauseas. Pero tenía que salir de su cuarto. Doce horas acostado era suficiente tiempo desaprovechado.

Determinado a llegar hasta el gimnasio del centro de entrenamiento, montar en la bicicleta estática, y poder desentumecerse un poco… Él se detuvo, poniéndose tenso. No podría ver mucho, pero sabía con seguridad que no estaba solo en el vestíbulo. Quienquiera que fuera estaba cerca de él, a su izquierda. Y era un desconocido.

Dio la vuelta y sacó bruscamente la figura del portal, agarrándola por la garganta, forzando su cuerpo contra la pared opuesta. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que era una mujer, y el agudo jadeo lo avergonzó. Él rápidamente aflojó un poco su agarre, pero no dejó de empujar. El cuello delgado bajo su palma estaba caliente y suave. Su pulso era frenético, la sangre corría rápidamente a través de las venas que llegaban a su corazón. Se apoyó y respiró a través de su nariz. Sólo para avanzar dando tumbos hacia atrás. Jesucristo, era una humana. Y estaba enferma, tal vez muriéndose.

—¿Quien eres?— Él le exigió. —¿Cómo has entrado aquí?_ No hubo respuesta, solo una respiración acelerada. Ella estaba completamente aterrorizada de él, el olor de su miedo era como humo de madera en su nariz. Él bajó su voz. —No voy a hacerte daño. Pero este no es tu lugar y quiero saber quien eres._ Su garganta se movió bajo su mano, como si tragara.

—Mi nombre … mi nombre es Serena. Estoy aquí con unos amigos._ Darien dejó de respirar. Su corazón aumentó una pulsación y luego se desaceleró.

—Dímelo otra vez.—Murmuró él.

—Ah, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. Soy amiga de Viluy … vinimos aquí con un niño, con Zafiro Black. Estamos invitados._ Darien tembló, una brisa balsámica floreciendo saliendo por toda su piel. El deje musical de su voz, el ritmo de su discurso, el sonido de sus palabras, todo eso esparciéndose a través de él, calmándolo, confortándolo. Encadenándole dulcemente. Él cerró sus ojos.

—Dime algo más.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella, desconcertada.

—Conversación. Háblame. Quiero oír tu voz otra vez._ Ella guardó silencio, y él estaba a punto de exigirle que hablase cuando dijo.

—No tienes buen aspecto. ¿Necesitas un médico?_ Él se encontró tambaleándose. Las palabras no importaban. Era el sonido: El punto bajo, suave, acariciándole los oídos. Se sintió como si él estuviera siendo acariciado por dentro de su piel.

—Más.—Dijo él, retorciendo su palma por la parte delantera de su cuello de manera que podía sentir las vibraciones de su garganta mejor.

—¿Podría….podría por favor soltarme?

—No. — Él subió su otro brazo. Llevaba puesta algún tipo de lana, y él movió a un lado el cuello, echándose al hombro su mano de manera que no pudiera escapar de él. —La conversación._ Ella comenzó a luchar.

—Me aprieta.

—Lo sé. La conversación.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué quieres que diga?_ Aun exasperada, su voz fue bella.

—Cualquier cosa.

—Bien. Saca tu mano de mi garganta y déjame ir o yo voy a darte con la rodilla donde cuenta._ Él se rió. Luego hundió su cuerpo inferior sobre ella, atrapándola con sus muslos y sus caderas. Ella se quedó rígida contra él, pero él obtuvo una abundante percepción suya. Tenía la constitución delgada, sin embargo no había duda de que era una mujer. Sus pechos golpean su pecho, sus caderas servían de almohada para las de él, su estómago era suave.

—Sigue hablando.—Dijo él contra su oído. Dios mío, ella olió muy bien. Limpio. Fresco. Como el limón. Cuando ella empujó contra él, él se recostó totalmente contra ella. Su respiración se aceleró. —Por favor. —Murmuró él. Su pecho se movió contra el de él cuando inspiró.

—Yo … er, no tengo nada para decir. Excepto apártate de mi._ Él sonrió, cuidadoso en mantener la boca cerrada. No hubo sentido de alardear de sus colmillos, especialmente si ella no sabía lo que era.

—Entonces di eso.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Di nada. Otra y otra y otra vez. Hazlo._ Ella se encolerizó, el perfume del miedo se cambió por una especia afilada, un acre de menta fresca en el jardín. Ella estaba molesta ahora. —Dilo.— Le ordenó él, necesitando sentir más de lo que ella le hacía a él.

—Bien. Nada. Nada.—Abruptamente ella se rió, y el estrecho disparo lo atravesó directamente por su columna vertebral, quemándolo. —Nada, nada. Naaada. Naaada. Naaaaaaaada. ¿Está lo suficientemente bien para ti? ¿Me dejarás marchar ahora?

—No._ Ella peleó contra él otra vez, creando una fricción deliciosa entre sus cuerpos. Y él supo el momento en que su ansiedad y su irritación se convirtieron en algo caliente. Él olió su excitación, un precioso dulce en el aire, y su cuerpo contestó a su llamada. Él se puso duro como un diamante. —Háblame Serena. — Él movió sus caderas en un lento círculo contra ella, frotando su erección sobre su abdomen, aumentando su dolor y su temperatura.

Después de un momento la tensión de ella disminuyó, suavizándola en contra del empuje de sus músculos y su excitación. Sus manos aplastadas en su cintura. Y luego lentamente deslizándose aproximándose a su espalda, como si estuviera insegura de la forma en que iba a responderle. Él se arqueó contra ella, para exteriorizar su aprobación y animarla a que lo tocara. Cuando sus palmas subieron por su columna vertebral, él se expresó con un bajo gruñido en su garganta y dejó caer su cabeza de tal manera que su oído estuviera más cerca de su boca. Él quería darle otra palabra para que dijera, algo apetitoso o un susurro o una fresa. Infiernos, podría matar por oírla.

El efecto que ella tuvo sobre él era como una droga, una combinación tentadora de necesidad sexual y desahogo profundo. Como si estuviese teniendo un orgasmo y cayese en un sueño tranquilo al mismo tiempo. No era como nada de lo que él hubiese sentido antes. Un escalofrío pasó como un relámpago por él, absorbiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando recordó lo que Jedite le había dicho.

—¿Eres virgen? —Le exigió Darien. Volvió la rigidez de su cuerpo, como si fuera cemento. Ella intentó apartarlo con un duro empujón, no moviéndolo ni una pulgada.

—Perdona. ¿Qué el tipo de pregunta es esa?_ La ansiedad hizo que apretara la mano de su hombro.

—¿Alguna vez has sido tomada por un macho? Contesta a la pregunta._ Su preciosa voz se elevó, asustada.

—Sí. Sí, he tenido a … un amante._ La desilusión aflojó su apretón. Pero el alivio lo puso sobre sus talones. Tomando todo en consideración, no estaba seguro de necesitar responsabilizarse por su destino en estos diez minutos. Además, aun si ella no era su destino, esta hembra humana era extraordinaria… algo especial. Tenía que hacer algo.

Serena inspiró profundamente cuando la presión en su garganta disminuyó de intensidad. Hay que ser cuidadosa con lo que se pide, pensó ella, recordando cómo había querido que un hombre se sintiera cautivado por ella. Dios mío, esto no era como la experiencia que ella quería. Estaba completamente abrumada. Por el cuerpo masculino presionando el de ella. Por la promesa de tener sexo con él. Por el poder letal que esgrimía si pensaba apretar su cuello otra vez.

—Dime dónde vives. —Dijo el hombre. Cuando ella no contestó, onduló sus caderas, esa erección maciza moviéndose, dando vueltas, presionando en su abdomen. Serena cerró los ojos. E intentando no preguntarse sobre la impresión que tendría si él estuviera en su interior un rato haciéndole eso. Su cabeza bajó y sus labios acariciaron el lado de su cuello. Acariciándola con la nariz. _¿Dónde vives?_ Ella sintió un golpe suave, húmedo. Dios, su lengua. Subiendo por su garganta. —Finalmente vas a decírmelo.— Murmuró él. —Pero tómate tu tiempo. Ahora mismo no tengo mucha prisa._ Sus caderas la dejaron brevemente, regresando con su muslo empujado entre sus piernas y acariciándole el centro. La mano en la base de su cuello barrió totalmente hacia su esternón, deteniéndose finalmente entre sus pechos. —Tu corazón palpita rápidamente, Serena.

—Eeeeso es por que tengo miedo.

—El miedo no es lo único que sientes. ¿Por qué no compruebas con tus manos lo que aumentas? _Estaban levantadas sobre sus bíceps. Y los agarraban, acercándolo más. Sus uñas clavándose en su piel. Cuando ella lo soltó, él frunció el ceño. —Me gusta lo que percibo. No te detengas._ La puerta se abrió detrás de ellos.

—¿Serena? Estas okey… Oh … Dios mío.— Las palabras de Viluy se desvanecieron. Serena se preparó psicológicamente cuando el hombre giró su torso y mirado a Viluy. Sus ojos la miraron de reojo, atisbándola de arriba a abajo y luego regresaron a Serena.

—Tu amiga está preocupada por ti. —Dijo él suavemente. —Puedes decirle que no debería._ Serena trató de soltarse y no se sorprendió cuando él dominó con maestría sus abruptos movimientos fácilmente.

—Tengo una idea. — Masculló ella. —¿Por qué no me dejas marchar, y así no tendré que reconfortarla?_ Una seca voz masculina atravesó el vestíbulo.

— Darien, la mujer no ha venido aquí para tu placer, y éste no es el One Eye, mi hermano. Nada de sexo en el vestíbulo._ Serena trató de girar la cabeza, pero la mano entre sus pechos se deslizó hacia su garganta y tomó su barbilla, sujetándola. Sus ojos azules taladrándola.

—Vamos a ignorarlos a ambos. Si tú haces lo mismo, entonces los podemos hacer desaparecer.

—Darien, déjala ir.— Un torrente afilado de palabras le siguió hablado en un lenguaje que ella no entendió.

Mientras la acalorada perorata continuó, la brillante mirada del moreno se mantuvo en ella, su controlado pulgar hacia a delante y hacia atrás a lo largo de su mandíbula. Él fue perezoso, cariñoso, pero cuando contestaba al otro hombre, su voz era dura y agresiva, como su poderoso cuerpo. Otra serie de palabras volvieron de nuevo, esta vez menos combativas. Como si el otro tipo tratara de razonar con él. Bruscamente el moreno la dejó marchar y se distanció. La ausencia de su cuerpo caliente, fue como un curioso golpe pesado.

—Te veré más tarde, Serena. _Él acarició su mejilla con su dedo índice y luego se apartó de ella. Sintió como se le debilitaban las rodillas, se apoyó contra la pared cuando la soltó, estabilizándose poniendo un brazo a su lado. Dios mío, cuando él la había tenido a su merced, ella se había olvidado de que estaba enfermo.

—¿Dónde está el niño? — Requirió la otra voz masculina. Serena miró hacia su izquierda. El tipo era grande y vestía de cuero negro, con un pelo largo y plateado y un par sagaces ojos azul claro. Un guerrero, pensó ella, en cierta forma como él. —¿El niño? — Le exigió él.

—Zafiro está dentro.— Contestó Viluy.

—Entonces vamos.

El hombre abrió la puerta y se apoyó contra ella de manera que ella y Viluy tuvieron que apretarse contra él. Él les prestó poca atención cuando pasaron, mientras en lugar de eso se quedó mirando a Zafiro. Zafiro lo miró directamente, los ojos se estrecharon como si intentara ubicar al guerrero. Cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa, el hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia Viluy.

—Tú fuiste la que llamaste.

—Sí. Y ésta es Serena Tsukino. Y Zafiro. Zafiro Black.

—Soy Artemís. _Él concentró su atención sobre Zafiro. —¿Cómo estás, hijo?_ Zafiro hizo signos, y Serena tuvo que aclararse la voz antes de traducir.

—Él dice, bien señor. ¿Cómo está usted?

—Bien.— El hombre sonrió un poco y después volvió a mirar a Viluy. —Quiero que esperes en el vestíbulo. Hablaré contigo cuando acabe de hablar con él._ Viluy vaciló. —No es una petición.—Dijo él con una voz nivelada. Después de que Viluy saliera, el tipo volvió su silla hacia Zafiro, se reclinó en ella, y estiró sus largas piernas. —Entonces dime, hijo, ¿Dónde creciste?_ Zafiro movió sus manos, y Serena dijo.

—Aquí en la ciudad. Primero en un orfanato, luego con unos sets de parejas de padres adoptivos.

—¿Sabes alguna cosa sobre tu madre o tu padre?_ Zafiro negó con la cabeza. —Viluy me dijo que tenías un brazalete con algunos símbolos. ¿Puedes enseñármelo?_ Zafiro se subió su manga y extendió su brazo. La mano del hombre se tragó la muñeca del niño. —Esto es estupendo, hijo. ¿Lo haces tú?_ Zafiro asintió. —¿Y dónde cogiste la idea para el diseño?_ Zafiro se soltó del agarre del guerrero y comenzó a hacer signos. Cuando él se detuvo, Serena dijo,

—Él sueña con el patrón.

—¿Sí? ¿Te importa si te pregunto como son tus sueños? —El hombre regresó a su postura casual en la silla, pero sus ojos se estrecharon. Adiós entrenamiento de artes marciales, pensó Serena. Esto no se trataba de algunas lecciones de karate. Era un interrogatorio. Zafiro vaciló, ella quería coger al niño y marcharse, pero tenía el presentimiento de que el niño se opondría. Él se enfrascó completamente en el hombre, intenso y concentrado. —Está bien, hijo. Lo que sea, está bien._ Zafiro levantó sus manos, y Serena habló cuando hizo los signos.

—Er … que él está en un lugar oscuro. Arrodillándose delante de un altar. Detrás de eso, él ve escritos sobre la pared, centenares de rayas de escritura en piedra negra... Zafiro, un momento, reduce la velocidad. No puedo traducir cuando vas tan rápido.— Serena se concentró en las manos del niño. —Él dice que en el sueño que continúa y toca una tira de escritura que en general le gusta. _El hombre frunció el ceño. Cuando Zafiro miró hacia abajo, como estando avergonzado, el soldado le dijo.

—No te preocupes, hijo, está bien. ¿Hay algo más en lo que puedas pensar que te parezca inusual? ¿Cosas que tal vez te hacen diferente de otra gente?_ Serena cambió de posición en su silla, realmente incómoda por como iban las cosas. Zafiro iba claramente a contestarle a cualquier pregunta que le hiciera, pero por el bien de Dios, no sabían quien era este hombre. Y Viluy, aunque había hecho la presentación, había estado obviamente incómoda.

Serena levantó sus manos, a punto de indicarle a través de señas una advertencia a Zafiro, cuando el niño desabotonó su camisa. Él abrió un lado, enseñando una cicatriz circular por encima de su músculo pectoral izquierdo. El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante, estudiando la marca, y entonces se movió hacia atrás.

—¿Dónde te hiciste eso?_ Las manos del niño volaron delante de él.

—Él dice que nació con ello.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa? — Preguntó el hombre. Zafiro miró a Serena. Él hizo una profunda respiración e hizo los signos,

—Sueño con sangre. Con colmillos. Con… morder._ Serena sintió que sus ojos se ampliaban antes de poderse detener. Zafiro la miró ansiosamente.

_No te preocupes, Serena. No soy un psico o cualquier cosa. Estaba aterrorizado cuando tuve los primeros sueños y no es como que puedo controlar lo que mi cerebro hace, sabes._

—Claro, lo sé.— Dijo ella, extendiendo y apretando su mano.

—¿Qué ha dicho? — Preguntó el hombre.

—Esa última parte fue para mí._ Ella respiró a fondo. Y volvió a traducir.


	11. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Viluy se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo y comenzó a trenzar su cabello, algo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Había oído que los miembros de La Hermandad eran casi como una especie aparte, pero ella no había pensado nunca que fuera cierto. Hasta ahora. Esos dos varones no eran simplemente colosales en una escala física; irradiaban dominación y agresión. Caramba, hacían que su hermano pareciese a un amateur en el departamento de los tipos duros, y Diamante era la cosa más resistente que ella había encontrado.

Querido Dios, ¿qué había hecho al traer a Serena y a Zafiro aquí? Estaba menos preocupada por el niño, pero ¿Y Serena? La manera en que había actuado el guerrero moreno a su alrededor serían problemas a tope. Se podría haber hervido un océano con el tipo de lujuria que él emanaba, y los miembros de La Hermandad de la Daga Negra no estaban acostumbrados a que se les negara nada. Por lo que había oído, cuando querían una mujer, la tenían.

Afortunadamente, no se sabía que violasen, aunque por lo que se desprendía de lo que había visto ahora mismo, no tendrían por qué hacerlo. Los cuerpos de esos guerreros estaban hechos para sexo. La unión con uno de ellos, siendo poseída por toda esa fuerza, sería una experiencia extraordinaria. Aunque Serena, como una humana, pudiera ser que no lo sintiera así.

Viluy miró de arriba a abajo el pasillo, agitada, tensa. No había nadie, y si tenía que estarse más quieta iba a tener un la cabeza llena de rastas. Ella sacudió su pelo, escogió una dirección aleatoria, y caminó sin rumbo. Cuando percibió el sonido de un golpeteo rítmico a lo lejos, ella siguió el ruido sordo hasta un par de puertas de metal. Abrió un lado y lo atravesó andando.

El gimnasio era del tamaño de un de estadio de baloncesto profesional, el suelo de madera barnizado muy brillante. Alfombras azul brillante estaban colocadas aquí y allá y los fluorescentes enjaulados colgaban de un alto techo. Un balcón con asientos de estadio se proyectaba a la izquierda, y bajo un saliente, una serie de sacos de arena estaban colgados desde arriba.

Un magnífico varón golpeaba con fuerza uno de ellos, de espaldas a ella. Bailaba sobre las puntas de sus pies, ligero como la brisa, lanzando puñetazo tras puñetazo, agachándose rápidamente, chocando, conduciendo el saco pesado hacia adelante con su fuerza de manera que la cosa colgada se angulara. No podía verle la cara, pero tenía que ser atractivo. Su pelo corto era de color plata, y llevaba puesto un suéter de cuello vuelto negro muy ajustado y un par de pantalones negros de nailon amplios de entrenamiento. Una pistolera cruzaba su ancha espalda.

La puerta hizo un clic cuando se cerró detrás de ella. Con un golpe de su brazo, el varón sacó de repente una daga y la enterró en el saco. Él abrió de un tirón la cosa, la arena y el relleno caían rápidamente sobre la alfombrilla. Y luego se dio la vuelta. Viluy puso una mano sobre su boca. Su cara estaba llena de cicatrices, como si alguien hubiera tratado de cortarla por la mitad con un cuchillo. La gruesa línea se iniciaba en su frente, bajaba por el puente de la nariz, y se curvaba sobre su mejilla. Acababa al lado de su boca, deformando su labio superior.

Los ojos estrechos, ámbares y fríos, la acogieron y luego se ensancharon muy ligeramente. Él pareció desconcertado, su gran cuerpo inmóvil excepto por las respiraciones profundas que hacía. El varón la quería, pensó ella y estaba inseguro sobre que hacer con ello. Excepto que, la incerteza y la extraña confusión fueron enterradas. Lo que tomó su lugar fue una cólera helada que la asustó como el mismo infierno. Manteniendo sus ojos sobre él, ella se echó hacia atrás hacia la puerta y apretó la barra de apertura. Cuando no llegó a ninguna parte, tuvo el presentimiento que estaba atrapada. El varón miró su lucha durante un momento y luego fue tras ella. Mientras atravesaba las alfombrillas, lanzaba su daga al aire y la atrapaba por el mango. Lanzándola hacia arriba, volviéndola a coger. Arriba y abajo.

—No se lo que estás haciendo aquí. —Dijo él voz baja.—Aparte de joderme el entrenamiento._ Cuando sus ojos pasaron sobre su cara y su cuerpo, su hostilidad fue palpable, pero él también eliminaba un crudo calor, una especie de amenaza sexual por la que ella realmente no debería haberse sentido cautivada.

—Lo siento. No sabía…

—¿No sabías qué, mujer?_ Dios mío, él estaba tan cerca ahora. Y él era más grande que ella. Ella se apretó contra de la puerta.

—Lo siento…_ El varón apoyó sus manos en el metal a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella vio el cuchillo que él mantenía, pero luego olvidó todo sobre el arma cuando se apoyó en ella. Él se detuvo justo antes de que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Viluy hizo una profunda espiración, oliéndolo. Su perfume era más como un fuego en su nariz que cualquier otra cosa que ella pudiera identificar. Y ella le respondió, el calor, el deseo.

—Tú lo sientes. —Dijo él, colocando su cabeza a su lado y concentrándose en su cuello. Cuando él sonrió, sus colmillos eran largos y muy blanco. —Sí, apuesto a que sí.

—De verdad que lo siento.

—Demuéstramelo.

—¿Cómo? _Ella susurró.

—Ponte sobre tus manos y tus rodillas. Tomaré tu disculpa así._ Una puerta al otro lado del gimnasio se abrió de golpe.

—¡Oh Cristo!… ¡Déjala ir! —Otro varón, rubio, corrió a través del vasto suelo. —Manos fuera, Peruru. Ahora mismo._ El varón de las cicatrices se apoyó en ella, poniendo su deformada boca cerca de su oído. Algo presionó sobre su esternón, sobre su corazón. La punta de un dedo.

—Te han salvado, mujer._ Él dio un paso alrededor de ella y fue hacia la puerta, justo cuando el otro varón llego hasta ella.

—¿Estás bien?_ Viluy miró la diezmada bolsa perforada. A ella le parecía que no podía respirar, aunque no sabía si era de miedo o era algo enteramente sexual, no estaba segura. Probablemente una combinación de ambos.

—Sí, creo que sí. ¿Quién era?_ El varón abrió la puerta y la llevó de regreso al cuarto de interrogación sin contestar a su pregunta.

— Hazte un favor y espera aquí, ¿okay?

Un sano consejo, pensó ella, cuando se quedó sola.


	12. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Darien se despertó bruscamente. Cuando miró el reloj en su mesita de noche, se puso nervioso cuando pudo enfocar sus ojos y pudo leer algo. Entonces sintió fastidio cuando vio la hora que era. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Artemís? Él se había comprometido a llamarlo tan pronto como hubiese terminado con la hembra humana, pero eso había sido hacía más de seis horas.

Darien trató de coger el teléfono y marcar el número del móvil de Artemís. Cuando le contestó el buzón de correo, maldijo y colgó el teléfono. Cuando salió de la cama, se desperezó cuidadosamente. Estaba dolorido y enfermo del estómago, pero era capaz de moverse mucho mejor. Una ducha rápida y un set fresco de cueros hicieron que se sintiera como si fuera él mismo, y se dirigió hacia el estudio de Rubeus. El amanecer llegaría pronto, y si Artemís no contestaba a su teléfono, entonces debía de estar haciendo alguna transmisión para el rey antes de volver a casa. Las dobles puertas de la habitación estaban abiertas, y mira por donde, Artemís caminaba por la alfombra Aubusson, paseando mientras hablaba con Rubeus.

—Te estaba buscando.— Darien habló arrastrado las palabras. Artemís lo miró por encima.

—Iba a ir a tu habitación después.

—Seguro que ibas a ir. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rubeus?_ El Rey Ciego sonrió.

—Estoy contento de ver que has vuelto a tu forma de combate, Hollywood.

—Oh, estoy preparado, todo correcto. — Darien clavó los ojos en Artemís. —¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—No realmente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes dónde vive la humana?

—No se si necesitas verla, ¿qué pasa con ello?_ Rubeus se apoyó hacia atrás en su silla, poniendo sus pies sobre el escritorio. Sus enormes botas militares hacían que el delicado objeto pareciera un escabel. Él sonrió.

—¿Alguno de vosotros quiere sacar algo a colación?

—Discutimos sobre algo privado.— Murmuró Darien. —Nada en particular.

—Un infierno que lo es.—Artemís recurrió a Rubeus. —Nuestro muchacho aquí presente parece querer llegar a conocer mejor a la traductora del niño._ Rubeus sacudió su cabeza.

—Oh, no, no lo hagas, Hollywood. Acuéstate con otra mujer. Dios sabe que, hay suficientes de ellas para ti allí fuera.— Él inclinó la cabeza hacia Artemís. —Como decía, no tengo objeciones a que el niño se una a la primera clase de aprendices, a condición de que verifiques sus antecedentes. Y la humana debe ser comprobada, también. Si el niño desaparece de repente, entonces no quiero ser la causa del problema.

—Me encargaré de ella.—Dijo Darien. Cuando ambos lo miraron, él se encogió de hombros. —O me dejáis o seguiré a quien lo haga. En uno u otro caso, encontraré a esa mujer._ La frente de Artemís se convirtió en un campo arado.

—¿Te volverás atrás, mi hermano? Suponiendo que el niño viniera aquí, hay una conexión demasiado cercana con esa humana. Déjalo estar.

—Lo siento. La quiero.

—Cristo. Puedes ser un verdadero dolor de culo, ¿sabes? No controlas tus impulsos, pero mantienes un solo propósito. Menuda combinación.

—Mira, en cualquier caso voy a tenerla. Ahora, ¿quieres que la compruebe mientras lo hago o no?_ Cuando Artemís se frotó los ojos, y Rubeus maldijo, Darien supo que había ganado.

—Bien. —Artemís masculló. —Busca sus antecedentes y su conexión con el niño y luego haz lo que sea con ella. Pero cuando acabes, borra su memoria y no la veas otra vez. ¿Me has oído? La limpias cuando hayas acabado y no la ves otra vez.

—De acuerdo._ Artemís abrió su teléfono móvil y apretó algunas teclas.

—Te envío un mensaje de texto con el número de la humana para ti.

—Y el de su amiga.

—¿Vas a hacértela, también?

—Sólo dámelo, Artemís.

* * *

Viluy estaba en la cama durante el día cuando sonó el teléfono. Ella lo cogió, esperando que no fuese su hermano. Odiaba cuando comprobaba que estaba en casa al acabarse la noche. Le gustaría que pudiera ser un hombre que le echara un polvo o algo por el estilo.

—¿Hola? —Dijo ella.

—Llamarás a Serena y le dirás que se encuentre conmigo para ir a cenar._ Viluy se irguió de golpe. El guerrero moreno. —¿Has oído lo que te he dicho?

—Sí … pero ¿qué quieres de ella?— Como si no lo supiera ya.

—Llámala ahora. Dile que soy un amigo tuyo y que pasará un buen rato. Será mejor de esa manera.

—¿Mejor que qué?

—Irrumpiré en su casa y la raptaré. Es lo que haré, si tengo que hacerlo._ Viluy cerró sus ojos y vio a Serena contra la pared, el varón dominándola mientras la mantenía en el lugar. Él en primer lugar iba tras ella y solo había una razón: liberar todo el sexo en su cuerpo. Liberarlo en su interior.

—Oh, Dios mío … por favor no la lastimes. Ella no es uno de nosotros. Y ella está enferma.

—Lo sé. No voy a herirla._ Viluy puso su cabeza sobre su mano, preguntándose cómo sabría un varón tan duro que hacía daño y que no lo hacía.

—Guerrero… ella no sabe sobre nuestra raza. Ella es…te suplico, que no lo hagas…

—No me recordará después de hacerlo._ ¿Cómo suponía que esto la haría sentir menos horrible? Como fuese, sentía que servía a Serena en una bandeja. —No puedes detenerme, mujer. Pero puedes hacérselo más fácil a tu amiga. Piensa en ello. Se sentirá más segura si nos encontramos en un lugar público. No sabrá lo que soy. Será tan normal como lo puede ser para ella._ Viluy odiaba que la empujaran, odiaba sentir que traicionaba la amistad de Serena.

—Siento haberla llevado. —Masculló ella.

—No lo hagas.— Hubo una pausa. —Ella ha hecho un… inusual camino.

—¿Qué pasa si ella se niega?

—No lo hará.

—¿Pero si lo hace?

—Lo elegirá. No será forzada. Te lo juro._ Viluy puso su mano sobre su garganta, enredando un dedo en la cadena con diamantes de Tiffany que siempre llevaba puesta.

—¿Dónde?— Dijo ella abatida. —¿Dónde debe encontrase contigo?

—¿Dónde se citan normalmente los humanos?_ ¿Cómo diantres lo sabría ella? Entonces recordó a Serena diciéndole algo acerca de una colega suya reuniéndose con un hombre … ¿Cual era el nombre del lugar?

—TGI Fridayʹs, —Dijo ella.— Hay uno en Lucas Square.

—Bien. Dile que a las ocho en punto.

—¿Qué nombre le doy?

—Dile que… Hal. Hal D. Chiba.

—¿Guerrero?

—¿Si?

—Por favor._ Su voz realmente atenuada.

—No te preocupes, Viluy. La trataré muy bien._ El teléfono se quedó muerto.

* * *

En la profunda cabaña del bosque del Sr. X, O lentamente se sentó en la cama, aliviándose al ponerse en vertical. Se acarició sus húmedas mejillas. Omega lo había dejado hacía tan sólo una hora, y el cuerpo de O se filtraba todavía por varios lugares, heridas y otras maneras. No se sentía muy seguro mientras se movía, pero tenía que salir de aquel infernal dormitorio. Cuando trató de estar de pie su visión dio vueltas salvajemente, así es que se sentó. A través de la pequeña ventana del cuarto, vio romper el alba, el astillado brillo caliente por entre las ramas de pinos. No había esperado que el castigo durara un día entero. Y había estado seguro de que muchas cuestiones no las haría.

Omega lo había tomado por sitios de sí mismo que lo habían conmocionado al saber que los tenía. Sitios de miedo y autoaborrecimiento. De absoluta humillación y degradación. Y ahora, como secuela, se sentía como si no tuviera piel, como si él estuviera totalmente abierto y expuesto, una cruda laceración tan simplemente que solo respiraba. La puerta se abrió. Los hombros del Sr. X llenaron el marco.

—¿Como lo estamos haciendo?_ O se cubrió a sí mismo con una manta y luego abrió su boca. Nada salió de ella. Tosió algunas veces.

—Yo….lo hice.

—Esperaba que lo hiciera._ Para O, era difícil ver al hombre vestido de forma normal, llevando un portapapeles, viéndose como si estuviera listo para un día laboral productivo. Comparado como O había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas, la normalidad parecía falsa y vagamente amenazadora. El Sr. X sonrió un poco. —Entonces, usted y yo vamos a lograr un acuerdo. Llegue hasta la línea y quédese allí, y esto no ocurrirá de nuevo._ O estaba demasiado exhausto para discutir. La pelea con él llegaría después, supo que lo haría pero ahora mismo todo lo que quería era jabón y agua caliente. Y algún tiempo para estar solo. —¿Qué me dice? — Preguntó el Sr. X.

—Sí, sensei. —A O no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, lo que tuviera que decir. Sólo quería escapar de la cama … del cuarto … de la cabaña.

—Hay algunas ropas en el armario. ¿Está bien para conducir?

—Sí. Sí … estoy bien._ O imaginó la ducha de su casa, el cremoso azulejo y las juntas blancas. Limpio. Muy limpio. Y lo estaría, también, cuándo saliera de ella.

—Quiero que me haga un favor, Sr. O. Cuando vuelva a su trabajo, recuerde todo lo que ha pasado. Manténgalo, consérvelo fresco en su mente, y sáquelo de sus temas. Puedo estar irritado por su iniciativa, pero le despreciaría si se volviera suave conmigo. ¿Nos entendemos?

—Sí, sensei._ El Sr. X se dio la vuelta, pero después miró por encima de su hombro.

—Creo saber por qué Omega le dejó sobrevivir. Cuando salió, él estaba absolutamente elogioso. Sé que le gustaría verlo otra vez. ¿Le diré que se alegrará se sus visitas?_ O hizo un sonido estrangulado. No podría aliviarlo. El Sr. X rió suavemente. —Quizá no.


	13. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Serena aparcó en el aparcamiento del TGI Friday. Mirando alrededor hacia los coches y camionetas, se preguntó cómo diantres había estado de acuerdo en encontrarse con algún hombre para cenar. Sobre lo que podía recordar, Viluy la había llamado por teléfono y le había hablado de ello esa mañana, pero maldita sea si podía recordar algún detalle.

No obstante, no se quedaba con mucho. Mañana por la mañana iría al doctor para el reconocimiento, y con eso colgando sobre ella, se sentía aturdida. Como anoche, por ejemplo. Podría haber jurado que había ido a algún sitio con Zafiro y Viluy, pero la tarde era un total agujero negro. En el trabajo pasó lo mismo. Hoy lo había experimentado en la oficina legal, cometiendo errores simples y teniendo la mirada perdida. Cuando salió del Civic, se reforzó mentalmente lo mejor que pudo. Tenía una deuda con el pobre hombre, encontrando que necesitaba esforzarse para estar alerta, pero aparte de eso, no sentía ninguna presión. Lo había aclarado con Viluy, solo eran amigos. Encantada de conocerte; nos vemos.

Cuál habría sido su actitud si no se hubiese distraído con la lotería médica, la ruleta rusa que colgaba sobre su cabeza. Aparte del hecho que podría estar enferma otra vez, estaba muy lejos de tener práctica con todo eso de las citas y no buscaba volver a estarlo. ¿Quién necesitaba el drama? Muchos tipos solteros a principios de los treinta todavía andaban buscando diversión o habrían estado casados ya, y ella era la anti—diversión, del tipo murmullo muerto. Seria por naturaleza, con alguna dura experiencia.

Y ella no parecía una fiesta, tampoco. Su poca notoria cabellera retirada hacia atrás en su cabeza estaba estirada y recogida con una goma. El suéter tejido irlandés de color crema que llevaba era holgado y caliente. Sus pantalones color caqui eran muy cómodos, sus zapatos planos, marrones y rallados en los dedos de los pies. Probablemente parecía la madre que nunca sería.

Cuando entró andando en el restaurante, se dirigió a la encargada y fue dirigida hacia un reservado en la esquina de atrás. Cuando dejó su bolso, olió a pimientos verdes y cebollas y miró hacia arriba. Una camarera con una bandeja de acero se movía rápidamente. El restaurante estaba ocupado, una gran cacofonía levantándose por todo el lugar. Mientras los camareros bailaban por todos lados con bandejas de comida humeante o de platos usados, las familias y las parejas y los grupos de amigos se reían, hablaban, discutían. El alocado caos la impresionó más que de ordinario, y sentada allí sola se sintió completamente aparte, un problema difícil entre las personas. Todos ellos tenían felices futuros. Ella tenía … más citas para ir al doctor.

Con una maldición, devolvió sus emociones a su lugar, disminuyendo el catastrófico pánico, olvidando la determinación de no pensar obsesivamente en la Dra. Delia Croce esta noche. Serena pensó en los jardines y sonrió un poco, entonces una camarera llego hasta de la mesa. La mujer puso un vaso de agua de plástico, rebasándose un poco.

—¿Está esperando a alguien?

—Sí, lo estoy.

—¿Quiere beber algo?

—Esto está bien. Gracias._ Cuando la camarera se fue, Serena sorbió el agua, sabía a metal, y apartó el vaso. Por la esquina de su ojo percibió una ráfaga de movimiento en la puerta principal. Santo… Wow.

Un hombre entró andando en el restaurante. Un de verdad, de verdad…un muy excelente hombre. Era moreno. Una hermosa estrella de cine. Y monumental en un abrigo negro de cuero. Sus hombros eran tan anchos como el marco de la puerta por la que había pasado, sus piernas tan largas que era más alto que cualquiera en el lugar. Y mientras caminaba a grandes pasos a través del nudo de personas de la entrada, los otros hombres miraban hacia abajo o hacia fuera o a sus relojes de pulsera, como si supieran que no podían competir hasta que hubiera pasado.

Serena frunció el ceño, sintiendo como si lo hubiera visto antes en algún sitio. Sí, estaba llamado a la pantalla grande, se dijo a sí misma. Tal vez había empezado alguna película aquí en la ciudad. El hombre se aproximó a la encargada y paseó su mirada por la mujer como si la sometiera a juicio por el tamaño. La pelirroja parpadeo con incredulidad quedándose estupefacta, pero entonces claramente sus receptores de estrógeno acudieron al rescate. Ella se retiró el pelo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que advertía las cosas, y luego ladeó hacia afuera su cadera como si se hubiera desencajado. No te preocupes, Serena pensó. Él te ve, cariño.

Cuando los dos se movieron a través del restaurante, el hombre examinó cada mesa, y Serena se preguntó con quien comería. Ajá. Dos reservados más allá había una rubia sola. Su suave suéter azul era muy ajustado, el abrigo de angora mostraba sus deslumbrantes activos. Y la mujer irradiaba anticipación cuando lo vio venir directo por el restaurante. Bingo. Ken y Barbie.

Bueno, no realmente Ken. Mientras el tipo caminaba, había algo en él que no era WASP y (anglosajón, blanco y protestante) bien parecido a pesar de su asombroso aspecto general. Algo … animal. Él no se comportaba como lo hacían las otras personas. De hecho, se movía como un depredador, gruesos hombros que rodaban con su modo de andar, cambiando de dirección, escudriñando. Ella tenía la incómoda sensación de que si él lo quisiera, podría arrasar con todo el mundo en el lugar con sus manos desnudas.

Requiriendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Serena se forzó a sí misma a quedarse mirando fijamente su vaso de agua. Ella no quería ser como todos los demás tontos mirándolo estúpidamente. Oh, caramba, ella tuvo que mirar hacia arriba otra vez. Él había pasado de la rubia y estaba de pie delante de una morena a través del pasillo. La mujer le sonreía ampliamente. Lo que también le pareció razonable.

—Hey. —Dijo él. Pues bien, qué cosas pasan. La voz era espectacular, también. Una profunda voz arrastrada, resonante.

—Hola, a ti también._ El tono del hombre se agudizó.

—Tú no eres Serena._ Serena se tensó. Oh, No.

—Seré quien quieras tú que sea.

—Estoy buscando a Serena Tsukino._ Oh …Mierda. Serena despejó su garganta, deseando no estar allí si no en cualquier otro lugar.

—Yo soy … ah, yo soy Serena._ El hombre se dio a la vuelta. Cuando los ojos de un azul zafiro se fijaron en ella, su gran cuerpo se puso rígido. Serena miró hacia abajo rápidamente, recogiendo la gota que rebasaba su vaso de agua. ¿No soy lo que estabas esperando, no? Pensó ella. Mientras el silencio se prolongaba, claramente él buscaba una excusa lo suficientemente buena para salir corriendo. Dios mío, ¿cómo la había podido humillar Viluy de esa manera?

Darien dejó de respirar y solo observó a la humana. Oh, era preciosa. Nada de lo que había esperado, pero encantadora sin embargo. Su piel era pálida y suave, como el fino marfil. Los huesos de su cara eran igualmente delicados, su mandíbula un arco lleno de gracia recorría desde sus orejas hasta su barbilla, sus mejillas altas y teñidas con un rubor natural. Su cuello era largo y delgado, como sus manos y probablemente sus piernas.

Su pelo dorado estaba recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo. Ella no llevaba puesto maquillaje, él no podía detectar ningún perfume, y la única joya que llevaba puesta eran un par de pendientes de perlas diminutos. Su suéter blanquecino era grande y suelto, y estaba dispuesto a apostar que sus pantalones eran también bombachos. No había absolutamente nada que lo avisara sobre su cortejo. Ella no era como cualquiera de las mujeres con las que salía. Y ella mantenía su atención como una banda de marcha.

—Hola, Serena. —Dijo él suavemente. Él esperaba que mirase hacia arriba, porque él no había podido ver sus ojos. Y no podía esperar para oír su voz otra vez. Las dos palabras que ella le había dicho habían sido tranquilas y no lo suficiente. Sacó su mano, sintiendo una comezón por tocarla. —Soy Hal._ Ella dejó su palma colgar entre ellos cuando trató de alcanzar su bolso y comenzó a buscar la salida del reservado. Él se plantó en su camino. —¿A dónde vas?

—Mira, está bien. No se lo diré a Viluy. Solo fingiremos que hemos cenado._ Darien cerró sus ojos y sintonizó fuera del ruido de fondo de modo que pudo absorber el sonido de su voz. Su cuerpo revuelto y calmado, se tensó un poco. Y luego se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

—¿Por qué vamos a mentir? Vamos a cenar juntos._ Sus labios se apretaron, pero al menos ahora ella dejó de escapar.

Cuándo estuvo seguro de que no iba a escaparse, él se sentó y trató de colocar sus piernas bajo la mesa. Cuando ella le miró, puso sus rodillas a su alrededor. Dios querido. Sus ojos no hacían juego con el deje tierno de su voz. Pertenecían a un guerrero. De un azul cielo, rodeados por pestañas del color de su cabello, eran graves, serios, le recordaban a los hombres que habían luchado y habían sobrevivido a la batalla. Eran asombrosamente hermosos en su fuerza. Su voz temblaba.

—Soy 50 (en slang, policía) voy a …tener que cenar contigo._ Esos ojos llamearon y luego se estrecharon. —¿Siempre has trabajado para la caridad?

—¿Perdona?_ Una camarera llegó y lentamente bajó un vaso de agua delante de él. Él podía oler la respuesta lujuriosa de la mujer en su cara y su cuerpo y eso le molestaba.

—Hola, soy Amber. —Dijo ella. —¿Qué puedo traeros para beber?

—El agua está bien. Serena, ¿quieres alguna otra cosa?

—No, gracias._ La camarera dio un paso acercándose más a él.

_¿Puedo deciros nuestros especiales?

—De acuerdo._ Como la lista siguió sin parar, Darien no apartó la vista de Serena. Ella le ocultaba los ojos, maldita fuera. La camarera se aclaró la voz. Un par de veces.

—¿Está seguro de que no quiere una cerveza? ¿O tal vez algo con un poco más fuerte? ¿Qué tal un trago…?

—Estamos bien, y puede volver más tarde para el pedido. Gracias._ Amber cogió la indirecta. Cuando estuvieron solos, Serena dijo.

—Realmente, permíteme solo acabar…

—¿Te he dado yo algún indicio de que no quiera comer contigo?_ Ella puso una mano sobre el menú que había delante de ella, trazando la imagen de un plato de costillas. Abruptamente ella apartó la cosa con fuerza.

—Continúas mirándome fijamente.

—Los hombres lo hacen… _Cuando encuentran a una mujer que quieren, añadió para sí mismo.

—Bravo, pues bien, a mi no me lo hacen. Puedo imaginar seriamente lo anonadado que estás, pero no necesito que te concentres tu atención en los detalles, ¿Sabes lo que significa? Y realmente no tengo interés en resistir una hora por el equipo._ Dios, esa voz. Ella lo estaba haciendo otra vez, su piel sintió una llamarada con escalofríos y luego se asentó, aflojándose. Respiró profundamente, tratando de coger una parte de su perfume natural, limón. Cuando el silencio se introdujo entre ellos, él empujó el menú de vuelta a ella.

—Decide lo que vas a pedir, a menos que solo quieras sentarte ahí mientras como.

—Puedo marcharme en cualquier momento si quiero.

—Es verdad. Pero no quieres.

—Oh, ¿Y por qué eso? — Sus ojos brillaban intermitentemente, y su cuerpo se iluminó como un estadio de fútbol.

—No voy a concedértelo porque te gusta Viluy demasiado como para hacerle pasar vergüenza abandonándome. Y a diferencia de ti, le diré que huiste de mí._ Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Chantaje?

—Persuasión._ Ella lentamente abrió el menú y lo recorrió con la mirada.

—Todavía me estás mirando.

—Lo sé.

—¿Podrías mirar a alguna otra parte? El menú, aquella morena a través del pasillo. Hay unos reservados con dos rubias más atrás, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta.

—¿Alguna vez te perfumas?_ Sus ojos se alzaron hasta los de él.

—No, no lo hago.

—¿Puedo? —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia sus manos.

—¿Perdón?_ Él no le podría decir que quería oler su piel más de cerca.

—Considerando que comeremos y demás, sería más cívico saludarnos con las manos, ¿verdad? Aun cuando me la retiraste cuando traté de ser educado, estoy dispuesto a darte otra oportunidad._ Cuando ella no contestó, él la alcanzó a través de la mesa y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, atrajo su brazo hacia adelante, se inclinó, y presionó sus labios sobre sus nudillos. Él aspiró profundamente.

La respuesta de su cuerpo por su perfume fue inmediata. Su erección golpeó la bragueta de sus cueros, estirando, empujando. Cambió de posición para hacer más espacio en sus pantalones. Dios mío, él no podría esperar para tenerla en casa a solas.


	14. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Serena dejó de respirar cuando Hal le soltó la mano. Tal vez estaba soñando. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Él era demasiado magnífico. Demasiado sexy. Y se concentraba demasiado en ella para ser real. La camarera volvió, acercándose a Hal tanto que en realidad podría estar en su regazo. Y como no podía ser de otra forma, la mujer se había renovado el carmín. Aquella boca parecía que había tenido un cambio con el aceite con algo llamado Fresh Pink. O Curious Coral. O algo igualmente ridículo. Serena movió la cabeza, sorprendida de haber sido tan maliciosa.

—¿Qué va a ser? —La camarera le preguntó a Hal. Él la miró a través de la mesa y levantó una ceja. Serena sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a hojear el menú.

—Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí. —Dijo él, abriendo el suyo.— Va a ser el Pollo Alfredo. La carne NY, poco hecha. Y una hamburguesa con queso, también poco hecha. Doble de papas fritas. Y algunos nachos. Sí, quiero nachos con todo ello. Doble de eso también. ¿Puedes?_ Serena sólo podía mirarlo fijamente cuando él cerró el menú y esperó. La camarera lo miró con un poco de incomodidad.

—¿Es todo lo que quieres para ti y tu hermana?_ Como si la obligación familiar fuera la única razón de que un hombre como él estuviera con una mujer como ella. Oh, hombre….

—No, esto es para mí. Y ella es mi cita, no mi hermana. ¿Serena?

—Yo…solo una ensalada Cesar, cuando su comida llegue._ La camarera cogió los menús y se fue.

—Entonces, Serena, dime algo sobre ti.

—¿Por qué no lo hacemos sobre ti?

—Por que entonces no podré oírte hablar._ Serena se puso rígida, algo burbujeaba bajo la superficie de su conciencia. Conversación. Quiero oír tu voz. Di nada. Una y otra vez. Hazlo. Podría haber jurado que este hombre le había dicho esas cosas, pero ella no lo había visto antes. Dios lo sabría, lo habría recordado. —¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida? — Él la animó.

—Er…soy ayudante ejecutivo.

—¿Dónde?

—En un despacho de abogados aquí en la ciudad.

—¿Pero haces algo más, verdad?_ Ella se preguntó cuanto le había dicho Viluy. Dios, esperaba que la mujer no le hubiera explicado lo de la enfermedad. Tal vez era por eso por lo que se quedaba. —¿Serena?

—Solía trabajar con niños.

—¿Profesora?

—Terapeuta.

—¿Cabeza o cuerpo?

—Ambos. Era especialista en la rehabilitación de niños autistas.

—¿Qué te hizo hacerlo?

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto?

—¿El qué?

—Todo eso de vamos—a—fingir—que—voy—a—conocerte._ Él frunció el ceño, retirándose hacia atrás cuando la camarera puso el enorme plato de nachos sobre la mesa. La mujer se inclinó sobre su oído.

—Shhh, no se lo diga a nadie. Robé estos de otro pedido. Ellos pueden esperar y tú pareces muy hambriento._ Hal inclinó la cabeza, sonrió, pero parecía desinteresado. Tenía que concederle el crédito de ser cortés, pensó Serena. Ahora que él estaba sentado enfrente de ella en la mesa, no parecía que notara a ninguna otra mujer en absoluto. Él le ofreció el plato. Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, se puso un nacho en la boca.

—No me sorprende que te moleste la charla. —Dijo él.

—¿Por qué?

—Has pasado por mucho._ Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente Viluy sobre mí?

—No mucho.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes qué he pasado por algo?

—Está en tus ojos. —Oh, infiernos. También era listo. Hablando de paquete completo. —Pero lamento rompértelo. —Dijo él, rápidamente limpiándose las manos de los nachos. —No me he preocupado por si te ha molestado. Quiero saber que fue lo que te interesó en esa línea de trabajo y tú vas a decírmelo.

—Eres arrogante.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa. —Rió él fuertemente.— Y tú evitas mi pregunta. ¿Qué te hizo meterte en ello?_ La respuesta era la lucha de su madre contra la distrofia muscular. Después de ver como su madre lo había pasado, ayudar a otras personas con sus limitaciones había sido una llamada. Tal vez era un camino para pagar la culpa por estar tan sana cuando su madre había estado tan enferma.

Y luego Serena había sido golpeada con algunos otros compromisos serios en ella misma. Gracioso, la primera cosa que pensó cuando fue diagnosticada fue que no era justo. Había visto a su madre enfrentarse a la enfermedad, había sufrido a su lado. ¿Entonces por qué el universo quería que ella conociera directamente la clase de dolor que había atestiguado? Por esta razón en el momento había comprendido que no había ninguna cuota en el sufrimiento de la gente, ningún umbral cuantificable que una vez llegara, conseguía milagrosamente llegar al fondo de la angustia.

—Nunca quise hacer nada más. —Ella esquivó.

—¿Entonces por qué lo dejaste?

—Mi vida cambió._ Agradecidamente, él no siguió con ello.

—¿Te gusta trabajar con niños minusválidos?

—Ellos no son…ellos no son minusválidos.

—Lo siento. —Dijo él claramente sintiéndolo. La sinceridad en su voz hizo que abriera la tapa de su reserva de una manera que los elogios o las risas nunca harían.

—Ellos solo son diferentes. Experimentan el mundo de una manera distinta. Normal es solo que es corriente, esa no es la única manera de ser o vivir. —Ella paró, notando que él había cerrado los ojos. —¿Te estoy aburriendo?_ Levantó sus párpados despacio.

—Amo oírte hablar._ Serena se tragó un jadeo. Sus ojos eran del color del mar, encendidos e iridiscentes. Tenían que ser lentes de contacto, pensó ella. Los ojos de la gente no tenían ese color. —La diferencia no te molesta ¿verdad?—Murmuró él.

—No.

—Eso es bueno._ Por alguna razón, ella se encontró sonriéndole. —Tenía razón. —Susurró él.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Eres encantadora cuando sonríes._ Serena apartó la mirada. —¿Qué pasa?

—Por favor no te pongas encantador. Preferiría continuar con la charla.

—Soy honesto, no encantador. Tan solo pregunta a mis hermanos. Constantemente meto la pata._ ¿Había más como él? Chico, serían un infierno de postal navideña familiar.

— ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Cinco. Ahora. Perdimos a uno. —Él bebió agua, como si quisiera que ella no viera sus ojos.

—Lo siento. —Dijo ella quedamente.

—Gracias. Todavía es reciente. Y lo echo de menos como el infierno._ La camarera llegó con una pesada bandeja. Cuando los platos estuvieron alineados delante de él y la ensalada de Serena estaba sobre la mesa, la mujer esperó hasta que Hal se lo agradeciera de forma significativa.

Él fue primero por el Alfredo. Hundió su tenedor en el enredo de fettucine, retorciéndolo hasta que hizo un nudo de pasta y la llevó hasta su boca. Masticó pensativamente y le puso algo de sal. Probó el filete después. Le puso un poco de pimienta. Después recogió la hamburguesa con queso. Estaba a mitad de camino de su boca cuando frunció el ceño e hizo marcha atrás. Él usó su tenedor y cuchillo para tomar un bocado. Él comió como un caballero. Con aire casi fino. Bruscamente, él la miró.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, yo, ah…—Ella picó de su ensalada. Y enseguida volvió a mirarlo comer.

—Si sigues mirándome tan fijamente, voy a ruborizarme. —Él habló rrastrando las palabras.

—Lo siento.

—Yo no. Me gustan tus ojos en mí._ El cuerpo de Serena brilló a la vida. Y respondió con una gracia total lanzando un tostón de pan sobre el regazo. —¿Qué estás mirando? —Preguntó él. Ella utilizó su servilleta para evitar las manchas sobre sus pantalones.

—Tus modales en la mesa. Son muy buenos.

—La comida debe ser saboreada._ Ella se preguntaba como él disfrutaba así de despacio. Concentrado. Dios, ella solo podía imaginar la clase de vida amorosa que tenía. Sería asombroso en la cama. Ese cuerpo grande, de piel dorada, esos estrechos y largos dedos… A Serena se le secó la garganta y cogió su vaso.

—¿Pero tú siempre…comes tanto?

—En realidad, tengo algo cerrado el estómago. Lo estoy tomando suave.— Puso algo más de sal sobre los fettuccini. —Entonces solías trabajar con niños autistas, pero ahora estás en un despacho de abogados. ¿Qué más haces con tu tiempo? ¿Aficiones? ¿Intereses?

—Me gusta cocinar.

—¿De verdad? Me gusta comer._ Ella frunció el ceño, intentando no imaginárselo sentándose en su mesa. —Te has irritado otra vez.—Ella agitó su mano.

—No lo estoy.

—Sí, lo estás. No te gusta la idea de cocinar para mi, ¿verdad?_ Su honestidad sin trabas la hizo pensar que podía decirle algo y le respondería con exactamente lo que pensaba y sentía. Bueno o malo.

—Hal, ¿tienes algún tipo de filtro entre tu cabeza y tu boca?

—No realmente. —Terminó el Alfredo y retiró el plato. El filete pasó después. — ¿Y sobre tus padres?_ Ella suspiró.

—Mi madre murió hace aproximadamente cuatro años. Mi padre fue asesinado cuando tenía dos años, estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado._ Él hizo una pasada.

—Esto es duro. Perdiste a los dos.

—Sí, así fue.

—Yo también perdía a ambos. Pero al menos fue de vejez. ¿Tienes hermanas? ¿Hermanos?

—No. Sólo éramos mi madre y yo. Y ahora solo yo._ Hubo un largo silencio.

—¿Entonces cómo conociste a Zafiro?

—¿Zafiro…oh, Zafiro Black? ¿Viluy te habló sobre él?

—Algo por el estilo.

—No lo conozco muy bien. Él entró en mi vida hace poco. Creo que es un niño especial, amable y creo que las cosas no han sido fáciles para él.

—¿Conoces a sus padres?

—Él me dijo que no tiene a ninguno.

—¿Sabes dónde vive?

—Conozco la zona de la ciudad. No es muy buena.

—¿Quieres salvarlo, Serena?_ Qué pregunta tan extraña, pensó ella.

—No creo que necesite que lo salven, pero me gustaría ser su amiga. Sinceramente, apenas lo conozco. Él sólo apareció una noche en mi casa._ Hal asintió, como si ella le hubiera dado la respuesta que el quería. —¿Cuándo conociste a Viluy? —preguntó ella.

—¿Te gusta tu ensalada?_ Ella miró su plato.

—No tengo hambre.

—¿Estás segura sobre ello?

—Sí._ En cuanto terminó su hamburguesa y la comida frita, él pasó sobre el menú para coger la sal y la pimienta.

—¿Te gustaría más un postre? —Preguntó él.

—No esta noche.

—Deberías comer más.

—Almorcé mucho.

—No, no lo hiciste._ Serena cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Puedo sentir tu hambre._ Ella dejó de respirar. Dios, aquellos ojos brillaban otra vez. Tan azules, un color infinito, como el mar. Un océano dónde nadar. Ahogarse. Morir.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy…hambrienta? —Dijo, sintiendo como si el mundo se escapara. Su voz cayó hasta que fue casi un ronroneo.

—¿Tengo razón, verdad? ¿Entonces por qué te importa esto ahora?_ Afortunadamente, la camarera volvió para recoger los platos y rompió el momento. Cuando Hal pidió una manzana crujiente, una especie de brownie y una taza de café, Serena sintió como si regresara al planeta.

—¿Cuál es tu profesión?—Preguntó ella.

—Esto y aquello.

—¿Interpretando? ¿Modelando?_ Él ser rió.

—No. Puedo ser decorativo, pero prefiero ser útil.

—¿Y cómo de útil?

—Creo que podría decir que soy un soldado.

—¿Estás con los militares?

—Algo así._ Bien, eso explicaría el aire mortal. La confianza física. Su agudeza visual.

—¿De qué rama? —Marines, pensó ella. O tal vez un SEAL. Él era fuerza pura. La cara de Hal se apretó.

—Sólo otro soldado._ Desde algún lugar, una nube de perfume invadió la nariz de Serena. Era la encargada que fue a limpiarles la mesa.

—¿Está todo bien? —Mientras revisaba a Hal, prácticamente podía oír el chisporroteo de la mujer.

—Bien, gracias. _Dijo él.

—Bueno. —Ella resbaló algo sobre la mesa. Una servilleta. Con un número y un nombre. Cuando la mujer lo miró y paseó la mirada, Serena miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó su monedero. Tiempo de marcharse, pensó ella. Por algunas razones no quería mirar a Hal poner aquella servilleta en su bolsillo. Aunque él tuviera el derecho de hacerlo.

—Bien, esto ha sido…interesante. —Dijo ella. Recogió su bolso y arrastró los pies para salir del reservado.

—¿Por qué te vas? —Su ceño fruncido lo hizo parecer un verdadero militar y alejándolo del atractivo material masculino. La ansiedad titiló en su pecho.

—Estoy cansada. Pero, gracias, Hal. Esto ha sido…Bien, gracias._ Cuando intentó pasar por su lado, él cogió su mano, acariciando el interior de su muñeca con el pulgar.

—Quédate mientras me tomo el postre._ Ella miró su perfecta cara y sus amplios hombros. La morena del otro lado del pasillo se puso de pie y lo miró, llevaba una tarjeta de visita en la mano. Serena, se inclinó hacia él.

—Estoy segura de que encontrarás a muchas otras esperándote para tu compañía. De hecho, hay alguien encabezando el camino ahora mismo. Te diría que buena suerte con ella, pero parece algo seguro.

Serena salió disparada hacia la salida. El aire frío y el silencio relativo fueron un alivio después del apretujón de la gente, pero cuando se acercó a su coche, sintió misteriosamente que no estaba sola. Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro. Hal estaba detrás de ella, aun cuando lo había dejado en el restaurante. Ella se giró, el corazón golpeaba sus costillas.

—¡Jesús! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Camino contigo hasta tu coche.

—Yo..ah. No te molestes.

—Demasiado tarde. Este Civic es tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Cómo lo has hecho…

—Las luces brillaron intermitentemente cuando lo abriste._ Ella se alejó de él, pero cuando dio marcha atrás, Hal avanzó. Cuando chocó contra su coche, levantó sus manos.

—Para.

—No te asustes de mí.

—Entonces no me apretujes._ Ella se dio la vuelta alejándose de él y fue hacia la cerradura. Su mano salió disparada, sujetando la junta entre la ventana y el techo. Sí, ella iba a ponerse detrás del volante. Cuando él la dejara

—¿Serena? —Su voz profunda apareció al lado de su cabeza y ella saltó. Ella sintió su cruda seducción y se imaginó su cuerpo como una jaula cerrada a su alrededor. Con un movimiento traicionero, su miedo cambió hacia algo licencioso y de necesidad.

—Déjame marchar.— Susurró ella.

—Aun no._ Ella lo oyó suspirar, como si la oliera y luego sus oídos se inundaron del sonido rítmico de bombeo, como si ronroneara. Se le aflojó el cuerpo, acalorado, abierto entre sus piernas como si estuviera preparada para aceptarlo en su interior. Buen Dios, ella tenía que alejarse de él. Ella le agarró el antebrazo y lo empujó. Pero no consiguió ir a ninguna parte. —¿Serena?

—¿Qué? —Ella chasqueó, resentida por que estaba conectada cuando debería haberse quedado petrificada. Por Dios, él era un extraño, un extraño grande, insistente y ella era una mujer sola sin nadie que la reclamase si no volvía a casa.

—Gracias por no plantarme.

—Por nada. Ahora ¿si me permites?

—En cuanto me dejes que te un beso de buenas noches._ Serena tuvo que abrir la boca para conseguir suficiente aire para sus pulmones.

—¿Por qué? —Ella le preguntó con voz ronca. _¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?_ Sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y la giraron. Él destacaba sobre ella, obstruyendo el brillo del restaurante, las luces en el aparcamiento, las estrellas por encima.

—Solo déjame que te bese, Serena.— Sus manos se deslizaron por su garganta y sobre los lados de su cara. —Solo una vez. ¿De acuerdo?

—No, esto no está bien. —Susurró ella cuando inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus labios descendieron y su boca tembló. Hacía mucho que la habían besado. Y nunca un hombre como él. El contacto fue suave, apacible. Inesperado, dado el tamaño de él. Y como una ráfaga de calor lamió sobre sus pechos y entre sus piernas, ella escuchó un silbido. Él tropezó hacia atrás y la miró de una forma extraña. Con movimientos desiguales, sus pesados brazos atravesaron su pecho, como si la conservase.

—¿Hal?_ Él no dijo nada, solo estuvo allí, mirándola fijamente. Si no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que lo habían sacudido. —Hal ¿estás bien?_ Él negó con la cabeza una vez. Entonces se alejó, despareciendo en la oscuridad más allá del aparcamiento.


	15. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Darien se materializó en el patio entre el Pit y la mansión. No podía poner una cuenta exacta sobre la sensación que tenía bajo la piel, pero era una especie de zumbido a nivel de sus músculos y huesos, como la vibración de un tenedor que se templa. Él estaba seguro de que nunca había sentido este zumbido antes. Y esto había empezado en el momento en que su boca había tocado la de Serena.

Desde que cada cosa nueva y diferente en su cuerpo era mala, él inmediatamente se había distanciado de ella, y el no estar cerca de la mujer parecía ayudar. El problema era que ahora que el sentimiento se apagaba, la necesidad de liberación de su cuerpo le tiraba. No era justo. Después de que la bestia saliera en general conseguía al menos unos días libres. Comprobó su reloj.

Maldita sea, quería salir a cazar unos restrictores para poner una muesca o dos, pero desde que Artemís había asumido el mando de la Hermandad, nuevas reglas habían sido presentadas. Después del cambio, Darien, como se suponía, refrescaba sus motores durante un par de días hasta que estaba de regreso con todos los quemadores. Con la muerte de Darius el verano pasado, los hermanos se habían reducido a seis, y luego Rubeus había ascendido al trono, entonces habían quedado sólo cinco. La raza no podía permitirse perder a otro guerrero.

El forzado descanso y la relajación tenían sentido, pero él odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Y él no podía soportar no estar fuera en el campo, especialmente cuando necesitaba drenar algún jugo. Cogiendo un juego de llaves de su abrigo, se acercó a su GTO superalimentado. El coche despertó con un rugido y un minuto y medio más tarde estuvo en campo abierto. No sabía que dirección había tomado. No le preocupaba. Serena. Aquel beso.

Dios, su boca había sido increíblemente dulce cuando tembló bajo la suya, tan dulce que había querido separar sus labios con la lengua y meterla dentro. Deslizándola y retrayéndola y volver otra vez a degustarla. Y luego hacer lo mismo con su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Excepto que había tenido que pararse. Lo que fuera aquel zumbido, fue como un aviso, por lo cual era peligroso. La maldita reacción no tenía sentido, pensó. Serena lo calmaba, le traía tranquilidad. Seguro, él la quería, y eso le enviaba un telegrama, pero no debería ser suficiente para ponerlo en peligro. Ah, infiernos. Tal vez había interpretado mal la respuesta. Tal vez aquella corriente había sido la atracción sexual de una clase más profunda a la que él estaba acostumbrado a…Lo cual era típicamente nada más que el impulso de venirse para que la probabilidad de que su cuerpo tirase de él fuera menor.

Pensó en las mujeres que había tenido. Había un número incontable de ellas, todos cuerpos anónimos en los que se había liberado, ninguna una fuente de placer verdadero para él. Las había tocado y besado solo porque a menos que llegaran también, se sentía como que las había usado. Mierda, se sentía como un usuario en cualquier caso. Era un usuario.

Aunque no hubiera sido golpeado por el zumbido al besar a Serena, él todavía la hubiera dejado abandonada en aquel aparcamiento. Con su voz encantadora, sus ojos de guerrero y su boca temblorosa, Serena no podía ser solamente otra jodida. Tomarla, incluso aunque estuviera dispuesta, parecía la violación de algo puro. Algo mejor de lo que era él. Su teléfono móvil sonó y lo cogió de su bolsillo. Cuando comprobó el identificador de llamadas, maldijo, pero contestó de todas formas.

—¡Eh, Artemís! Iba a llamarte.

—Solo he visto tu coche allí fuera. ¿Has encontrado a la mujer humana?

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Esto fue rápido. Ella debe haberte tratado bien._ Darien apretó los dientes. Por una vez no tenía ninguna reaparición rápida.

—Hablé con ella sobre el niño. No tenemos ningún problema. Él le gusta, se siente mal por él, pero si desapareciera, ella no causaría ningún problema. Lo ha encontrado recientemente.

—Buen trabajo, Hollywood. ¿Hacia dónde te diriges ahora?

—Sólo conduzco._ El tono de voz de Artemís se ablandó.

_Odias no poder luchar ¿verdad?

—¿No lo harías tú?

—Desde luego, pero no te preocupes, mañana por la noche vendrá pronto y podrás volver a la acción. Mientras tanto, podrías trabajar un poco tus salsas en el One Eye. —Artemís rió en silencio.—A propósito, me enteré sobre lo que le hiciste a las dos hermanas hace un par de noches, una después de la otra. Hombre, eres asombroso, ¿sabes?

—Sí, Artemís, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Cualquier cosa, mi hermano.

—¿Podrías no…hablarme sobre las mujeres?—Darien suspiró. —La verdad es, que lo odio, de verdad que lo hago._ Él pensó parar allí, pero de repente las palabras salían y no podía callarse. —Odio el anonimato de ello, odio la forma en que pecho duele después. Odio los olores sobre mi cuerpo y en mi pelo cuando llego a casa. Pero sobre todo, odio el hecho de que voy a tener que volver a hacerlo otra vez por que si no lo hago, podría llegar a haceros daño a alguno de vosotros o a algún inocente. —Él exhaló el aire por la boca. —¿Y aquellas dos hermanas te impresionan tanto? Mira, aquí está el asunto. Solo recojo a las que les importa una mierda con los que están, por que si no esto no es justo. Esas dos chicas de la barra comprobaron mi reloj, mi rollo y calcularon que era un trofeo chulo. Follar era algo tan íntimo como lo es un accidente de tráfico ¿Y esta noche? Tú llegarás a casa con Luna. Yo iré a casa solo. Igual que ayer. Igual que lo hice antes de ayer. El ir con putas no es diversión para mí y esto lleva matándome durante años, por lo que por favor lo dejas descansar ¿vale?_ Hubo un largo silencio.

—Jesús…lo siento. Yo no lo sabía. No tenía ni idea…

—Sí, ah….—Él realmente tenía que parar esa conversación. —Mira, tengo que irme. Tengo que…irme. Más tarde.

—No, espera, Darien._ Darien apagó su teléfono y lo tiró a un lado del camino. Cuando miró a su alrededor, comprendió que no estaba en mitad de ninguna parte, con nada más que el bosque como compañía. Dejó su cabeza sobre el volante. Las imágenes de Serena volvieron. Y comprendió que se había olvidado de borrarle la memoria.

—¿Descuidado? Sí, bueno.

No la había limpiado a fondo por que quería verla otra vez. Y quería que lo recordara. Oh, hombre…Esto no era bueno. Nada a su alrededor.


	16. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Serena se desplomó en la cama y empujó las sábanas y mantas con los pies. Medio dormida, extendió sus piernas intentando enfriarse. Maldición, tenía el termostato demasiado alto… Una horrible sospecha la trajo bruscamente a la conciencia, su mente volviendo a la atención en una ola de temor. Fiebre baja. Ella tenía fiebre baja. Oh, infiernos….Ella conocía la sensación demasiado bien, el rubor, el calor seco, los dolores generalizados. Y el reloj daba las 4:18 de la madrugada. Lo cual, cuando había estado enferma, era el momento en que a su temperatura le gustaba subir.

Alcanzándola a lo alto, abrió la ventana de detrás de su cama. El frío aire aceptó la invitación y se precipitó hacia adentro, refrescándola, calmándola. La fiebre bajó poco después, un brillo de sudor anunció que se retiraba. Tal vez solo le iba a venir un resfrío. La gente con su historial médico tenía enfermedades comunes como el resto del mundo. De verdad.

Excepto que de cualquier manera, rinovirus o recaída, no iba a volver a dormir. Se puso una bata sobre su camiseta y sus boxers y se fue abajo. Caminó hacia la cocina, prendió cada interruptor por dónde pasaba hasta que todas las esquinas oscuras en la casa quedaron iluminadas. Destino: su cafetera. No había ninguna duda, contestar algún correo electrónico de la oficina y prepararse para el largo fin de semana por el Día de La Hispanidad(12 de octubre), era mejor que estar en la cama y contar el tiempo antes de ir a su cita con la doctora. Que a propósito era en cinco horas y media. Dios, odiaba la espera.

Llenó la máquina Krups de agua y fue a la alacena para buscar el café. Estaba casi vacío, entonces sacó el que tenía de reserva y el abrelatas manual y… Ella no estaba sola. Serena se inclinó hacia delante, miró por la ventana que había sobre el fregadero. Sin Luces externas no podía ver nada, entonces se deslizó a su alrededor y prendió el interruptor que había al lado de la puerta. ¡Por Dios! Una gran forma negra estaba al otro lado del cristal. Serena se volvió hacia el teléfono, pero se paró cuando vio los destellos de un cabello negro. Hal levantó su mano a modo de saludo.

—¡Hey! —su voz quedó amortiguada por el cristal. Serena se abrigó colocando sus brazos alrededor de su estómago

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ Sus amplios hombros de encogieron.

—Quería verte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué ahora?_ Se encogió otra vez.

—Me pareció una buena idea.

—¿Estás trastornado?

—Sí._ Ella casi se rió. Y luego recordó que no tenía vecinos cerca y él era prácticamente del tamaño de su casa.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —Tal vez Viluy le había dicho dónde vivía.

—¿Puedo entrar? ¿O tal vez tú puedes salir, si así te sientes más cómoda?

—Hal, son las cuatro treinta de la mañana.

—Lo se. Pero tú estás despierta y yo también._ Dios, él era muy grande en todo ese cuero negro y con su cara casi toda en la sombra era más amenazador que hermoso. ¿Y ella pensaba abrir la puerta? Claramente también estaba trastornada.

—Mira, Hal, no creo que sea una buena idea._ Él la miró a través del cristal.

—¿Entonces tal vez podamos hablar tal y como estamos?_ Serena lo miró, quedándose sin habla. ¿El tipo estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo, observando desde fuera de su casa como un criminal, solo para que pudieran hablar?

—Hal, no te ofendas, pero fuera hay cientos de miles de mujeres en esta zona que no solo te dejarían entrar en sus casas, sino que te llevarían a sus camas. ¿Por qué nos vas a buscar a alguna y me dejas sola?

—Ellas no son tú._ La oscuridad que le caía sobre la cara hizo que fuera imposible leerle los ojos. Pero su tono de voz, era malditamente sincero. En la larga pausa que siguió, ella intentó convencerse para no dejarle pasar dentro. —Serena, si quisiera hacerte daño, podría hacerlo en un instante. Podrías cerrar cada puerta y cada ventana y yo todavía podría entrar dentro. Lo que quiero es…hablar contigo un poco más._ Ella miró sus anchos hombros. Tenía un buen punto sobre el allanamiento de morada. Y tenía el presentimiento de que si mantenía la puerta cerrada entre ambos, él cogería una de sus sillas de jardín y se sentaría en la terraza. Destrabó la puerta corrediza, la abrió y se apartó.

—Solo explícame algo._ Él rió fuerte cuando entró.

—Dispara.

—¿Por qué no estás con una mujer que te quiera? _Hal se estremeció. —Pienso que, aquellas mujeres de esta noche en el restaurante, estaban locas por ti. ¿Por qué no tienes loco sexo caliente y diversión con una de ellas?

—Prefiero hablar contigo aquí que estar dentro de alguna de aquellas mujeres._ Ella retrocedió un poco ante su candidez y luego comprendió que él no estaba siendo ordinario, solo honestamente sin rodeos. Bien, al menos tenía razón en una cosa: cuando se había marchado después de aquel suave beso, ella había asumido que era por que no había sentido ningún calor .Claramente ella dio en la tecla. No estaba aquí para tener sexo y se dijo que era bueno que no sintiera lujuria por ella. Casi creyó en ello, también.

—Estaba a punto de hacerme un café ¿quieres?

Él asintió y comenzó a vagar por la sala de estar, observando sus cosas. El contraste de sus muebles blancos y paredes color nata con su ropa negra y pesada constitución era siniestro, pero entonces contempló su cara. Tenía una tonta sonrisa burlona, como si fuera feliz tan solo por el hecho de estar dentro de la casa. El tipo era como un animalito que estaba encadenado en el patio y que finalmente le habían permitido entrar en la casa.

—¿Quieres quitarte el abrigo? —Dijo ella. Deslizó el cuero de sus hombros y lo colocó sobre el sofá. La cosa aterrizó con un golpe, aplastando los cojines. ¿Qué llevaba en los bolsillos? Se preguntó.

Pero entonces miró su cuerpo y se olvidó de su estúpido abrigo. Llevaba una camiseta negra que mostraba un poderoso juego de brazos. Su pecho era amplio y bien definido, su estómago bastante apretado por lo que pudo ver sus músculos abdominales marcados incluso a través de la camiseta. Sus piernas eran largas, sus muslos gruesos…

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Le preguntó él en voz baja, tranquila. Sí, de acuerdo. Ella no iba a contestarle eso. Se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—¿Cómo de fuerte quieres el café?_ Recogiendo el abrelatas, abrió la tapa de Hills Bros y comenzó a hacerlo girar como si no hubiese mañana. La tapa cayó dentro y ella la alcanzó para sacarla.

—Te hice una pregunta.—Dijo él, directamente al lado de su oído. Ella tiró y se cortó el pulgar con el metal abierto. Con un gemido, subió la mano y miró el corte. Era profundo, sangrante. Hal maldijo. —No quería asustarte.

—Viviré._ Ella abrió el grifo, pero antes de que pudiera poner la mano debajo él le agarró la muñeca.

—Permíteme verlo.—Sin darle la opción de protestar en contra, él se inclinó sobre su dedo.—Esto es malo._ Él puso el pulgar en su boca y lo chupó con cuidado. Serena jadeó. Caliente, mojada, tirante las sensaciones la paralizaron. Y luego sintió el barrido de su lengua. Cuando la liberó, sólo pudo mirarlo. —Oh…Serena. —Dijo él tristemente. Ella se sobresaltó preguntándose sobre su cambio de humor. —No deberías haber hecho eso.

—¿Por qué?

_Por que se sentía bien.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tengo el VIH o algo?_ Levantó sus hombros.

—No importaría si lo tuvieras._ Ella empalideció, pensó que él era positivo y ella acababa de dejarle poner una herida abierta en su boca. —Y no, Serena, no tengo la enfermedad.

—Entonces por que no lo…

—Sólo quería mejorarlo. ¿Ves? No sangra más._ Ella miró su pulgar. El corte estaba cerrado. Parcialmente curado. Cómo demonios… —¿Ahora vas a contestarme? —Dijo Hal, como si deliberadamente cortara las preguntas que ella estaba a punto de hacerle. Cuando lo miró, notó que sus ojos hacían aquella cosa brillante, el azul cobraba un brillo fuera de este mundo, un brillo hipnótico.

—¿Cuál era la cuestión?

—¿Te complace mi cuerpo?_ Ella apretó los labios. Hombre, si estaba esperando oír mujeres diciendo que era hermoso, se iría a casa decepcionado.

—¿Y que harías si no lo hiciera? —Le disparó ella.

—Me cubriría.

—Sí, de acuerdo._ Él ladeó la cabeza, como si lo que había pensado fuera incorrecto. Entonces se dirigió a la sala de estar dónde estaba su abrigo. ¡Por Dios! Iba en serio. —Hal, vuelve. No tienes que…yo, ah, me gusta tu excelente cuerpo._ Él reía cuando regresó.

—Me alegro. Quiero agradarte._ Excelente, dandi, pensó ella. Entonces pierde la camisa, bájate los pantalones de cuero y échate sobre mis baldosas. Nos turnaremos para estar abajo.

Maldiciendo, ella se volvió para hacer el café. Mientras ponía las cucharadas para moler en la máquina, pudo sentir que Hal la estaba observando. Lo oía tomar profundas respiraciones, como si la oliera. Y él iba….acercándose poco a poco. Los precursores del pánico se colaron por todo su cuerpo. Demasiado grande. También…hermoso. Y el calor y la lujuria que la llamaban eran demasiado poderosos. Cuando la cafetera estuvo conectada, ella retrocedió.

—¿Por qué no quieres que te complazca? —Dijo él.

—Deja de usar esa palabra. —Cuando él decía complacer, en todo lo que podía pensar era sexo.

—Serena. —Su voz era profunda, resonante. Penetrante.—Yo quiero…_ Ella se cubrió los oídos. De repente hubo demasiado de él en la casa. En su cabeza.

—Esto ha sido una mala idea. Creo que deberías marcharte._ Ella sintió una gran mano sobre sus hombros. Serena se separó un paso, atragantándose. Él tenía salud, vitalidad, sexo crudo y otras cien cosas más que ella no podía tener. Él estaba totalmente vivo y ella estaba…probablemente muy enferma otra vez. Serena se acercó a la corrediza y la abrió. —Sal ¿vale? Por favor solo márchate.

—No quiero.

—Márchate. Por favor. —Pero él solo la miró durante un instante. —Cristo, pareces un perro vago del que no puedo deshacerme. ¿Por qué no vas a fastidiar a alguien más?_ El poderoso cuerpo de Hal se puso rígido. Por un momento pareció que le iba a decir algo áspero, pero entonces recogió su abrigo. Cuando se puso el cuero alrededor de los hombros y fue hacia la puerta, él no la miró. Oh, bien. Ahora ella se sentía fatal. —Hal. Hal, espera. —Ella le cogió la mano.—Lo siento. Hal.

—No me llames así. — Él explotó. Cuando él se deshizo de su apretón, ella se puso en su camino. Y de verdad deseó no haberlo hecho. Sus ojos eran completamente fríos. Gotitas de cristal transparente. Sus palabras fueron afiladas. —Siento haberte ofendido. Me imagino que es una maldita carga que alguien quiera llegar a conocerte.

—Hal…_ La apartó fácilmente.

—Si vuelves a decirlo otra vez, voy a atravesar la pared con el puño._ Caminó a grandes pasos hacia fuera, entrando en el bosque que había en el lado izquierdo de la propiedad.

En un impulso, Serena se puso las zapatillas de deporte, agarró una chaqueta y pasó como un relámpago a través de la corrediza. Ella llegó hasta el césped, llamándolo. Cuando llegó hasta la entrada del bosque, se paró. No había ramas rotas, ninguna ramita partida, ningún sonido de pasos de un hombre grande. Pero él había ido en esta dirección. ¿No?

—¿Hal?— Ella le llamó. Un largo rato después se giró y regresó a dentro.


	17. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

—Lo has hecho bien esta noche, Sr. O._ O dio un paso por el cobertizo detrás de la cabaña, la aprobación del Sr. X era un poco chorra. Mantuvo su irritación para sí, apenas había pasado un día de los agarres de Omega y la verdad es que no estaba de humor para que lo trabajaran.

—Pero el hombre no dijo nada. —Refunfuñó él.

—Es por que no sabía nada._ O hizo una pausa. En la débil alba, la cara del Sr. X brillaba como una lamparilla.

—¿Perdón sensei? Yo lo trabajé antes de que usted lo trajera aquí. Tenía que estar seguro de que podía depender de usted, pero no quería malgastar la oportunidad el caso de que no fuera más sólido. _Lo cual explicaba la condición del hombre. O había asumido que el vampiro había estado luchando cuando lo habían secuestrado. Tiempo desperdiciado, esfuerzo desperdiciado, pensó O, retirándose con las llaves de su coche.

—¿Tiene alguna prueba más para mi? _Gilipollas

—No en este momento. —El Sr. X comprobó su reloj. —Su nueva escuadrilla llegará aquí pronto, guarde esas llaves. Vamos adentro._ La repulsión de O de estar en cualquier parte cerca del cobertizo le hizo perder la sensación sus pies. Las malditas cosas estaban totalmente entumecidas. Pero sonrió.

—Vaya delante, sensei._ Cuando entraron, él fue directamente al dormitorio y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. Aunque sus pulmones se habían convertido en bolas de algodón, él se mantuvo en calma. Si hubiera evitado el espacio, el Sr. X habría pensado que había alguna razón para evitarlo. El bastardo sabía que tocar las heridas frescas era el único modo de determinar el grado de curación o de infección.

Mientras los asesinos entraban en el cobertizo, O los examinaba. No conocía a ninguno, pero mientras más estaba un miembro en la Sociedad, más anónimo se volvía. Con el pelo, piel y color de los ojos decolorándose hasta palidecer, eventualmente un restrictor se veía como un restrictor. Cuando los otros hombres lo observaron, miraron airadamente su cabello dorado. En la Sociedad los nuevos reclutas estaban al pie de la escalera y era insólito para uno ser incluido en un grupo de hombres con mucha experiencia. Sí, bien, joder. O se cruzó la mirada con cada uno de ellos, aclarando que si querían cogerlo él sería más que feliz de devolverles el maldito favor. Afrontando la posibilidad de una confrontación física, él revivió. Parecía como despertar luego de una buena noche de sueño, y le gustaban las oleadas agresivas, la vieja buena necesidad de dominarse. Esto le aseguraba que era como siempre había sido. Omega no le había substraído su esencia, después de todo.

La reunión no duró mucho tiempo y eso era lo estándar. Presentaciones. Un recordatorio de que cada mañana, cada uno de ellos debía registrarse vía correo electrónico. También se refrescaban las técnicas de la estrategia de persuasión y algunos cupos para la captura y matanza. Cuando se acabó, O fue el primero en dirigirse a la puerta. El Sr. X se colocó delante de él.

—Usted se quedará._ Aquellos ojos pálidos le mantuvieron la mirada a la espera de ver un destello de miedo. O asintió una vez y desplegó su postura.

—Claro, sensei. Lo que quiera.

Sobre el hombro del Sr. X, vio como los otros se marchaban como si fueran extraños. Sin conversación, sin mover los ojos, cuerpos que no se tocaban accidentalmente. Claramente ninguno de ellos se conocía, entonces debían haber sido llamados de diferentes distritos. Lo que significaba que el Sr. X había bajado en las filas. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada por el último hombre, la piel de O tembló por el pánico, pero se mantuvo aún como una roca. El Sr. X lo miró de arriba a abajo. Entonces colocó el ordenador portátil sobre la mesa de la cocina y lo encendió. Casi en el último momento, él dijo,

—Lo pongo a cargo de ambas escuadrillas. Los quiero entrenados en las técnicas de persuasión que utilizamos. Trabajando como unidades—Alzó la vista de la pantalla encendida. —Y quiero que permanezcan respirando, ¿me entiende?_ O frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no lo dijo mientras ellos estaban aquí?

—¿No me diga que necesita ese tipo de ayuda?_ El tono burlón hizo que O estrechara la mirada.

—Puedo manejarlos excelentemente.

—Tiene los mejores.

—¿Terminamos?

—Nunca. Pero puede marcharse._ O se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero supo en el momento que conseguía llegar que habría algo más. Cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo, se encontró haciendo una pausa. —¿Hay algo que quiera decirme?— Murmuró el Sr. X. —Pensaba que se marchaba._ O echó un vistazo a través del cuarto y tiró de un tema para justificar su vacilación.

—No podemos utilizar la casa central más para la persuasión, no desde que el vampiro escapó. Necesitamos otra de fácil acceso además de la de aquí.

—Soy consciente de ello ¿pensó que lo envié a mirar la tierra por ninguna razón?_ Entonces ese era el plan.

—El área cultivada que verifiqué ayer no servía: demasiado pantanosa y demasiados caminos se cruzan a su alrededor. ¿Tiene en mente alguna otra parcela?

—Le envié por e—mail los listados. Y hasta que decida dónde vamos a construir, traerá a los cautivos aquí.

—No hay bastante espacio en el cobertizo para una audiencia.

—Hablo del dormitorio. Es bastante grande. Como usted sabe._ O tragó y mantuvo su voz tranquila.

—Si quiere que de clases, necesitaré más espacio para ello.

—Usted vendrá aquí hasta que lo construyamos. ¿Esta bastante claro para usted o quiere un diagrama?_ Bien. Lo negociaría. O abrió la puerta. —Sr. O creo que ha olvidado algo._ Jesús. Ahora sabía lo que significaba para la gente cuando se decía, que su piel avanzaba lentamente.

—¿Sí, sensei?

—Quiero que me agradezca la promoción.

—Gracias, sensei. —Dijo O con la mandíbula apretada.

—No me decepcione, hijo._ Sí, jódase, papá.

O se dobló un poco y se marchó rápidamente. Fue bueno llegar a su camión y marcharse. Mejor que bueno. Esto parecía una maldita liberación. De camino hacia su casa, O paró en una farmacia. No le costó mucho tiempo encontrar lo que necesitaba y diez minutos más tarde cerró con llave la puerta de la calle y desactivó la alarma de seguridad. Su lugar era un diminuto apartamento en una zona de la ciudad no tan residencial, y la posición le proporcionaba una buena cobertura. La mayor parte de sus vecinos eran ancianos y los que no, eran inmigrantes quienes trabajaban en dos o tres empleos. Nadie le molestaba.

Cuando fue al dormitorio, el sonido de sus pasos resonando en los pisos desnudos y rebotando en las paredes vacías, era extrañamente consolador. De todas maneras la casa no era un hogar y nunca lo había sido. Un colchón y una poltrona era todo lo que tenía por muebles. Las persianas echadas delante de cada ventana, bloqueaba cualquier vista. Los armarios estaban abastecidos de armas y uniformes. La cocina estaba completamente vacía, los electrodomésticos estaban sin usar desde que él había llegado.

Se desnudó y llevó un arma al cuarto de baño con el bolso de plástico blanco de la farmacia. Inclinándose hacia el espejo, separó su pelo. Sus raíces mostraban unos milímetros de pálido. El cambio había comenzado aproximadamente hacia un año. Primero unos pocos cabellos, directamente sobre la parte más alta, luego un trozo entero que se extendía desde la frente hacia atrás, aunque ahora hasta ellos se decoloraban.

Clairol Hydrience nº48 solucionaba el problema, lo volvía dorado. Había comenzado con Hair Color para hombres, pero había descubierto que la mierda para mujeres funcionaba mejor y duraba más. Abrió la caja y no se molestó con los guantes de plástico. Vació el tubo en la botella apretándolo, mezcló el material y lo extendió por todo su cuero cabelludo en secciones. Odiaba el olor del químico. La raya de mofeta. El mantenimiento. Pero la idea de que palidecieran le parecía repulsiva.

Por qué los restrictores perdían su pigmentación con el tiempo le era desconocido. O al menos, nunca lo había preguntado. Los por qué no le importaban. El solo no quería perderse en el anonimato con los demás. Dejó la botella apretada y miró un instante el espejo. Se veía como un idiota total, grasa amarilla extendida por toda su cabeza. Jesucristo, ¿en qué estaba convirtiéndose? Bien, no era una pregunta tan estúpida. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo hacía y era demasiado tarde para las excusas.

Hombre, la noche de su iniciación, cuando había negociado una parte de sí mismo por la posibilidad de matar durante años, años y años, había pensado que sabía lo que dejaba y lo que conseguiría de vuelta. El trato le había parecido más que justo. Y durante tres años, esto había estado golpeándolo como algo bueno. La impotencia no le había molestado mucho, por que la mujer que él quería estaba muerta. Con la comida y la bebida, había tardado algo en acostumbrarse, pero nunca había sido un gran acosador de la manduca o un borracho. Había estado impaciente por perder su vieja identidad, porque la policía lo buscaba.

El lado positivo le había parecido enorme. La fuerza había sido más de lo que había esperado. Había sido un infernal rompe—cráneos cuando trabajó como gorila en Sioux City. Pero después Omega hizo lo suyo, O tenía un poder inhumano extensible a sus brazos, piernas y pecho y le había gustado usarlo. Otra prima era la libertad financiera. La Sociedad le daba todo lo que necesitaba para hacer su trabajo, cubriendo los gastos de su casa, camión, armas, ropa y sus juguetes electrónicos. Era completamente libre de cazar a su presa.

O había cumplido sus primeros dos años. Cuando el Sr. X había tomado el mando, aquella autonomía había llegado a su fin. Ahora había registros. Escuadrillas. Cuotas. Visitas de Omega. O fue a la ducha y lavó la mierda de su pelo. Cuando se secó, fue hacia el espejo y miró detenidamente su cara. Sus iris, una vez azules, se habían vuelto palidos. En otro año o así, todo él habría desaparecido. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Mi nombre es Tiger Ormond (Ojo de Tigre). Hermano de Bob y Lilly Ormond._ Dios, el nombre parecía extraño cuando abandonó su boca. Y en su cabeza, escuchó la voz del Sr. X refiriéndose a él como Sr. O.

Una enorme emoción aumentó en él, el pánico y el dolor combinados. Quería volver. Quería…volver, deshacerlo, borrarlo. El trato por su alma solo había parecido bueno. En realidad, esta era una clase especial de infierno. Él era un vivo, respirante, asesino fantasma. No más un hombre, pero una cosa. O se vistió con manos temblorosas y saltó al camión. Cuando estaba en el centro, él no tenía más pensamientos lógicos. Aparcó en Trade Street y comenzó a callejear. Lo costó algo de tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba. Una puta con largo, pelo plateado. Quien, mientras no enseñara sus dientes, se parecía a su pequeña Jennifer. Él resbaló cincuenta dólares y la llevó detrás de un basurero.

—Quiero que me llames Tiger. —Dijo él.

—Cualquier cosa.— Ella sonrió cuando se deshizo del abrigo y le exhibió su pecho desnudo.— ¿Cómo quieres llamar…?_ Él sujetó una mano sobre su boca y comenzó a apretar. No se detendría hasta que sus ojos reventaran.

—Di mi nombre. —Él le ordenó. O la liberó de su apretón y esperó. Cuando ella empezó a hiperventilar, él sacó su cuchillo y lo presionó sobre su garganta. —Di mi nombre.

—Tiger. —Susurró ella.

—Dime que me amas. —Cuando ella vaciló, él pinchó la piel de su cuello con la punta de la hoja. Su sangre brotó y se deslizó por el brillante metal. —Dilo. —Sus descuidados pechos, tan diferentes a los de Jennifer, se movían de arriba abajo.

—Yo…yo te amo._ Él cerró sus ojos. La voz era totalmente equivocada. Esto no le daba lo que necesitaba. La cólera de O se elevó a un nivel incontrolable.


	18. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Darien levantó la pesa sobre su pecho, mostrando sus dientes, moviendo su cuerpo, el sudor escurriéndole.

—Van diez. — le dijo Haruka. Darien puso la carga sobre el soporte, escuchando el gemido de la cosa cuando los pesos crujieron y cayeron.

—Pon otros cincuenta._ Haruka se inclinó sobre la barra.

—Pusiste cinco de veinticinco ahí ya, hombre.

—Y necesito otros cincuenta._ Los ojos color de verde oliva se estrecharon.

—Tranquilo, Hollywood. Quieres un fragmento de tus pectorales, es asunto tuyo. Pero no me quites la cabeza.

—Lo siento. —Él se levantó y sacudió sus ardientes brazos. Eran las nueve de la mañana y llevaba en el cuarto de pesas desde las siete. No había ninguna parte de su cuerpo que no ardiera, pero dejarlo estaba bastante lejos. Aspiraba a la clase de agotamiento físico que le fuera al interior del hueso. —¿Aún están todos allí?— Refunfuñó él.

—Déjame que te apriete las sujeciones.

_De acuerdo, luego te largas._ Darien se echó, levantó las pesas del soporte y lo dejó descansar sobre su pecho. Ordenó su respiración antes de levantar el peso. Apartar. Seguir. Apartar. Seguir. Apartar. Seguir. Controló la carga hasta las dos últimas, cuando Haruka dio un paso y lo divisó.

—¿Has terminado? —Haruka le preguntó cuando le ayudó a colocar la barra sobre el soporte. Darien se sentó jadeando, descansando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas.

—Una repetición más después de este descanso.

Haruka llegó de frente, retorciendo la camisa que había encontrado en una cuerda. Gracias a todos los levantamientos que habían estado haciendo, el pecho y los músculos de los brazos se habían agrandado y él no era muy pequeño para empezar. No podía levantar la clase de hierro que levantaba Darien, pero para ser un humano, el tipo era como un buldog.

—Estás de alguna manera en forma, poli.

—Aw, vamos, ahora. —Le sonrió Haruka. —No permitas que la ducha que tomamos se te suba a la cabeza._ Darien le tiró una toalla al macho.

—Sólo enfoca para que desaparezca tu barriga cervecera.

—Esto es un recipiente escocés. Y no lo evito. —Haruka puso una mano sobre sus abdominales. —Ahora, dime algo. ¿Por qué estás golpeando esta mierda sobre ti desde esta mañana?

—¿Tienes mucho interés en que hablemos sobre Michiru?_ La cara del humano se tensó.

—No particularmente.

—Entonces entenderás si no tengo mucho que decir. —Las cejas de Haruka se elevaron.

— ¿Tienes una mujer? Algo como ¿una mujer en concreto?

—Pensaba que no íbamos a hablar de mujeres._ El poli cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. Era como si valorara una mano de blacjack e intentara decidir si tenía que dar otra mano. Habló rápido y fuerte.

—Lo tengo mal con Michiru. No quiere verme. He aquí, toda la historia. Ahora háblame sobre tu pesadilla._ Darien tuvo que reír.

—La idea de que no soy el único que patina es un alivio.

—Esto no me dice nada. Quiero detalles.

—La mujer me echó de su casa esta mañana temprano después de trabajarme el ego.

—¿Qué tipo de hacha usó?

—Una comparación poco grata entre un canino y yo.

—Ouch. —Haruka giró la camisa en otra dirección. —Y naturalmente, te mueres por verla otra vez.

—Bastante.

—Eres patético.

—Lo sé.

—Pero casi puedo vencerlo. —El poli sacudió la cabeza. —La noche pasada, yo…ah…conduje hasta la casa del hermano de Michiru. No se como el Escala llegó allí. Yo creo, que la última cosa que necesito es correr hacia ella, ¿me sigues?

—Déjame adivinar. Esperaste por los alrededores con la esperanza de coger un…

—En los arbustos, Darien. Me senté en los arbustos. Debajo de la ventana de su habitación.

—Wow. Eso es…

—Sí. En mi antigua vida me podría haber detenido por acechar. Mira, tal vez deberíamos cambiar de tema.

—Gran idea. Termina de ponerme al día sobre el hombre civil que escapó de los restrictores._ Haruka se apoyó contra la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y estirándolos para desperezarse.

— Entonces Helios habló con la enfermera que lo cuidó. El tipo parecía algo ido, pero logró decirle que ellos le preguntaban sobre vosotros los hermanos. Donde vivís. Como os movéis. La víctima no dio una dirección concreta dónde lo habían trabajado, pero tiene que ser algún lugar del centro, por que es donde lo encontraron y Dios sabe que no podía haber ido muy lejos. Ah y el mascullaba las letras. X.O.E.

—Así es como los restrictores se denominan así mismos.

—Pegadizo. Muy 007. —Haruka trabajó su otro brazo, su hombro crujió. — De todos modos, le quité la cartera al restrictor que había sido colgado en aquel árbol y Artemís se acercó al lugar del tipo. Había sido limpiado a fondo, como si supieran que él se había ido.

—¿Estaba el tarro allí?

—Artemís dijo que no.

—Entonces ellos definitivamente habían ido.

—¿Qué hay dentro de esas cosas de todos modos?

—El corazón.

—Repugnante. Pero mejor que otras partes de la anatomía, considerando que alguien me dijo que ellos no pueden despertarlo. —Haruka dejó caer sus brazos y aspiró entre dientes, un poco de ruido pensador liberado de su boca. —Ya sabes, esto comienza a tener sentido ¿Recuerdas a aquellas prostitutas muertas que estuve investigando en los callejones traseros este verano? ¿Esas con señales de mordeduras en sus cuellos y heroína en su sangre?

—Las novias de Peruru, hombre. Esta es la manera que él se alimenta. Sólo humanos, aunque cómo él sobrevive con la sangre tan débil, es un misterio.

—Él dijo que no lo había hecho._ Darien hizo rodar sus ojos.

—¿Y tú le crees?

—Pero si nosotros le tomamos la palabra. Hey, solo sígueme la corriente, Hollywood. Si le creemos, entonces tengo otra explicación.

—¿Cuál es?

—Un cebo. ¿Si quisieras secuestrar a un vampiro, cómo lo harías? Ponle la comida, hombre. Ponla, espera hasta que venga uno, drógalo y llévatelo a dónde quieras. Encontré dardos en las escenas, de la clase con la que tranquilizarías un animal.

—Jesús.

—Y escucha esto. Esta mañana he escuchado el escáner de la policía. Otra prostituta ha sido encontrada muerta en un callejón, cerca de donde murieron las demás. Yo entré sin autorización por Jedite en el servidor de la policía, y el informe ponía que su garganta había sido rebanada.

—¿Le has dicho a Rubeus y a Artemís todo esto?

—No.

—Deberías.

—El humano cambió de lugar. No se cuan implicado puede estar, ¿sabes? He pensado, que no quiero meter mi nariz dónde no debería estar. No soy uno de vosotros.

—Pero estás con nosotros. O al menos es lo que dijo Jedite._ Haruka frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo dijo?

—Sí. Es por lo que te trajimos aquí con nosotros en vez de…bien, tú sabes.

—¿Ponerme bajo tierra? _El humano hizo media sonrisa. Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—No cualquiera de nosotros hubiera disfrutado con ello. Bien, excepto Peruru. En realidad, no, él no disfruta con nada…La verdad es, poli, que tienes la clase cultivada sobre…_ La voz de Artemís lo cortó.

— ¡Jesucristo, Hollywood!_ El hombre entró en el cuarto de pesas como un toro. Y de toda la Hermandad, él los encabezaba. Entonces alguna cosa estaba encendida.

—¿Qué pasa, mi hermano? —Preguntó Darien.

—Tengo un pequeño mensaje para ti en mi buzón general. De aquella humana, Serena. —Artemís plantó sus manos sobre sus caderas, echando el tórax hacia delante. —¿Por qué demonios ella te recuerda? ¿Y cómo es que tiene nuestro número?

—No le dije cómo llamarnos.

—Y tampoco le borraste la memoria. ¿En qué maldición estabas pensando?

—Ella no será un problema.

—Ya lo es. Llama a nuestro teléfono.

—Relájate, hombre…_ Artemís lo pinchó con un dedo.

—Arréglala antes de que tenga que hacerlo yo ¿me entiendes?_ Darien se levantó del banco y su hermano parpadeó

—Nadie se acercará a ella, a no ser que quieran tratar conmigo. Esto te incluye._ Los ojos azules de Artemís se estrecharon. Ambos sabían quien ganaría si llegaban al fondo de la cuestión. Nadie podía luchar contra Darien cuerpo a cuerpo; este era un hecho probado. Y él estaba preparado para golpear a Artemís si tuviera que hacerlo. Aquí mismo. Ahora mismo. Artemís le habló en tono severo.

—Quiero que respires profundamente y te separes de mi, Hollywood._ Cuando Darien no se movió, se escucharon pasos a través de las alfombras y el brazo de Haruka se colocó alrededor de su cintura.

—Por qué no te calmas un poco, grandote. —Haruka habló arrastrando las palabras— Vamos a terminar la fiesta, ¿vale?_ Darien permitió que lo retirase, pero mantuvo los ojos sobre Artemís. La tensión crujía en el aire.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Exigió Artemís. Darien dio un paso liberándose de Haruka y se paseó con inquietud alrededor de la habitación de pesas, serpenteando entre bancos y pesas en el suelo.

—Nada. No pasa nada. Ella no sabe lo que soy y no se cómo consiguió el teléfono. Tal vez aquella mujer civil se lo dio.

—Mírame, mi hermano. Darien detente y mírame._ Darien se detuvo y movió sus ojos. —¿Por qué no la borraste? Sabes que la una vez que la memoria es de largo plazo, no podrás limpiarla lo suficiente. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? — Cuando el silencio se alargó entre ellos, Artemís sacudió la cabeza. —No me digas que te has liado con ella.

—Cualquier cosa, hombre.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Cristo, mi hermano…¿en qué estás pensando? Sabes que no deberías haberte enredado con una humana, y sobre todo, no con ella debido a su relación con el muchacho. —La mirada de Artemís era aguda. —Te doy una orden. Otra vez. Yo quiero que borres la memoria de esa mujer y no quiero que vuelvas a verla.

—Ya te lo dije, ella no sabe lo que soy…

—¿Estás intentando negociar este conmigo? No puedes ser tan estúpido._ Darien le echó a su hermano una mirada desagradable.

—Y tú no me quieres encima de tus costillas otra vez. Esta vez no permitiré que el poli me despegue.

—¿Ya la has besado en la boca? ¿Qué le has dicho sobre tus colmillos, Hollywood? —Cuando Darien cerró los ojos y maldijo, el tono de Artemís se alivió. —Sé realista. Ella es una complicación que no necesitamos, ella es un problema para ti porque la escogiste por encima de una orden mía. No hago esto para romperte las pelotas, Darien. Es más seguro para todos. Para ella. Lo harás, mi hermano. Es más seguro para ella._ Darien se sentó y agarró los tobillos. Estiró sus tendones con fuerza, casi colocó su espalda en sus piernas. Más seguro para Serena.

—Me encargaré de ello. —Dijo él finalmente.

* * *

—¿Srta. Tsukino? Por favor, venga conmigo._ Serena miró hacia arriba y no reconoció a la enfermera. La mujer parecía realmente joven con su uniforme rosado, probablemente acababa de salir de la escuela. Y aún pareció más joven cuando sonrió debido a sus hoyuelos. —¿Srta. Tsukino? —Ella cambió de lugar el voluminoso archivo en sus brazos. Serena puso el tirante de su bolso sobre su hombro, se levantó y siguió a la mujer por la sala de espera. Bajaron a medias por un largo pasillo, pintado de beige e hicieron una pausa ante el mostrador de registro. —Sólo voy a pesarla y a tomarle la temperatura.—La enfermera sonrió otra vez y consiguió más puntos siendo buena con el peso y el termómetro. Ella era rápida. Amistosa. —Ha perdido algo de peso, Srta. Tsukino. —Dijo ella, anotándolo en el archivo. —¿Cómo está de apetito?

—El mismo.

—Bajaremos aquí hacia la izquierda.

Las habitaciones de reconocimientos eran todas parecidas. Un póster de un Monet enmarcado y una pequeña ventana con persianas dibujadas. Un escritorio con folletos y un ordenador. Una mesa de reconocimiento con un pedazo de papel blanco estirado sobre ella. Un fregadero con varios suministros. Un contenedor rojo para desechos biológicos en la esquina. Serena tenía ganas de levantarse.

—La Dra. Delia Croce dijo que quería que le tomara los signos vitales. —La enfermera le entregó un cuadrado de tela perfectamente doblado. —Si se pone esto, ella vendrá enseguida.

Las batas eran todas iguales, también. Fino algodón, suave, azul con un pequeño estampado rosado. Había dos juegos de lazos. Ella nunca estaba segura de si se ponían aquellas malditas cosas a la derecha, si la abertura debía ir adelante o atrás. Hoy escogió hacia adelante. Cuando ya estuvo cambiada, Serena se sentó encima de la camilla y dejó sus pies colgando. Tenía frío sin su ropa y las miró, todas muy bien dobladas sobre la silla al lado del escritorio. Pagaría un buen dinero por volver a tenerlas encima. Con un repique y un pitido, su teléfono móvil sonó en su bolso. Ella cayó sobre el suelo colchado por sus calcetines. Ella no reconoció el número cuando comprobó la identificación y contestó esperanzada.

—¿Hola?

—Serena._ El rico sonido de la masculina voz hizo que sintiera alivio. Había estado casi segura de Hal no le iba a devolver la llamada.

—Hola. Hola, Hal. Gracias por llamar. —Ella miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar para sentarse que no fuera la mesa de revisión. Colocando la ropa sobre su regazo, ella despejó la mesa. —Mira, siento lo de anoche. Yo solo…_ Hubo un golpe y luego la enfermera asomó la cabeza.

—Perdóneme, ¿nos dio su escáner óseo el julio pasado?

—Sí. Deberían estar en mi archivo.— Cuando la enfermera cerró la puerta, Serena, dijo. —Lo siento.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Yo, ah…—Ella se aclaró la garganta. —No es importante. Sólo quería que supieras lo mal que me sentí sobre lo que te dije._ Hubo un largo silencio. —Yo sólo me aterroricé. —Dijo ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú me haces….no se, tú solo…—Serena tocó el borde de su vestido. Las palabras se desvanecieron. —Tengo cáncer, Hal. Creo, lo he tenido y podría volver.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces te lo dijo Viluy.—Serena esperó que lo confirmara, cuando él no lo hizo, ella suspiró. —No utilizo la leucemia como excusa por el comportamiento que tuve. Es sólo…Estoy en un lugar extraño ahora mismo. Mis emociones rebotan por todas partes y tenerte en mi casa—sintiéndome totalmente atraída por ti— provocó algo y repartí golpes a diestro y siniestro.

—Entiendo._ De algún modo, ella sintió que lo hacía. Pero Dios, sus silencios la asesinaban. Ella comenzaba a parecer una idiota por mantenerlo en la línea.

—En cualquier caso, esto es todo lo que quería decirte.

—Te recogeré esta noche a las ocho. En tu casa._ Ella apretó el teléfono. Dios, quería verlo.

—Te esperaré._ Desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de reconocimiento, se elevó la voz de la Dra. Delia Croce y disminuyó de común acuerdo con la enfermera.

—¿Y Serena?

—¿Si?

—Suéltate el pelo para mí._ Hubo un golpe y entró la doctora.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré. —Dijo Serena antes de colgar. —Hey, Delia.

—Hola, Serena. —Cuando la Doctora Delia Croce cruzó la habitación, sonrió y sus negros ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas. Tenía aproximadamente unos cincuenta años, con el pelo canoso que se cuadraba en su mandíbula. La doctora se sentó detrás del escritorio y cruzó las piernas. Cuando ella se tomó un momento para colocarse, Serena movió la cabeza.

—Odio cuando tengo razón. —Refunfuñó ella.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ha vuelto, ¿verdad?_ Hubo una leve pausa.

—Lo siento, Serena.


	19. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Serena no fue a trabajar. En lugar de ello condujo hasta su casa, se desnudó, y se metió en la cama. Una rápida llamada a la oficina y tuvo el resto del día así como también la siguiente semana completa. Iba a necesitar el tiempo. Después del largo fin de semana del Día de la Hispanidad le iban a hacer varias pruebas y segundas opiniones, y luego ella y la Dra. Delia Croce se encontrarían y discutirían las diferentes opciones.

Lo más extraño era que, Serena no se había sorprendido. En su corazón siempre lo había sabido, ellos habían obligado a que la enfermedad se retirara, no que se rindiera. O tal vez ella solo estaba en shock y empezaba sentir la familiar enfermedad. Cuando pensaba en lo que iba a afrontar, lo que la asustó no era el dolor; era la pérdida de tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que volviera a estar bajo control? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría el siguiente respiro? ¿Cuándo podría regresar a su vida? Ella rehusaba pensar que había una alternativa a la remisión. No iba a ir por allí.

Girándose sobre su lado, clavó los ojos en la pared del cuarto y pensó en su madre. Vio a su madre girando un rosario con las puntas de sus dedos, murmurando palabras de devoción mientras yacía en la cama. La combinación de fricción y susurros la habían ayudado a encontrar un alivio más allá de lo que la morfina le podía reportar. Porque de cierta manera, emparejada en medio de su maldición, aun en el apogeo del dolor y del miedo, su madre había creído en los milagros.

Serena había querido preguntarle a su madre si realmente pensaba que se salvaría, y no en el sentido metafórico, pero si de manera práctica. ¿Ikuko verdaderamente había creído en que si decía las palabras justas y tenía los objetos correctos a su alrededor, se curaría, caminaría otra vez, viviría otra vez? Las preguntas nunca fueron planteadas. Tan amable investigación habría sido cruel, y Serena había sabido la respuesta de todas formas. Había sentido que su madre había esperado una redención temporal antes del verdadero final. Pero entonces, tal vez Serena solo había proyectado lo que había esperado con ilusión. Para ella, salvarse significaba tener una vida como la de una persona normal: tú estarás saludable y fuerte, y el prospecto de la muerte, apenas un hipotético conocimiento lejano. Una deuda pagada completamente en un futuro que no podrías imaginar. Quizá su madre lo había mirado de otro modo, pero una cosa era segura: el resultado no se había alterado. Las oraciones no la habían salvado.

Serena cerró los ojos, y el excesivo cansancio se la llevó. Como se la tragó del todo, agradeció la temporal vacuidad. Durmió durante horas, entrando y saliendo de la conciencia, desplomada en la cama. Se despertó a las siete en punto y trató de alcanzar el teléfono, marcando el número que Viluy la había dado para comunicarse con Hal. Colgó el teléfono sin dejar ningún mensaje. Debería haberlo cancelado, porque no iba a ser una gran compañía, pero maldición, se sentía egoísta. Quería verle. Hal la hacía sentirse viva, y ahora mismo estaba desesperada por esa excitación.

Después de una rápida ducha, se puso rápidamente una falda y un jersey de cuello alto. En el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la puerta del cuarto de baño las dos estaban más sueltas de lo que tenían que estar, y pensó en el peso de esa mañana en la consulta de la doctora. Probablemente debería comer como Hal esta noche, porque Dios sabía que no había razón para estar a dieta ahora mismo. Si la orientaban hacia otra ronda de quimioterapia, entonces debería hacer un equipaje en libras. El pensamiento la congeló en el lugar.

Se pasó las manos por su pelo, retirándolo de su cuello cabelludo, pasándolo a través de sus dedos y dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros. Tan poco notorio todo rubio, pensó ella. Y tan importante en el esquema más grande de las cosas. La idea de perderlo la hizo querer llorar. Con una expresión severa, ella junto las puntas, retorciéndolas en un nudo y atándolas en su lugar.

Estaba en la puerta de la calle esperando en el camino de entrada unos minutos más tarde. El frío la golpeó y comprendió que había olvidado ponerse un abrigo. Volvió a dentro, cogió una chaqueta de lana negra y perdió sus llaves en el proceso. ¿Dónde estaban sus llaves? Si hubiera dejado sus llaves en el… Yupi, las llaves estaban en la puerta. Cerró la casa, girando la cerradura y lanzó el enredo metálico en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Esperando, ella pensó en Hal.

Suéltate el pelo para mí. Bien. Ella abrió el pasador y se peinó con los dedos lo mejor que pudo. Y entonces se sintió tranquila. La noche era tranquila, pensó ella. Y esto era por que le gustaba vivir en una granja; no tenía ningún vecino excepto Viluy. Entonces la recordó: había pensado llamarla y explicarle lo del día, pero no lo había sentido hasta entonces. Mañana. Se dirigiría a Viluy mañana. Y la informaría de las dos citas.

Un sedán giró en la carretera a unos 800 metros de distancia, acelerando con un gruñido bajo que ella escuchó claramente. Si no hubiera sido por los dos focos, habría pensado que una Harley subía por el camino. Cuando el gran coche violáceo se paró delante de ella, pensó que parecía un GTO de alguna clase. Reluciente, ruidoso, ostentoso…encajaba perfectamente con un hombre al que le gustara la velocidad y se encontrara cómodo con la atención.

Hal salió por el lado del conductor y caminó alrededor del capó. Llevaba un traje, muy a punto negro con una camisa negra abierta en el cuello. Se pelo peinado hacia atrás, cayendo en gruesos, negros mechones en su nuca. Parecía una fantasía, sexy, poderoso y misterioso. Exceptuando su expresión que no era material de ensueño. Sus ojos se estrecharon, sus labios y la mandíbula apretados. De todas formas él sonrió un poco cuando llegó hasta ella.

—Te dejaste el pelo suelto.

—Dije que lo haría._ Él levantó su mano como si quisiera tocarla, pero vaciló.

—¿Estás preparada para irnos?

—¿Dónde vamos a ir?

—Hice una reserva en el Excel. —Él dejó caer su brazo y la miró a distancia, silencioso, inmóvil. Oh…infiernos.

—Hal, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Tú estás claramente manteniendo cierta distancia esta noche. Sinceramente, yo también._ Él se alejó andando y miró fijamente el suelo, apretando la mandíbula. —Podríamos dejarlo para otro momento. —Dijo ella, calculando que él era un tipo agradable para marcharse con alguna clase de invitación propuesta para otra ocasión. —No es una gran…_ Se movió tan rápidamente que ella no pudo verlo. En un momento estuvo a un par de pasos de distancia; se aproximó y la levantó contra su cuerpo. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Cuando sus bocas se juntaron, la miró directamente a los ojos. No había ninguna pasión en él, sólo una intención severa que convirtió el gesto en una especie de voto. Cuando la soltó, ella tropezó hacia atrás. Y cayó directamente sobre su culo.

—Ah, maldición, Serena, lo siento.— Él se arrodilló. —¿Estás bien?_ Ella asintió incluso cuando no lo estaba. Se sintió torpe y ridícula tumbada sobre la hierba. —¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Sí. —Ignorando la mano que le ofrecía, se levantó y retiró los restos de hierba que tenía sobre ella. Agradeció a Dios que su falda fuera marrón y la tierra estuviera seca.

—Vamos solo a cenar, Serena. Vamos.

Una gran mano se deslizó alrededor de su nuca, y la condujo hacia el coche, no dejándole ninguna otra opción, solo continuar. Aunque el concepto de luchar con él no se le ocurría. Se sentía abrumada por muchas cosas, él estaba entre ellas y ella estaba demasiado cansada para presentar alguna resistencia. Además, algo había pasado entre ellos en el instante en que sus bocas se habían encontrado. No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba, pero un lazo afectivo estaba allí.

Hal abrió la puerta del pasajero y la ayudó entrar al interior. Cuando él se deslizó en el asiento del conductor, ella miró alrededor en el prístino interior para evitar ser atrapada por su perfil. El GTO gruñó cuando él puso la primera y condujo por el pequeño camino parando en la señal de la Ruta 22. Él miró ambos lados del camino y luego aceleró hacia la derecha, el creciente sonido del motor y la caída eran como una respiración cuando puso los cambios una y otra vez mientras viajaban.

—Es un coche espectacular. —Dijo ella.

—Gracias. Mi hermano lo volvió a hacer para mí. A Artemís le gustan los coches.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano?_ Hal rió fuerte.

—Bastante viejo.

—¿Más viejo que tú?

—Si.

—¿Eres el más joven?

—No, no es así. No somos hermanos porque no nacimos de la misma mujer._ Dios, él tenía un extraño modo a veces de reunir las palabras.

— ¿Fuisteis adoptados por la misma familia?_ Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Ah, no. — Ella se miró las manos. Estaban profundamente clavadas en su regazo, sus hombros encorvados hacia adelante. Lo cual explicaba por que él pensaba que tenía frío. Intentó aflojarse. —Estoy bien._ Ella miró el parabrisas. La doble línea amarilla en el camino brillaba por los focos. Y el bosque llegaba hasta el borde del asfalto. En la oscuridad, la ilusión de túnel era hipnótica, sintiendo como si la Ruta 22 continuara para siempre. —¿Es muy rápido este coche? —Murmuró ella.

—Muy rápido.

—Enséñamelo._ Ella sintió su mirada como un dardo atravesándola en el asiento. Entonces el cambió, aceleró y los puso en órbita. El motor rugió como un ser vivo, el coche vibraba mientras los árboles parecieron una negra pared. Iban más y más rápido, pero Hal permaneció con absoluto control cuando abrazaron las curvas apretadamente, serpenteándolas por la carretera. Cuando él comenzó a reducir la velocidad, ella puso su mano sobre su duro muslo. —No pares.

Él vaciló durante un momento. Entonces continuó y conecto el estéreo. "Dream Weaver", aquel himno de los años setenta, inundó el interior del coche hasta niveles estridentes. Pisó fuerte el acelerador y el coche explotó, llevándolos a gran velocidad por la vacía e interminable carretera. Serena bajó su ventana, dejando que entrara el aire. La ráfaga enredó su cabello y refrescó sus mejillas y la despertó del entumecimiento en el que la había dejado la doctora. Comenzó a reír y aun cuando podía oír que había un punto de histerismo en su voz, ella no se preocupó. Sacó su cabeza al frío, gritando al viento. Y permitió al hombre y al coche que se la llevaran.

* * *

El Sr. X observó a sus dos nuevos principales escuadrillas cuando entraron en la cabaña para otra reunión. Los cuerpos de los restrictores absorbieron el espacio libre encogiendo el tamaño del cuarto y satisfaciéndolo ya que tenían bastantes músculos para cubrir la línea de combate. Les había pedido que volvieran por los motivos de puesta al día habituales, pero también quería ver en persona como ellos habían reaccionado ante las noticias de que el Sr. O era ahora su responsable.

El Sr. O entró el último en el interior, y fue directamente a la entrada del dormitorio, apoyándose contra el marco casualmente, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus ojos eran agudos, pero ahora eran reservados, una reticencia que era mucho más útil de lo que hubiese sido su cólera. Parecía como si un cachorro peligroso hubiera entrado en el salón, y si la tendencia continuaba, ellos tenían suerte. El Sr. X necesitaba un segundo al mando.

Con las últimas pérdidas que habían tenido, tenía que concentrarse en reclutar y ese era un trabajo a jornada completa. Escogiendo a los candidatos correctos, trayéndolos a bordo, rompiéndolos en cada paso del proceso requería concentración y recursos dedicados. Pero mientras él rellenaba las filas de la sociedad, no podía permitir el rapto y la estrategia de persuasión que había presentado para perder ímpetu. Y la anarquía entre los asesinos no era algo que él tolerara. Sobre muchos niveles, O tenía buenas calificaciones para ser un hombre correcto. Era comedido, despiadado, eficiente, de mente despejada: un agente de poder que motivaba a los otros con el miedo. Si Omega hubiera logrado aspirar su rebelión, estaría cerca de la perfección. Era tiempo de que comenzara la reunión.

—Sr. O, hable a los otros sobre las propiedades._ El restrictor comenzó su informe sobre las dos extensiones de terreno que había visitado durante el día.

El Sr. X ya había decidido comprar ambos con dinero en efectivo. Y mientras aquellas transacciones se cerraban, él iba a ordenar a las cuadrillas que erigieran un centro de persuasión sobre treinta hectáreas rurales que ya poseía la Sociedad. El Sr. O en última instancia sería el responsable del lugar, pero como el Sr. U había supervisado los proyectos del edificio en Connecticut, él haría un resumen informativo sobre las fases de construcción del centro.

Los objetivos de la asignación incluirían la velocidad y la conveniencia. La Sociedad necesitaba otros lugares para trabajar, sitios aislados, seguros y calibrados para su trabajo. Y ellos los necesitaban ahora. Cuando el Sr. O se calló, el Sr. X delegó la construcción del nuevo centro en él y les ordenó a los hombres que salieran a las calles durante las tardes. El Sr. O se retrasó.

—¿Tenemos algún negocio? —Preguntó el Sr. X —¿Algo más ha fracasado?_ Aquellos ojos marrones llamearon, pero el Sr. O no se quebró. Más pruebas de mejoras.

—Quiero construir algunas unidades de almacenaje en la nueva instalación.

—¿Para qué? Nuestro objetivo no es mantener a los vampiros como animales domésticos.

—Espero tener más de un sujeto a la vez y quiero mantenerlos todo lo que pueda. Pero necesito algo dónde ellos no puedan desmaterializarse y tiene que estar protegido de la luz solar.

—¿Qué tiene usted en mente?_ La solución que el Sr. O detalló no solo era factible, era eficiente. —Hágalo. —Dijo el Sr. X, sonriendo.


	20. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Cuando Darien entró en el aparcamiento del Excel, condujo directo hacia los aparcacoches. Aunque el GTO no tenía un embrague delicado, él no le iba a dejar las llaves a nadie más. No con la clase de armas y municiones que llevaba en el maletero. Él escogió un lugar en la zona trasera, uno que estaba en el lado correcto de la puerta lateral. Cuando giró la llave de contacto, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y … Y no hizo nada con ello. Sólo se quedó allí sentado, su mano en el clip.

—¿Hal?

Él cerró los ojos. Dios, daría cualquier cosa solo por oírle decir su verdadero nombre. Y él quería…maldición, la quería desnuda en su cama, su cabeza sobre su almohada, su cuerpo entre sus sábanas. Quería tomarla en privado, solos ellos dos. Ningún testigo, ningún escudo en su abrigo. Nada de público, ninguna acción rápida en el pasillo o en el cuarto de baño.

Quería sus uñas en su trasero y su lengua en su boca y sus caderas meciéndose debajo suyo hasta que lo hiciera con tal fuerza que viera las estrellas. Entonces quería dormir con ella entre sus brazos. Y despertarse, comer y hacer el amor otra vez. Conversar en la oscuridad sobre cosas estúpidas y serias… Oh, Dios. Estaba vinculándola a él. La vinculación pasaba.

Había oído a los hombres que podía ser así. Rápido. Intenso. Sin lógica. Solo poderosos instintos primordiales consumiéndolos, uno de los más fuertes impulsos físicos de poseerla y marcarla en el proceso para que otros hombres supieran que ya tenía un compañero. Y quería que se quedaran jodidamente lejos de ella. Miró el cuerpo de ella. Y comprendió que mataría a cualquier miembro de su sexo que intentara tocarla, estar con ella o amarla.

Darien se frotó los ojos. Si, aquel impulso de marcarla estaba definitivamente trabajándolo. Y ese no era su único problema. El zumbido volvió su cuerpo, animado por las explícitas imágenes en su cabeza, su olor y el suave sonido de su respiración. Y la velocidad de su sangre. Él quería probarla…beber de ella. Serena se giró hacia él.

—Hal, estás…_ Su voz parecía papel de lija.

—Tengo que decirte algo. _Soy un vampiro. Soy un guerrero. Soy una bestia peligrosa. Al final de esta tarde, no recordarás que alguna vez me encontraste. Y la idea de no estar en tu memoria me hace sentir que me han apuñalado sobre el pecho.

—Hal. ¿Qué pasa?_ Las palabras de Artemís se repetían en su cabeza. Es más seguro. Por ella

—Nada. —Dijo él liberándose del cinturón y saliendo del coche. —No es nada._ Él fue alrededor y abrió su puerta, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir. Cuando ella puso su palma en las suyas, él cerró los párpados. La vista de sus brazos y sus piernas hicieron que sus músculos se tensaran y un suave gruñido le subió por la garganta. Y maldición, en vez de apartarse de su camino, cerró el espacio hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron. Las vibraciones bajo su piel se tensaron aún más y más fuerte con su lujuria rugiendo por ella. Sabía que debería mirarla a más distancia porque seguramente sus iris brillaban un poco. Pero él no podía.

—¿Hal? — Dijo ella escasamente. —Tus ojos…_ Él cerró sus párpados.

—Lo siento. Entremos…_ Ella tiró de su mano.

—No creo que quiera cenar._ Su primer impulso fue discutir, pero él no quería intimidarla. Además, a menos tiempo que pasaran juntos, menos tendría que borrar. Infiernos, debería acabar de borrarle desde el momento en que la hizo subir a su casa.

—Te llevaré a casa.

—No, digo, ¿quieres caminar un poco conmigo? ¿Por el parque de ahí? Es solo que no tengo ganas de meterme en una mesa. Estoy también…inquieta._ Darien puso las llaves del coche en su bolsillo.

—Me gustaría._ Mientras ellos serpentearon por la hierba y anduvieron bajo un pabellón de hojas coloreadas, él exploró los alrededores. No había nada peligroso alrededor, ninguna amenaza que pudiera sentir. Miró hacia arriba. Una media luna colgaba en el cielo. Ella se rió un poco.

—Yo nunca haría esto normalmente. Sabes, salir al parque de noche. ¡Pero contigo! No me preocupo sobre que nos atraquen.

—Bueno. No deberías. —Por que él rebanaría a quien intentara dañarla, humano, vampiro o no muerto.

—Parece que esté mal. _Murmuró ella. —Estar al aire libre en la oscuridad, creo. Se siente un poco ilícito y un poco asustadizo. Mi madre siempre me advertía sobre ir a los sitios de noche._ Ella se paró, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, y miró fijamente hacia arriba. Despacio alargó su brazo hacia el cielo con su mano lisa. Cerró un ojo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? _Le preguntó él.

—Sosteniendo la luna en la palma de mi mano. —El se inclinó y siguió la longitud de su brazo mirando fijamente

—Sí, la tienes._ Cuando se enderezó, deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Después de la rigidez inicial del momento, ella se relajó y dejó caer la mano. Dios, le encantaba su olor. Tan limpio y fresco, con aquella leve nota a cítrico. —Estabas en el médico cuando te llamé hoy. —Dijo él.

—Sí, lo estaba.

—¿Qué van a hacer por ti?_ Ella se separó y comenzó a andar otra vez. Él le cogió el paso, permitiéndole que escogiera el ritmo. —¿Qué te dijeron, Serena?

—No tenemos que hablar sobre todo eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Va en contra de tu tipo. —Dijo ella ligeramente. — Los playboy, no se supone que se encarguen adecuadamente de las partes poco atractivas de la vida._ Él pensó en su bestia.

—Estoy acostumbrado a lo poco atractivo, confía en mí._ Serena se paró otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza

— Sabes, algo no está bien sobre todo esto.

—Buen punto. Yo debería estar sosteniendo tu mano mientras andamos._ Él extendió la mano, solo para que ella se alejara.

—En serio, Hal ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Estar conmigo?

—Vas a acomplejarme. ¿Qué pasa si deseo pasar un poco de mi tiempo contigo?

—¿Necesitas que te lo explique detalladamente? Soy una mujer de la media que tiene un trabajo de la media. Eres muy guapo. Sano. Fuerte…_ Diciéndose que era diez veces estúpido, él se colocó frente a ella y puso sus manos sobre la base de su cuello. Iba a besarla otra vez, aun cuando no debería. Y este no iba a ser de la clase del que le había dado delante de su casa.

Cuando él bajo su cabeza, la extraña vibración en su cuerpo se intensificó, pero no se paró. Infiernos si iba a dejar a su cuerpo imponerse sobre él esta noche. Sujetando el zumbido, apretó la sensación a pura fuerza de voluntad. Cuando logró suprimirlo, se sintió aliviado. Y determinado a adentrarse en ella, aunque sólo fuera con su lengua en la boca. Serena miró los zafiros ojos azules de Darien. Podría haber jurado que ardían en la oscuridad, aquella luz verde azulada en realidad salía de ellos. Ella había sentido una cosa parecida en el aparcamiento. El vello se su nuca se le erizó.

—No te preocupes por el brillo.— Dijo él suavemente, como si hubiera leído su mente. —No es nada.

—No lo entiendo.—Susurró ella.

—No lo intentes._ Él cerró la distancia entre ellos, descendiendo. Sus labios eran suaves como el ante contra los suyos, prolongándolo, ciñéndola. Su lengua salió y le acarició la boca. —Ábrete para mí, Serena. Déjame entrar._ La lamió hasta que ella los separara para él. Cuando su lengua se deslizó dentro de ella, el empuje aterciopelado la golpeó entre los muslos y alivió su cuerpo, el calor la atravesó cuando sus pechos encontraron su pecho. Ella lo agarró por los hombros, intentando acercarse a todos aquellos músculos y al calor.

Ella tuvo éxito durante solo un momento. Bruscamente, él separó sus cuerpos, aunque mantuvo el contacto con sus labios. Ella se preguntó si todavía la estaba besando para ocultar el hecho de que él se había retirado. ¿O tal vez solo intentaba refrescarla un poco, cuando ella había estado demasiado agresiva o algo así? Ella giró su cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó él. —Estás dentro de esto.

—Sí, bien, no lo bastante para los dos._ Él la detuvo antes de que se distanciara un paso rechazando dejar su cuello.

—No quiero parar, Serena. —Sus pulgares acariciaron la piel de su garganta y luego presionaron sobre su mandíbula e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. —Quiero que estés caliente. Bastante caliente para no sentir nada excepto a mí. No pensarás en nada más que en lo que te hago. Te quiero líquida._ Él se dobló y tomó su boca, entrando profundamente, comiéndosela. Buscó en todas las esquinas hasta que no hubo ningún lugar en su interior que no hubiese explorado. Entonces cambió el beso, retirándose y avanzando, una rítmica penetración que hizo que estuviera más mojada y aún más lista para él. —Exacto, Serena. —Dijo él contra sus labios. —Déjate ir. Dios, puedo oler tu pasión…eres exquisita.

Sus manos fueron de arriba abajo, yendo bajo las solapas de su abrigo, sobre sus clavículas. ¡Por Dios! Se había perdido en él. Si él le hubiera pedido que se quitara la ropa, ya se habría desnudado. Si él le hubiera dicho que se tendiera sobre la tierra y se abriera de piernas, ella habría preparado la hierba para él. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que quisiera, lo que fuera con tal de que nunca dejara de besarla.

—Voy a tocarte. —Dijo él. —No lo bastante, no realmente lo bastante. Pero un poco…_ Sus dedos se movieron sobre su jersey de cuello alto de cachemira, yendo más y más abajo y… Su cuerpo se sacudía con fuerza cuando él encontró sus apretados pezones. —Tan lista para mí. —Murmuró él, cogiéndolos. —Querría tomarlos en mi boca. Quiero amamantarme de ti, Serena. ¿Vas a dejarme hacerlo?_ Sus palmas aplanadas tomaron el peso de sus pechos. —¿Querrías, Serena si estuviéramos solos? ¿Si estuviéramos en una agradable cama caliente? ¿Si estuvieras desnuda para mí? ¿Me dejarías probarlos? —Cuando ella asintió, él rió con ferocidad. —Sí, tú querrías ¿Dónde además querrías mi boca? —Él la besó duramente cuando ella no contestó. —Dímelo._ Su respiración salió en una muda prisa. Ella no podía pensar, no podía hablar. Él tomó su mano y la puso a su alrededor. —Entonces muéstrame, Serena. — Dijo él a su oído.— Muéstrame dónde quieres que vaya. Condúceme. Vamos. Hazlo._ Incapaz de parar, ella tomó su palma y la puso sobre su cuello. En lento barrido, la devolvió a su pecho. Él ronroneó con aprobación y la besó a un lado de la mandíbula. —Sí, allí. Sabemos que quieres que vaya allí. ¿Dónde más?_ Estúpida, fuera de control, ella condujo su mano hacia su estómago. Entonces bajó a su cadera. —Bueno. Esto es bueno. —Cuando ella vaciló, él susurró. — No te pares, Serena. Sigue. Muéstrame dónde quieres que vaya._ Antes de que ella perdiera el ánimo, puso su mano entre las piernas. Su holgada falda cedió al paso, dejándolo entrar y un gemido se le escapó cuando percibió su palma sobre su centro. _Oh, sí, Serena. Así es. —Él la acarició y ella se agarró a sus gruesos bíceps, echándose hacia a delante. — Dios, me quemas vivo. ¿Estás tan mojada para mí, Serena? Creo que sí. Pienso que estás cubierta de miel…_ Necesitando tocarlo, ella puso sus manos bajo su chaqueta, en su cintura, sintiendo el crudo y atemorizante poder de su cuerpo. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, él apartó sus brazos y le sostuvo las muñecas con una mano. Claramente él no iba a parar, sin embargo. La presionó hacia atrás con su pecho, hasta que ella sintió un sólido árbol contra su espalda. —Serena, permíteme hacerte sentir bien. —A través de su falda, sus dedos sondearon y encontraron el punto de placer. —Quiero hacer que llegues. Aquí y ahora._ Cuando ella gritó, él comprendió que estaba al borde del orgasmo y él estaba completamente alejado, un ingeniero de su lujuria quien no sentía nada él mismo: su respiración era serena, su voz estable, su cuerpo sin ninguna afectación.

—No. —Gimió ella. La mano de Hal cesó las caricias.

—¿Qué?

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si._ Al instante, él se echó hacia atrás. Y mientras él estuvo de pie calmado delante de ella, ella intentó recobrar el aliento.

Su fácil consentimiento le dolió, pero ella se preguntó por qué él lo había hecho. Tal vez llegaba estando en control. Infiernos, hacer que una mujer jadeara debía ser un viaje de poder fabuloso. Y eso explicaría por qué él quería estar con ella y con aquellas chicas sexys. Una no tan atractiva mujer podría ser más fácil para permanecer distante. La vergüenza apretó su pecho.

—Quiero volver. _Dijo ella, a punto de ponerse a llorar. —Quiero ir a casa._ Él suspiró.

—Serena…

—Si piensas pedirme perdón, voy a enfermar…_ De repente, Hal frunció el ceño y ella comenzó a estornudar. Dios, por alguna razón, su nariz sentía un estremecimiento como si se le escapara. Algo había en el aire. Dulce. Como el detergente de la lavandería. ¿O era tal vez talco de bebés? La mano de Hal golpeó su brazo.

—Échate al suelo. Ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué? Qué…

—Échate al suelo. —Él la empujó hasta sus rodillas. —Mantén tu cabeza a cubierto.

Girando a su alrededor, se plantó delante de ella, sus pies separados, la manos delante de su pecho. Desde la separación de sus piernas, ella vio a dos hombres salir desde un lugar de arces. Estaban vestidos con ropas de trabajo negras, su piel pálida y su pelo brillaban a la luz de la luna. La amenaza que se les había echado encima en el parque la hizo comprender lo lejos que ella y Hal habían estado vagando.

Ella buscó en su bolso su teléfono móvil e intentó convencerse que estaba reaccionando de una forma exagerada. Sí, de acuerdo. Los hombres se dividieron y atacaron a Hal por ambos lados, llegaron rápidamente y bajaron al suelo. Ella gritó alarmada, pero Hal…Santo Moisés, Hal sabía lo que se hacía. Se abalanzó sobre la derecha y agarró a uno de ellos por un brazo, tirando al tipo al suelo. Antes de que el hombre pudiera levantarse, Hal lo pisó con fuerza sobre su pecho, clavándolo. El otro atacante terminó ahogándose, dando patadas y golpeando, jadeando por obtener aire, yendo rápidamente a ninguna parte.

Sombrío, mortífero, Hal estaba muy controlado, a gusto con la violencia. Y su fría expresión, tranquila la molestaba infernalmente a ella, hasta cuando le estaba agradecida por haberlos salvado. Ella encontró su teléfono y comenzó a marcar el 911, pensando que él claramente los podría sostener mientras llegaba la policía. Ella oyó un repugnante chasquido. Serena alzó la vista. El hombre que había sido agarrado cayó al suelo, su cabeza colgando de su cuello en un ángulo totalmente incorrecto. No se movía. Ella se levantó.

— !Qué has hecho!_ Hal sacó una larga daga negra de algún sitio y sobresalió sobre el hombre que había estado bajo su bota. El tipo reptaba por la tierra para escaparse. —No. —Ella se colocó delante de Hal.

—Hazte a un lado. — Su voz era misteriosa. Apartada. Totalmente indiferente. Ella lo cogió por el brazo.

—Páralo.

—Tengo que terminar…

—No voy a dejar que mates otro…_ Alguien la agarró del pelo y la tiró a sus pies. Entonces el otro hombre de negro atacó a Hal. El dolor atravesó su cabeza y su cuello como un relámpago y luego cayó sobre su trasero con fuerza. El impacto del golpe hizo que la abandonara la respiración y las estrellas irrumpieran su visión como fuegos artificiales. Ella luchaba por conseguir aire en sus pulmones cuando sus brazos fueron retorcidos hacia arriba y se la llevaron arrastrándola. Rápidamente.

Su cuerpo se golpeaba contra el suelo, sus dientes castañeando. Ella levantó la cabeza aún cuando esto le enviaba agujas arriba y debajo de su espina dorsal. Lo que vio fue un horrible alivio. Hal lanzaba otro cuerpo sin vida sobre la hierba y venía tras ella en una carrera mortal. Sus muslos se comían por completo la distancia, la chaqueta llameaba detrás de él, la daga estaba en su mano. Sus ojos eran de un azul chillón en la noche, como linternas de neón sobre un coche, y su gran cuerpo era nada más que la muerte que espera un lugar para pasar. Gracias a Dios

Pero entonces otro hombre se lanzó sobre Hal. Cuando Hal rechazó al tipo, Serena llamó a su entrenamiento de auto—defensa, retorciéndose hasta que su atacante tuviera que recolocarse para apretarla. Cuando ella sintió que sus dedos se aflojaban, dio un tirón con tanta fuerza como pudo. Él giró y la reconquistó rápidamente, pero con un agarre menos seguro. Ella tiró otra vez, obligándolo a parar y girarse.

Ella se batió, lista para ser golpeada, pero al menos esperaba haberle conseguido a Hal algo de tiempo. No hubo ningún golpe. En cambio un aullido de dolor salió desde el hombre y su raptor cayó sobre ella, un pesado y sofocante peso. El pánico y el terror le dieron las fuerzas para retirarlo. Su cuerpo se dio la vuelta débilmente. La daga de Hal atravesaba el ojo izquierdo del hombre.

Demasiado horrorizada para gritar, Serena se puso de pie y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Estaba segura de que la volverían a coger, convencida de que iba a morir. Pero entonces el brillo de las luces de restaurante finalmente entró en su campo de visión. Cuando sintió el asfalto del aparcamiento, quiso llorar de gratitud. Hasta que vio a Hal delante de ella. Como si hubiera aparecido de la nada. Dio un patinazo al pararse, jadeando, mareada, incapaz de comprender como había podido ir tras ella. Cuando sus rodillas se agotaron, ella fue hasta un coche cualquiera.

—Venga, vámonos. —Dijo él apenas. En una fría precipitación, ella recordó el chasquido del cuello del hombre. Y la daga negra en el ojo del hombre. Y el control tranquilo, cruel de Hal. Hal era la muerte…La muerte en un hermoso paquete.

—Aléjate de mí. —Ella se cayó sobre sus pies y él extendió la mano hacia ella. —¡No! No me toques.

—Serena…

—Mantente lejos de mí. —Ella fue hacia el restaurante, las manos levantadas para rechazarlo. Para lo poco que le serviría contra él. Hal la siguió, moviendo sus poderosos brazos y piernas.

—Escúchame…

—Necesito…—Ella se aclaró la garganta. —Tengo que llamar a la policía.

—No, no lo harás.

_¡Fuimos atacados! Y tú…mataste a gente. Mataste a la gente. Quiero llamar a…

—Esto es algo privado. La poli no puede protegerte. Yo puedo._ Ella se paró, un sucio disparo de la verdad en la que él estaba en el centro. Todo tenía sentido. La amenaza que él ocultaba detrás de su encanto. La carencia absoluta de miedo cuando fueron atacados. Su determinación a no implicar a la policía. Dios, el hecho de que había rajado la cabeza de un hombre con facilidad, como si lo hubiera hecho antes. Hal no quería que ella llamara al 911 porque él estaba al otro lado de la ley. No menos que los gamberros que habían ido detrás de ellos. Ella bajó su brazo para sostener el bolso, a punto de volver a correr. Y se dio cuenta de que su bolso había desaparecido. Hal maldijo, rápido y fuerte. —¿Has perdido el bolso, verdad? —Él miró a su alrededor. —Escucha, Serena, tienes que venir conmigo.

—Un infierno que lo haré._ Ella huyó hacia el restaurante, pero Hal saltó delante de ella, bloqueándole el camino, cogiéndola de los brazos. —Gritaré. — Ella miró hacia los aparcacoches. Ellos estaban probablemente a unos 25 metros de distancia. —Gritaré muy fuerte.

—Tú vida está en peligro, pero puedo protegerte. Confía en mí.

—No te conozco.

—Sí, lo haces.

—Ah, tienes razón. Eres hermoso, entonces posiblemente no puedes ser malo._ Él señaló con un dedo hacia el parque.

—Te salvé ahí. Sin mí, ahora mismo no estarías viva.

—Bien. Muchas gracias. ¡Ahora déjame sola!

—No quiero hacer eso. —Refunfuñó él. —Realmente no lo hago.

_¡Hacer qué!_ Él pasó su mano por delante de su cara.

Y de repente, ella no podía recordar por que estaba tan enojada.


	21. Capítulo 19

**¡Hola a todas chicas! Espero que la historia os esté gustando tanto como la primera. Serena y Darien se adoran, pero tienen tanto miedo de ser rechazados por el otro por sus problemas (el se transforma en bestia y ella tiene cáncer) que se harán muchísimo daño. Así que la frustración será muy grande en algunos capítulos. Os dejo 5 más. El 22 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.  
**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Estando de pie ante Serena, su memoria a su merced, Darien se dijo que tenía que terminar el trabajo. Solo borrarlo como si fuera una mancha.

—Sí, ¿y cómo iba a trabajar para ellos?

Había abandonado al menos a uno, tal vez a dos restrictores vivos en el parque cuando había tenido que ir detrás de ella. Si aquellos sujetos pillaban su bolso y él solo podía imaginar que lo tenían, ella estaba en la mira. La Sociedad ya estaba secuestrando civiles que no sabían nada de la Hermandad: ella en realidad había sido vista con él.

¿Pero qué diablos iba a hacer ahora? No podía abandonarla sola en su casa porque su dirección estaría en su permiso de conducir y este sería el primer lugar al que los restrictores irían. Llevarla a un hotel no era una opción, porque no podía estar seguro de que ella se quedaría allí. No entendería por que tendría que mantenerse a distancia de su casa porque no recordaría el ataque.

Lo que él quería hacer es llevarla a la mansión, al menos hasta que pudiera calcular cómo manejar esta mierda de tormenta. El problema era que tarde o temprano alguien averiguaría que ella estaba en su cuarto y éstas no serían buenas noticias para nadie. Incluso si la orden de Artemís de borrarle la memoria no se mantenía en pie, los humanos estaban prohibidos en su mundo. Demasiado peligroso. Lo último que la Hermanad necesitaba para la existencia de la raza y la secreta guerra con los restrictores era hacerse público entre los Homo sapiens.

Sí, pero él era el responsable de la vida de Serena .Y las reglas se pusieron para ser torcidas… Tal vez podría conseguir que Rubeus le permitiera llevarla. La Shellan de Rubeus era medio humana y después de que los dos se habían unido, el Rey Ciego se había ablandado con respecto el tema de las mujeres. Y Artemís no podía anular al rey. Nadie podía.

Excepto que mientras Darien intentara presentar su caso, Serena tenía que ser mantenida a salvo. Él pensó en su casa. Estaba apartada del camino, entonces si un admirador de mierda venía a golpearla, él podría defenderla sin tener que preocuparse mucho de la interferencia de la policía humana. Tenía muchas armas en su coche. Podría colocarla, protegerla si fuera necesario y llamar a Rubeus.

Darien liberó su mente, cortando su memoria solo después de que ellos hubiesen salido del coche. Ella no recordaría sus besos. Qué, considerando todas las opciones, era una buena cosa. Condenación. La había empujado demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido y él casi se había rajado. Mientras su boca y su cuerpo estuvieron en ella, el zumbido se había elevado a un grito. Especialmente cuando ella había tomado su palma y la había puesto entre sus muslos.

—¿Hal? —Serena lo miró con turbación.— ¿Qué pasa?

Él se sintió espantoso mientras examinaba sus grandes ojos y terminó de enterrar las imágenes en su mente. Había borrado la memoria de incontables mujeres humanas antes y nunca se lo había pensado dos veces. Pero con Serena, parecía que se llevaba algo de ella. Invadiendo su intimidad. Traicionándola. Le pasó una mano por el pelo, agarrando un mechón y deseando sacar la materia directamente de su cabeza.

—¿Entonces prefieres que nos saltemos la cena y volvamos a tu casa? Yo podría tomar alguna cosa fría.

—Bueno, pero…siento como que hay alguna cosa que nosotros teníamos que hacer. —Ella se miró a si misma y comenzó a cepillar la hierba. —Considerando cómo había dejado esta falda cuando dejamos mi casa, probablemente no debería aparecer ante el público de todas formas. Sabes, pensaba que había limpiado el césped de…Espera un minuto, ¿dónde está mi bolso?

—Tal vez te lo dejaste en el coche.

—No, yo…Oh, Dios. —Ella comenzó a temblar de modo incontrolable, respirando rápidamente, superficialmente. Sus ojos frenéticos. —Hal, lo siento, yo…necesito…Ah, infiernos._ La adrenalina corría por todo su sistema. Su mente podía estar tranquila, pero su cuerpo todavía estaba inundado por el miedo.

—Ven aquí. —Dijo él, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. —Déjame abrazarte hasta que esto pase._ Mientras le murmuraba, mantuvo sus manos al frente de manera que no encontraran la daga bajo su brazo o su Baretta nueve milímetros en su bolsillo trasero. Sus ojos precipitándose a su alrededor, buscando entre las sombras del parque a la derecha y el restaurante a la izquierda. Estaba desesperado por llevarla al coche.

—Me siento tan avergonzada. —Dijo ella contra su pecho. — No había tenido un ataque de pánico desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes por ello. —Cuando ella dejó de temblar, él se retiró. —Vamos._ La metió rápidamente en el GTO y se sintió mejor cuando se puso en marcha y salió del aparcamiento. Serena miró todo alrededor del coche.

—Miércoles. Mi bolso no está aquí. Debo habérmelo dejado en casa. Hoy estoy algo olvidadiza. —Ella se recostó contra el asiento y buscó entre sus bolsillos. —¡Ajá! Al menos tengo mis llaves._ El viaje desde la ciudad fue rápido, tranquilo. Cuando aparcó el GTO delante de su casa, Serena escondió un bostezo y alcanzó la puerta. Él puso su mano en su brazo.

—Déjame ser un caballero y hacer esto por ti._ Ella sonrió y dejó caer la mirada como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que los hombres la trataran con excesivos mimos. Darien salió. Mientras, olió el aire y usó sus ojos y oídos para penetrar en la oscuridad. Nada. Un montón de nada. Mientras caminaba alrededor de la zona trasera del coche, abrió el maletero, sacó un gran petate, e hizo una nueva pausa. Todo estaba tranquilo, incluyendo sus impulsivos sentidos. Cuando le abrió la puerta a Serena, ella miró con el ceño fruncido lo que colgaba de su hombro. Él sacudió la cabeza. —No creo que pase la noche o algo así. Solo he notado que la cerradura de mi maletero está rota y no quiero dejarlo tan desatendido. O a simple vista._ Maldición, odiaba mentirle. Literalmente le revolvió el estómago. Serena se encogió y anduvo hasta la puerta delantera.

—Debe haber algo importante dentro de esa cosa.

Sí, tan sólo bastante potencia de fuego para aplanar un edificio de oficinas de diez pisos. Y esto todavía no era suficiente para protegerla. Ella parecía algo torpe cuando abrió la puerta delantera y dio un paso hacia adentro. La dejó vagar por la habitación conectando las Luces y trabajando con su nerviosismo, pero él estaba justo detrás de ella. Cuando la siguió, visualmente comprobó las puertas y las ventanas. Todas estaban cerradas. El lugar era seguro, al menos la planta baja.

—¿Quieres comer algo?—Le preguntó ella.

—Nah, estoy bien.

—Yo tampoco tengo hambre.

—¿Qué hay arriba?

—Um …mi dormitorio.

—¿Quieres enseñármelo? —Él tenía que examinar el segundo piso.

—Tal vez más tarde. ¿De verdad quieres verlo? Er…ah…infiernos. — Ella se paró con inquietud y lo miró fijamente, con las manos en las caderas. —Voy a ser clara contigo. Nunca he tenido a un hombre en esta casa. Y estoy oxidada en lo de la hospitalidad._ Él dejó caer su petate. Incluso aunque él estuviera listo para la batalla y tenso como un gato, tenía bastante energía mental abandonada para ser debilitado por ella. El hecho de que otro hombre no hubiera estado en su espacio íntimo lo complacía tanto que su pecho cantó.

—Creo que estás haciéndolo bien. —Murmuró él. Él extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, pensando en lo que quería hacer con ella arriba en aquel dormitorio. Inmediatamente su cuerpo comenzó a dar vueltas, una extraña quemazón condensándose a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Él obligó a su mano a caer a un lado. —Tengo que hacer una rápida llamada telefónica. ¿Te importa si uso la parte de arriba para estar en privado?

—Desde luego. Voy a…esperarte aquí.

—No tardaré mucho.

Cuando corrió hacia su dormitorio, él sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. La maldita cosa estaba agrietada, probablemente de una de las patadas de los restrictores, pero aún marcaba. Cuando salió el buzón de voz de Rubeus, le dejó un corto mensaje y rezó como el infierno para que lo llamaran pronto. Después de hacer una evaluación rápida de la zona de arriba, él volvió abajo. Serena estaba sobre un diván, las piernas recogidas debajo de ella.

—Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a ver? —Preguntó él, buscando caras pálidas en puertas y ventanas.

—¿Por qué miras alrededor de esta lugar como si fuera un callejón trasero?

—Lo siento. Un viejo hábito.

—Has debido de haber estado en una infernal unidad militar.

—¿Qué quieres ver? —El se acercó a dónde estaban todos los DVDs alineados.

—Tú escoge. Yo iré a cambiarme con alguna cosa….—Ella enrojeció. —Bien, para ser honesta, algo más cómodo. Y que no tenga hierba sobre ella._ Para asegurarse que ella estaba a salvo, la esperó al fondo de la escalera cuando ella se movió por su dormitorio. Cuando comenzó a bajar a la primera planta, él caminó hacia atrás hacia las estanterías.

Mirando la colección de películas supo que estaba en problemas. Había muchos títulos extranjeros, algunos sinceramente americanos. Un par de viejos éxitos como Algo para recordar. Casa —jodida—blanca. Absolutamente nada de Sam Raimi o Roger Corman ¿No había oído ella nada sobre la serie de Evil Dead? Espera, había una esperanza. Él sacó una funda. Nosferatu, Eine Symphonie des Grauens. La clásica película de vampiros de German de 1922.

—¿Has encontrado algo que te guste? —Dijo ella.

—Sí. —La miró sobre su hombro Oh,…hombre. Ella se había vestido para el amor, por lo que él se preocupó: El pijama de franela con estrellas y lunas estampadas sobre él. Una camiseta blanca. Mocasines blandos de ante. Ella tiró del dobladillo de la camiseta, intentando bajarla más.

—Pensé en ponerme unos vaqueros, pero estoy cansada y esto lo llevo en la cama…er, para relajarme. Ya sabes, nada de imaginación.

—Me gustas con todo ello. —Dijo él en voz baja. —Pareces estar cómoda._ Sí, al diablo con ello. Ella se veía comestible.

Una vez que tuvo la película y la hizo rodar, él cogió el petate, lo llevó hasta el diván y al final se sentó frente a ella. Se estiró, intentando fingir para su beneficio que cada músculo de su cuerpo no estaba tenso. La verdad era que estaba al límite. Entre la espera de que un restrictor entrara a la fuerza, el rezar para que Rubeus llamara en cualquier momento y el deseo de besar el camino hacia la parte interior de sus muslos, era un vivo y respirante cable de acero.

—Puedes poner los pies sobre la mesa, si quieres. —Dijo ella.

—Estoy bien. —Él se estiró y apagó la lámpara de su izquierda, esperando a que ella se durmiera. Al menos podría moverse y vigilar el exterior sin conseguir irritarla. A los quince minutos de película, ella dijo.

—Lo siento, pero me desvanezco aquí. _Él la miró. Su pelo abierto como un abanico sobre los hombros y enroscada sobre sí misma. Su luminosa piel un poco enrojecida por el parpadeo de la TV, sus párpados cerrados. Así se vería ella cuando se despertaba por las mañanas, pensó él.

—Déjate ir, Serena. Voy a quedarme un poco más, ¿OK?_ Ella se puso una suave manta de color crema sobre ella.

—Sí, desde luego. Pero, um, Hal…

—Espera. ¿Por favor podrías llamarme por mi…otro nombre?

—Okey, ¿Cuál es?

—Darien. —Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Darien?

—Si.

—Ah, seguro. ¿Es como un apodo o algo así? —Él cerró los ojos.

—Sí.

—Bien. Darien…gracias por esta noche. Por ser tan flexible, creo._ Él maldijo silenciosamente, pensando que ella debería cachetearlo en vez de sentirse agradecida. Él casi la había matado. Ahora ella era un objetivo de los restrictores. Y si ella supiese la mitad de las cosas que él le quería hacer a su cuerpo, ella probablemente se encerraría en el cuarto de baño. —Está bien, ya sabes. —Murmuró ella.

—¿El qué?

—Sé que sólo quieres que seamos amigos.

_ ¿Amigos?_ Ella se rió con fuerza.

—Me refiero, a que no quiero que pienses que malinterpreté aquel beso cuando me recogiste. Sé que no era…ya sabes. De todas formas, no tienes que preocuparte por mí obteniendo una idea equivocada.

—¿Por qué piensas que podría estar preocupado?

—Te sientas tieso como una tabla al otro lado del diván. Como si tuvieras miedo de que fuera a saltar sobre ti._ Él oyó un ruido fuera y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana de la derecha. Pero era solo una hoja que había volado hacia el cristal. —No quería hacerte sentir torpe. —Soltó ella. —Sólo quería ….ya sabes, tranquilizarte.

—Serena, no se qué decir. —Por que la verdad la aterrorizaría. Y ya le había mentido bastante.

—No digas nada. Probablemente no debería haberlo dicho. Todo lo que quería decir era, que estoy contenta de que estés aquí. Como un amigo. De verdad que me gustó el paseo en coche. Y me gusta caminar. No necesito más de ti, francamente. Tienes buen material de amigo._ Darien hizo una respiración. En toda su vida adulta, nunca una mujer lo había llamado amigo. O valorado su compañía para otra cosa que no fuera el sexo. En la Vieja Lengua, él le susurró.

—No tengo palabras, mi mujer. Ningún sonido de mi boca es digno de tu oído.

—¿Qué lengua es esta?

—Mi lengua materna._ Ella asintió con la cabeza, considerándolo.

—Es parecido al francés, pero no exactamente. Había algo de eslavo. ¿Tal vez húngaro o algo así?_ Él cabeceó.

—Básicamente.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Me gusta estar aquí contigo, también._ Ella sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza.

Tan pronto como él supo que ella estaba fuera de juego, abrió el petate y verificó dos veces que las armas estuvieran cargadas. Entonces anduvo por la casa, apagando las Luces. Cuando estuvo totalmente oscuro, sus ajustados ojos y sentidos se intensificaron aún más. Exploró los bosques posteriores a la casa. Y el prado de la derecha. Y la gran granja a la distancia. Y la calle de enfrente. Él escuchó, rastreando los pasos de los animales a través de la hierba y notando como el viento acariciaba las tablillas de madera del granero. Cuando bajó la temperatura de fuera, controló los crujidos de la casa, examinándolos, sondeando por si irrumpían. Merodeó alrededor, volviendo al cuarto, hasta que pensó que iba a explotar. Comprobó su teléfono móvil. Estaba conectado, con el timbre activado. Y la cosa recibía la señal. Él maldijo. Andando alrededor un poco más.

La película terminó. Él la comenzó en caso de que ella se despertara y quisiera saber por qué aún estaba allí. Entonces dio otra vuelta alrededor de la primera planta. Cuando estuvo en la parte de atrás de la sala de estar, se frotó la frente y sintió el sudor. Su casa estaba más caldeada de lo que estaba acostumbrado o tal vez solo estaba como una bomba. Por uno u otro camino, él tenía calor, entonces se quitó la chaqueta y puso sus armas y el teléfono móvil dentro del petate.

Cuando se enrolló las mangas, se puso de pie ante ella y la midió lentamente, incluso las respiraciones. Ella era muy pequeña sobre aquel diván, más pequeña aún para aquellos fuertes ojos azules de guerrero, ocultos tras los párpados y cejas. Se sentó a su lado y con cuidado cambió su cuerpo, para que ella se recostara contra el pliegue de su brazo. Al lado de su músculo, ella era diminuta. Ella se revolvió, levantando su cabeza.

—¿Darien?

—Vuélvete a dormir. —Le susurró él, impulsándola contra su pecho. —Sólo deja que te sostenga. Es todo lo que voy a hacer._ Él absorbió su suspiro por su piel y cerró los ojos cuando su brazo se colocó alrededor de su cintura, su mano metida en su costado. Tranquilo. Todo estaba tranquilo. Tranquila la casa. Tranquilo fuera.

Tuvo el estúpido impulso de despertarla y colocarla de nuevo, entonces podría sentirla más fácilmente contra él una vez más. En cambio, se concentró en su respiración, combinándolos y empujando sus propios pulmones como los de ella. Tan…pacífico. Y silencioso.


	22. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Cuando Zafiro Black dejó el Moe's Diner, dónde trabajaba como ayudante de camarero, se preocupó por Serena. Ella había hecho un cambio el jueves en el teléfono rojo, lo cual era algo insólito, y esperaba que estuviera esta noche. Como eran las doce treinta, aún tenía media hora antes de que ella saliera, entonces estuvo seguro que la cogería. Asumiendo que se dejara ver.

Caminó tan rápido como pudo, cubrió los seis sucios bloques de apartamentos en aproximadamente diez minutos. Y aunque el viaje a casa no era nada especial, su edificio estaba lleno de diversión y juegos. Cuando pasó por la puerta principal, oyó a algunos hombres borrachos discutiendo, sus palabras mayores imprecisas, coloridas e inconsistentes. Una mujer gritó algo sobre el embate de la música. La hirviente respuesta masculina que ella obtuvo fue del tipo que él asociaba con gente armada.

Zafiro pasó como un relámpago por el vestíbulo y subió las desconchadas escaleras, encerrándose en su estudio con manos rápidas. Su espacio era pequeño y probablemente dentro de unos cinco años lo declararían en ruinas. Los pisos eran mitad de linóleo y la otra mitad moqueta, y las dos eran identidades ilegales. El linóleo estaba desgastado de manera que parecía que fuera a convertirse en una cosa a contra pelo y la moqueta se había puesto tan rígida que estaba más cerca de la dura madera. Las ventanas estaban opacas por la mugre, lo que en realidad era algo bueno, ya que así no necesitaba persianas. La ducha y el cuarto de baño funcionaban, pero el fregadero estaba obstruido desde el día que llegó. Había intentado que la cosa funcionara con algún desatascador, pero cuando esto no funcionó, decidió no meterse con las tuberías. No tenía ningún interés en saber que habían empujado por aquella garganta.

Como él siempre hacía cuando llegaba a casa a los viernes, abrió una ventana y miró la calle a través de ella. Las oficinas del Teléfono Directo Para la Prevención del Suicidio estaban abiertas, pero Serena no estaba en el escritorio que normalmente usaba. Zafiro frunció el ceño. Tal vez ella no se encontraba bien. Parecía bastante agotada cuando él había ido a su casa. Mañana, decidió él, iría en bicicleta hasta dónde ella vivía comprobaría cómo estaba. Dios, estaba tan contento por que finalmente tuvo el coraje de acercarse a ella. Había sido tan agradable, aún más en persona que por el teléfono. ¿Y ella conocía el ASL? ¿Cómo había sido destino?

Cerrando la ventana, se acercó a la nevera liberando la goma que mantenía la puerta cerrada. Dentro había cuatro paquetes de Ensure de vainilla. Sacó dos latas, luego estiró la goma hasta su lugar. Calculó que su apartamento era el único del edificio que no estaba infestado de bichos, y era solo por que no tenía ningún alimento de verdad a su alrededor. Su estómago no podía con esa materia.

Sentado sobre su colchón, se apoyó contra la pared. El restaurante había estado ocupado y le dolían horriblemente los hombros. Cautelosamente bebió a sorbos desde el principio, esperando que su vientre lo dejara tranquilo esta noche, recogió de nuevo la revista Músculos y Salud que ya había leído dos veces. Miró fijamente la portada. El tipo de enfrente tenía la piel bronceada, un paquete aumentado, relleno de bíceps, tríceps, pechos y abdominales. Para amplificar la apariencia del macho, tenía una hermosa muchacha con un bikini amarillo alrededor de él como una cinta.

Zafiro había estado leyendo sobre los levantadores de peso durante años y había ahorrado durante meses para comprar un pequeño juego de pesas. Trabajaba con el metal seis días a la semana. Y no tenía nada que lo demostrara. No importaba con la fuerza que las bombeara o como de desesperadamente quisiera ser más grande, no había aumentado ningún músculo.

Parte del problema era su dieta. Those Ensures era todo lo que podía tomar sin enfermar y ellos no tenían toneladas de calorías. El problema estaba relacionado con el alimento. Su genética era una puta. A la edad de veintitrés años, hacía cinco pies y seis pulgadas, 102 libras. No tenía que afeitarse. No había ningún pelo sobre su cuerpo. Nunca había tenido una erección. Poco viril. Débil. Lo peor de todo, no cambiaba. Había tenido este tamaño y había sido así desde los últimos diez años. La identidad repetitiva de su existencia lo cansaba, lo agotaba, lo vaciaba. Había perdido la esperanza de convertirse en un hombre y la aceptación de la realidad lo había envejecido. Sentía antiguo su pequeño cuerpo, como si su cabeza no perteneciera al resto de él.

Pero tenía algún descanso. Le gustaba dormir. En sus sueños se veía luchando, era fuerte, se sentía seguro, él era…un hombre. De noche, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, tenía una temible daga en su mano, un asesino que hacía lo que fuese por una noble razón, Y no estaba solo en su trabajo. Tenía la compañía de otros hombres como él, luchadores y hermanos, leales hasta la muerte.

Y en sus visiones, hacía el amor con mujeres, hermosas mujeres que hacían extraños sonidos cuando él entraba en sus cuerpos. A veces había más de una con él, y las tomaba con fuerza por que ellas lo querían así y él también lo quería. Sus amantes le agarraban el trasero, arañando su piel cuando se estremecían y se movían debajo de sus caderas que chocaban. Con rugidos de triunfo, él se dejaba ir, su cuerpo contrayéndose y resbalándose en el calor húmedo que ellas le ofrecían. Y después de que llegara, en conmocionantes actos de depravación, bebería su sangre y el frenesí salvaje dejaría las sábanas blancas, rojas. Finalmente cuando las necesidades pasaran y la furia y las ansias terminaran, las sostendría amablemente y lo contemplarían con satisfacción, adorando sus ojos. La paz y la armonía vendrían y serían bienvenidas como bendiciones.

Lamentablemente, se seguía despertando cada mañana. En la vida real, no podía esperar derrotar o defender a alguien, no del modo que lo había construido. Y aún no había besado a una mujer. Nunca había tenido la posibilidad. El sexo contrario tenía dos reacciones: las más mayores lo trataban como a un niño y las más jóvenes miraban a través de él. Ambas respuestas le dolían, las mayores por que subrayaban su debilidad, las últimas por que le robaban cualquier esperanza de que encontraría alguien de quien ocuparse.

Cual era el por que quería a una mujer. Tenía la gran necesidad de proteger, abrigar, guardar. Una llamada sin salida concebible. Además, ¿qué mujer lo iba a querer? Era condenadamente flacucho. Sus vaqueros colgaban de sus piernas. Su camisa adjunta al pecho cóncavo que corría entre sus costillas y sus caderas. Sus pies eran del tamaño de un niño de diez años. Zafiro podía sentir crecer su frustración, pero no sabía que era lo que le disgustaba. Seguro, le gustaban las mujeres. Y quería tocarlas por que su piel parecía tan delicada y olía tan bien. Pero no era como alguna vez se había despertado, incluso si se despertaba en medio de uno de sus sueños. Era un monstruo. Colgado en algún sitio entre un hombre y una mujer, ni lo uno ni lo otro. Un hermafrodita sin el equipo impar.

Una cosa era segura. Definitivamente no estaba con los hombres. Muchos de ellos habían ido detrás suyo durante años, empujando el dinero o las drogas o amenazándolo, intentando atraerlo a los cuartos de baño o a los coches. De algún modo, siempre lograba escaparse. Bien, siempre hasta el invierno pasado. Allá por enero lo habían atrapado a punta de pistola en el hueco de la escalera del edificio anterior donde había vivido. Después de esto, se había mudado y había comenzado a llevar pistola. También había llamado al Teléfono Directo de Prevención del Suicidio. Eso había sido hacía diez meses y él todavía no podía soportar sentir el tacto de los vaqueros contra su piel. Habría tirado los cuatro pares si se lo hubiera podido permitir. En cambio, había quemado los que llevaba aquella noche y se había aficionado a llevar calzoncillos largos bajo los pantalones, incluso en verano. Pues no, no le gustaban los hombres.

Tal vez esa era otra de las razones por las que respondía así ante las mujeres. Sabía como se sentían, siendo un objetivo por que tenía algo que alguien más poderoso quería tomar de ellas. No es que estuviera a punto de adherirse con alguien sobre su experiencia o alguna cosa. No tenía ninguna intención de compartir con nadie lo que le había pasado en aquel hueco de aquella escalera. No podía imaginarse contándolo. Pero Dios, ¿qué, si una mujer le preguntaba si había estado alguna vez con alguna? No sabría como contestar a eso. Un pesado puño golpeó su puerta. Zafiro se puso de pie deprisa, cogiendo el arma que estaba debajo de su almohada. Liberó el seguro con un movimiento rápido de su dedo. La llamada se repitió. Nivelando el arma contra la puerta, esperó que un hombro golpeara la madera y la astillara.

—¿Zafiro? —Era una voz masculina, grave y ponderosa. —Zafiro, se que estás dentro. Me llamo Artemís. Me conociste hace dos noches._ Zafiro frunció el ceño y luego se estremeció cuando sus sienes le dolieron. Bruscamente, como si alguien hubiera abierto una compuerta, recordó que había ido a algún sitio clandestinamente. Y se había reunido con un hombre alto vestido de cuero. Con Serena y Viluy. Mientras la memoria lo golpeaba, algo se movió en lo más profundo de su interior. En el nivel de sus sueños. Algo viejo…—He venido para hablar contigo. ¿Me dejarás entrar?

Con el arma en su mano, Zafiro fue a la puerta y la abrió, manteniendo la cadena en su lugar. Estiró el cuello hacia arriba, para encontrarse con los ojos azul claro del hombre. Una palabra le vino a la memoria, una que no entendía. Hermano.

—¿Quieres reponer el seguro de esa arma, hijo?_ Zafiro negó con la cabeza, atrapada entre el eco de un extraño recuerdo en su cabeza y que estaba delante de él: un hombre mortal de cuero. —Bien. Solo vigila dónde apuntas. No te ves muy cómodo con esa cosa y no quiero la molestia de tener un agujero en mí. —El hombre miró la cadena. —¿Me dejarás entrar?_ Dos puertas más abajo, una volea de elevados gritos fueron in crescendo y terminaron con el sonido de un cristal roto. —Vamos, hijo. Un poco de intimidad será bueno.

Zafiro alargó profundamente hacia su pecho y al alrededor de sus instintos buscando cualquier sensación de peligro real. No encontró nada, a pesar de que el hombre era grande y dura e indudablemente armado. Alguien como él solo tenía que hacer las maletas. Zafiro retiró la cadena y se distanció, bajando el arma. El hombre cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Recuerdas que nos encontramos, verdad?_ Zafiro asintió, preguntándose por que sus recuerdos habían vuelto tan deprisa. Y por qué el terrible dolor de cabeza había llegado con ellos. —Recuerdas sobre lo que estuvimos hablando. ¿Sobre el entrenamiento que te ofrecemos?_ Zafiro puso el seguro del arma en su lugar. Recordó todo y la curiosidad que lo había golpeado, volvió. Así como un feroz anhelo. —Entonces ¿te gustaría unirte y trabajar con nosotros? Y antes de que me digas que no eres lo bastante grande, conozco a muchos tipos de tu tamaño. De hecho, tenemos una clase de hombres que son justo como tú.

Manteniendo sus ojos sobre el forastero, Zafiro se puso el arma sobre su bolsillo trasero y se acercó a la cama. Cogió un bloc de papel y un bolígrafo Bic y escribió:_ No tengo $_ Cuando él le enseñó el bloc, el hombre leyó sus palabras.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Zafiro garabateó, _Sí, lo hago_ y giró el papel.

—Controlo el lugar y necesito alguna ayuda en materia administrativa. Podrías trabajar para cubrir el coste. ¿Sabes algo de ordenadores?_ Zafiro negó con la cabeza, pareciendo un idiota. Todo lo que sabía hacer era recoger platos, vasos y lavarlos. Y este tipo no necesitaba un ayudante de camarero. —Bien, conseguiremos que un hermano que sepa de esas malditas cosas te eche una mano. Él te enseñará. —El hombre sonrió un poco. —Trabajarás. Te entrenarás. Estará bien. Y hablarás con mi shellan. Ella se sentiría muy feliz si te quedaras con nosotros mientras estés en la escuela._ Zafiro entrecerró sus párpados, creciendo su cautela. Esto sonaba de todas formas como un bote salvavidas. ¿Pero como era que este tipo quería salvarlo? —¿Quieres saber por qué hago esto?

Cuando Zafiro asintió con la cabeza, el hombre se quitó el abrigo y desabotonó la mitad superior de su camisa. Dejó la cosa abierta, exponiendo su pectoral izquierdo. Los ojos se pegaron a la circular cicatriz que le era enseñada. Cuando él se puso la mano sobre su propio pecho, el sudor estalló a través de su frente. Tenía una rara sensación de que algo trascendental se deslizaba en el lugar.

—Eres uno de nosotros, hijo. Es tiempo de que vuelvas a la casa de tu familia._ Zafiro dejó de respirar, un extraño pensamiento se deslizó por su cabeza: Por fin, me han encontrado. Pero entonces la realidad se le precipitó hacia delante, chupando la alegría de su pecho.

No le pasaban milagros. Su buena suerte se le había secado antes de que hubiera sido consciente de que había tenido alguna. O tal vez era más bien la fortuna la que lo había evitado. En cualquier caso, este hombre vestido de cuero negro, que venía de alguna parte, ofreciéndole una escotilla de salvamento del horrible lugar en el que vivía, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Quieres más tiempo para pensártelo?

Zafiro negó con la cabeza y se distanció, escribiendo, _quiero quedarme aquí_. El hombre frunció el ceño cuando leyó las palabras.

—Escucha, hijo, estás en un momento peligroso de tu vida._ Vaya mierda. Había invitado al tipo a entrar, sabiendo que nadie vendría en su ayuda si gritara. Sintió su arma. —Bien, cálmate. Ya me dirás. ¿Puedes silbar?_ Zafiro asintió con la cabeza. —Aquí está el número dónde puedes localizarme. Silba en el teléfono y sabré que eres tú. —El tipo le dio una pequeña tarjeta. —Te daré un par de días. Llama si cambias de idea. Si no lo haces, no te preocupes por ello. No recordarás nada.

Zafiro no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ese comentario, entonces él se quedó mirando fijamente los números negros grabados, perdiéndose en todas las posibilidades e improbabilidades. Cuando miró hacia arriba, el hombre se había ido. Dios, no había oído abrir y cerrarse la puerta.


	23. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Serena salió del sueño con un violento espasmo. Un profundo grito retronó en su sala de estar, rompiendo la tranquila mañana. Se irguió de golpe, pero fue apartada hacia un lado otra vez. Entonces el sofá entero estaba inclinado alejado de la pared. En la gris luz del alba, vio el petate de Darien. Su abrigo. Y comprendió que él había saltado detrás del diván.

—¡Las persianas! —Gritó él. —¡Baja las persianas!_ El dolor en su cortante voz la turbó haciéndola correr por la habitación. Ella cubrió cada ventana hasta que la única luz que entraba desde fuera entraba por la cocina. —Y aquella puerta, también…—Su voz se resquebrajó. —La de la otra habitación._ Ella la cerró rápidamente. Ahora estaba completamente oscuro excepto por el brillo de la TV.

—¿El cuarto de baño tiene ventana? —preguntó él bruscamente.

—No, no tiene. ¿Darien, que ha pasado? —Ella comenzó a inclinarse hacia el borde del sofá.

—No te acerques a mí.—Las palabras sonaron estranguladas. Y seguidamente una maldición picante.

—¿Estás bien?

—Solo deja…que recobre el aliento. Necesito que me dejes solo ahora._ Ella dio la vuelta al sofá de todas formas. En la oscuridad, vagamente solo podía distinguir la gran silueta de él.

—¿Qué ha pasado Darien?

—Nada.

—Sí, obviamente. —Caray, ella odió la tenaz rutina del tipo. —¿Es por la luz solar, verdad? Eres alérgico a ella._ Él rió ásperamente.

—Se podría decir eso. Serena, para. No vengas aquí.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero que me veas.

Ella lo alcanzó y encendió la lámpara más cercana. El sonido de un silbido resonó en la habitación. Cuando su vista se adaptó, vio a Darien tumbado boca arriba, un brazo atravesando su pecho, el otro sobre sus ojos. Había una repugnante quemadura sobre la piel expuesta por las mangas enrolladas. Él hacía muecas por el dolor, sus labios retirados hacia atrás… Se le heló la sangre. Colmillos. Dos largos caninos estaban alojados entre sus dientes superiores. Él tenía colmillos. Ella debió jadear por que él refunfuñó.

—Te dije que no miraras.

—Jesucristo. —Susurró ella. —Dime que son falsos.

—No lo son._ Ella caminó hacia atrás hasta que se tropezó contra la pared. Santo….buen Dios.

—¿Qué…eres tú? —Ella se ahogaba.

—Nada de luz solar. Colmillos con onda. —Él respiraba desigualmente. —Haz una conjetura.

—No…no es…_ Él gimió y luego ella escuchó un movimiento, como si él se removiera.

—¿Puedes hacerme el favor de apagar aquella lámpara? Se me han tostado las retinas y necesitan algo de tiempo para recuperarse._ Ella se inclinó hacia delante y apretó el interruptor. Abrigándose con sus brazos a su alrededor, escuchó los sonidos roncos que él hacía cuando respiraba.

El tiempo pasó. No dijo ninguna cosa. No se sentó, se rió y se sacó la falsa dentadura. No dijo que era el mejor amigo de Napoleón o Juan el Bautista o Elvis, como un tipo de loco chiflado. Tampoco voló por el aire e intentó morderla y matarla. Tampoco se convirtió en murciélago. Oh, vamos. Pensó ella. No podía tomárselo en serio, ¿verdad? Pero él era diferente. Fundamentalmente diferente a cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido. Que si… Él gimió suavemente. Por el brillo de la TV, vio como su bota sobresalía del diván. No tenía sentido que pensara en lo que él era, pero sabía que ahora estaba sufriendo. Y no iba a abandonarlo sobre el suelo en la agonía su había algo que ella pudiera hacer por él.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —Dijo ella. Hubo una pausa. Como si lo hubiese sorprendido.

—¿Puedes traerme algo de helado? No de frutos secos o de chips si tienes. Y una toalla._ Cuando regresó con un bol, ella pudo escuchar como luchaba por sentarse.

—Déjame que me acerque yo. —Dijo ella. Él estaba quieto.

— ¿No tienes miedo de mi ahora?_ Considerando que él era una ilusión o un vampiro, ella debería estar aterrorizada.

—¿Una vela sería demasiada luz? —Preguntó ella, no haciendo caso a su pregunta. —Porque no seré capaz de ver allí detrás.

—Probablemente no. Serena, no te haré daño. Te lo prometo._ Ella dejó el helado, encendió una de sus largas velas y la dejó sobre la mesa al lado del diván. Con el brillante parpadeo ella pudo ver su gran cuerpo. Y el brazo todavía sobre sus ojos. Inútiles. No estaba haciendo muecas, pero su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Entonces pudo observar las puntas de sus colmillos.

—Sé que no me harás daño. —Murmuró ella, mientras recogía el bol.—Ya has tenido demasiadas posibilidades._ Cubriéndose con la parte trasera del sofá, sacó un poco de helado y lo extendió. —Aquí. Abre grande. Haagen—Dazs de vainilla.

—No es para comérmelo. La proteína de la leche y el frío ayudaran a las quemaduras a curarse.

No había ningún modo en el que pudiera acceder hasta donde él se había escaldado, entonces retiró el diván hacia atrás y se sentó a su lado. Trabajando el helado para que se convirtiera en una sopa espesa, ella usó los dedos paca colocar un poco sobre la inflamación, sobre las ampollas de su piel. Él se estremeció, mostrando sus colmillos, entonces ella hizo una pausa. Él no era un vampiro. No podía serlo.

—Sí, de verdad que lo soy. —Murmuró él. Ella dejó de respirar.

—¿Puedes leer las mentes?

—No, pero sé que me estás mirando fijamente y puedo imaginar como me sentiría si estuviera en esta situación. Mira, somos una especie diferente, eso es todo. Nada extraño, solo…diferentes._ Bien, pensó ella, poniendo más helado sobre las quemaduras. Vamos a probar esta cosa entera por el tamaño. Aquí estaba ella con un vampiro. Un icono del horror. Un icono del horror de 2,10 m. de altura y 125 kg. de peso, con una dentadura como la de un Doberman. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Y por qué le creía cuando le decía que no le haría daño? Debería estar fuera de su mente. Darien gimió de alivio. —Esto funciona. Gracias a Dios.

Bien, en primer lugar, él estaba demasiado ocupado con sus heridas para ahora mismo ser una verdadera amenaza. Iban a pasar semanas hasta que se repusiera de estas quemaduras. Ella bañó sus dedos en el tazón y puso más Haagen—Dazs en su brazo. Después de la tercera ronda, ella tuvo que inclinarse hacia abajo para asegurarse que estaba bien. Su piel absorbía el helado como si fuera un bálsamo. Directamente ante sus ojos.

—Esto está mucho mejor. —Dijo él suavemente. —Gracias._ Él retiró el brazo de su frente. La mitad de su cara y de su cuello estaban enrojecidos.

—¿Quieres que haga esa parte también? —Indicando ella el área quemada. Sus misteriosos ojos azules se abrieron. La miraba cautelosamente cuando levantó la vista.

—Por favor. Si no te importa._ Mientras él la miraba, ella puso sus dedos en el tazón y luego extendió la mano. Sus manos temblaban un poco mientras extendía la cosa primero sobre su mejilla.

Dios, sus pestañas eran espesas. Gruesas y negras. Y su piel era suave, aunque su barba hubiera crecido de la noche a la mañana. Tenía una gran nariz. Recta como una flecha. Y sus labios eran perfectos. Bastante grandes para encajar con el tamaño de su cara. Rosa oscuro. El inferior era más grande. Se retiró a tomar más y le cubrió la mandíbula. Entonces se movió hacia su cuello, pasando por alto los gruesos cordones de sus músculos desde sus hombros hasta la base del cráneo. Cuando ella sintió algo que le acariciaba el hombro, echó un vistazo. Sus dedos le estaban acariciando las puntas de su cabello. Susceptible por la inquietud. Ella se retiró hacia atrás. Darien dejó caer su mano, sin sorprenderse por su rechazo.

—Lo siento. —Refunfuñó él, cerrando los ojos.

Sin mirarla, él fue sumamente consciente de sus apacibles dedos cuando movían por su piel. Ella estaba muy cerca de él, lo bastante cerca para que pudiera olerla. Cuando el dolor de su exposición al sol disminuyó, su cuerpo comenzó a quemarse de un modo diferente. Él abrió los ojos, manteniendo los párpados bajos. Mirándola. Deseándola. Cuando ella terminó, dejó el tazón y lo observó directamente.

—Vamos a asumir que creo que eres un…que eres diferente. ¿Por qué no me mordiste cuando tuviste la ocasión? Creo que estos colmillos no son solamente decorativos ¿verdad?_ Su cuerpo estaba tenso, como si estuviera preparada para largarse en cualquier momento, pero no cedía ante su miedo. Y lo había ayudado cuando lo necesitó, incluso cuando estaba asustada. Dios, su coraje era excitante.

—Me alimento de las mujeres de mi propia especie. No de los humanos._ Sus ojos llamearon.

—¿Hoy muchos como vosotros?

—Bastantes. No tantos como solía haber. Nos cazan para extinguirnos._ Lo que le recordó que: estaba separado de sus armas por unos 5 metros y un diván. Intentó levantarse, pero la debilidad de su cuerpo hizo que sus movimientos fueran lentos y descoordinados. Maldito sol, pensó él. Te succiona directamente la vida.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Le preguntó ella. Se levantó y desapareció detrás del diván. Escuchó un ruido sordo y luego el sonido de una bolsa siendo arrastrada por el suelo. —Por Dios, ¿qué hay aquí? —Ella se volvió para mirarlo. Cuando dejó caer las asas, ellas cayeron a los lados. Él esperaba como el infierno que ella no mirara hacia allí.

—Escucha, Serena…tenemos un problema. — Él forzó a su torso a levantarse del suelo, tonificando sus brazos.

La probabilidad de un ataque de los restrictores a la casa era baja. Aunque los asesinos pudieran salir a la luz del sol, ellos trabajaban de noche y necesitaban entrar en trance para reponer su fuerza. La mayor parte del tiempo estaban tranquilos durante el día. Pero él no había tenido noticias de Rubeus. Y la tarde llegaría eventualmente. Serena apartó la mirada de él, su expresión era una tumba.

—¿Necesitas estar bajo tierra? Porque puedo conseguirte un sótano en el viejo granero. La puerta hacia allí es por la cocina, pero yo puedo colgar edredones sobre las persianas…hay claraboyas. Tal podríamos cubrirlas con algo. Probablemente estarías más a salvo allí._ Darien dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás de manera que veía todo el techo. Aquí estaba esta mujer humana, que tenía ni la mitad de su peso, que estaba enferma, que acababa de averiguar que tenía un vampiro en su casa y estaba preocupada por protegerlo. —¿Darien? —Ella fue y se arrodilló a su lado. —Puedo ayudarte a bajar…_ Ante de que él pudiera pensar, tomó su mano, presionando sus labios sobre su palma y luego la puso sobre su corazón. Su miedo se arremolinó en el aire, un olor agudo, ahumado que se mezclaba con su delicioso olor natural. Pero ella no la arrancó esta vez, y el cóctel de lucha no duró mucho tiempo. —No tienes por qué preocuparte. —Dijo ella suavemente. —No dejaré que nadie llegue hasta ti hoy. Estás a salvo._ Ah, infiernos. Ella lo derretía. Realmente lo hacía. Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias. Pero es por tí por la que estoy preocupado. Serena, anoche nos atacaron en el parque. Perdiste el bolso y tengo que asumir que mis enemigos lo consiguieron._ La tensión se disparó por su brazo, viajando por su palma y golpeó su pecho. Como estaba susceptible por la inquietud, deseó sacar de algún modo el miedo de ella, tomándolo en si mismo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No recuerdo ningún ataque.

—Borré tu memoria.

—¿Qué significa que borraste?_ Él había metido la mano en su mente y la había liberado de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Serena jadeó y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, parpadeando rápidamente. Él sabía que tenía que explicarse rápidamente. No iba a procesar todo y la asaltarían conclusiones de que él era un asesino.

—Serena, tuve que traerte a casa para poder protegerte mientras espero noticias de mis hermanos. —Las que todavía no habían llegado, maldición. —Aquellos hombres que nos atacaron, no son humanos y son muy buenos en lo que hacen._ Ella cayó sobre el suelo sin gracia, como si sus rodillas no la sostuvieran. Sus ojos estaban agrandados y ciegos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Mataste a dos de ellos. —Dijo ella con una voz muerta. —Le rompiste el cuello a uno. Y al otro…_ Darien maldijo.

—Siento haberte enredado en todo esto. Siento haberte puesto en peligro ahora. Y siento haberte borrado la memoria…_ Ella lo miró con dureza.

—No lo hagas otra vez._ Él sentía que no podía hacerle esa promesa.

— No a no ser que tenga que salvarte. Sabes mucho de mí ahora, y esto te pone en peligro.

—¿Me has borrado la memoria alguna otra vez?

—Nos encontramos en el centro de entrenamiento. Tú viniste con Zafiro y Viluy.

—¿Cuánto hace de ello?

—Un par de días. Puedo devolvértelos, también.

—Espera un minuto. —Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no me has hecho olvidar todo sobre ti hasta el momento actual? Ya sabes, borrarlo todo._ Como si ella hubiera preferido eso.

—Iba a hacerlo. Anoche. Después de cenar._ Ella lo miró desde la distancia.

—¿Y no lo hiciste debido a lo que pasó e el parque?

—Y porque…—Dios, ¿hasta dónde quería llegar él? ¿Realmente quería que ella supiera lo que sentía? No, pensó él. Ella lo miraba totalmente sobresaltada. Ahora apenas era el momento para que llegaran las felices noticias, que un vampiro masculino se había vinculado a ella. —Por que es una invasión a tu intimidad._ En el silencio que siguió, podía verla trabajar sobre los acontecimientos, las implicaciones, la realidad de la situación. Y luego su cuerpo dejó su dulce olor a su excitación. Ella recordaba como la había besado. Bruscamente, ella se estremeció y frunció el ceño. Y la fragancia fue cortada. —Ah, Serena, en el parque, cuando yo mantenía la distancia de ti mientras nosotros…_ Ella sostuvo su mano, parándolo.

—Todo sobre lo que quiero hablar es sobre lo que vamos a hacer ahora._ Sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los suyos y no dudaron. Ella estaba, él comprendió, lista para algo.

—Dios…eres asombrosa, Serena._ Sus cejas se levantaron.

—¿Por qué?

—Manejas toda esta mierda realmente bien. Sobre todo la parte de lo que soy._ Ella pasó un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y estudió su cara.

—¿Sabes algo? No es una gran sorpresa. Bien, los es, pero…sabía que eras diferente desde el primer momento ente vi. Yo no sabía que eras un… ¿Os llamáis vampiros?_ Él asintió. —Vampiro. —Dijo ella, como si hiciera una prueba con la palabra. —No me has hecho daño o asustado. Bien, no realmente. Y…sabes, he estado clínicamente muerta al menos dos veces. Una cuando entré en paro cardíaco mientras me hacían el transplante de médula ósea. Otra vez cuando tuve una pulmonía y mis pulmones estaban llenos de líquido. Yo, ah, no estoy segura de dónde fui o por qué volví, pero había algo al otro lado. Ni cielo con nubes y ángeles y todo aquel jazz. Sólo una luz blanca. Yo no sabía lo que era la primera vez. La segunda, solo fui directamente a ello. No sé por qué volví…_ Ella enrojeció y dejó de hablar, como si se avergonzara por lo que le había revelado.

—Has visto al Fade. —Murmuró él, intimidado.

—¿El Fade?_ Él asintió.

—Al menos, así es como lo llamamos._ Ella negó con la cabeza, claramente indispuesta de ir más lejos con el sujeto.

—De todas formas, hay mucho que no entendemos sobre este mundo. ¿Los vampiros existen? Esto es sólo una cosa más._ Cuando él no dijo nada durante un ratito, ella le echó un vistazo. —¿Por qué me miras así?

—Eres un wahlker. —Dijo él, sintiendo como si debiera levantarse e inclinarse ante ella, como una costumbre.

—¿Un wahlker?

—Alguien quien ha ido a otro lado y ha vuelto. De dónde yo vengo, ese es un título de distinción._ El teléfono móvil sonó y ambos giraron sus cabezas. El sonido venía de dentro del petate. —¿Podrías traerme aquel bolso?—preguntó él. Ella se inclinó e intentó levantarlo. No pudo.

—¿Por qué no te doy solo el teléfono?

—No. —Él luchó por ponerse de rodillas. —Sólo déjame…

—Darien, lo conseguiré…

—Serena, para. —Le ordenó él. —No quiero que lo abras._ Ella retrocedió ante la cosa, como si estuviera llena de serpientes. Con una sacudida él metió su mano dentro. En cuanto encontró el teléfono, lo levantó y se lo puso al oído.

—¿Si? —Él ladró, cerrando parcialmente la cremallera del petate.

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo Artemís. _¿Y dónde infiernos estás?

—Estoy bien. Sólo que no estoy en casa.

—Ninguna mierda. Cuando Haruka no te encontró en el cuarto de gimnasia y tampoco en la casa, se preocupó y me llamó. ¿Necesitas que vayamos a buscarte?

—No. Estoy bien dónde estoy.

—¿Y dónde está eso?

—Llamé a Rubeus la pasada noche y no me ha contestado. ¿Está en los alrededores?

—Él y Karmesite se fueron a un lugar íntimo en la ciudad. Ahora, ¿dónde estás? — Cuando no hubo una rápida respuesta, la voz de sus hermanos cayó un poco más abajo. —Darien, ¿qué infiernos estás haciendo?

—Sólo dile a Rubeus que lo estoy buscando._ Artemís maldijo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas que vayamos a buscarte? Puedo enviar un par de doggen con una bolsa de cuerpo plomada.

—Nah, estoy bien. — Él no iba a ninguna parte sin Serena. —Más tarde, hombre.

—Darien…_ Colgó y el teléfono sonó otra vez inmediatamente. Después de comprobar la ID, él dejó a Artemís dejar un mensaje en el buzón de voz. El dejó la cosa a su lado en el suelo cuando su estómago se quejó.

—¿Quieres que te consiga algo de comida? —Le preguntó Serena. Él la miró un momento, atontado. Y luego tuvo que recordarse que ella no sabía la intimidad que le ofrecía. De todas formas la idea de que ella le honrara con el alimento que le prepararía con sus propias manos lo dejaron sin aliento.

—Cierra tus ojos para mí. —Le dijo él. Ella se puso rígida. Pero cerró los párpados. Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos. Aquellos ojos celestes reabrieron de par en par, pero él se retiro antes de que ella pudiera. —Me gustaría que me alimentaras. Gracias.


	24. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Cuando el sol se fue, O ojeaba los bosquejos del edificio que cubrían la mesa de la cocina de U. Él marcó uno.

—Esto es lo que quiero. ¿Cuan rápido podemos levantarlo?

—Rápido. El sitio está en medio de ninguna parte, y la instalación no estará sujeta a cualquier dificultad municipal, así no hay ninguna necesidad de tener el permiso de construcción. Reuniendo los apoyos de la pared y lanzando algunas tablillas exteriores sobre un espacio 140 metros cuadrados no nos llevará demasiado tiempo. La instalación de las zonas de almacenaje de los cautivos no debería ser un problema. En cuanto a la ducha, podemos desviar la corriente cercana fácilmente e instalar una bomba para proporcionar el agua corriente. Las provisiones de hardware y herramientas son todas genéricas y he seguido el tamaño estándar de longitudes aconsejadas reduciendo la cantidad de recorte. El generador impulsado por gas sobre el lugar proveerá de la electricidad para las sierras y las pistolas de clavos. También nos proveerá de luz si queremos mantenernos aquí a largo plazo.

—Dame un número de días.

—Con un equipo de cinco tipos, puedo tener un techo sobre tu cabeza en cuarenta y ocho horas. A condición de que pueda trabajar en el suelo y las provisiones lleguen a tiempo.

—Entonces, te aguantaré dos días.

—Empezaré a conseguir lo que necesitamos en Home Depot y Lowe esta mañana. Repartiré las órdenes de los suministros entre dos. Y vamos a necesitar una pequeña excavadora, una de esas Toro Dingos con cubas intercambiables y sistema de azada. Sé dónde podemos alquilar una.

—Bien. Todo está bien.

O se inclinó hacia atrás para estirar los brazos y ociosamente los separó cubriéndose. La casa de U era un anónimo profundo bajo en el territorio de clase media. Esta parte de Cadwell con calles llamadas Elmwood, Spruce Knoll y Pine Notch, dónde los niños montaban con sus bicis sobre las aceras y la cena estaba sobre la mesa a las seis de la tarde. Toda la feliz alegría hacía que la piel de O se erizara. Quería prender fuego a la casa. Echar sal al césped. Talar los árboles. El impulso se volvió tan profundo que lo sorprendió. No tenía ningún problema con la destrucción de la propiedad, pero él era un asesino, no un vándalo. No podía creer por qué le importaba una mierda.

—Quiero utilizar su camión. —Le dijo U. —Alquilaré un remolque con enganche. Entre los dos, seremos capaces de coger la entrega en la pasarela y las provisiones de materiales utilizados para techar de sus lotes. No hay ninguna razón para la gente de Home Depot sepa de dónde estamos.

—¿Y el material para las unidades de almacenaje?

—Sé exactamente lo que está buscando y dónde encontrarlo._ Se oyó un sonido electrónico.

—¿Qué infiernos es eso? —Preguntó O.

—Un recordatorio sobre el registro de las 9 de la mañana. —U sacó una BlackBerry, sus embotados dedos volaron sobre el pequeño teclado. —¿Quiere que envíe su estado por correo electrónico?

—Sí. _O se concentró en U. El restrictor había estado en la sociedad durante 175 años. Era tan pálido como el papel. Tranquilo y agudo como una tachuela. No tan agresivo como otros, pero estable. —Eres un miembro valioso, U._ U ladeó una sonrisa y levantó la vista de la BlackBerry.

—Lo sé. Y me gusta que me utilicen. Hablando de, ¿a quién va a darme para el equipo?

—Vamos a utilizar las dos escuadrillas principales.

—¿Nos tendrá dos noches fuera de línea?

—Y días. Dormiremos por turnos en el sitio.

—Bien.—U miró hacia abajo hacia la cosa que había en su mano, tocando una pequeña rueda sobre el lado derecho de ello. —Ah,…mierda. Al Sr. X no le va a gustar esto._ O estrechó los ojos.

—Oh, ¿si?

—Es un correo electrónico de las escuadrillas Beta. Adivino que a estoy en la lista.

—¿Y?

—Un grupo de Betas cazaba anoche y corrió contra un de la Hermandad en el parque. De cinco de ellos, tres faltan. Óigalo bien, el guerrero estaba con una mujer humana.

—A veces tienen sexo con ellas.

—Sí. Bastardos con suerte.

* * *

Serena estuvo de pie en la cocina pensando en la manera que Darien la miraba. No podía entender por qué ofrecerse a hacerle el desayuno era semejante gran cosa, pero él había actuado como si ella le hubiera hecho un gran regalo. Echó la tortilla y se dirigió a la nevera. Sacando un contenedor de plástico con fruta cortada, sacó la mezcla con una cuchara. Esto no le pareció bastante, entonces ella agarró un plátano y lo cortó echándolo por encima. Cuando dejó el cuchillo, se tocó los labios. No hubo nada sexual en el beso que le había dado en el diván; había sido de gratitud. Y la acción de boca—sobre—boca en el parque había sido más profunda, pero la distancia por su lado había sido la misma. La pasión había sido unilateral. La suya.

¿Los vampiros dormían con humanos? Tal era por esto por lo que él se contenía, en vez de ser una especie de juego de poder. ¿Pero que pasaba con la anfitriona del TGI Friday? Definitivamente él había valorado a aquella mujer, y no porque hubiera querido comprarle un vestido. Entonces claramente su raza no tenía ningún problema para estar con otra especie. Lo que pasaba era que él no tenía ningún interés en ella. Amigos. Solo amigos. Cuando terminó la tortilla y untó la tostada, enrolló un tenedor en una servilleta, metiéndola bajo su codo y cogió el plato y el tazón y lo llevó a la sala de estar. Rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dirigió hacia el diván.

—¡Para!_ Darien se había quitado la camisa y se inclinaba contra la pared, inspeccionando sus quemaduras. Al brillo de la luz de la vela, ella consiguió una mirada seria de sus pesados hombros, sus poderosos brazos, su pecho. La piel sobre todo ese músculo era dorada, sin pelo. Intentando mantenerlo junto, puso lo que llevaba sobre el suelo al lado de él y sentándose a pocos centímetros. Para evitar mirar fijamente su cuerpo, echó un vistazo a su cara. Él no miraba la comida, ningún movimiento, ninguna conversación. —No estaba segura de lo que te gustaba. —Le dijo ella.

Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente sobre los suyos y cambió de posición para quedar enfrente a ella. Su vista frontal era aún más espectacular que su perfil. Sus hombros eran bastante amplios para llenar el espacio entre el diván y la pared. Y la cicatriz en forma de estrella sobre su pectoral izquierdo era infernalmente atractiva, como una especie de marca sobre su piel. Después de un latido o dos él solamente la estaba mirando fijamente, ella cogió el plato.

—Te conseguiré algo más…_ Extendió su mano y le agarró la muñeca. Acariciándole la piel con el pulgar. Lo amó. —No has probado la…

—Tú lo hiciste. Eso es suficiente. —Él cogió el tenedor de la servilleta, los músculos y tendones de su antebrazo trabajaron. —¿Serena?

—¿Um?

—Me gustaría alimentarte. —Cuando él habló, su estómago soltó un aullido.

—No te preocupes. Conseguiré algo para mi…Ah, ¿por qué frunces el ceño así?_ El acarició sus cejas, como si quisiera planchar su expresión.

—Lo siento. No puedes saberlo.

—¿Saber el qué?

—De dónde yo vengo, cuando un hombre se ofrece a alimentar a una mujer de su mano, es una manera de mostrar respeto y…afecto.

—Pero tú tienes hambre._ Él atrajo el plato un poco más cerca y arrancó una esquina a la tostada. Entonces cortó un cuadrado perfecto de la tortilla y lo colocó encima.

—Serena, come de mi mano. Toma de mí.

Él se inclinó más cerca, alargando su largo brazo. Sus ojos eran hipnóticos, llamándola, inclinándola, abriendo su boca. Cuando ella puso sus labios alrededor del alimento que había cocinado para él, él gruñó con aprobación. Y después de que ella tragara, él volvió hacia ella otra vez, otro trozo de pan tostado suspendido entre las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿No deberías tomar algo? —Le dijo ella.

—No antes de que estés llena.

—¿Y si me lo como todo?

—Nada me complacería más que saber que tú estás bien alimentada._ Amigos, ella se dijo. Solo amigos. —Serena, come para mí. —Su insistencia consiguió que abriera la boca otra vez. Sus ojos se quedaron sobre sus labios después de que ella los cerrara. Jesús. Esto no parecía de amigos.

Cuando ella masticó, Darien escogió un trozo del tazón de fruta con las yemas de los dedos. Él finalmente escogió una rebanada de melón y se lo presentó. Ella tomó el pedazo, un poco de jugo resbaló por la comisura de su boca. Ella fue a limpiarse con el dorso de la mano, pero él la paró, levantando la servilleta, acariciando su piel.

—He terminado.

—No, no lo has hecho. Puedo sentir tu hambre. —Esta vez media fresa fue hacia ella. —Ábrela para mí._ Él la alimentó con bocados selectos, mirándola con primordial satisfacción que era la diferencia que ella había visto antes.

Cuando ella no pudo tomar otro bocado, él hizo un trabajo rápido de lo que había dejado y cuando terminó, ella recogió el plato y se dirigió a la cocina. Le hizo otra tortilla, llenó el tazón con cereales, y le dio la última de sus bananas. Su sonrisa fue brillante cuando lo puso todo delante de él.

—Como me honras con todo esto.

Cuando él comió de aquel modo metódico, tan ordenado, ella cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza se recostara contra la pared. Ella cada vez se cansaba más fácilmente y sintió una puñalada de frío terror ahora que sabía el por qué. Dios, temía averiguar que los médicos iban a averiguar después de todas las pruebas. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, la cara de Darien estaba frente a ella. Ella se echó hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la pared.

—Yo, ah, no te oí moverte._ Agachado a cuatro patas como un animal preparado para saltar, él puso un brazo entre sus piernas, sus macizos hombros aguantando el peso de su torso. Al final, era enorme. Enseñaba mucha piel. Y olía realmente bien, como a oscuras especias.

—Serena, te agradecería, si tú me permitieras.

—¿Cómo? _Ella susurró. Él inclinó su cabeza de lado y puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Cuando ella jadeó, su lengua penetró su boca y la acarició. Cuando él se retiró para evaluar su reacción, sus ojos brillaban con la promesa del éxtasis, del tipo que hervía la médula ósea. Ella se aclaró la garganta. —De nada.

—Volvería a hacerlo otra vez, Serena. ¿Me dejarás?

—Un simple agradecimiento estaría bien. Realmente yo…_ Sus labios la cortaron y luego su lengua la invadió otra vez, tomándola, acariciándola. Cuando el calor rugió en su cuerpo, Serena dejó de luchar y saboreó la loca lujuria, la palpitación de su pecho, el dolor de sus pechos y entre las piernas. Oh, Dios. Esto había sido tan largo. Y nunca se había parecido a esto.

Darien soltó un ronroneo bajo, como si él hubiese sentido su excitación. Ella sintió como su lengua se retraía y luego tomó su labio inferior entre sus… Colmillos. Aquellos colmillos pellizcaban su carne. El miedo se coló por su pasión y lo espesó, agregando un borde peligroso que la abrió hasta más allá. Puso sus manos sobre sus brazos. Dios, era tan duro, tan fuerte. Él se sentiría tan pesado encima de ella.

—¿Me dejarás yacer contigo? _Le preguntó él.

Serena cerró los ojos, imaginándoselos yendo más allá de los besos a un lugar dónde ellos estarían desnudos juntos. No había estado con un hombre desde mucho antes de su enfermedad. Y mucho de su cuerpo había cambiado desde entonces. Ella tampoco sabía de dónde venía su deseo de estar con ella. Los amigos no tenían sexo. No en su libro, de todas formas. Ella negó con su cabeza.

—No estoy segura._ La boca de Darien cayó sobre la suya otra vez, brevemente.

—Solo quiero acostarme a tu lado ¿Vale?

Traducción literal…de acuerdo. Excepto como lo miraba fijamente, ella no podía hacer caso a las diferencias entre ellos. Ella estaba sin aliento. Él estaba tranquilo. Ella mareada. Él estaba lúcido. Ella tenía calor. Él …no. Bruscamente él sentó contra la pared y tiró de la manta que colgaba del diván hasta su regazo. Ella se preguntó durante una fracción de segundo si él estaba ocultando una erección. Sí, de acuerdo. Probablemente él tenía frío por que estaba medio desnudo.

—¿De repente recordaste quien soy? —Le preguntó él.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué te quitó las ganas?_ Ella recordó aquellos colmillos sobre sus labios. La idea de que él era un vampiro volvió.

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué te cerraste? ¿Serena? _Sus ojos manteniéndolos en los suyos. —Serena, ¿me dirás que sucede?_ Su confusión cuando él la miró era espantosa. ¿Pensaba que a ella no le importaría ser una jodida compasión?

—Darien, aprecio hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar en nombre de la amistad, pero no me hagas ningún favor, ¿vale?

—Te gusta lo que te hago. Puedo sentirlo. Puedo olerlo.

—Por todos los santos, ¿te excita hacer que me sienta avergonzada? Porque te diré, que tener un hombre que me moleste y me encienda mientras él bien podría estar leyendo un periódico no se siente bien sobre mi final. Dios…estás realmente enfermo, ¿sabes?_ Aquella mirada fija de neón se estrechó ofendida.

—Piensas que no te quiero.

—Oh, lo siento. Me imagino que me perdí toda tu lujuria. Sí, realmente estás caliente por mí.

Ella no podía creer lo rápido que él se movió. En un minuto él estaba recostado contra la pared, mirándola. Al siguiente él la tenía sobre el suelo, debajo de él. Su muslo abriéndole las piernas y luego sus caderas se condujeron a su centro. Lo qué llegó contra ella fue dura y gruesa longitud. Su mano enredada en su pelo y tiró, arqueándola sobre él. Él dejó caer su boca sobre su oído.

—¿Lo sientes Serena? _Él frotó su excitación en apretados círculos, acariciándola, haciéndola florecer para él. —¿Me sientes? ¿Sabes lo que significa?_ Ella jadeaba por aire. Ahora estaba muy mojada, su cuerpo listo para conducirlo profundamente a su interior. —Dime lo que significa, Serena. —Cuando ella no contestó, él aspiró su cuello hasta que le empezó a doler y luego tomó el lóbulo de su oído entre sus dientes. Pequeños castigos. —Quiero que lo digas. Entonces sabré que te queda claro lo que siento._ Su mano libre bajó hasta su culo, acercándola más y luego la empujó contra su erección, golpeando el lugar correcto. Ella podía sentir la cabeza de él sondeando a través de sus pantalones y su pijama. —Dilo, Serena._ Él surgió hacia delante otra vez y ella gimió.

—Me deseas…

—Y vamos a asegurarnos de que lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?_ Él liberó su pelo y tomó sus labios con un crudo filo. Él estaba por todas partes, dentro de su boca, sobre su cuerpo, su calor, su masculino olor y su enorme erección que le prometía un infernal paseo salvaje, erótico. Pero entonces él se separó de ella y se volvió al lugar donde había estado contra la pared. Así como así, él volvía a estar controlado otra vez. Incluso su respiración. Su cuerpo también. Ella luchó por volverse a sentar, intentando recordar como utilizar sus brazos y piernas. —No soy un hombre, Serena, aún cuando mis partes se parezcan. Lo que has tenido no es nada comparado con lo que quiero hacerte. Quiero mi cabeza entre tus piernas lamiéndote hasta que grites mi nombre. También quiero montarte como un animal y mirar tus ojos cuando esté dentro de ti ¿Y después de esto? Quiero tomarte de cada forma. Quiero hacértelo por detrás. Quiero echarte un polvo, contra la pared. Quiero que te sientes sobre mis caderas y me montes hasta que ya no pueda respirar. —La miraba a su nivel, brutal en su honestidad. —Pero nada de esto va a pasar. Si lo sintiera menos, sería diferente, más fácil. Pero tú le haces algo extraño a mi cuerpo por lo que controlarme totalmente que es la única manera que puedo estar contigo. No puedo aflojarlo y lo último que quiero es darte un susto infernal. O peor, hacerte daño._ Las visiones nadaron en su cabeza, visiones de todo lo que él le había descrito y su cuerpo se humedeció de nuevo para él. Él suspiró y gruñó suavemente, él había cogido el olor de su sexo y le había agradado. —Oh, Serena. ¿Me permitirás que te de placer? ¿Me dejarás tomar tu suave excitación donde quiera que vaya?

Ella quería decirle que sí, pero la lógica de lo que él le sugería era difícil: poniéndose desnuda, delante de él, a la luz de una vela. Nadie excepto los doctores y las enfermeras sabían como había quedado su cuerpo después de que la enfermedad se hubiese retirado. Y ella no podía por menos que pensar en las hermosas mujeres que había visto como iban hacia él.

—No soy a lo que estás acostumbrado. —Dijo ella suavemente. —No soy…hermosa. —El frunció el ceño, pero ella negó con la cabeza. —Confía en mí sobre eso._ Darien la merodeó, aquellos hombros se movieron como un león. —Permíteme mostrarte lo hermosa que eres. Amablemente. Despacio. Nada violento. Seré un perfecto caballero, te lo prometo.

Sus labios se separaron y tuvo un vistazo de las puntas de sus colmillos. Entonces su boca se posó sobre la suya y Dios, él era fantástico, todo droga barriendo sus labios y su lengua. Con un gemido, ella enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, clavando sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Cuando él la poso sobre el suelo, ella se preparó para recibir su peso. En cambio él se estiró a su lado y alisó su pelo hacia atrás.

—Despacio. —Murmuró él. —Con cuidado.

Él la besó otra vez y esto fue un rato antes de que sus largos dedos fueran al interior de su camiseta. Cuando subió la camiseta, ella intentó concentrarse sobre lo que le hacía con la boca, obligándose a no pensar en lo que se revelaba. Pero cuando él retiró la tela sobre su cabeza, el aire fresco golpeó sus pechos. Ella se los cubrió con las manos y cerró los ojos, rezando para que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro entonces él no podría ver la mayor parte de ella.

Una yema del dedo acarició la base del cuello, donde estaba la cicatriz de su traqueotomía. Luego permaneció sobre la piel fruncida de su pecho dónde los catéteres habían sido enchufados. Él le bajó la cinturilla de su pijama hasta dónde estaban las perforaciones de los agujeros de su estómago de los tubos alimenticios. Entonces él encontró el sitio de inserción de su transplante de médula ósea, sobre su cadera. Ella no podía soportarlo. Se sentó y agarró la camiseta para protegerse.

—Oh, no, Serena. No lo pares. —Él capturó sus manos y las besó. Entonces él tironeó de la camiseta. — ¿No vas a dejar que te mire?_ Ella giró su cabeza cuando él tomó su cubierta. Sus pechos desnudos se pusieron de punta y elevaron cuando sus ojos la tocaron. Entonces Darien besó todas y cada una de las cicatrices.

Ella tembló no importaba cuanto intentara quedarse quieta. Su cuerpo había sido bombeado lleno de veneno. Dejó los agujeros y cicatrices a la intemperie. La hizo infértil. Y aquí estaba este hermoso hombre rindiéndole culto como si todo lo que tenía era digno de reverencia. Cuando la miró y le sonrió, ella se echó a llorar. Los sollozos le salieron con duros como puñetazos, rasgándole el pecho y la garganta, exprimiendo sus costillas. Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos, deseando tener la fuerza para irse a otro cuerpo.

Mientras ella lloraba, Darien la sostuvo contra su pecho, meciéndola hacia delante y hacia atrás. Ella no tenía ninguna de idea de cuanto tiempo iba a durar antes de que se hiciese pedazos, pero eventualmente el llanto redujo la marcha y ella se dio cuenta de que él se dirigía a ella. Las sílabas y la cadencia le eran completamente desconocidas y las palabras indescifrables. Pero el tono…el tono era encantador. Y su bondad era una tentación para la que ella no tenía valor.

Ella no podía confiar en él para su confort, no hasta este momento. Su vida dependía de mantenerse entera y allí había una cuesta resbaladiza de lágrimas. Si ella comenzaba a llorar ahora, no pararía en los siguientes días y semanas. Dios lo sabía, el duro interior de su centro había sido la única cosa que la había ayudado todo el tiempo que había estado enferma. Si ella perdía aquella resolución, no tendría ningún poder en absoluto contra la enfermedad. Serena se limpió los ojos. No otra vez, pensó ella. No lo perdería delante de él otra vez. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó sonreír.

—Entonces. ¿Cómo es para un temblor asesino?_ Él dijo algo en la otra lengua y luego negó con la cabeza y cambió al inglés.

—Llora todo lo que quieras.

—No quiero llorar. —Ella miró su pecho desnudo. No, lo que ella quería ahora mismo era tener sexo con él. Cuando el mar de lágrimas finalizó, su cuerpo comenzó a responder otra vez. Y considerando que él ya había visto lo peor de sus cicatrices y parecía haberse apagado, se sintió más cómoda. —¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que quieras besarme después de todo esto? —Preguntó ella.

—Si.

Sin permitirle pensar, ella agarró sus hombros y lo condujo hacia su boca. Él se contuvo durante un momento, como si estuviera sorprendido por su fuerza, pero entonces él la beso profunda y largamente, como si entendiera lo que ella necesitaba de él. En materia de un momento él la tenía totalmente desnuda, el pijama despareció, los calcetines desaparecieron, las bragas la abandonaron.

Él la acarició con las manos desde la cabeza hasta los muslos y se movió con él, se levantaba, se arqueaba, sintiendo la piel desnuda de su pecho contar sus pechos y su estómago mientras la lisa tela de sus pantalones caros se frotaban como aceite corporal sobre sus piernas. Ella estaba dolorida y aturdida cuando él hociqueó su cuello, mordisqueó su clavícula, abriéndose camino hasta sus pechos. Ella levantó la cabeza y miró como la lengua salía y hacía un círculo alrededor se su pezón antes de que él lo tomara en su boca. Mientras se amamantaba de ella, su mano se deslizó por el interior de sus muslos. Y luego él le tocaba su centro. Ella se elevaba hacia él, su respiración salía rápidamente de sus pulmones. Él gimió, su pecho vibraba contra el suyo cuando él emitió el sonido.

—Dulce Serena, eres tal como me imaginé. Suave….empapada. —Su áspera voz, con fuerza, le daba una idea de cuanto control utilizaba para mantenerse a sí mismo bajo clausura. —Abre tus piernas para mí. Un poco más. Exacto Serena. Esto es tan…oh, sí._ Él resbaló un dedo y luego dos en su interior.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero su cuerpo sabía dónde se dirigía. Jadeando, agarrándose a sus hombros con las uñas, Serena lo miró lamer su pecho cuando él movió su mano sobre su cuerpo, su pulgar rozando el lugar correcto en la carera ascendente. En un destello de un relámpago ella explotó, la fuerza de la liberación la lanzó precipitadamente a un vacío donde solo latir y blanco calor existían.

Cuando ella se echó hacia atrás, los pesados ojos de Darien eran graves, su cara tensa y oscura. Parecía un completo extraño, completamente fuera de ella. Ella intentó coger la manta para cubrirse, calculando que con la camisa no haría ni la mitad del trabajo. El movimiento la hizo consciente de que sus dedos todavía la penetraban.

—Eres muy hermosa. —Le dijo él bruscamente. La palabra hermosa la hizo sentir incómoda.

—Permíteme levantarme.

—Serena…

—Esto es demasiado incómodo. —Ella luchó y su cuerpo solo hizo que lo sintiera más.

—Serena, mírame._ Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, frustrada. En el lento movimiento, él retiró su mano de en medio de sus piernas y se llevó sus dos dedos brillantes a la boca. Sus labios se separaron, saboreándola mientras el los chupaba con simple pasión. Cuando él tragó, cerró sus encendidos ojos. —Eres increíblemente hermosa._ Su respiración se congeló. Y luego se redobló cuando él se deslizó hacia abajo por su cuerpo, poniendo sus manos en el interior de sus muslos. Ella se tensó cuando él intentó separarle las piernas. —No me detengas, Serena. —Él besó su ombligo y luego su cadera, esparciéndose ampliamente. — Necesito más de ti en mi boca, a través de mi garganta.

—Darien, yo…Oh, Dios._ Su lengua le dio un golpe caliente sobre su centro, produciéndole estragos sobre su sistema nervioso. Él levantó su cabeza y la miró. Y luego bajó hacia abajo y la lamió otra vez.

—Me matas. —Dijo él, acariciándola con su aliento dónde le dolía. Él frotó su cara sobre ella, su crecida barba le produjo una suave raspadura cuando él se bañó en su centro. Ella cerró los ojos, pareciendo que iba a volar.

Darien hociqueó y luego capturó su caliente carne con sus labios, chupando, entonces tirando, incluso moviendo rápidamente su lengua. Cuando ella se arqueó sobre el suelo, una de sus manos fue al pequeño trasero de ella, ya otra se colocó sobre su vientre inferior. Él la sostuvo mientras la trabajaba, impidiendo a su cuerpo que se separara de su boca cuando ella se movía.

—Mírame, Serena. Mira lo que te hago._ Cuando ella lo hizo, ella tuvo una visión momentáneamente de su rosada lengua lamiéndola por encima de su hendidura y eso fue todo. La liberación la rompió, pero él solo continuó. Parecía que no había ningún final en su concentración o su técnica.

Finalmente ella tendió la mano, necesitando la gruesa longitud llenándola. Él se resistió y luego hizo algo pecaminoso con sus colmillos. Cuando ella se desató otra vez, él miró su orgasmo, sus brillantes ojos azules que la miraban desde el medio de sus piernas, ensombrecidos, muy brillantes. Después de que todo hubiese terminado, ella dijo su nombre como una ronca pregunta.

En un fluido movimiento él se puso de pie y se alejó de ella. Cuando se giró, su aliento salió en un silbido. Un magnífico tatuaje, multicolor cubría toda su espalda. El diseño era el de un dragón, una temible criatura con cinco garras y un cuerpo, poderoso cuerpo. Desde su lugar de descanso, la bestia la miraba fijamente, como si en realidad la viera a través de sus ojos blancos. Y mientras Darien se paseaba, la cosa se movía con las ondulaciones de sus músculos y piel, cambiando de posición, hirviendo. Como si quisiera salir, pensó ella.

Sintiendo una obligación, Serena tiró la manta por encima de su cuerpo. Cuando ella levantó la vista, Darien caminaba por la habitación. Y todavía, aquel tatuaje la miraba fijamente.


	25. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Darien caminaba alrededor de la sala de estar, intentando apagar la quemazón. Había sido bastante difícil mantener su cuerpo bajo control antes de poner su boca sobre ella. Ahora que su lengua conocía su sabor, su columna vertebral ardía, la extensión de la quemadura iba hasta cada músculo que tenía. Su piel temblaba por todas partes, causando tal comezón que quería pasarse por papel de lija. Cuando se frotó los brazos, sus manos temblaban de modo incontrolable. Dios, tenía que alejarse del olor de su sexo. De la vista de ella. Del saber de que podría tomarla ahora mismo porque ella le habría dejado.

—Serena, tengo que estar solo un ratito. —Él echó un vistazo hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. _Voy a entrar allí. Si alguien viene a la casa o escuchas algo insólito, quiero que me avises inmediatamente. Pero no tardaré._ Él no la miró cuando cerró la puerta. En el espejo sobre el lavabo, sus pupilas brillaron blancas en la oscuridad. Oh, Jesús, no podía cambiar. Si la bestia salía ahora… El miedo por la seguridad de Serena envió a su corazón un sprint haciendo peor la situación. Joder. ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Y por qué le pasaba esto? Por qué…

Para. Solo para este pensamiento. Para el pánico. Vuelve ocioso tu motor interno. Entonces podrás preocuparte todo lo que quieras. Él bajó la tapa del wc y sentó sobre ella, descansando sus manos sobre las rodillas. Obligó a sus músculos a relajarse concentrándose en sus pulmones. Sacando el aire por su nariz y inhalando por la boca, se concentró en el mantener de su respiración buena y lenta. Adentro y afuera el aire. Adentro y afuera el aire. El mundo retrocedió hasta que todos los sonidos, visiones y olores fueron encerrados y solo existiera su respiración.

Solo su respiración.

Solo su respiración.

Solo su…

Cuando se calmó, abrió los ojos y levantó las manos. El temblor había desaparecido. Y una Mirada rápida al espejo mostró que sus pupilas eran negras otra vez. Apoyó los brazos sobre el lavadero y se hundió sobre ellos. Después de que fue maldito, el sexo había sido un instrumento practicable que lo ayudaba a tratar a la bestia. Cuando tomaba a una mujer, y estaba lo suficientemente estimulado para liberarse cuando lo necesitara, pero la excitación nunca llegaba al nivel donde la bestia era provocada. Ni mucho menos.

Con Serena, todas las apuestas estaban desconectadas. No pensó que tendría que concentrarse tanto para entrar en ella, mucho menos hacerlo al orgasmo. Aquel madito temblor que ella le provocaba disparaba su camino sexual directamente a una zona peligrosa. Él suspiró. La única gracia parecía ser que podía recuperarse rápidamente. Si él se alejaba de ella, si era capaz de controlar sus nervios, entonces podía manejar los sentimientos de tal intensidad. Gracias a Dios.

Darien usó los servicios, se lavó a la cara en el lavadero y se secó con una toalla de manos. Cuando abrió la puerta, se preparó psicológicamente. Tenía el presentimiento de que cuando volviera a ver a Serena, el sentimiento volvería un poco. Pasó. Ella estaba sentada sobre el diván vestida con caquis y un buzo de lana. La luz de la vela amplió la ansiedad en su cara.

—Hey. —Dijo él.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Él se frotó la mandíbula. —Siento todo esto. A veces necesito un minuto_ Sus ojos se ensancharon. —¿Qué? —Preguntó él.

—Son casi la seis. Has estado allí dentro durante casi ocho horas._ Darien maldijo. Demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

—Yo no sabía que había pasado tanto tiempo.

—Yo, ah, investigué un par de veces. Estaba preocupada…De todos modos, Alguien te llamó. ¿Roth?

—¿Rubeus?

—Ese es el nombre. Tu teléfono continuó sonando y sonando. Entonces contesté. —Ella se miró las manos.— ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Ahora lo estoy._ Ella suspiró y lo soltó. La espiración no alivió la tensión de sus hombros. —Serena, yo…—Maldita sea, ¿que iba a decirle para no ponerle las cosas más difíciles?

—Está bien. Independientemente de lo que ha pasado ¿estás bien?_ Él fue al diván y se sentó a su lado.

—Escucha. Serena, quiero que vengas conmigo esta noche. Quiero llevarte a algún sitio donde estés a salvo. Los restrictores, aquellas cosas del parque, probablemente vendrán a buscarte y ellos buscarán aquí primero. Ahora eres un objetivo porque estás aquí conmigo.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo. —Asumiendo que Rubeus los permitirá entrar por la puerta. —Esto es demasiado peligroso para ti, y si los asesinos vienen a por ti, será pronto. Hablaremos esta noche. Vente conmigo durante unos días hasta que sepamos que hacer._ Soluciones a más largo plazo lo evadieron en este momento, pero él las encontraría. Ella se había convertido en su responsabilidad cuando él la había mezclado en su mundo y no iba a dejarla indefensa. —Confía en mí sobre esto. Solo un par de días.

Serena preparó la bolsa, pensando que estaba loca. Yendo por Dios sabía a dónde. Con un vampiro. Pero la cosa sobre Darien era que, ella tenía fe en él. Era demasiado honesto para mentir y demasiado listo para subestimar la amenaza. Además, sus citas con los especialistas no empezaban hasta el miércoles por la tarde. Y ella se había tomado una semana de vacaciones del trabajo así como había sido dada de baja en el teléfono directo. No había nada que perder. Cuando ella regresó a la sala de estar, él se giró hacia ella, balanceando el petate sobre su hombro. Ella miró su americana negra, viendo bultos que antes no había pensado que fueran significativos.

—¿Vas armado? —Preguntó ella. Él asintió. —¿Con qué? — Cuando él solo la miró, Serena movió la cabeza. —Tienes razón. Probablemente es mejor que no lo sepa. Vamonos...

Condujeron en silencio por la Ruta 22 entre la zona muerta entre los límites rurales de Cadwell y los principios de la siguiente gran ciudad. Era una zona montañosa, un campo boscoso con extensas zonas de putrefacción a ambos lados del camino. No había faroles, pocos coches y muchos ciervos. Aproximadamente veinte minutos después de que ellos hubieran abandonado la casa, él se dirigió por un camino más estrecho que los llevó a una elevación gradual. Ella exploró lo que iluminaban los focos delanteros, pero no pudo distinguir donde estaban. De una manera extraña, no parecía haber ningún rasgo de identificación en el bosque o en el camino. De hecho, una amortiguación que ella no podía explicar y no podía anular no importaba cuanto ella parpadeara.

Desde ninguna parte un juego de puertas negras de hierro aparecieron. Cuando Serena saltó de su asiento, Darien alcanzó la puerta de un garaje y la abertura de pesadas puertas por la mitad, permitiéndoles solo el espacio justo para poder pasar. Inmediatamente ellos se enfrentaron a otro juego. Él bajo su ventana y tecleó un código en un intercomunicador. Una agradable voz le daba la bienvenida y alzó la vista y a la izquierda, asintiendo a una cámara de seguridad.

Al segundo las puertas se separaron y Darien aceleró por un largo camino, ascendiendo por un paseo. Cuando giraron por una esquina, 6 metros de alta pared de albañilería hecha de la misma manera que la primera entrada. Después pasaron bajo una arcada y por otro juego de barricadas, entrando en un patio con una fuente en el medio.

A la derecha, había una mansión de cuatro pisos hechos de piedra gris, la clase de lugar que veías en las promociones para las películas de horror: gótica, sombría, opresiva con más sombras que una persona sentía a salvo de los alrededores. Más allá del camino, había una pequeña casa, una casa con historia con el mismo sentido que Wes Craven.

Seis coches, casi todos del tipo caro europeo, estaban aparcados en orden. Darien aparcó el GTO entre un Escada y un Mercedes. Serena salió y levantó el cuello hacia la mansión. Sentía como si la estuvieran observando y lo era. Desde la azotea, las gárgolas la miraban y las cámaras de seguridad también. Darien vino, su bolso de fin de semana en su mano. Su boca estaba apretada, sus ojos profundos.

—Voy a cuidarte. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —Cuando ella asintió, él sonrió un poco. —Va a funcionar, pero quiero que estés junto a mí. No quiero que te separes. ¿Está claro? Te quedarás conmigo pase lo que pase._ Tranquilidad combinada con una orden, pensó ella. Esto no iba a ir bien.

Se acercaron a un par de puertas erosionadas por el tiempo de bronce y él abrió un lado. Después de que pasaran hacia un pasillo sin ventanas, el gran panel sujeto con abrazaderas se cerró con una reverberación que surgió a través de sus zapatos. Directamente delante había otro juego macizo de puertas, estas hechas de madera y talladas con símbolos. Darien introdujo un código en un teclado numérico y hubo un sonido de cambio en la cerradura que se abría libremente. Él la tomó del brazo firmemente y abrió la segunda puerta que daba a un vestíbulo enorme. Serena jadeó. ¡How….era mágico!

El vestíbulo era un arco iris de color, tan inesperado como un jardín que florece en una cueva. Verdes columnas de malaquita alternadas con otras de mármol burdeos, las alturas se elevaban sobre un suelo multicolor. Las paredes eran de un color amarillo brillante y había colgados espejos enmarcados en oro y candelabros en la pared ensartados en cristal. El techo, tres pisos más arriba, era una obra maestra de material gráfico y dorado a la hoja, las escenas representaban héroes, caballos y ángeles. Y más adelante, centrado entre todo este esplendor, una amplia escalera que llevaba al segundo piso con balcón. Era un hermoso salón tipo ruso de los tiempos del zar…pero los sonidos del lugar no eran exactamente formal y elegante. Desde la habitación de la izquierda, música rap dura sonaba y profundas voces masculinas se oían. Bolas de billar americano golpeaban las unas a las otras. Alguien gritó.

—Vamos, poli._ Un balón de fútbol americano navegó hacia el vestíbulo y un musculoso hombre salió disparado detrás de él. Saltó y justo cuando lo tuvo entre las manos la cosa, un tipo aún más grande con una pelo rubio cayó sobre él. Los dos cayeron sobre el suelo en un enredo de brazos y piernas, deslizándose con fuerza sobre la pared.

—Te tengo, poli.

—Pero aún no tienes la pelota, vampiro.

Gruñidos, risas y jugosas maldiciones fueron hechas bajo aquel techo adornado cuando los hombres lucharon por el balón, tirando el uno del otro, sentándose sobre los pechos de cada uno. Dos más enormes tipos vestidos de cuero negro corrieron a comprobar la acción. Y luego un pequeño anciano vestido con chaqueta de mayordomo surgió a su lado, llevando un ramo de flores frescas en un jarrón de cristal. El mayordomo dio un paso rodeando a los luchadores con una risa indulgente. Entonces todo se quedó en silencio cuando todos ellos la notaron de repente. Darien la colocó detrás de su cuerpo.

—Hijo de puta. —Dijo alguien. Uno de los hombres fue hacia Darien como un tanque. Su pelo plateado le llegaba a los hombros y Serena sintió la rareza de haberlo visto antes. —¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?_ Darien extendió su postura, dejando caer el bolso y llevó sus brazos al nivel de su pecho.

—¿Dónde está Rubeus?

—Te he hecho una pregunta. —Le replicó el otro tipo. —¿Qué estás haciendo trayéndola aquí?

—Necesito a Rubeus.

—Te dije que te deshicieras de ella. ¿O esperas que alguno de nosotros haga el trabajo?_ Darien se encontró barbilla a barbilla con el hombre.

—Cuidado, Artemís. No me hagas hacerte daño._ Serena echó un vistazo detrás de ella. La puerta del vestíbulo aún estaba abierta. Y ahora mismo esperar en el coche de Darien mientras clarificaba las cosas le pareció una idea realmente buena. Mantenerse juntos era no obstante la orden.

Cuando ella se separó, mantuvo los ojos sobre él. Hasta que chocó con alguna cosa dura. Ella se giró sobre sí misma. Buscando. Y perdió la voz. Lo que obstruía su fuga tenía una cara llena de cicatrices, ámbares ojos y una aureola de fría cólera. Antes de que ella pudiera marcharse despavorida, él la cogió del brazo y la hizo girar cerca de la puerta.

—No pienses en correr. —Haciendo centellear sus largos colmillos, midiendo su cuerpo. —Gracioso, tú no eres su tipo habitual. Pero estás viva y aterrorizada meándote en los pantalones. Entonces me servirás._ Serena gritó. Cada cabeza del vestíbulo se giró. Darien embistió hacia ella, atrayéndola apretadamente hacia su cuerpo. Él habló severamente, en la lengua que ella no entendía. El hombre de las cicatrices estrechó los ojos. —Tranquilo, Hollywood. Cuidaré de tu pequeña jugando en la casa muerte. ¿Vas a compartirla o vas a ser tan egoísta como sueles ser en general?_ Darien lo miró como si estuviese dispuesto a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro cuando la voz de una mujer lo cortó.

—¡OH, por Dios, chicos! La estáis asustando._ Serena echó un vistazo alrededor del pecho de Darien y vio a una mujer bajar la escalera. Ella se veía completamente normal: largo pelo azul oscuro, tejanos azules, jersey de cuello alto blanco. Un gato ronroneaba como una máquina de coser sobre sus brazos. Cuando ella se aproximó al matorral de hombres, todos ellos se apartaron de su camino. —Darien, estamos felices porque estás seguro en casa. Rubeus bajará en un minuto. —Ella indicó la habitación de la que los hombres habían venido. —El resto de vosotros podéis volver allí. Vamos, ahora. Si alguien va a rajar algunas pelotas, que lo haga sobre la mesa de pool. La cena estará en media hora. Haruka, llévate el balón contigo, ¿vale?_ Ella los ahuyentó del vestíbulo como si no fueran duros tipos. El único tipo que se quedó era el del pelo largo. Él estaba más tranquilo ahora mientras miraba a Darien.

—Esto tendrá repercusiones, mi hermano._ La cara de Darien se endureció y rompieron a hablar en su lengua secreta. La mujer del cabello azul llegó hasta Serena, todo el rato acariciando la garganta del gato.

—No te preocupes. Todo irá bien. A propósito, soy Karmesite. Y este es Boo._ Serena suspiró, instintivamente confiando en este avanzado solitario puesto femenino en lo que era una selva de testosterona.

—Serena. Serena Tsukino._ Karmesite le ofreció la mano y sonrió. Más colmillos. Serena sintió que se movía el suelo.

—Creo que ella se cae. — Grito Karmesite echándose hacia delante. —¡Darien!_ Unos fuertes brazos le dieron la vuelta por la cintura cuando sus rodillas se doblaban. La última cosa que ella escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento fue a Darien diciendo,

—La llevaré a mi habitación.

* * *

Cuando Darien colocó a Serena sobre su cama, lo hizo con una suave luz. Oh, Dios, ¿que había hecho, trayéndola a su recinto? Cuando ella se movió y abrió los ojos, él dijo,

—Aquí estás a salvo.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

—Haré que esto sea seguro para ti, ¿cómo va?

—Ahora te creo. —Ella sonrió un poco.—Lamento lo que ha pasado. Por lo general no soy tan débil.

—Es perfectamente comprensible. Mira, tengo que ir a ver a mis hermanos. ¿Ves la cerradura de acero que hay sobre la puerta? Soy el único que tiene la llave, por lo que estarás segura aquí.

—Aquellos tipos no se veían muy felices de verme.

—Ese es su problema. —Él acarició su pelo echándoselo hacia atrás, retirándoselo detrás de los oídos. Quiso besarla, pero en cambio se levantó. Ella se vio en una gran cama, recostada sobre una montaña de almohadas con las que él insistía en dormir. Él la quería allí y al día siguiente y… Esto no era un error, pensó él. Estaba bien, estaba dónde pertenecía.

—Darien, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto por mí? Me refiero a que no me debes nada y apenas me conoces._ Por que tú eres mía, pensó él. Ciñéndose un poco a esa cancioncilla, se inclinó y acarició su mejilla con el dedo índice.

—Esto no me tomará mucho tiempo.

—Darien…

—Tan solo déjame que te cuide. Y no te preocupes por nada._ Él cerró la puerta cuando salió y giró la cerradura antes de marcharse por el pasillo. Los hermanos le esperaban al inicio de la escalera, Rubeus delante del grupo. El rey lo miró severamente, sus cejas rojas enterradas detrás de sus gafas de sol.

—¿Dónde quieres que hagamos esto? —Preguntó Darien.

—En mi estudio.

Después de que desfilaran hacia el estudio, Rubeus fue detrás del escritorio y se sentó. Artemís lo siguió, colocándose detrás de él y a su derecha. Helios y Peruru se apoyaron contra la pared recubierta de seda. Jedite se sentó en uno de los sillones con orejeras al lado de la chimenea que se encendió con un movimiento de su mano. Rubeus sacudió la cabeza.

—Darien, hombre, estamos en serios problemas. Desobedeciste una orden directa. Dos veces. Entonces arrastras a una humana a esta casa, sabiendo que está prohibido…

—Ella esta en peligro…_ Rubeus golpeó con el puño en el escritorio, hacienda que todo saltara.

—Tú realmente no quieres interrumpirme ahora._ Darien trabajó sus molares, apretándolos, mordiendo. Él forzó las palabras de respeto que normalmente ofrecía libremente.

—No pensé en ofenderle, mi señor.

—Como estaba diciendo, desobedeciste a Artemís y agravaste la ofensa presentándote con una humana. ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? Digo, mierda, tú no eres un idiota, a pesar de cómo te comportas. Ella es de otro mundo, también nos expone. Y debes saber que ha pasado tanto tiempo que no se puede borrar su memoria y los traumas. Ella está permanentemente comprometida._ Darien sintió que se condensaba un gruñido en su pecho y solo pudo aspirarlo hacia atrás. El sonido impregnó la habitación como un olor.

—Ella no morirá por eso.

—Sí, ves, no es tu llamada. Lo hiciste mío cuando la trajiste a nuestro terreno._ Darien excluyó sus colmillos.

—Entonces me marcharé. Me marcharé con ella._ Las cejas de Rubeus aparecieron sobre sus gafas.

—No es el momento de amenazas, mi hermano.

—¿Amenazas? Estoy hablando jodidamente en serio. —Él se calmó frotándose la cara e intentando respirar. —Mira, anoche nosotros dos fuimos asaltados por varios restrictores. Ella fue atrapada y yo dejé al menos a uno de aquellos asesinos vivo mientras intentaba salvarla. Ella perdió su bolso en el proceso y si cualquiera de aquellos restrictores sobrevivió, sabéis que habrán recogido la maldita cosa. Incluso si le borro la memoria, su casa no es segura y no voy a dejar que se la lleve la Sociedad. Si ella y yo no podemos quedarnos aquí y el único modo que tengo de protegerla es desapareciendo con ella, entonces eso es lo que voy a hacer. Rubeus frunció el ceño.

—Comprendes que escoges a una mujer antes que a la Hermandad._ Darien respiró. Jesús, Él no había pensado que la situación llegaría hasta esto. Pero adivinó que lo hacía.

Incapaz de quedarse quieto, se acercó a uno de los ventanales. Mirando hacia fuera, vio los jardines escalonados, la piscina, el vasto césped que los rodeaba. Pero él no se concentró en el paisaje. Pero vio la protección que ofrecía la zona. Las Luces de seguridad iluminaron la panorámica. Las cámaras montadas sobre los árboles registraban cada movimiento. Los sensores de movimiento supervisaban cada vistosa hoja que caía al suelo. Y si alguien intentaba superar esa pared, se iban a encontrar y saludar a 240 voltios de buenas noches. Este ambiente era el más seguro para Serena. Sin dudarlo.

—Ella no solo es una mujer para mí. —Murmuró él. —Yo la tendría como mi shellan, si pudiera._ Alguien maldijo mientras los otros jadearon.

—No la conoces. —Indicó Artemís. —Y ella es una humana.

—Entonces…_ La voz de Rubeus era baja, insistente.

—Darien, hombre, no te vayas de la hermandad por ello. Te necesitamos. La raza te necesita.

—Entonces parece que ella se va a quedar aquí, verdad. —Cuando Rubeus murmuró algo vil, Darien se volvió hacia él. —Si Karmesite estuviera en peligro, ¿permitirías que cualquier cosa se levantara en tu camino para protegerla? ¿Incluso la Hermandad?_ Rubeus se levantó de la silla y dio la vuelta al escritorio. Se paró cuando estuvieron pecho contra pecho.

—Mi Karmesite no tiene nada que ver con las opciones que has tomado o la situación en la que nos has puesto. Ponerse en contacto con la gente ha de ser limitado y solo sobre su territorio, ya sabes esto. Y nadie vive en esta casa excepto los hermanos y sus shellans, si las tienen.

—¿Qué pasa con Haruka?

—El es una excepción. Y solo se le permite porque Jedite soñó con él.

—Pero Serena no estará aquí para siempre.

—¿Cómo has calculado eso? ¿Piensas que la Sociedad va a rendirse? ¿Crees que la gente de repente tolerará la raza? Sé realista._ Darien dejó caer la voz, pero no sus ojos.

—Ella está enferma, Rubeus. Tiene cáncer. Quiero cuidarla y no solo debido a la pesadilla de los restrictores._ Hubo un largo silencio.

—Mierda, te has vinculado a ella. — Rubeus se pasó la mano por su rojo cabello. —Por Dios…tú solo la has encontrado, mi hermano.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo te tomó marcar a Karmesite como propia? ¿Veinticuatro horas? Ah, claro, esperaste dos días. Sí, buena ficha tú le diste algo de tiempo._ Rubeus soltó una risa corta.

—Tienes que seguir trayendo a mi shellan a ello, ¿verdad?

—Mira, mi señor, Serena es …diferente a mi. No pretendo que lo entiendas. Todo lo que sé, es que ella hace palpitar mi pecho de una manera que no puedo ignorar….infiernos, que no quiero ignorar. Entonces la idea de abandonarla a la merced de la Sociedad no es simplemente una opción. En lo que se refiere a ella, cada instinto protector que tengo me abruma y no puedo apartar esa mierda. Ni siquiera por la Hermandad._ Darien se calló y pasaron varios minutos. Horas. O tal vez solo un par de latidos del corazón.

—Si permito que se quede aquí, —dijo Rubeus —es sólo por que tú la ves como tu compañera y solo si ella puede conservar su boca cerrada. Y todavía tenemos que tratar el hecho de que violaste las órdenes de Artemís. No puedo permitirlo. Tendré que traer a la Virgen Escriba._ Darien flaqueó de alivio.

—Aceptaré las repercusiones.

—Que así sea. —Rubeus fue detrás del escritorio y se sentó. —Tenemos que hablar de algunas otras cosas, mis hermanos. Artemís, te toca._ Artemís se avanzó.

—Malas noticias. Tuvimos noticias de una familia civil. Un hombre, diez años fuera de su transición, desapareció anoche de la ciudad. He enviado un correo electrónico a la comunidad que informa a cada uno de ellos que deberán extremar la precaución cuando salgan y que si alguien desaparece es necesario que lo comunique inmediatamente. También, Haruka y yo hemos estado hablando. El poli tiene una buena cabeza sobre los hombros. ¿Alguien tiene algún problema si le hablo un poco sobre nuestro negocio? —Cuando las cabezas negaron, Artemís se concentró en Darien. —Ahora explícanos que pasó anoche en el parque.

* * *

Después de que Darien se marchara y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente estable para estar de pie, Serena salió de la cama y comprobó la puerta. Estaba cerrada y sólida, entonces se sintió completamente a salvo. Cuando vio un interruptor en la pared, lo apretó, iluminando el cuarto. Santa…casa de Windsor. Cortinas de seda colgaban de las ventanas franjas de oro y rojos. El satén y el terciopelo adornaban una enorme cama Jacobea, los postes de la cual deben haber sido hechos de troncos enteros de roble. Había una alfombra Aubusson en el suelo, óleos en todas las paredes… Buen señor, ¿aquella Madonna y niño eran realmente de Rubens?

Pero todas las cosas no eran de Sotheby. Había una TV de pantalla de plasma, bastante equipo estéreo para hacer el intermedio de la Super—Bowl, un ordenador digno de la NASA. Y una X—box en el suelo. Ella vagó por las estanterías, donde volúmenes encuadernados en cuero en idiomas extranjeros estaban de pie y orgullos. Estudió los títulos con apreciación hasta que entró en la colección de DVDs… Oh, la humanidad.

El set de Austin Powers. Aliens y Alien. Tiburón. Las tres Naked Guns. Godzilla. Godzilla. Godzilla…espera, el resto de aquel anaquel entero era Godzilla. Fue un poco más abajo, Viernes trece, Halloween, Pesadilla en Elm Street. Bien, al menos no se había molestado con las secuelas. Caddy—shack, The evil dead embalado en pack. Era una maravilla que Darien no se hubiese cegado del todo con toda aquella cultura pop. Serena entró en el cuarto de baño y encendió las Luces. Un Jacuzzi de mármol del tamaño de su sala de estar estaba en el suelo. Esta es una verdadera belleza, pensó ella. Oyó que se habría la puerta y se sintió aliviada cuando Darien la llamó por su nombre.

—Estoy aquí revisando tu bañera. —Ella caminó hacia el dormitorio. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Todo está bien. —¿Estás seguro sobre eso? Quería preguntarle ella. Por que él estaba tenso y preocupado cuando entró caminando hacia el armario. —No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí.

—¿Pero…?

—Nada de peros.

—Darien, ¿Qué va a pasar?

—Tengo que salir con mis hermanos esta noche. — Volvió sin su abrigo y la condujo hacia la cama colocándola a su lado cuando él se sentó. —Los doggen, nuestros criados, saben que estás aquí. Son increíblemente leales y amistosos, nada que te asuste. Tomoe, es quien controla la casa, te traerá algo de comida. Si necesitas algo, sólo pregúntaselo. Volveré al amanecer.

—¿Estaré aquí encerrada hasta entonces?_ Él negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Eres libre de moverte por los alrededores de la casa. Nadie te tocará. —Él cogió una hoja de papel de una caja de cuero y escribió sobre ella. —Aquí está mi número de móvil. Llámame si me necesitas yo estaré aquí en un momento.

—¿Tienes un tele—transporte oculto en algún lado?_ Darien la miró y desapareció. Nada como dejar—la—habitación—muy—rápidamente desaparecido. Pero poof! Desaparecido. Serena saltó de la cama, aguantando un grito de alarma con la mano. Los brazos de Darien le dieron la vuelta. En un momento. Ella le agarró las muñecas, apretándole los huesos para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando.

—Este es un truco infernal.— Su voz era fina. —¿Qué más tienes bajo el sombrero?

—Puedo girar y encender cosas. —La habitación se sumergió en la oscuridad. —Puedo encender velas.—Dos de ellas llamearon sobre su aparador. —Y practico con cerraduras y chismes._ Ella escuchó el chasquito del cerrojo de la puerta hacia delante y hacia atrás, y luego el armario se abrió y cerró. —Oh, y puedo hacer algo realmente grande con mi lengua y el tallo de una cereza._ Le dio un beso en la base del cuello y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. La puerta se cerró y oyó el sonido de la ducha.

Serena se quedó congelada donde estaba, su mente saltaba como una aguja en el registro de un LP. Mirando la colección de DVD, decidió que había algo para ser dicho sobre la evasión. Especialmente cuando una persona tenía demasiadas rarezas, demasiadas reorientaciones, demasiado…todo. Cuando Darien salió un rato más tarde, afeitado, oliendo a jabón, con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, ella se apoyó sobre la cama, Austin Powers y el Miembro de Oro estaba en la TV.

—Hey, ese es un clásico. —Él se rió y miró hacia la pantalla. Ella se olvidó de la película cuando miró aquellos amplios hombros, los músculos de sus brazos, la toalla siguiendo la forma de su culo. Y el tatuaje. Aquella retorcida, feroz criatura de blancos ojos. —Gemelos, Basil, gemelos. —Darien dijo con un cronometraje y una entonación perfectas. Él le guiñó un ojo a ella y entró en el armario…

Contra sus mejores instintos, ella lo siguió, y se inclinó sobre el marco, intentando parecer casual. Darien estaba de espaldas cuando se puso un par de pantalones de cuero negro, de comando. El tatuaje se movió con él cuando él cerró la bragueta. Un suave suspiro se le escapó de la boca. Que hombre. Vampiro. Cualquier cosa. Él la miró sobre el hombro.

—¿Estás bien?_ En realidad, ella se sentía caliente por todas partes. —¿Serena?

—Estoy bien y estupenda. —Bajando la mirada, se interesó por la colección de zapatos alineados en el suelo. —La verdad es que voy a tratar de medicarme con tu colección de películas hasta que esté en un coma cultural._ Cuando él se inclinó para ponerse los calcetines, sus ojos se pegaron a su piel. Toda aquella desnuda, lisa, dorada…

—Sobre los arreglos para dormir. —Dijo él. —Sólo me quedaré en el suelo._ Pero ella quería estar en aquella enorme cama con él, pensó.

—No seas tonto, Darien. Ambos somos adultos. Y aquella cosa es lo bastante grande como para que duerman seis. Él vaciló.

—Bien. Prometo no roncar._ ¿Y como no poner la manos sobre ti, tampoco? Él se puso una camisa negra de manga corta y empujó sus pies en un par de Timberlands. Entonces hizo una pausa, mirando hacia una cabina metálica de suelo a techo que había en la pared del armario. —Serena, ¿Por qué no vas a fuera? Necesito un minuto, ¿vale?_ Ella enrojeció y se dio la vuelta alejándose.

—Lo siento, no quería invadir tu intimidad…_ Él le cogió la mano.

—No es por nada. Es que te podría no gustar lo que puedes ver._ ¿Cómo si algo de lo que hubiera allí pudiera sobresaltarla después de lo de hoy?

—Sigue adelante. —Murmuró ella. —Haz…cualquier cosa.

Darien acarició su muñeca con el pulgar entonces se abrió el gabinete metálico. Él sacó una pistolera negra de cuero de pecho y se lo puso a través de los hombros, asegurándolo bajo sus pectorales. Un amplio cinturón apareció después, como los que llevaban los polis, pero como con la pistolera, no había nada como ello. Él la miró. Y luego trajo las armas.

Dos largas dagas negras, que envainó sobre su pecho, con los mangos hacia abajo. Una brillante pistola que comprobó estuvieran cargadas con rápidos y seguros movimientos antes de anclarla sobre su cadera. Estrellas de artes marciales y clips de municiones negras que metió en su cinturón. Otro, un pequeño cuchillo él lo ocultó en algún sitio.

Él cogió su abrigo de cuero negro de una percha y lo meció hacia delante, palmeando los bolsillos. Sacó otra pistola del gabinete de armas y lo evaluó rápidamente antes de enterrarlo entre los pliegues del cuero. Puso más estrellas de lanzamiento en los bolsillos del abrigo. Agregó otra daga. Cuando se puso enfrente de ella, ella retrocedió.

—Serena, no me mires como si fuera un extraño. Soy yo bajo, todo esto._ Ella no separó hasta que estuvo en la cama.

—Eres un extraño. —Susurró ella. Su cara se tensó y su voz fue plana.

—Volveré antes del alba.

Él se marchó sin ningún titubeo. Serena no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentada y mirando fijamente la alfombra. Pero cuando levanto la vista fue a coger el teléfono.


	26. Capítulo 24

**¡Hola a todas! A partir de ahora os darán ganas de darle una patada en el culo a Darien y otra a Serena por idiotas. Os dejo 5 capítulos más. El 28 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Viluy abrió su horno, echó una miradita a la cena, y se rindió. Qué lío. Cogió un par de agarraderas y extrajo el pastel de carne. El pobre se había aplanado por los lados de la cazuela, había ennegrecido en medio y había desarrollado grietas por estar seco. No era comestible, mejor adecuado para proveer a la construcción comercial que para un simple plato. Una docena más de éstos y algún mortero y ella tendría aquella pared que quería alrededor de su terraza.

Cuando cerró la puerta del horno con su cadera, podía haber jurado que la cocina Viking de alta calidad la miraba airadamente. La animosidad era mutua. Cuando su hermano había vuelto a hacer la granja para ella, le había puesto lo mejor de todo, por que esta era la única manera en que Diamante hacía las cosas. El hecho de que ella hubiera preferido una cocina pasada de moda y puertas chillonas y el apacible envejecido lugar no había importado. Y Dios la ayudara si hubiese armado alboroto sobre las medidas de seguridad. La única manera que Diamante le había permitido mudarse era si la casa era incombustible, antibalas e impenetrable como un museo. Ah, las alegrías de tener un hermano mandón con una mentalidad cerrada. Ella recogió la cazuela y se dirigió hacia las ventanas del patio trasero cuando el teléfono sonó. Cuando ella contestó, esperaba que no fuera Diamante.

—¿Hola?_ Hubo una pausa.

—¿Viluy?

—¡Serena! Te llamé antes. Espera un segundo, tengo que alimentar a los mapaches. —Ella colocó el teléfono sobre la mesa, salió disparada hacia el patio, se deshizo de la carga y regresó. Cuando la cazuela estuvo en el fregadero, ella recogió el receptor. —¿Cómo estás?

—Viluy, tengo que saber algo. —La voz de la humana era algo tensa.

—Cualquier cosa, Serena. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Eres tú…una de ellos?_ Viluy se hundió en una silla al lado de la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Piensas que soy diferente a ti?

—Uh—huh._ Viluy miró su acuario. Todo se veía muy tranquilo allí, ella pensó.

—Sí, Serena. Sí, soy diferente._ Hubo una rápida respiración en la línea.

—Oh, gracias a Dios.

—De algún modo, no pensé que saberlo sería un alivio.

—Esto es…yo tengo que hablar con alguien. Estoy muy confundida.

—Confundida sobre…—Espera un minuto. ¿Por qué ellas tenían esta conversación? —¿Serena, cómo sabes de nosotros?

—Darien me lo dijo. Bien, me lo mostró, también.

—Eso significa que él no lo ha borrado… ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Estoy con él.

—¿Tú qué?

—Aquí. En la casa. Con un puñado de hombres, vampiros…Dios, esa palabra…—La mujer se aclaró la garganta. —Estoy aquí con aproximadamente otros cinco tipos como él._ Viluy se puso la mano sobre la boca. Nadie se quedaba con la Hermandad. Nadie hasta dónde ella sabía. Y esta mujer era una humana.

—Serena, ¿Cómo hizo….como pasó?_ Cuando le contó toda la historia, Viluy estaba desconcertada.

—¿Hola? ¿Viluy?

—Lo siento, yo… ¿Estás bien?

—Eso creo. Lo estoy ahora, al menos. Escucha, tengo que saber. ¿Por qué nos citaste a los dos? ¿Darien y yo?

—Te vio y a él….le gustaste. Me prometió que no te haría daño, que fue la única razón por la que acordé arreglar esa cita.

—¿Cuando me vio él?

—La noche que llevamos a Zafiro al centro de entrenamiento. ¿O no recuerdas eso?

—No, no lo recuerdo, pero Darien me dijo que yo había ido allí. ¿Zafiro…es un vampiro?

—Sí, lo es. Su cambio está próximo, que es por lo que me involucré. Él morirá a no ser que una de nuestra raza esté con él cuando llegue la transición. Él necesitará una mujer de la que beber.

—Entonces aquella noche, cuando lo conociste, lo supiste.

—Lo supe. —Viluy escogió las palabras con cuidado. _Serena, ¿el guerrero te trata bien? ¿Es él…amable contigo?

—Él me cuida. Me protege. No tengo ni idea de por qué, considerándolo._ Viluy suspiró, pensando que ella lo sabía. Considerando la fijación del guerrero con la humana, él probablemente se había vinculado con ella. —Pero volveré a casa pronto. —Dijo la humana. —Sólo un par de días._ Viluy no estuvo tan segura sobre eso. Serena estaba adentrándose en su mundo más de lo que ella comprendía.

* * *

El olor de los vapores del gas eran repugnantes, pensó O mientras maniobraba el Toro Dingo alrededor en la oscuridad.

—Está bien. Estamos bien para ir. —Llamó U. O apagó la cosa e inspeccionó el área que había talado del bosque. Profesionalmente, de 12 por 12 metros, esta era la disposición del edificio de persuasión más el espacio para que ellos pudieran trabajar. U dio un paso hacia el área nivelada y dirigió la reunión de restrictores. —Vamos a comenzar a levantar las paredes. Quiero tres lados levantados. Dejad uno abierto. —U hizo señas impacientes con la mano. — Vamos. Moveros._ Los hombres recogieron los marcos hechos de 2,5 metros de largo y dos por cuatro y llevaron las cosas alrededor.

El sonido de un vehículo aproximándose paró a cada uno de ellos, aunque la carencia de focos sugería que era otro restrictor. Con su superior visión nocturna, los miembros de la Sociedad eran capaces de bailar alrededor de la oscuridad como si fuera pleno mediodía; quienquiera que hubiera detrás de aquellas ruedas esquivando árboles tenía la misma acuidad. Cuando el Sr. X salió del mini—camión, O se acercó.

—Sensei. —Dijo O, inclinándose. Sabía que el bastardo apreciaría el gesto y de algún modo cabrearía al tipo solo por no ser tan divertido como solía ser.

—Sr. O, veo como estáis haciendo progresos.

—Déjeme mostrarle lo que estamos haciendo.

Tuvieron que gritar sobre los golpes de los martillos, pero no había ninguna razón de preocuparse por cualquier ruido. Ellos estaban golpeando en medio de un terreno de treinta hectáreas aproximadamente a treinta minutos de la ciudad de Caldwell. Al oeste de la propiedad había un pantano que servía como una de las zonas de inundación del Río Hudson. La cubierta norte y este era la Big Notch Mountain, un montón de roca pública que los escaladores no apreciaban debido a las guaridas de las serpientes de cascabel y los turistas encontraban todos los alrededores poco atrayentes. El único punto de exposición era el sur, pero los palurdos que vivían en el escampado, desmoronándose sus granjas no tenían tiempo como para ir vagando.

—Esto se ve bien. —Dijo el Sr. X.—Ahora, ¿dónde están poniendo las instalaciones de almacenaje?

—Aquí. —O se mantuvo de pie sobre un trozo de terreno. —Tendremos las provisiones por la mañana._ Deberíamos estar listos para recibir visitantes en un día.

—Lo ha hecho bastante bien, hijo._ Maldito fuera, O odiaba la mierda de hijo. De verdad que lo odiaba.

—Gracias, sensei. —Dijo él.

—Ahora camine conmigo hacia mi coche. —Cuando ellos estuvieron a cierta distancia del trabajo, el Sr. X le dijo. —Dígame algo, ¿Tiene mucho contacto con los Betas?_ O se aseguró de que su contacto ocular no dudaba.

—No realmente.

—¿Ha visto a alguno de ellos últimamente?_ Cristo, ¿a dónde quería llegar el Fore—restrictor con esto? —¿En ningún momento de la pasada noche?

—No, como le he dicho, no me cuelgo con los Betas. —O frunció el ceño. Sabía que si le exigía una explicación, solo lo miraría defensivamente, pero lo jodería._ ¿Qué pasa?

—Aquellos Betas que perdimos en el parque anoche habían mostrado alguna promesa. Yo lamentaría pensar que mataba a su competencia.

—Un hermano…

—Sí, un miembro de la Hermandad los atacó. De acuerdo. Divertido, aunque los hermanos siempre se aseguran de apuñalar a sus matanzas para que los cuerpos se desintegren. Pero anoche, aquellos Betas fueron abandonados para que murieran. Y el daño fue bastante malo por que entonces no pudieron responder a las preguntas cuando fueron encontrados por la escuadrilla de reserva. Por lo que nadie sabe lo que pasó.

—Yo no estaba en el parque y usted lo sabe.

—¿Yo lo sabía?

—Por todos los santos …

—Cuide su boca. Y cuídese usted. —Los pálidos ojos del Sr. X se estrecharon como rajas. —Sabe a quien llamaré si tengo que tirar su collar corredizo otra vez. Ahora vuelva a trabajar. Le veré a usted y a los otros primarios con las primeras Luces para su registro.

—Pensaba que teníamos el correo electrónico. _Dijo O con los dientes apretados.

—Será en persona desde ahora en adelante para usted y su equipo._ Cuando el mini—camión se fue, O miró fijamente hacia la noche, escuchando los sonidos de la construcción. Debería estar hirviendo en cólera. En cambio él estaba solo…cansado. Dios, no tenía ningún entusiasmo por su trabajo. Y él no podía estar trabajando sobre las chorradas del Sr. X. La emoción se había ido.

* * *

Serena echó un vistazo al reloj digital: 1:56. Aún faltaban horas y horas para el alba y el sueño era inadmisible. Todo lo que ella imaginó cuando cerró los ojos eran aquellas armas que colgaban del cuerpo de Darien. Ella rodó sobre sí misma. La idea de no volverlo a ver era inquietante, rechazó examinar los sentimientos demasiado estrechamente. Sólo los aceptaba, los llevaba mal y esperaba algún alivio.

Dios, deseaba poder volver al momento antes de que se marchara. Lo habría abrazado con fuerza. Y dándole una estirada conferencia sobre la permanencia de la seguridad aun cuando ella no supiera nada sobre la lucha y él lo era, esperanzadoramente, un maestro en ello. Ella sólo quería su seguridad… De repente se abrió la puerta. Cuando se abrió de golpe, el negro cabello de Darien brilló con la luz del pasillo. Serena salió disparada de la cama, cruzando la habitación en una carrera mortal y se lanzó sobre él.

—Whoa, qué…—Sus brazos la abrazaron y la recogieron, manteniéndola con él cuando atravesó la puerta y la cerró. Cuando la liberó, ella se deslizó por su cuerpo. —¿Estás bien?_ Cuando sus pies se posaron sobre el suelo, ella volvió a la realidad. —¿Serena?

—Ah, sí…sí, estoy bien. —Dio un paso hacia un lado. Mirando a su alrededor. Ruborizada como un infierno. —Sólo…sí, solo voy a volver a la cama ahora.

—Mantente firme, mujer. —Darien se quitó la chaqueta, la pistolera del pecho y el cinturón. —Vuelve aquí. Me gusta el modo en que me das la bienvenida a casa._ El abrió sus amplios brazos y ella entró en ellos, abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiendo como respiraba. Su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y olía maravillosamente, como al aire y el sudor limpio. —No esperaba que estuvieras levantada. —Murmuró él, acariciando arriba y abajo su espalda.

—No podía dormir.

—Te lo dije, aquí estás a salvo, Serena. —Sus dedos encontraron la base de su cuello y lo masajearon con fuerza. —Maldición, estás tensa. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Estoy bien. De verdad._ Él cesó las fricciones.

—¿Alguna vez contestas estás preguntas sinceramente?

—Ya lo he hecho. —Algo. Su mano volvió a acariciarla.

—¿Me prometerás una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—¿Me avisarás cuando no te encuentres bien?— Su voz fue provocadora. —Digo, sé que eres fuerte, por lo que no malgastaré mi aliento por ello o cualquier otra cosa. No tendrás que preocuparte de matarme por esto._ Ella se rió.

—Te lo prometo._ Él le levantó la barbilla con un dedo, mirándola gravemente.

—Voy a obligarte a cumplirlo. — Entonces él la besó en la mejilla. —Escucha, iba a ir a la cocina y a coger algo de comer. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? La casa está tranquila. Lo otros hermanos aún están fuera.

—Sí. Deja que me cambie.

—Sólo ponte una de mis chaquetas de lana. —Él se acercó al aparador y sacó algo suave, negro y del tamaño de una lona. —Me gusta la idea de que lleves mi ropa._ Cuando la ayudó a ponérselo, su risa fue una expresión muy masculina de satisfacción. Y posesividad. Y maldita fuera si esto no manifestaba satisfacción en su cara.

Cuando terminaron de comer y habían vuelto a su habitación, Darien tenía problemas de concentración. El zumbido rugía con toda su fuerza, peor que la última vez. Y él estaba totalmente despierto, su cuerpo tan caliente que parecía que su sangre iba a secar en sus venas. Cuando Serena se acercó a la cama y se instaló, él se dio una rápida ducha y se preguntó si no debería darle una liberación a su erección antes de acostarse. La maldita cosa estaba dura, tiesa y dolía como una perra y el agua que caía sobre su cuerpo le hacía pensar en las manos de Serena sobre su piel. Se cogió a si mismo y recordó como se había sentido los movimientos de su boca y el placer de sus suaves secretos. Él duró, como, menos de un minuto.

Cuando hubo terminado, el vacío orgasmo sólo lo enervó más. Parecía que su cuerpo sabía que el verdadero asunto estaba en el dormitorio y no tenía ninguna intención de desviarse. Maldiciendo, saliendo y secándose con la toalla, se dirigió hacia el armario. Agradeciendo por lo detallista que era Tomoe, él buscó hasta que encontró gracias a Dios un pijama que nunca antes se lo había puesto antes. Se encogió de hombros y luego se puso la bata que hacía juego por añadidura. Darien hizo muecas, parecía que llevaba la mitad del maldito armario. Pero este era el punto.

—¿Está la habitación demasiado caldeada para ti? —Le preguntó mientras encendía una vela y apagó la lámpara.

—Está perfecto._ Personalmente, pensaba que se encontraba en el trópico. Y la temperatura aumentó cuando se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre el lado opuesto al de ella.

—Escucha, Serena, en aproximadamente una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos, escucharás que las persianas se cerrarán durante el día. Se deslizan sobre las ventanas hacia abajo. No es que haga mucho ruido, pero no quiero que te asustes.

—Gracias._ Darien se dejó caer sobre el edredón y cruzó los pies sobre sus tobillos. Todo esto lo irritaba, la habitación caliente, la ropa. Ahora sabía como se sentían los regalos, todo rígido como en papeles y cintas: picante.

—¿Normalmente llevas todo eso cuando te vas a dormir?— Le preguntó ella.

—Absolutamente.

—¿Entonces por qué aún tienes puesta la etiqueta de la ropa?

—Es que en caso de que quiera otra, sabré cual es._ Él se giró sobre su lado, distanciándose de ella. Rodando sobre sí mismo hasta que se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el techo. Un minuto más tarde, se colocó sobre su estómago.

—Darien. —Su voz fue adorable en la oscura quietud.

—¿Qué?

—Duermes desnudo, ¿verdad?

—Ah, normalmente.

—Mira, te puedes quitar la ropa. No va a molestarme.

—No quería que te sintieras…incómoda.

—Me hace estar más incómoda que te arrojes sobre aquel lado de la cama. Parezco una ensalada revuelta en este lado._ Él habría reído en silencio por su razonable tono, pero la bomba caliente que tenía entre las piernas aspiró directamente todo su humor.

Ah, infiernos, si pensaba en el atuendo tenía que ir a guardarlo comprobándolo, estaba fuera de sí. La quería tan duramente que excepto la cota de malla, lo que llevara o no llevara no iba marcar la diferencia. Manteniéndose de espaldas a ella, se levantó y se desnudó. Con algunas artimañas, logró meterse bajo el edredón sin dirigirle ni una mirada de lo que llevaba entre manos debajo de él. Aquel monstruoso despertar no era para que ella no lo supiera. Él se mantuvo a distancia de ella, echándose sobre su lado.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —Le preguntó ella. Su erección se tensó, como si se ofreciera voluntario para ser "ello".

—¿Tocar qué?

—El tatuaje. Me gustaría….tocarlo._ Dios, ella estaba muy cerca de él y aquella voz suya, voz dulce, hermosa, era mágica. Pero el zumbido en su cuerpo hacía que pareciese que tenía un mezclador de pintura en la tripa. Cuando se quedó tranquilo, ella murmuró. —No importa. No hago….

—No. Es solo… —Mierda. El odió la distancia en su tono.—Serena, está bien. Haz lo que quieres._ Oyó el roce de las sábanas. Sintió como el colchón se movió un poco. Y luego las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su hombro. Él siguió estremeciéndose.

—¿Dónde te lo hicieron? —Susurró ella, remontando el contorno de la maldición. —El material gráfico es extraordinario._ Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió con precisión cuando ella estuvo sobre la bestia. Ella pasaba a través de su garra delantera izquierda y lo sabía por que sintió la correspondencia del zumbido en su propio miembro. Darien cerró lo ojos, atrapado entre el placer de tener su mano sobre él y la realidad que coqueteaba con el desastre. La vibración, la quemazón, ella lo elevaba todo, llamaba a la oscuridad en su corazón, lo más destructivo de él. Él respiró a través de sus dientes cuando ella le acarició el flanco de la bestia. —Tu piel es tan lisa. —Dijo ella, pasando su palma por la zona inferior de su espalda. Congelado en el lugar, incapaz de respirar, rezó para tener autocontrol. —Y…bueno, de todos modos. —Ella se retiró. —Creo que eres hermoso.

Él ya estaba encima de ella antes de que supiera que se había movido. Y no era un caballero. Empujó su muslo entre sus piernas, fijó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y buscando su boca con la propia. Cuando ella se acercó hacia él, él agarró el borde de su camisón y tiró de él con fuerza. Iba a tomarla. En este momento y en su cama, tal como había querido. Y ella iba a ser perfecta.

Sus muslos se dejaron vencer por él, abriéndose ampliamente y ella lo animó, su nombre un gemido ronco que abandonó sus labios. El sonido encendido de una violenta sacudida en él, que oscureció su visión y enviando pulsos a sus brazos y piernas. Tomarla lo consumía, lo despojaba de cualquier tapa civilizada que había sobre sus instintos. Él era la materia prima, salvaje y … Al borde de la implosión que quemaba que era la tarjeta de visita de la maldición. El terror le dio la fuerza para saltar hacia atrás y separase de ella, tropezando por el cuarto. Se golpeó con algo. La pared.

—¡Darien!_ Hundiéndose en el suelo, él puso sus temblorosas manos sobre su cara, sabiendo que sus ojos estaban en blanco. Su cuerpo estaba tan sacudido que sus palabras salieron como ondas.

—Estoy fuera de mi mente….Esto es…Mierda, no puedo…tengo que alejarme de ti.

—¿Por qué? No quiero que pares…_ Él le habló directamente.

—Tengo sed de ti, Serena. Estoy maldito…hambriento, pero no puedo tenerte. No te tomaré…a ti.

—Darien. —Ella se quebró, como si intentara comunicarse con él. —¿Por qué no?

—No me quieres. Confía en mí, realmente no me quieres así.

—Un infierno que no quiero._ Él no estaba a punto de decirle que era una bestia que esperaba el acontecimiento. Entonces decidió repugnarla en vez de asustarla.

—He tenido a ocho mujeres diferentes esta semana._ Hubo una larga pausa.

—Buen Dios…

—No quiero mentirte. Nunca. Pero déjame ser muy claro. He tenido mucho sexo anónimo. He tenido muchas mujeres, ninguna por la que me haya preocupado. Y no quiero que pienses que alguna vez te utilizaría así._ Ahora que sus pupilas volvían a ser negras, él la miró.

—Dime que practicas el sexo seguro. —Refunfuñó ella.

—Cuando las mujeres me lo comentaban, lo hacía._ Sus ojos llamearon.

—¿Y cuando ellas no lo hacen?

—Yo no puedo padecer ni siquiera un resfriado común, de la misma manera no puedo contagiarme el VHI o Hep C o cualquier enfermedad de transmisión sexual, tampoco. Los virus de los humanos no nos afectan. _Ella se colocó las sábanas sobre los hombros.

—¿Cómo sabes que no las dejas embarazadas? O no pueden los humanos y los vampiros…

—Los híbridos son raros, pero ocurre. Y es obvio para mí cuando las mujeres están fértiles. Puedo olerlas. Si lo están o están cerca, no tengo sexo con ellas, hasta uso protección. Mis niños, cuando los tenga, nacerán en la seguridad de mi mundo. Y amaré a su madre._ Los ojos de Serena cambiaron de camino, quedándose fijos, atormentados. Él admiró lo que ella miraba fijamente. Era la Virgen y el Niño que había pintado sobre el aparador.

—Me alegra que me lo hallas dicho. —Dijo ella finalmente. —¿Pero por qué tiene que ser con extrañas? Por qué no puede ser con alguien como tú…En realidad, no me contestes. No es asunto mío.

—Yo preferiría estar contigo, Serena. No estar en tu interior es una tortura…te quiero tanto que no puedo soportarlo. — Él apagó su respiración. —¿Pero puedes decirme francamente que me quieres ahora? Aunque…infiernos, incluso si lo quisieras, hay todavía algo más. La forma en que estás en mi cabeza, es como te dije antes. Me asusta perder el control. Me afectas de una manera diferente a las otras mujeres._ Hubo otro largo silencio. Ella lo rompió.

—Dime otra vez que eres un miserable y que no dormiremos juntos.— Dijo ella secamente.

—Soy un completo miserable. Dolorido. Duro todo el tiempo. Trastornado y fastidiado.

—Bueno —Ella sonrió un poco. —Chico, ¿soy una perra, verdad?

—De ningún modo._ La habitación se quedó tranquila. Eventualmente él yació sobre el suelo y se acurrucó, descansando su cabeza sobre su brazo. Ella suspiró.

—No espero que duermas en el suelo ahora.

—Es lo mejor.

—Por todos los santos Darien, levántate de allí._ Su voz era baja como un gruñido.

—Si vuelvo a aquella cama, no hay ningún modo de que no vaya a aquel dulce punto de entre tus piernas. Y esta vez no solo sería con mis manos y mi lengua. Volveríamos a donde estábamos. Mi cuerpo encima de ti, cada pulgada de mi cuerpo desesperada por entrar en el tuyo._ Cuando él cogió el delicioso olor de su excitación, el aire entre ellos se levantó con el sexo. Y dentro de su cuerpo, él volvió a ser un cable vivo. —Serena, mejor me marcho. Volveré cuando te hallas dormido.

Él se marchó antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar otra palabra. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo. Estar fuera del cuarto ayudaba. Era más difícil recoger su olor. Él oyó una risa y vio a Helios paseándose por el pasillo.

—Te ves colgado, Hollywood. Así como malditamente desnudo._ Darien se cubrió con las manos.

—No se como puedes hacerlo._ El hermano se paró, removiendo la taza de sidra caliente que llevaba.

_¿Hacer qué?

—El celibato.

—¿No me digas que tu mujer no te tendrá?

—Ese no es el problema.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás ahora en el pasillo?

—Yo, ah, no quiero hacerle daño._ Helios lo miró con sorpresa. —Tú eres grande, pero nunca has herido a ninguna mujer. Al menos que yo sepa.

—No, es solo….la quiero tan duramente, estoy…estoy picante, hombre._ Los ojos ámbar de Helios se estrecharon. —Estás hablando de la bestia._ Darien lo miró.

—Sí._ El silbido que salió del hermano fue sombrío.

—Bien…infiernos, mejor te cuidas. Quieres ganar su respeto, eso esta bien. Pero tú ¿te mantienes en el nivel o realmente vas a hacerle daño, me entiendes? Busca una pelea, encuentra a otras mujeres, pero asegúrate de estar tranquilo. Y si necesitas algo de humo rojo, ven a buscarme. Te daré algunos de mis cigarros, sin problema. Darien suspiró.

—Pasaré de los humos por ahora. Pero, ¿puedo tomar prestado algún jersey y un par de Nikes? Voy a intentar controlarme con agotamiento._ Helios palmeó su trasero.

—Vamos, mi hermano. Seré más que feliz de cubrir tu culo.


	27. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Cuando la luz de la tarde disminuyó en el bosque, O dio marcha atrás al Toro, evitando el montón de tierra que había hecho.

—¿Está listo para los tubos? —Le gritó U

—Sí. Déjalos caer aquí abajo. Vamos a ver como queda instalado._ El tubo de alcantarilla compuesto de metal acanalado de aproximadamente un metro de diámetro y dos diez de largo fue bajado al agujero dónde estaba su final. La cosa se adaptaba perfectamente.

—Vamos a colocar otros dos allí. —Dijo O. Veinte minutos más tarde las tres secciones de tubos estuvieron alineados. Usando el Dingo, O empujó la tierra mientras otros dos restrictores sostenían los tubos en su lugar.

—Se ve bien. —Dijo U, andando por alrededor. —Se ve malditamente bien. ¿Pero como conseguiremos que los civiles entren y salgan?

—Sistemas de arnés. —O apagó el Dingo y se acercó a mirar detenidamente dentro de uno de los tubos.

—Puede comprar los artículos para escalada en Dick's Sporting Goods. Somos lo bastante fuertes para levantar a los civiles incluso si son un peso muerto y ellos estarán drogados, doloridos o agotados, entonces no lucharán mucho.

—Esta es una gran idea. —Murmuró U. —¿Pero como lo taparemos?

—Las tapas serán redes metálicas con pesos en el centro._ O echó un vistazo por encima, viendo el cielo azul. —¿Cuanto tiempo piensas que pasará hasta que tengamos el techo encima?

—Bueno nosotros pondremos la última pared ahora mismo. Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es elevar las vigas y pasar a las claraboyas. El tableado no costará demasiado tiempo y las tablillas están ya sobre las tres paredes que tenemos ahora. Moveré las herramientas hacia aquí, conseguiré una mesa y empezaremos mañana por la noche.

—¿Tendremos las persianas para las claraboyas para entonces?

—Sí. Y serán automáticas entonces usted podrá levantarlas y bajarlas._ Hombre, aquellas cosas iban a ser prácticas. Una pequeña luz del sol era la mejor niñera que un restrictor podía tener. Ella entraría, destellos desde el espacio y presto, no más restos de vampiro. O cabeceó hacia su camión.

—Devolveré el Toro a su lugar de alquiler. ¿Necesita algo de la ciudad?

—No. Estamos bien.

Camino a Caldwell, con el pedazo de maquinaria fija de la F150, O debería haber estado de buen humor. El edificio iba bien. Su escuadrilla aceptaba su mando. El Sr. X no había traído Betas otra vez. Pero en cambio el sólo se sentía…muerto ¿Y esto no era irónico como el infierno para alguien que no había estado vivo desde hacía tres años? Ya se había sentido así antes.

Allá en Sioux City, antes de haberse convertido en un restrictor, él había odiado su vida. Había pasado en el instituto y ellos no tenían dinero para enviarlo a un colegio de la comunidad, entonces las opciones de carrera habían sido limitadas. Trabajando como gorila tendía a ser llamado para el servicio su tamaño y su vena mala, pero esto había sido solo moderadamente divertido: los borrachos no aguantaban y dejarlos inconscientes no era más divertido que apalear a una vaca. La única cosa buena que había encontrado era a Jennifer. Ella lo había salvado del estúpido aburrimiento y la había amado por ello. Ella era el drama, el entusiasmo y la imprevisibilidad en el paisaje plano de su vida. Y siempre que él tenía uno de sus ataques de rabia, ella lo había golpeado directamente, aún cuado era más pequeña y sangraba más fácilmente que él. Él nunca había sabido si ella lo golpeaba porque era demasiado tonta para saber que él siempre ganaría al final o por que ella ya había sido golpeada por su padre. En cualquier caso, la estupidez o el hábito, tomó de ella todo lo que podía darle y luego la golpeaba en el suelo. Cuidándola después, cuando el fuego se había consumido, le había entregado los momentos más sensibles de su vida.

Pero como todas las cosas buenas, ella se había acabado. Dios, él la echaba de menos. Había sido la única que entendía como el amor y el odio golpeaban al lado en las cámaras de su corazón, la única que podía manejar ambos sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Pensando en ella largamente, su plateada cabellera y su delgado cuerpo, la echaba tanto de menos que casi podía sentirla a su lado.

Cuando entró en Caldwell, pensó en la prostituta que había comprado la otra mañana. Había terminado por darle lo que él necesitaba, aunque hubiera tenido que negociar su vida para hacerlo. Y mientras conducía ahora, exploró las aceras, buscando otra liberación. Lamentablemente, las peliplateadas eran más difíciles de adquirir que las rubias que comerciaban con la piel. Tal vez podría comprar una peluca y decirles a las putas que se la pusieran.

O pensó en el número de gente que se había cargado. La primera persona a la que había matado había sido en defensa propia. El segundo había sido un error. El tercero había sido a sangre fría. Entonces, cuando llegó de la costa este, buscado por la ley, sabía un poco sobre la muerte. En aquel entonces, cuando Jennifer recientemente se había ido, el dolor en su pecho era muy vivo, un perro loco que tenía que estirar las piernas antes de que esto lo destruyera. Caer en la Sociedad había sido un milagro. Esto lo había salvado de una tortura desarraigada, dándole una concentración, un objetivo y una salida para la angustia. Pero ahora, de algún modo, todas aquellas ventajas se habían ido y se sentía vacío. Tal y como estaba hacía cinco años en Sioux City justo antes de que se hubiera topado con Jennifer. Bueno, casi lo mismo, pensó él, conduciendo hasta el lugar de alquiler. En aquel entonces, él todavía había estado vivo.

* * *

—¿Has salido de la bañera?_ Serena se rió, poniéndose el teléfono en el otro oído, excavando en lo más profundo de las almohadas. Eran algo después de las cinco.

—Sí, Darien._ Ella no podía recordar cuando había tenido un día con tanto lujo. Durmiendo. Comida entregada con libros y revistas. El Jacuzzi. Era como estar en un balneario. Bien, un balneario donde el teléfono sonaba constantemente. No sabía cuantas veces la había llamado.

—¿Te trajo Tomoe lo que le pedí?

—¿Cómo encontró las fresas frescas en Octubre?

—Tenemos nuestros caminos.

—Y las flores son muy hermosas. —Ella miró el ramo de rosas, dedaleras, espuelas de caballero y tulipanes. Primavera y verano en un jarrón de cristal. —Gracias.

—Me alegra que te gusten. Siento no haber podido salir y escogerlas yo mismo. Habría disfrutado encontrando solo las más perfectas. Quería que fueran brillantes y olieran muy bien.

—Misión cumplida._ Voces masculinas resonaban en el fondo. Darien bajó la voz. —¡Hey!, poli, ¿te importa que use tu dormitorio? Necesito algo de intimidad._ La respuesta fue amortiguada y luego ella escuchó como se cerraba un la puerta. —Hola. —Dijo Darien con voz ronca cansina. —¿Estás en la cama?_ Su cuerpo se revolvió, calentándose.

—Sí.

—Te echo de menos._ Ella abrió la boca. No salió nada. —¿Aún estás ahí, Serena? —Cuando suspiró, dijo él. —No te parece bien. ¿Me estoy haciendo demasiado real para ti? He tenido a ocho mujeres diferentes solo esta semana._ Oh, Dios. Ella no quería enamorarse de él. Solo no podía dejarlo. —¿Serena?

—Solo no…me digas cosas como esa.

—Es como me siento._ Ella no respondió. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué se sentía de la misma manera? ¿Qué lo echaba de menos aún cuando la había llamado cada hora durante el día? Esto era de verdad, pero no algo que la hiciera feliz. Él también era condenadamente hermoso…e infernal, podía poner a Wilt Chamberlain en las sombras cuando esto venía en una lista de amantes. Aunque ella estuviera perfectamente sana, él era una receta para el desastre. ¿Añadimos a la situación que ella afrontaba? Atarse emocionalmente a él era directamente absurdo. Cuando el silencio se alargó entre ellos, él maldijo. —Tenemos muchos negocios que atender esta noche. No se cuando volveré, pero si lo necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Cuando la conexión telefónica se cortó ella se sintió horrible. Y sabía que las conferencias sobre mantener la distancia realmente no funcionaban.


	28. Capítulo 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Darien pisó con fuerza con sus botas de combate sobre el suelo y miró a su alrededor en el bosque. Ningún ruido u olor de restrictores. Ninguna evidencia de que alguien hubiera estado en este punto del bosque durante años. Había sido igual en los otros terrenos que habían visitado.

—¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí? —Refunfuñó él.

Sabía la maldita respuesta. Artemís había encontrado un restrictor la noche anterior en una zona aislada de la Ruta 22. El asesino había salido del bosque sobre una moto todo terreno, pero lo había perdido prácticamente por un pequeño pedazo de papel en el proceso: una larga lista de grandes parcelas en venta sobre los márgenes de Caldwell.

Hoy, Haruka y Jedite habían hecho una búsqueda sobre todas las propiedades vendidas en los doce meses anteriores en la ciudad y las poblaciones circundantes. Aproximadamente se habían vendido unas cincuenta parcelas rurales. Darien y Jedite habían visitado cinco de ellas y los gemelos hacían lo mismo, cubriendo otros tantos. Mientras tanto, Haruka había ido al Pit, cumplimentando los informes de campaña, haciendo mapas y buscando patrones. Esto les iba a tomar un par de noches pasar por todas las parcelas, por que las patrullas aún tenían que ser realizadas. Y la casa de Serena tenía que ser supervisada. Darien se paseó por los alrededores del bosque, esperando que alguna de las sombras resultara ser un restrictor. Comenzaba a odiar las ramas de los árboles. Malditas bromas cuando soplaba el viento.

—¿Dónde están esos bastardos?

—Tranquilo, Hollywood. —Jedite se alisó el pelo y se puso su gorra Sox. —Hombre, aún no te has alimentado esta noche._ Alimentado no lo describía. Casi saltaba de su piel. Había esperado que al estar lejos de Serena durante el día lo ayudaría y había contado con encontrar alguna lucha aquella tarde. También había contado con el agotamiento de la privación del sueño lo bajara, encima.

Sí, bien, no había tenido suerte en ninguno de los frentes. Quería a Serena con una creciente desesperación, que ya no parecía ligada a la proximidad. No habían encontrado ningún restrictor. Y estar levantado por cuarenta y ocho horas y no cerrar el ojo solo lo había puesto más agresivo. Peor, eran las tres de la madrugada. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo para liberarse en una batalla, la cual necesitaba desesperadamente. Maldita fuera…

—Darien. —Jedite agitó la enguantada mano por el aire. —¿Estás conmigo aquí, mi hermano?

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —Él se frotó los ojos. Su cara. Sus bíceps. La piel le picaba tanto que parecía que llevaba un traje de hormigas.

—Estás seriamente fuera de ello.

—Nah, estoy bien…

—¿Entonces por qué estás moviendo tus brazos de esa manera?_ Darien dejó caer sus manos. Sólo para comenzar a masajearse los muslos. —Tenemos que llevarte al One Eye. —Dijo Jedite suavemente. —Te estás perdiendo. Necesitas algo de sexo.

—Jódete.

—Helios me explicó lo del pasillo.

—Sois un manojo de viejas criadas, en serio.

—Si no lo haces con tu mujer y no encuentras una pelea ¿Cuál será tu alternativa?

—No supongas que funciona así. —Él giró la cabeza su alrededor, intentando aflojar sus hombros y su cuello. — Esto no funciona así. Solo cambié. Esto no supone que salga otra vez…

—Supone en una mano, mierda en la otra, mira lo que tienes que hacer. Estás en un mal momento, mi hermano. Y tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer para salir de esto ¿verdad?

* * *

Cuando Serena oyó que se abría la puerta, se despertó desorientada y mareada. Vaya, volvía a tener fiebre esta noche.

—¿Darien?—Masculló ella.

—Sí, soy yo._ Su voz se parecía al infierno, pensó ella. Y él había dejado la puerta abierta, por lo que no se quedaría demasiado tiempo. Tal vez estaba todavía enfadado con ella por aquella última llamada telefónica.

Desde dentro del armario, ella escuchó el cambio de metal y algo de ruido de telas, como si se estuviera poniendo una camisa limpia. Cuando salió, su abrigo ondeaba detrás de él. La idea de que de alguna manera él se marchara sin decir adiós era de alguna manera espantosa. Cuando él cogió el pomo de la puerta, hizo una pausa. La luz del pasillo se reflejó sobre su brillante cabellera y sus amplios hombros. Su cara estaba de perfil, en la oscuridad.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó ella sentándose. Hubo un largo silencio.

—Fuera._ ¿Por qué parecía tan lleno de disculpas? se preguntó ella. Ella no necesitaba una niñera. Si él tenía negocios que atender… Oh…de acuerdo. Mujeres. Él salía para ir tras mujeres. Su tórax se convirtió en una fría cavidad, una fosa húmeda, sobre todo cuando miró al ramo de flores que le había enviado. Dios, la idea de él tocando a alguien más cuando ella lo sabía podía hacer que sintiera nauseas. —Serena…lo siento._ Ella se aclaró la garganta.

— No lo sientas. No hay nada entre nosotros, por lo que no espero que cambies tus hábitos por mí.

—Esto no es un hábito.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Lo siento. Adicción. —Hubo otro largo silencio.

—Serena, yo…si hubiera otra manera…

—¿Para hacer qué? — Desechó ella con la mano hacia delante y hacia atrás. —No contestes a eso.

—Serena…

—No lo hagas, Darien. No es asunto mío. Sólo vete.

—Mi teléfono móvil estará abierto si tú…

—Sí. De verdad que te llamaré._ Él la miró durante un latido. Y después su negra sombra desapareció por la puerta.


	29. Capítulo 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Zafiro Black venía caminando desde lo de Moe, rastreando a las tres cuarenta de la madrugada el control policial. Temía las horas hasta el alba. Sentarse en su apartamento le parecería como estar en una jaula, pero era demasiado tarde para él para estar fuera y en la calle. Todavía…Dios, estaba tan inquieto que podía sentir la agitación en su boca. Y el hecho de que no hubiera nadie con quien hablar le dolía aún más.

De verdad que necesitaba algo de consejo. Después de que Artemís lo hubiese dejado, había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza, debatiendo si realmente debería hacerlo. Siguió diciéndose que lo tenía, pero las cuestiones a posteriori no se pararían. Desearía haber podido encontrarse con Serena. Había ido a su casa la noche anterior, solo la encontró oscura y cerrada. Y ella no había ido al teléfono directo. Era como si hubiera desaparecido y su preocupación por ella era una razón más para estar nervioso.

Cuando se acercó a su edificio, vio un camión aparcado en frente. El fondo estaba lleno de cajas, como si alguien estuviese de mudanza. Qué extraño hacer esto durante la noche, pensó él, mirando la carga. Cuando vio que no había nadie montando guardia, esperaba que su dueño volviera pronto. De lo contrario, el material iba a desaparecer.

Zafiro entró en el edificio y subió las escaleras, no haciendo caso a las colillas, latas de cerveza vacías y bolsas de patatas fritas vacías. Cuando ya casi estaba en el segundo piso, miró con los ojos entre abiertos. Algo estaba derramado por todo el suelo del pasillo. Rojo profundo… Sangre Dando marcha atrás hacia el hueco de la escalera, miró fijamente hacia la puerta. Había una salpicadura en el centro, como si alguien se hubiera dado en la cabeza…pero entonces vio la botella verde oscuro. Vino tinto. Solo era vino tinto. La pareja de borrachos que vivían al lado habían vuelto a discutir en el pasillo. Sus hombros se aflojaron.

—Perdone. —Dijo alguien desde arriba. Él se movió y levantó la vista. El cuerpo de Zafiro se agarrotó. El hombre grande que estaba sobre él iba vestido con pantalones de camuflaje negros y una chaqueta de cuero. Su pelo y su piel eran completamente blancos y sus pálidos ojos tenían un brillo misterioso. Maligno. No muerto. Enemigo. Este era un enemigo. —Algún lío se ha formado en este piso. —Dijo el tipo antes de estrechar su mirada sobre Zafiro— ¿Algo va mal?_ Zafiro con ferocidad sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Su primer instinto fue correr hacia su apartamento, pero no quería que el tipo supiera dónde vivía. Hizo una profunda sonrisita. —Pareces un poco pálido, colega.

Zafiro salió disparado por las escaleras hacia la calle. Corrió a la esquina, dobló a la izquierda y siguió corriendo. Corrió y corrió, hasta que no pudo más por que se quedó sin aliento. Apoyándose sobre la coyuntura entre el edificio de ladrillos y un basurero, jadeando. En sus sueños, luchaba contra hombres pálidos. Hombres pálidos con ropa negra cuyos ojos no tenían alma. Mis enemigos.

Temblaba tanto que no conseguía meter la mano en su bolsillo. Sacando veinticinco centavos, los cogió con tanta fuerza que se los clavó en la palma de su mano. Cuando recuperó el aliento, miró detenidamente arriba y abajo del callejón. No había nadie en los alrededores, ningún sonido de pies golpeando el asfalto. Su enemigo no lo había reconocido.

Zafiro abandonó el refugio del basurero y caminó rápidamente hacia la lejana esquina. La abollada cabina telefónica estaba recubierta de graffitis, pero sabía que funcionaba por que no hacía demasiado que había llamado a Serena. Puso los centavos en la ranura y marcó el teléfono que Artemís le había dado. Después del primer ring, el buzón de voz comenzó a recitar robóticamente los números que había marcado. Zafiro esperó el pitido. Y silbó.


	30. Capítulo 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Era antes del alba cuando Serena escuchó finalmente voces masculinas en el pasillo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, su corazón saltó de su pecho. Darien llenaba el marco de la puerta cuando el otro tipo le habló.

—Hombre, fue una lucha infernal cuando dejamos la barra. Te convertiste en un demonio allí fuera.

—Lo se. —Refunfuñó Darien.

—Eres increíble, Hollywood y no solo con el cuerpo a cuerpo. Aquella mujer que tú…

—Más tarde, Helios._ La puerta se cerró y se prendió la luz del armario. Por el sonido de chasquidos y movimientos metálicos, él estaba desarmándose. Cuando salió, hizo una trémula respiración.

Serena fingió que estaba dormida cuando sus vacilantes pasos llegaron hasta el pie de la cama y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cuando escuchó que se estaba duchando, ella se imaginó que se estaba lavando: Sexo. Lucha. Especialmente el sexo. Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos. Hoy se marcharía a su casa. Empaquetaría sus cosas y saldría por la puerta. Él no podía hacer que se quedara; ella no era responsabilidad suya sólo por que él lo dijera. El agua se cerró.

El silencio aspiró todo el aire de la habitación y ella soltó el aliento manteniéndose en el lugar. Jadeando, asfixiándose…levantó las sábanas y fue hacia la puerta. Sus manos sobre el cerrojo, luchando por abrir la cerradura, sacudiéndola, tirando incluso su cabello se agitaba a su alrededor.

—Serena. —Dijo Darien directamente detrás de ella. Ella saltó y luchó más contra la puerta.

—Suéltame. Tengo que escaparme…no puedo quedarme en esta habitación contigo. No puedo estar aquí…contigo. —Ella sintió como ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros. —No me toques._ Ella se movió alocadamente por la habitación hasta que saltó hacia el rincón más alejado, comprendiendo que no podía irse y que no había modo de escaparse. Él estaba delante de la puerta y ella tenía el presentimiento de que le mantendría las cerraduras en su lugar. Atrapada, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó de pie contra la pared. No sabía lo que haría si él la volvía a tocar. Darien no lo volvió a intentar.

Él se sentó sobre la cama, llevaba una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, el cabello húmedo. Arrastró su mano por la cara, a través de la mandíbula. Parecía el infierno, pero su cuerpo era la cosa más hermosa que ella nunca hubiera visto. Se imaginó las manos de otras mujeres sobre aquellos poderosos hombros, tal como ella había hecho. Vio como les daba placer a otros cuerpos como le había dado al suyo. Se desgarraba entre el deseo de dar gracias a Dios por no haber dormido con él y le cabreaba que después de haber estado con todas aquellas mujeres, él no quisiera tener sexo con ella.

—¿Cuántas? —Le exigió ella, las palabras tan roncas que apenas le salieron. —Y dime, ¿ha sido bueno para ti? No tengo que preguntar si les gustó. Sé el talento que tienes.

—Dulce…Serena. —Susurró él. —Si me hubieras dejado abrazarte. Dios, mataría solo por abrazarte ahora mismo.

—Tú nunca volverás a estar cerca de mi otra vez. ¿Cuantas había allí? ¿Dos? ¿Cuatro? ¿Un pack de seis?

—¿De verdad quieres los detalles?— Su voz era suave, triste hasta el punto de resquebrajarse. Bruscamente su cabeza cayó hacia abajo y colgó flojamente de su cuello. Según todas las apariencias, parecía un hombre destrozado. —No puedo…No saldré de esa manera otra vez. Encontraré otro camino.

—¿Otro camino que tomar? — Ella explotó. —Estate seguro como el infierno que no dormirás conmigo, entonces ¿Tal vez piensas usar la mano?_ Él suspiró.

—Aquel diseño. ¿En mi espalda? Es parte de mí.

—En cualquier caso. Hoy me marcharé de aquí._ Su cabeza giró hacia ella.

—No, no lo harás.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Te daré otra habitación. No tendrás que verme. Pero no vas a ninguna parte.

—¿Cómo vas a impedir que me marche? ¿Encerrándome aquí?

—Si es lo que se precisa, sí._ Ella retrocedió.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—¿Cuándo tienes la próxima visita con el médico?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Cuando?_ La dura cólera en su voz refrescó un poco su genio.

—Ah…el miércoles.

—Me aseguraré de que vayas._ Ella lo miró fijamente

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?_ Sus hombros se elevaron y cayeron.

—Por qué te amo.

—¿Perdona?

—Te amo._ El control de Serena se evaporó bajo una ráfaga de furia tan grande que se quedó muda. ¿Él la amaba? Él no la conocía. Y él había estado con otras…la indignación apareció cuando se lo imaginó teniendo sexo con alguien más. De repente Darien saltó de la cama y llegó hasta ella, como si sintiera sus emociones y fuera estimulado por ellas. —Se que estás enfadada, asustada, herida. Échamelo encima, Serena. — Él la agarró de la cintura para impedirle que corriera, pero no la paró para que intentara separarse para distanciarse.—Utilízame para soportar el dolor. Déjame sentirlo en la piel. Golpéame si tienes que hacerlo, Serena._ Condénela el infierno, ella estaba tentada. Repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro parecía el único recurso para la clase de poder que surgía por todo su cuerpo. Pero ella no era un animal.

—¡Wo! ¡Ahora deja que me vaya!_ Él la cogió de la muñeca y ella luchó contra la sujeción, lanzando todo su cuerpo hacia la lucha hasta que sus hombros se sintieron como si fueran a estallar.

—Úsame, Serena. Permíteme soportar esto por ti.— Con un rápido movimiento, él arañó su pecho con las uñas de ella y luego sujetó los dos lados de su cara con sus palmas. —Hazme sangrar para tí…— Su boca acariciaba la de ella. —Permite que salga tu cólera. _Dios la ayudara, ella lo mordió. Directamente en el labio inferior. Ella tan solo hundió sus dientes en su carne. Como con un golpe deliciosamente pecaminoso con su lengua, Darien gimió con aprobación y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Un zumbido, como si hubiera tomado demasiado chocolate, tarareaba para ella. Serena gritó.

Horrorizada por lo que había hecho, se asustó de lo que le podría hacer después, ella luchó para escaparse, pero él la mantuvo en el lugar, besándola, diciéndole muchas veces lo que la amaba. La dura longitud, caliente que había despertado sobre su vientre a través de la toalla y se frotó contra ella, su cuerpo una promesa sinuosa, de sexo latente que ella no quería, pero lo necesitaba hasta que las entrañas se le acalambraran. Ella lo quería…aun cuando sabía que había jodido con otras mujeres. Esta noche.

—Oh, Dios…no…—Ella retiró su cabeza hacia un lado, pero él la cogió de la barbilla, volviéndola a centrar.

—Sí, Serena…—Él la besó desesperadamente, la lengua en su boca. —Te amo.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió y lo apartó, eludiendo su sujeción. Pero en vez de correr hacia la puerta, ella lo miró despiadadamente. Cuatro arañazos atravesaban su pecho. Su labio inferior estaba cortado. Jadeaba, colorado. Ella extendió la mano y le quitó la toalla del cuerpo. Darien se despertó sexualmente, su erección tensa, enorme. Y en el momento jadeante entre ellos, ella despreció su lisa piel, perfecta sin vello, sus tensos músculos, su belleza de cara de ángel. Sobre todo, ella aborreció su orgullosa longitud, el instrumento sexual que tanto usaba. Y de todos modos, ella lo quería.

Si hubiera estado en su sano juicio, se hubiera alejado de Darien. Se habría encerrado en el cuarto de baño. Infiernos, se habría sentido intimidada por su puro tamaño. Pero estaba muy enfadada y fuera de control. Agarró su dura carne con una mano y con la otra le cogió las pelotas, ambas se desbordaban en sus palmas. Su cabeza echada hacia atrás, los tendones de su cuello tensos, el aliento explotando en su boca. Su voz vibró, llenando el cuarto.

— Haz lo que sea para tomarlo. Oh, Dios, te amo._ Ella lo acercó a la cama, empujándolo de manera que retrocediera hacia el colchón. Él cayó sobre las sábanas revueltas, sus brazos y piernas extendidas como si no tuviera ninguna reserva, ninguna restricción.

—¿Por qué ahora? — Preguntó ella amargamente. —¿Por qué estás dispuesto a hacerlo ahora? ¿O esto no es en absoluto sobre el sexo y es sólo por que quieres que yo te haga sangrar más?

—Me muero por hacer el amor contigo. Y puedo estar contigo en este momento por que estoy a nivel. Estoy…agotado._ Oh, ahora ese era un pensamiento encantador. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero él la cortó. —Tú me quieres. Toma el placer. No pienses, solo toma el placer de mí.

Enloquecida por la lujuria, la cólera y la frustración, Serena se levantó el camisón alrededor de sus caderas y se sentó a horcadas sobre sus muslos. Pero una vez que ella estuvo sobre él, mirándolo a la cara, vaciló. ¿Ella realmente iba a hacerlo? ¿Tomarlo? ¿Usándolo como salida y vengándose de por algo que él tenía derecho a hacer? Ella comenzó a alejarse. En un rápido movimiento, las piernas de Darien la levantaron, derribándola sobre su pecho. Cuando ella cayó sobre él, sus brazos la atraparon.

—Sabes lo que quieres hacer, Serena. —Le dijo él al oído. — No pares. Toma todo lo que necesitas de mí. Úsame._ Serena cerró los ojos, apagó su cerebro y dejó ir su cuerpo.

Colocándose entre sus muslos, ella lo sostuvo y se sentó con fuerza sobre él. Ambos gritaron cuando ella lo tomó entero, directo hasta el hueso pubiano. Él era una enorme presencia en su cuerpo. Estirándola hasta que pensó que podría rasgarla. Ella respiró profundamente y no se movió, sus muslos estirándose cuando su interior estaba luchando por adaptarse a él.

—Estás tan apretada. — Gimió Darien. Sus labios liberando sus dientes, enseñando sus colmillos. — Oh,…Dios, te siento por todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Serena.

Su pecho subió y bajo y los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron en las sombras con fuerza. Cuando sus manos exprimieron sus rodillas, sus ojos se dilataron hasta que apenas quedó azul en ellos. Y luego sus pupilas brillaron en blanco. La cara de Darien se retorció con algo de pánico. Pero entonces sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera limpiarlo y asumió una expresión de concentración. Despacio el centro de sus ojos volvieron a ennegrecerse, como si deseara que estuvieran así.

Serena dejó de concentrarse en él y comenzó a pensar en ella. No preocupándose sobre como sus cuerpos se encontraban, ella plantó sus manos sobre sus hombros y tiró por encima de él. La fricción era eléctrica y la explosión de placer hizo que la ayudara a aceptarlo más fácilmente. Se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su erección y avanzó y luego repitió el movimiento muchas veces. Su ritmo era un lento deslizarse, cada descenso colocándose en posición horizontal, cada elevación cubriéndolo con la sedosa respuesta de su cuerpo.

Con creciente predominio ella lo montó, tomándolo como quería, el grosor, el calor y la longitud de él creando una salvaje, retorciendo un nudo de profunda energía en su corazón. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Darien era una imagen del éxtasis masculino. Un fino brillo de sudor cubrió su amplio pecho y sus hombros. Su cabeza echada hacia atrás, su barbilla alta, su pelo moreno sobre la almohada, sus labios separados. Él la miraba con los párpados caídos, sus ojos demorándose en su cara, en sus pechos y en donde estaban unidos. Como si estuviera completamente cautivado por ella.

Ella apretó sus ojos cerrados y empujó su adoración fuera de su mente. Era eso o perdía el toque con el orgasmo del que estaba tan cerca por que la visión de él la quería hacer llorar. No lo costó mucho tiempo explotar. Con una ráfaga explosiva, la liberación barriéndola, privándola vista u oído y el latido del corazón, hasta que todo lo que pudo hacer fue derrumbarse sobre él.

Cuando su respiración se hizo más lenta, ella se dio cuenta de que él le estaba acariciando el trasero con cuidado y le susurraba suaves palabras. En la secuela ella se sintió avergonzada y las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos. No importaba con quien más había estado él esta noche, no merecía ser usado y esto era exactamente lo que había hecho ella. Había estado muy enfadada cuando todo esto había comenzado y luego lo había dejado fuera antes de rehusar mirarlo. Lo había tratado como un juguete sexual.

—Lo siento, Darien. Yo…lo siento…_ Ella se movió para bajarse de sus caderas y comprendió que todavía estaba muy grueso dentro de ella. Él no había terminado. Oh, Dios, eso era malo. Todo eso era malo. Las manos de Darien la sujetaban como abrazaderas sobre sus músculos.

—Nunca lamentes que hemos estado juntos._ Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Parece que te he violado.

—Yo estaba más que dispuesto. Serena, está bien. Ven aquí, déjame besarte.

—¿Cómo puedes plantearte tenerme cerca tuyo?

—Lo único que no puedo manejar es que te marches.

Él la sujetó por las muñecas y la impulsó hacia su boca. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, él deslizó sus brazos a su alrededor, sosteniéndola. El cambio de posición la hizo sumamente consciente que él estaba preparado para explotar, tan fuerte que ella podía sentir las contracciones involuntarias de su excitación. Él meció sus caderas con cuidado contra ella, retirando su pelo hacia atrás con sus grandes palmas.

—No podré aguantar este fuego mucho más tiempo. Me tomas muy adentro, toco el techo ahora mismo. Pero mientras sea capaz, mientras pueda controlarme, quiero degustar tu cuerpo en el mío. Como comienza. Como acaba._ Él movió sus caderas arriba y abajo, saliendo, deslizándose. Ella se derritió a su alrededor. El placer era profundo, infinito. Aterrador.

—¿Las besaste esta noche?— Le preguntó ella.— ¿A las mujeres?

—No, no besé a las mujeres, nunca lo hago. Y lo odié. No lo volveré a hacer otra vez, Serena. Encontraré otro modo de impedir descontrolarme mientras tú estés en mi vida. No quiero a nadie más que a ti.

Le permitió que rodara sobre ella. Cuando él se puso encima de ella, su peso caliente, presionando la horquilla de su cuerpo dónde él estaba alojado. La besó tiernamente, lamiéndola con la lengua, queriéndola con sus labios. Era tan apacible aunque estuviera en su interior y su cuerpo almacenara la clase de fuerza que podría partirla por la mitad.

—No terminaré esto si tu no me quieres. —Le susurró él en su cuello. —Me retiraré ahora mismo.

Ella lo atrajo poniendo sus manos en su espalda, sintiendo cambiar los músculos y la expansión y compresión de sus costillas mientras respiraba. Ella inhaló profundamente y atrapó un olor encantador, erótico. Oscuro, picante, sazonado con especias. Entre sus piernas ella sintió una rápida contestación húmeda, como si la fragancia fuera un toque o un beso.

—¿Qué es ese maravilloso olor?

—Mío. — Murmuró él contra su boca. —Es lo que pasa cuando un hombre se vincula. No lo puedo evitar. Si me dejas continuar, estará por toda tu piel, en tu pelo. También dentro de ti._ Con esto, él empujó profundamente. Ella se arqueó hasta el placer, dejando el flujo de calor por todas las partes de su cuerpo.

—No puedo hacerlo otra vez esta noche.— Gimió ella, más para sí misma que para él. Cayendo completamente, él tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su corazón.

—Nunca más, Serena. Lo juro por mi honor._ Sus ojos eran graves, un buen voto como podría hacer cualquier ser vivo. Pero el alivio que sintió en su promesa era un problema.

—No me enamoraré de ti. —Dijo ella. — No puedo permitírmelo. No quiero.

—Está bien. Te amaré lo suficiente para los dos. —Él se sumergió en ella, llenando sus profundidades.

—Tú no me conoces. — Ella le pellizcó el hombro y luego le lamió la clavícula. El sabor de su piel hizo que su lengua cantara, que aquel olor especial se condensara en su boca.

—Sí, te conozco. —Él se retiró, sus ojos considerándola con la convicción y la claridad de un animal. —Sé que me mantuviste a salvo cuando el sol estuvo alto y yo me encontraba indefenso contra ello. Sé que te preocupaste por mí aún cuando tuviste miedo. Me alimentaste de tu cocina. Sé que eres una guerrera, una superviviente, una wahlker. Y se que el sonido de tu voz es el más precioso que nunca antes escuché. —Él la besó suavemente. —Lo sé todo sobre ti y todo lo que veo es hermoso. Todo lo que veo es mío.

—No soy tuya. —Susurró ella. El rechazo no lo desconcertó.

—Bien. Si no puedo tenerte, entonces tómame. Obtén todo de mí, un pequeño trozo, todo lo que quieras. Pero por favor, toma algo._ Ella llegó hasta su cara, acariciando los planos y ángulos perfectos de sus mejillas y su mandíbula.

—¿No temes al dolor?—Preguntó ella.

—No, pero te diré que me asusta como el infierno. Perderte. —Él miró sus labios. _¿Ahora quieres que me separe? Porque lo haré.

—No. Quédate. —Serena mantuvo los ojos abiertos y atrajo su boca hacia la suya, resbalando su boca en su interior. ÉL tembló y comenzó a moverse en un ritmo estable, penetrando y retirándose, cada vez el eje más grueso vacilando en la rotura de su conexión.

—Te sientes….tan perfecta. —Dijo él, puntualizando las palabras con sus golpes. —Fui hecho para…estar en tu interior_ El delicioso olor que provenía de su cuerpo se intensificó cuando lo hizo el bombeo, hasta que toda ella lo podría sentir, toda ella olería a él, toda ella sabría a él.

Ella lo llamó por su nombre cuando culminó y lo sintió acercarse al borde con ella, su cuerpo estremeciéndose con el suyo, su liberación tan poderosa como lo habían sido sus embistes, su orgasmo vertido en ella. Cuando él se quedó quieto, los giró para quedar de lado. Él la apretó contra él, tan cerca que ella podía oír los latidos del gran corazón en su pecho. Ella cerró los ojos y durmió con un agotamiento que rivalizaba con la muerte.


	31. Capítulo 29

**¡Hola a todas! Antes que nada voy a dejar una nota. Me he encontrado con un review bastante desagradable en una de mis historias. Lo he borrado. No me importan las críticas, aunque sean anónimas, siempre y cuando se hagan desde la educación y el respeto, es más, las agradezco. Pero las groserías y la mala educación sobran, y más aún cuando se escudan en el anonimato como cobardes para que no se les pueda responder. A nadie se le obliga a leer, y por lo tanto, si no gusta, pues no se lee y punto, pero no hace falta ser desagradable. Es una cuestión de respeto y de educación, cosas que parece ser que alguna no sabe lo que son. Lamento informar a esta "persona", que no pienso cambiar mi temática porque es la que mis queridas lectoras y amigas me piden, así que si no gusta, pues me da lo mismo.  
**

**Considero que tengo más cerebro que esta persona de aquí a la China y no voy a caer en las groserias, pero como diría el gran Groucho Marx, es mejor callarse y parecer tonto, que hablar y despejar las dudas definitivamente, así pues, que se aplique el cuento. No toleraré faltas de respeto, ni hacia mí, ni hacia mis lectoras, así que cualquier grosería será eliminada en los reviews.  
**

**Y ahora sí, amigas mías, a lo que interesa de verdad. Os dejo 5 capítulos más. Las verdades a medias nunca son buenas y los malos entendidos proliferan entre estos dos tortolitos. Pero no desespereis que aún queda mucha historia por delante. El capítulo 31 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.  
**

**CAPÍTULO 29**

Aquella tarde, cuando cayó el sol y las persianas se elevaron sobre las ventanas, Serena decidió que podría acostumbrarse a ser mimada por Darien. Lo que no podía tolerar eran más alimentos. Puso sus dedos sobre su muñeca, deteniendo la cantidad de puré que le llegaba.

—No, estoy llena. — Dijo ella mientras se reclinaba sobre las almohadas. — Mi estómago va a reventar.

Con una sonrisa, él recogió la bandeja de platos, luego se sentó al lado de ella otra vez. Él había desaparecido durante la mayor parte del día, trabajando, pensó y ella le agradeció el sueño que obtuvo. Su agotamiento empeoraba cada día y podía sentir como se deslizaba la enfermedad. Su cuerpo sentía como si luchara por mantener sus procesos regulares, pequeños dolores que le aparecían por todas partes. Y los hematomas en su espalda: amoratadas señales que florecían bajo su piel en una tarifa alarmante. Darien se había horrorizado cunado los vio, estaba convencido de que le había hecho daño mientras habían mantenido sexo. Le había costado mucho tiempo de conversaciones para hacerle comprender que no había sido culpa suya.

Serena se concentró en Darien, no queriendo pensar en la enfermedad o en la cita con el doctor que pronto tendría. Dios, él no se veía mejor que lo que ella se sentía, aunque él no estaba entusiasmado, no había pasado totalmente. Cuando él se sentó a su lado en la cama, se frotaba los muslos con las palmas, parecía que tenía un caso de hiedra venenosa o de varicela. Ella estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando le habló.

—Serena, ¿me dejarás hacer algo por ti?_ Incluso aunque el sexo era lo último que le pasaba por la mente, ella miró los bíceps que se tensaban bajo su camisa negra.

_¿Puedo saber que es?_ Un suave gruñido salió de él

— No deberías mirarme así.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque quiero montarte cuando tú lo haces.

—No luches contra lo que sientes._ Como el ataque de doble combate, sus blancas pupilas brillaron. Era algo extraño. Un momento antes eran negros. La cercana pálida luz, brillaba sobre ellos. —¿Por qué pasa eso? —Preguntó ella. Sus hombros se tensaron cuando se dirigió amenazadoramente sobre sus piernas y se apoyó sobre si mismo. Ella podía sentir su energía llegándole, saliendo de él. —¿Darien?

—No tienes que preocuparte por ello.

—Ese tono duro en tu voz me dice que tal vez deberías decírmelo. —Él se rió de ella y sacudió la cabeza.

— No. Mejor que no. Sobre el favor. Nuestra raza tiene un médico, Malaquite. ¿Me dejarás que le de acceso de tus archivos médicos? Tal vez nuestra ciencia puede ayudarte._ Serena frunció el ceño. Un doctor vampiro. Hablar sobre exploraciones de sus terapias alternativas. Vaya, ¿exactamente que podía perder?

—Bien. Pero no se cómo conseguir las copias…

—Mi hermano, Jedite, es un Dios de los ordenadores. Puede entrar dentro y la mayor parte del material debería estar online. Todo lo que necesito son los nombres y lugares. También las citas si las tienes._ Cuando cogió un papel y una pluma, ella le dijo dónde la habían tratado así como los nombres de sus doctores. Después de que él lo hubiera escrito todo, miró fijamente la hoja de papel.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella.

—Hay mucho. —Sus ojos se levantaron hacia los suyos. —¿Cómo de malo es, Serena?

Su primer impulso fue decirle la verdad: que ella debería tener dos rondas de quimioterapia, un trasplante de médula ósea y todo había pasado muy duramente. Pero entonces pensó en la pasada noche, cuando sus emociones estuvieron tan fuera de control. Era una caja de dinamita y su enfermedad era la mejor mecha. Lo último que necesitaba era tropezar otra vez, porque Cristo sabía que nada bueno había pasado las dos últimas veces, perdiéndolo. Primero ella había gritado todo sobre él. En el segundo ella….bueno, cortar su labio había sido lo menor que había pasado. Encogiéndose, mintiendo, odiándose, ella murmuró,

—Está bien. Me alegré cuando esto acabó._ Sus ojos se estrecharon. Entonces alguien golpeó en la puerta. Darien la miró sin dudar, a pesar del sonido urgente.

—Algún día aprenderás a confiar en mí.

—De verdad que confío en ti.

—¡Qué chorrada! Y aquí hay un rápido consejo. Odio que me mientan._ La dura llamada arrancó otra vez.

Darien se acercó y abrió la puerta, listo para joder a quienquiera que fuera. Tenía el presentimiento de que Serena y él estaban a punto de entrar en materia y quería acabar con el asunto. Artemís estaba al otro lado. Se veía como si lo hubieran golpeado con un arma asombrosa.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Le preguntó Darien saliendo al pasillo. Cerró la puerta parcialmente. Artemís olió el aire que salía a la deriva del dormitorio.

—Jesús ¿la has marcado, verdad?

—¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

—No, esto hace el camino más difícil. La Virgen Escribana ha hablado.

—Dímelo.

—Deberás reunirte con el resto de los hermanos para escucharlo…

—Joder. Quiero saberlo ahora, Artemís._ Cuando el hermano terminó de hablar en la vieja lengua, Darien suspiró. —Dame diez minutos. Artemís asintió.

—Estaremos en el estudio de Rubeus._ Darien regresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Escucha, Serena, tengo un negocio con mis hermanos. Tal vez no regrese esta noche._ Ella se puso rígida y sus ojos se alejaron de su cara. —Serena, no es por las mujeres, te lo juro. Sólo prométeme que estarás aquí cuando regrese. — Como ella vaciló, él se acercó y le acarició la mejilla. —Dijiste que no tienes cita con el médico hasta el miércoles. ¿Qué significa otra noche? Podrás pasar más tiempo en la bañera. Me dijiste lo mucho que te gusta estar así._ Ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres un manipulador.

—Me gusta más pensar en mi mismo como un ingeniero resultón.

—Si me quedo un día más, tú vas a intentar hablarme de una cosa y de otra…_ Él se inclinó y la besó duramente, deseando tener más tiempo, queriendo estar con ella, dentro de ella, antes de tener que irse. Pero infiernos, incluso si hubiese tenido horas de sobra, no habría podido hacerlo. El cosquilleo y el zumbido en su interior estaban a punto de vibrar en su cuerpo en colisión con el aire.

—Te amo. _Dijo él. Entonces se retiró, se sacó el reloj y puso el Rolex en su mano. —Guárdalo para mí._ Él se acercó al armario y se quitó la ropa. En la parte trasera, detrás de un par de pijamas que nunca utilizaba, encontró su traje ceremonial negro. Se puso la pesada seda negra sobre su piel desnuda y lo cerró con una gruesa tira de cuero trenzado. Cuando él salió, Serena le dijo.

—Parece que vas a un monasterio.

—Dime que estarás aquí cuando vuelva._ Después de un momento, ella asintió. Él colocó la capucha de su traje en su lugar. —Bien. Está bien.

—Darien, ¿qué pasa?

—Tan solo espérame. Por favor, espérame. — Cuando él llegó a la puerta, él le echó un último vistazo en su cama. Este era su primer adiós que tenía entre dientes, su primera separación desde que ellos se hubieran reunido, sentiría la horrible experiencia de la separación en el tiempo. Sabía que esta iba a ser una dura noche que pasar. Solo esperaba que cuando saliera del otro lado, la secuela de su castigo no tardara demasiado tiempo. Y que ella estuviera todavía con él. —Nos vemos después, Serena. —Dijo él cuando la encerró en su cuarto.

* * *

Cuando él entró en el estudio de Rubeus, cerró detrás suyo las dobles puertas. Todos los hermanos estaban allí y nadie hablaba. El olor de inquietud impregnó el cuarto, olía como a alcohol seco. Rubeus avanzó sobre el escritorio, viéndose tan tenso como lo estaba Artemís. Detrás de sus gafas envolventes de sol, el rey miraba fijamente, sentía algo, aunque no lo veía.

—Hermano._ Darien inclinó su cabeza.

—Mi señor.

—Llevas ese traje como si quisieras quedarte con nosotros.

—Desde luego que lo quiero._ Rubeus asintió una vez.

—Aquí está la declaración entonces. La Virgen Escribana ha determinado que ofendiste a la Hermandad tanto a las ordenes de Artemís tanto como trayendo a una humana a nuestro césped. Seré honesto contigo, Darien, ella quiere anular mi decisión sobre Serena. Ella quiere que se marche la humana.

—Usted sabe a dónde lleva eso.

—Le dije que estabas preparado para marcharte.

—Esto probablemente la animó. —Darien sonrió con satisfacción. —Ha intentado deshacerse de mí durante años.

—Bien, esta es tu opción ahora, hermano. Si quieres permanecer con nosotros y si la humana ha de quedarse protegida entre estas paredes, la Virgen Escribana ha exigido que ofrezcas un rythe._ El modo ritualista de aliviar la ofensa era un castigo lógico. Cuando un rythe era ofrecido y aceptado, el delincuente permitía al objeto de su insulto el empleo libre de un arma en contra de él sin presentar defensa. El ofendido podría escoger desde un cuchillo a un set de un puño de acero o a un arma, a condición de que le herida inflingida no fuera mortal.

—Así ofrezco el rythe, —Dijo Darien.

—Debe ser ejecutado por cada uno de nosotros._ Hubo un jadeo colectivo en la habitación. Alguien murmuró, "joder".

—Igualmente lo ofrezco.

—Sea lo que deseas, hermano.

—Pero…—Darien endureció su voz—… lo ofrezco solo porque se entiende que si el ritual es observado, Serena se quedará todo el tiempo que quiera.

—Ese fue mi acuerdo con la Virgen Escribana. Y debes saber que ella aceptó solo después de que le dije que querías tomar a la humana como tu shellan. Pienso que Su Santidad se sobresaltó ante esa clase de compromiso. —Rubeus lo miró sobre su hombro. —Artemís debe escoger el arma que usaremos.

—El tri—látigo.—Dijo Artemís en voz baja. Oh, mierda. Esto iba a doler. Hubo más murmullos.

—Así sea. —Dijo Rubeus.

—¿Pero que pasará con la bestia? —Preguntó Darien. —Puede aparecer cuando tengo dolor.

—La Virgen Escribana estará allí. Dijo que tenía un modo de mantenerlo a raya._ Pero desde luego que ella podía. Había cocinado la maldita cosa sobre él en primer lugar. —Haremos esto esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?— Darien echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Pienso que no hay ninguna razón para esperar.

—Iremos a la Tumba ahora.

—Bien. Terminémoslo.

Peruru fue el primero en marcharse cuando el grupo se levantó y resolvió la logística en tranquilos tonos. Artemís necesitaba un traje ¿alguien tenía alguno de sobras? Helios anunció que él traería el arma. Jedite ofreció su Escala para llevarlos a todos juntos abajo. El último pensamiento era bueno. Iban a necesitar algo para volver a la casa cuando el rythe hubiera terminado.

—¿Mis hermanos? —Dijo él. Todos ellos dejaron de hablar, dejaron de moverse. Él miró a cada uno de ellos, notando la severidad en las facciones de sus caras. La impetuosidad de cualquiera de ellos le hubiera sido insoportable. Era mucho mejor ser finalmente el receptor. —Tengo una petición, mis hermanos. No me traigáis aquí ¿vale? Cuando todo haya terminado, llevadme a otra parte. No quiero que Serena me vea así._ Jedite habló.

—Puedes quedarte en el Pit. Haruka y yo cuidaremos de ti._ Darien sonrió.

—Dos veces en menos de una semana. Podríais alquilaros como niñeras después de esto._ Jedite le palmeó el hombro y luego se marchó. Artemís lo siguió, haciendo lo mismo. Helios le dio un abrazo cuando por delante de él. Rubeus hizo una pausa antes de salir. Como el rey permanecía en silencio, Darien le apretó el antebrazo.

—Lo se, mi señor. Yo sentiría lo mismo si estuviera en su situación. Pero soy resistente. Puedo hacerlo._ Rubeus metió las manos en la capucha y enmarcó la cara de Darien entre sus palmas, inclinándose. Besó la frente de Darien y mantuvo el contacto entre ellos, una promesa de respeto del rey hacia el guerrero, una nueva afirmación de su obligación.

—Me alegra que te quedes con nosotros. —Dijo Rubeus suavemente. —Habría lamentado perderte.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después, ellos reanudaron la sesión en el patio junto al Escala. Iban descalzos y vestían de negro. Con las capuchas puestas, era difícil saber quien era quien, excepto Helios. Su pie protésico se veía y se lanzó un saco con una protuberancia sobre el hombro. Sin duda había metido dentro vendas y cintas así como el arma. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Jedite los conducía a la parte posterior de la casa y a la espesa montaña de pinos y cicutas. El camino era tan solo un carril sucio, atestado por los árboles de hoja perenne. Mientras iban rápidamente, Darien no pudo soportar el tenso silencio un minuto más.

—Oh, por Dios, mis hermanos. No vais a matarme. ¿No podríamos aligerar el asunto un poco? —Nadie lo miró. —Jedite, pon algo de Luda o Fifty ¿vale? Todo esta tan tranquilo que es muy aburrido._ La risa de Helios salió del traje de la derecha.

—Solo tú podías intentar convertir esto en una fiesta.

—Bien, infiernos, todos habéis querido clavarme una buena por alguna mierda que os he reventado ¿verdad? Este es vuestro día de suerte. — Él palmeó a sobre el muslo de Helios. —Pienso, vamos, mi hermano, te he gastado bromas durante años sobre las mujeres. Rubeus, hace un par de meses hice que apuñalaras una pared. Jedite, tan solo el otro día me amenazaste con ponerme la mano encima. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuando te dije aquella monstruosidad sobre tu pelo?_ Jedte rió en silencio.

— Tenía que hacer algo para que te callaras. Cada maldito momento que me he encontrado contigo desde que nos conocemos, me has preguntado si le di un Beso Francés a un caño de escape.

—Y todavía no me has convencido sobre lo que le haces a mi GTO, bastardo._ La pelota continuó rodando. Las historias de Darien continuaron volando a su alrededor hasta que las voces fueron tan ruidosas, que nadie podía escuchar a nadie más.

Mientras sus hermanos perdían vapor, Darien se recostó contra el asiento, mirando hacia la noche. Esperaba por todos los infiernos que la Virgen Escribana supiese lo que hacía, por que si su bestia se soltaba en la Tumba, sus hermanos estarían de mierda hasta arriba. Y ellos tendrían que matarlo después de todo. Frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Localizó a Rubeus detrás de él. Sabía que era él por el anillo de diamantes negro que llevaba en el dedo medio. Darien se arqueó hacia atrás y le susurró.

—Mi señor, le pido un favor._ Rubeus se inclinó hacia delante, su voz era profunda.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Si no salgo….de esto, por cualquier razón, le pido que cuide de Serena._ La capucha asintió. En la Vieja Lengua, el rey le dijo:

"Como desees, te lo juro. La consideraré como mi propia hermana de sangre y la cuidaré como a cualquier mujer de mi propia familia". Darien exhaló.

—Está bien. Está…bien.

Demasiado pronto, Jedite aparcó el Escala en un pequeño claro. Ellos salieron y se quedaron de pie, escuchando, mirando, sintiendo. Considerándolo todo, era una tarde agradable y era un lugar sereno para estar. La brisa serpenteaba las incontables ramas y troncos del bosque llevándoles un agradable olor a tierra y a pino. En lo alto, una gran luna brillaba entre las lechosas nubes.

Cuando Rubeus hizo la señal, anduvieron cien metros hacia un juego de cuevas en la montaña. El lugar parecía no tener nada especial, incluso cuando te encontrabas dentro. Tenías que saber lo que buscabas para encontrar la pequeña grieta en la pared en la parte trasera. Si se accionaba correctamente, una losa de piedra se deslizaba abriéndose.

Cuando entraron en el interior de la cueva, la cuña de roca se cerró detrás de ellos con un susurro. Las antorchas montadas en las paredes parpadearon doradamente mientras sus llamas respiraban el aire, soplando y silbando. El camino en la tierra era una lenta y fácil pendiente, sobre el suelo de roca que era frío bajo sus pies. Cuando entraron dentro se desnudaron y un par de puertas de hierro fundido se abrieron. El pasillo que se abría paso era de aproximadamente cincuenta pies de largo y veinte pies de alto.

Sobre los estantes, miles de tarros de cerámica de varios tamaños reflejaban la luz de diferentes formas. Cada contenedor sostenía el corazón de un restrictor, órgano que Omega les quitaba durante la ceremonia de entrada en la Sociedad. Durante la existencia de un restrictor como asesino, el tarro era la única verdadera posesión personal, y si era posible la Hermandad lo recogía después de una matanza.

Al final del pasillo, había otro juego de puertas dobles. Éstas ya estaban abiertas. El Santo Sanctorum de la Hermandad había sido labrado en el lecho de la roca y adornada superficialmente en mármol negro a principio de 1700 cuando la primera migración de Europa había cruzado por casualidad el océano. La habitación estaba bien clasificada y tenía un techo de estalactitas blancas que colgaban como dagas. Velas masivas, tan gruesas como el brazo de un hombre y largas como una pierna, estaban enfundadas en negras estaciones de hierro, sus llamas casi tan luminosas como las de las antorchas.

Abajo en el frontal había una plataforma levantada, tenía acceso por una serie de bajas escaleras. El altar sobre la cima había sido hecha sobre una losa de caliza que había sido traída del Viejo Continente, su gran peso apoyado horizontalmente sobre dos dinteles de piedra de corte áspero. En el centro de la cosa había una calavera.

Detrás del altar, una pared plana tenía grabados los nombres de cada uno de los hermanos que alguna vez hubiera habido, detrás del primero había una calavera sobre el altar. Las inscripciones se encontraban en los paneles que cubrían cada pulgada de la superficie, salvo una extensión no marcad en la zona central. Esa parte lisa era de aproximadamente de seis pies de ancho y controlaba la zona vertical de la extensión del mármol. En medio de todo ello, aproximadamente cinco pies sobre el suelo, dos gruesas clavijas se elevaban, donde un hombre podría agarrarse y mantenerse en ese lugar. El aire que se respiraba era muy familiar: tierra húmeda y cera de velas.

—Saludos, Hermandad._ Todos se giraron hacia la voz femenina. La Virgen Escribana era una diminuta figura en la lejana esquina, su traje violeta se cernía sobre el suelo. Nada de ella era visible, ni siquiera su cara, pero debajo de aquellos viioletas pliegues que la cubrían, la luz salía en tropel como la caída del agua. Ella flotó hacia ellos, deteniéndose delante de Rubeus. —Guerrero._ Él se inclinó.

—Virgen Escribana._ Ella saludó a cada uno por turno, dejando a Darien el último.

—Darien, hijo de Mamoru.

—Virgen Escribana. —Él inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te va?

—Estoy bien. —O lo estaría, en cuanto todo esto hubiese terminado.

—Y has estado ocupado ¿verdad? A continuación pondremos nuevos precedentes, como tu cariño. La compasión de ellos no estará en loables direcciones. — Ella se rió con un filo. — De algún modo, no es ninguna sorpresa que acabemos contigo aquí. ¿Eres consciente, o no lo eres, que este es el primer rythe que alguna vez se intercambia dentro de la Hermandad?_ No exactamente, pensó él. Artemís había rechazo el que le ofreció Rubeus el pasado julio. Pero él no iba a indicárselo. —Guerrero, ¿estás preparado para aceptar lo que has ofrecido?

—Lo estoy. —Él escogió las siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado, por que tú no le planteabas ninguna pregunta a la Virgen Escribana. A no ser que quisieras comerte tu propio culo. — Yo le pediría que no vaya hacerle daño a mis hermanos._ Su voz se endureció.

—Estás peligrosamente cerca de preguntar.

—No creo que sea ninguna ofensa._ Aquella risa baja, suave volvió otra vez. Hombre, él apostaría que ella estaba disfrutando como el infierno con esto. Él nunca le había gustado, aunque tampoco podía culparla. Le había dado muchos motivos para reproducir su antipatía.

—Piensas que no ofendes ¿guerrero? —La ropa se movió mientras ella sacudía su cabeza. —Al contrario, nunca vacilas en ofender para conseguir lo que deseas y siempre son problemas. Es también por lo que estamos todos juntos aquí esta noche. — Ella se marchó dando la vuelta —¿Tienes el arma?

Helios dejó el petate, lo abrió y sacó el tri—látigo. El mango de 60 cm. de largo estaba hecho de madera y recubierto de cuero marrón que estaba oscurecido por el sudor de muchas manos. De la punta de la barra, tres largos de cadena ennegrecida de acero se mecían en el aire. Al final de cada uno de ellos había pinchos colgando, como una piña con lengüetas.

El tri—látigo era un arma antigua, cruel, pero Artemís había escogido sabiamente. Para que el ritual se considerara acertado, los hermanos no le podían ahorrar a Darien nada sobre el tipo de arma que utilizaran y el modo en que la pondrían sobre su piel. Ser indulgentes sería rebajar la integridad de la tradición, el pesar que él ofrecía y la posibilidad de una verdadera purificación.

—Así sea. —dijo ella. —Avanza hacia la pared, Darien, hijo de Mamoru.

Él se adelantó, subiendo las dos escaleras a la vez. Cuando llegó al altar, miró fijamente la calavera sagrada, mirando la llama de luz de la lumbre en las órbitas y los largos colmillos. Colocándose contra el negro mármol, agarró las clavijas y sintió el frío suave sobre su espalda. La Virgen Escriba fue hacia él y levantó su brazo. Su manga perdió terreno y un brillo candente como el arco de un soldador fue revelado, la picante luz vagaba formando una mano. Un zumbido eléctrico de bajo nivel lo atravesó y él sintió que algo cambiaba en su torso, como si sus órganos internos habían sido reorganizados.

—Puede comenzar el ritual._ Los hermanos se alinearon, sus cuerpos desnudos brillaban con fuerza, sus caras marcaban profundos surcos. Rubeus cogió el tri—látigo de Helios y fue el primero en avanzar. Cuando se movió, los eslabones del arma sonaron con el dulzor de la llamada de un pájaro.

—Hermano. —Dijo el rey suavemente.

—Mi señor.

Darien miró fijamente aquellas gafas de sol mientras Rubeus comenzaba a balancear el azote en un amplio círculo para construir el ímpetu. El sonido de un zumbido comenzó bajo y creció hasta que el arma avanzó, cortando el aire. Las cadenas golpearon el pecho de Darien y luego las lengüetas se agarraron a él, clavando el aire en sus pulmones. Mientras se mantenía sobre las clavijas, mantuvo su cabeza alta mientras su visión que se oscurecía y luego volvía. Artemís era el siguiente, su golpe extrajo de golpe el aire de Darien de manera que sus rodillas se doblaron aceptando su peso otra vez. Jedite y Helios le siguieron.

Cada vez, él buscaba los afligidos ojos de sus hermanos con la esperanza de aliviar su angustia, pero como Helios se giró dando media vuelta, Darien solo pudo apoyar la cabeza. Dejó que cayese sobre su hombro y de esa manera vio como la sangre le recorría el pecho, los muslos y los pies. Un charco se formaba en el suelo, reflejando la luz de las velas y miró fijamente el lío rojo que lo hacía mareado. Decidido a quedarse de pie, se amartillo sobre sus codos de manera que fueron sus articulaciones y sus huesos, no sus músculos, los que lo mantuvieran en el sitio.

Cuando hubo una pequeña calma, se hizo débilmente consciente de una especie de discusión. Parpadeó varias veces antes de que sus ojos se aclararan lo suficiente para ver. Helios le ofrecía el azote y Peruru ponía distancia con la cosa en lo que parecía algo como terror. Las manazas de Peruru estaban levantadas y las anillas de sus pezones emitiendo la luz del fuego como si respirara con dificultad. El hermano estaba del color de la niebla, su piel era de color gris y era brillante poco natural.

Helios habló suavemente e intentó coger el brazo de Peruru. Peruru se movía desordenadamente, pero Helios se mantuvo con él. Cuando se movieron en un baile sombrío, el látigo cubrió la espalda de Peruru cambiando la posición de sus músculos. Este acercamiento no iba a ninguna parte, pensó Darien. Peruru estaba muy cerca del pánico, como un animal arrinconado. Tenía que haber otra manera de llegar a él. Darien suspiró y abrió la boca. Nada salió. Lo volvió a intentar.

—Peruru…—su voz atrajo los ojos de todos hacia el altar. —Termínalo, Peruru…no puedo…no podré sostenerme de pie durante mucho más tiempo.

—No…_ Helios cortó a Peruru.

— Tienes que…

—¡No! Apártate de mí, joder._ Peruru se giró hacia la puerta, pero la Virgen Escriba llegó allí primero, obligándole a detenerse para no atropellarla. Atrapado delante de la diminuta figura, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y sus hombros se sacudieron. Ella se dirigió a él silenciosamente, las palabras no llegaron lo suficientemente lejos para que Darien pudiera descifrarlas en su neblina de dolor.

Finalmente la Virgen Escribana le hizo señas a Helios, quien le trajo el arma. Cuando ella la tuvo, extendió la mano y tomó la mano de Peruru y colocó el apretado cuero sobre su palma. Ella le indicó el altar y Peruru dejó caer su cabeza. Poco después fue hacia la parte delantera con un paso vacilante. Cuando Darien miró al hermano, estuvo a punto de sugerir que alguien tomara el lugar de Peruru. Aquellos ojos ámbar estaban muy abiertos, totalmente blancos alrededor de los iris. Y Peruru tragaba, su garganta trabaja mientras mantenía un grito en su pecho.

—Está bien, mi hermano. —Murmuró Darien. —Pero tienes que terminarlo ahora. Ahora._ Peruru jadeó y tembló, el sudor le caía por los ojos y por la cicatriz de su cara. —Hazlo.

—Hermano. —Le susurró Peruru, levantando el azote sobre su hombro.

No lo balanceó para darle ímpetu, probablemente no podía coordinar su brazo de esa manera. Pero era fuerte y el arma cantó mientras viaja por el aire. Las cadenas y colgantes arañaron el estómago de Darien en un resplandor de agujas. Las rodillas de Darien se agotaron e intentó mantenerse con sus brazos, solo para encontrarse con que también rehusaban sostenerlo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, las palmas aterrizando sobre su propia sangre.

Pero al menos esto había terminado. Tomó largas respiraciones, determinadas a no desvanecerse. Bruscamente el sonido de un corte limpio se precipitó por el santuario, algo así como metal contra metal. Él no pensó mucho en ello. Estaba demasiado ocupado con su estómago, intentando convencerlo de que vomitar no era un plan nada bueno.

Cuando estuvo listo, avanzó lentamente sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre el altar, inspirando antes de abordar las escaleras. Cuando miró hacia delante, vio como sus hermanos se habían alineado otra vez. Darien se frotó los ojos, manchándose la cara con su sangre. Esto no era parte del ritual, pensó él. Cada uno de los hermanos llevaba una daga negra en su mano derecha. Rubeus inició el cántico y los demás elevaron sus voces hasta que fueron fuerte gritos que resonaban en el sanctorum. El aumento gradual no paró hasta que ellos casi gritaron y luego sus voces se cortaron bruscamente.

Como una unidad, atravesaron con sus dagas sus pechos. El corte de Peruru era el más profundo.


	32. Capítulo 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

Serena estaba abajo en la habitación del billar, hablando con Tomoe sobre la historia de la casa, cunado los oídos del doggen recogieron un sonido del que ella no se había percatado.

—Podría ser que los señores hubieran vuelto._ Ella fue hacia una de las ventanas mientras un par de focos se balanceaban alrededor del patio.

El Escala se paró, sus puertas se abrieron y los hombres salieron. Con las capuchas de sus trajes bajadas, ella los conocía de la noche en que había llegado a la mansión. El tipo de los tatuajes en sus sienes. El hombre del pelo plateado espectacular. El terror que tenía cicatrices y el peliplateado de pelo largo. El único que ella no había visto antes era un hombre con el pelo corto y rojo y las gafas de sol.

Dios, sus expresiones eran tristes. Tal vez alguien se había hecho daño. Ella buscó a Darien, intentando controlar el pánico. El grupo se arremolinó y condensó detrás del SUV como si alguien saliera de la casa del guarda y sostuviera la puerta abierta. Serena reconoció al tipo que había entre las jambas como quien había estado jugando al fútbol en el vestíbulo.

Con todos esos grandes cuerpos masculinos colocados en un apretado círculo en la parte posterior del Escala, que era difícil decir lo que estaban haciendo. Pero parecía que una especie de cosa pesada estaba entre ellos… La luz mostró una negra melena. Darien. Inconsciente. Y llevaban su cuerpo hacia aquella puerta abierta. Serena estaba fuera de la mansión antes de comprender que estaba corriendo.

—¡Darien! ¡Parad! ¡Esperad! — El frío aire se movía rápidamente en sus pulmones. —¡Darien!_ Ante el sonido de su voz, él se movió con fuerza, levantando la mano hacia ella. Los hombres se pararon. Un par de ellos maldijo. —¡Darien! — Ella se paró de golpe, patinando sobre las piedrecitas. —Qué…oh….señor._ Había sangre sobre su cara y sus ojos desenfocados por el dolor. —Darien…_ Su boca abierta. Moviéndose silenciosamente. Uno de los hombres dijo.

—Mierda, nosotros podríamos dejarlo en su habitación ahora.

—¡Desde luego que lo dejareis allí! ¿Se ha herido luchando?_ Nadie le contestó. Ellos solo cambiaron de dirección y llevaron a Darien a través del vestíbulo de la mansión, hacia la escalera. Después de que lo dejaron sobre la cama, el tipo rubio de los tatuajes en la cara le retiró el pelo hacia atrás a Darien.

—Hermano, ¿tal vez podemos traerte algo para calmarte en el dolor?_ La voz de Darien era confusa.

—Nada. Mejor así. Conoces las reglas. Serena… ¿Dónde esta Serena?_ Ella fue hacia la cabecera y tomó su mano floja. Cuando ella presionó sus labios sobre sus nudillos, comprendió que el traje estaba en perfectas condiciones, sin rasgaduras o agujeros. Lo cual significaba que no lo llevaba enciman cuando se había hecho daño. Y alguien se lo había puesto encima.

Con una horrible intuición, ella alcanzó el lazo trenzado de cuero alrededor de su cintura. Lo aflojó, tiró de los bordes y dejó el traje abierto. Desde sus clavículas hasta sus caderas estaba cubierto de vendas blancas. Y la sangre había fluido a través de ellas, brillante, ofensivamente roja. Con miedo de mirar, pero necesitando saber, con mucho cuidado tocó una esquina y la levantó.

—Dios querido — Ella se tambaleó y uno de los hermanos la sostuvo. —¿Cómo le pasado esto?_ Cuando el grupo permaneció tan silencioso, ella empujó a quienquiera que fuera que la sostenía, se distanció y los miró a todos. Ellos estaban inmóviles, mirando fijamente a Darien… Y con todo el dolor que él sentía. Dulce Jesús, ellos no podían haber…El rubio la buscó con la mirada. Lo habían hecho ellos.

—Vosotros hicisteis esto.— Siseó ella. _ ¡Vosotros le hicisteis esto!

—Sí. —Dijo el que llevaba las gafas de sol. —Y no es cosa tuya.

—Sois unos bastardos._ Darien emitió un sonido y luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Dejadnos.

—Volveremos para ver como te encuentras, Hollywood. —Dijo el tipo del pelo plateado y gris. —¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Un injerto de piel? —Darien sonrió un poco y luego se estremeció cuando se movió sobre la cama. Mientras los hombres salían por la puerta, ella fulminó con la mirada sus espaldas. Aquellos malditos animales… —¿Serena? —Murmuró Darien. —Serena._ Ella trató de recomponerse. Exaltarse por lo que le habían hecho esos gamberros no iba a ayudar a Darien ahora mismo. Ella lo miró, ahogando su furia y le dijo.

— ¿Me dejarás que llame al doctor del que me hablaste? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—No._ Ella quería decirle que se perdiera al tipo resistente soportando el dolor notablemente. Pero sabía que lucharía y argumentárselo era lo último que necesitaba.

—¿Quieres quedarte con el traje o te lo quito?— Le preguntó ella.

—Fuera. Si puedes soportar mirarme.

—No te preocupes por eso._ Ella le desató el cinturón de cuero y retiró la seda negra, queriendo llorar cuando él rodó hacia un lado y hacia el otro para ayudarla mientras gruñía por el dolor. Cuando terminaron de quitarle el traje, la sangre rezumaba sobre su costado. Aquel hermoso edredón quedaría arruinado, pensó ella.

—Has perdido mucha sangre. —Ella dobló el pesado traje.

—Lo se. —Él cerró los ojos su cabeza hundiéndose sobre la almohada. Su cuerpo desnudo experimentaba una serie de intermitentes espasmos, sus músculos temblaban y los pectorales se movían sobre el colchón. Ella puso el traje en la bañera y volvió.

—¿te limpiaron antes de vendarte las heridas?

—No lo sé.

—Tal vez debería comprobarlo.

—Dame una hora. Para entonces el sangrado habrá parado.— Él suspiró e hizo una mueca. — Serena…ellos tenían que hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —Ella se inclinó hacia él.

—Ellos tenían que hacer todo esto. Yo no…— Otra respiración fue seguida por un gemido. —No te enfades con ellos.

_Que les den por el culo.

—Serena. —Dijo él con fuerza, sus embotados ojos se concentraron en ella. —No les di ninguna opción.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Se acabó. Y no debes enfadarte con ellos. —Su mirada se puso borrosa otra vez. Con lo preocupada que estaba, lo que quería es que todos esos bastardos se fueran al infierno. —¿Serena?

—No te preocupes. — Ella le acarició la mejilla, deseando poder lavar toda la sangre que tenía en la cara. Cuando él se estremeció por el ligero contacto, ella se retiró. —¿No vas a permitirme conseguirte alguna cosa?

—Sólo háblame. Léeme….

Había unos libros contemporáneos en los estantes al lado de los DVD, ella se acercó a los libros de tapa dura. Cogió el de Harry Potter, el segundo y colocó una silla al lado de la cama. Al principio era difícil concentrarse por que ella seguía controlando su respiración, pero al final ella encontró el ritmo y él también. Su respiración era más lenta y los espasmos cesaron.

Cuando se durmió, ella cerró el libro. Tenía la arrugada frente y lo labios pálidos y apretados. Ella odiaba el dolor que tenía él incluso el resto que había encontrado. Serena sintió en la piel los años pasados. Visualizó el dormitorio amarillo de su madre. Olía a desinfectante. Escuchaba las laboriosas y desesperadas respiraciones. Allí estaba otra vez, pensó ella. Otra cabecera. Otro sufrimiento. Desvalido.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos aterrizaron sobre la Madonna y el niño en el aparador. En este contexto la pintura era arte, no un icono, la parte de una colección de la calidad de un museo y sólo se utilizaba como decoración. Por lo que ella no tenía que odiar la maldita cosa. Y tampoco la asustaba. La estatua de la virgen en la habitación de su madre había sido diferente. Serena la había despreciado y al instante que el cuerpo de Ikuko Tsukino había abandonado la casa, aquel pedazo de yeso había acabado en el garaje. Serena no tuvo corazón de romperlo, pero habría querido hacerlo. A la mañana siguiente ella había cogido a Nuestra Señora y la había sacado. Lo mismo con el crucifijo.

Cuando ella aparcó en la iglesia, el triunfo que había sentido, el verdadero jódete Dios, había sido embriagador, el único buen sentimiento desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo el arranque no había durado demasiado. Cuando volvió a casa, todo lo que podía ver era la sombra sobre la pared donde la cruz había estado y el lugar libre de polvo en el suelo donde había estado la estatua de pie.

Dos años más tarde, el mismo día que había dejado aquellos objetos de devoción, a ella le habían diagnosticado leucemia. Lógicamente sabía que no la habían maldecido por haber dejado aquellas cosas. Había 365 días en el calendario para poder golpearla y como una bola sobre la rueda de una ruleta, el anuncio de su enfermedad había tenido que aterrizar en uno de ellos. En su corazón, sin embargo, algunas veces creía que no. Lo que hacía que odiara a Dios aún más. Infiernos…Él no tenía tiempo para hacerle un milagro a su madre, quien le había sido fiel. Pero Él hizo un esfuerzo extraordinario para castigar a una pecadora como ella. Figúrate.

—Me alivias. —Dijo Darien. Sus ojos reaccionando hacia él. Ella se aclaró la cabeza y le tomó la mano.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor. Tu voz me calma._ Había sido lo mismo con su madre, pensó ella. También a su madre le gustaba el sonido de conversación.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? _Preguntó ella.

—¿Qué estabas pensando en este momento?

—En nada._ Él cerró los ojos. —¿Quieres que te lave? —Le dijo ella. Cuando él se encogió, ella fue al cuarto de baño y volvió con una manopla caliente, húmeda y una toalla de baño seca. Le limpió la cara y con cuidado trabajó alrededor de los bordes de las vendas. —Voy a quitártelas, ¿ok?_ Él asintió y ella con cuidado retiró las cintas de su piel. Tiró las gasas y los acolchados. Serena se estremeció, la bilis se le subió hasta la boca. Lo habían azotado. Era la única explicación de las señales. —Oh…Darien. —Las lágrimas le nublaron los ojos, pero no les permitió que cayesen. —Solo voy a cambiar las vendas. Pero también…aún mantengo la oferta de lavarte. Tienes que…

—El cuarto de baño. En el armario a la derecha del espejo.

Estando de pie delante del armario, se desalentó ante las provisiones que tenía a mano. Equipos quirúrgicos. Yeso para las fracturas. Vendas de todo tipo. Cintas. Ella cogió lo que pensó que le haría falta y regresó. Abriendo los paquetes de gasas almohadilladas estériles de 30 cm., las puso sobre su pecho y estómago y calculó que debía dejarlas allí. No había ningún modo de poderle levantar el torso para envolverlo, la acción de ponerlo todo junto implicaría un exceso de pérdida de tiempo. Cuando ella tocó la sección de la zona inferior izquierda de las vendas, Darien se tensó. Ella lo miró.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—Graciosa pregunta.

—¿Lo siento?_ Sus ojos se abrieron, mirándola fijamente con dureza.

—¿Aún no lo sabes, verdad?_ Claramente no.

—Darien, ¿qué necesitas?

—Que hables conmigo.

—Ok. Déjame acabarlo._ Tan pronto como lo hizo, abrió el libro. Él maldijo. Confundida, ella le cogió la mano. —No se lo que quieres.

—No es tan difícil entenderlo. —Su voz era débil, pero indignada. —Cristo ¿al menos por una vez podrías dejarme entrar?_ Hubo un golpe que atravesó la habitación. Ambos miraron airadamente hacia el sonido.

—Vuelvo enseguida. — Dijo ella. Cuando abrió la puerta, el hombre rubio estaba al otro lado. Llevaba una bandeja de plata sobrecargada de comida equilibrándola con una mano.

—A propósito, soy Jedite. ¿Está despierto?

—Hey, Jedite. —Dijo Darien. Jedite pasó derecho por delante de ella y colocó la comida sobre el aparador. Cuando él se dirigió hacia la cama, ella sentía no ser tan grande como él para así poder sacarlo de la habitación. El tipo apoyó la cadera sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué haces, Hollywood?

—Estoy bien.

—¿El dolor se va desvaneciendo?

—Si.

—Entonces te estás curando bien.

—No puede pasar lo suficientemente rápido para mí. —Darien cerró los ojos agotado. Jedite apartó la vista durante un momento, sus labios apretados.

—Volveré más tarde, mi hermano. ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias, hombre._ El tipo se giró y la miró, lo cual no podía haber sido más fácil. En este momento, ella deseaba que él tuviera el gusto del dolor que le había infligido. Y ella sabía que su deseo de venganza se le veía en la cara.

—Resistente galleta, ¿verdad? — Murmuró Jedite.

—Si es tú hermano ¿por qué le hicisteis daño?

—Serena, no lo hagas. —Darien la cortó con voz ronca. —Te dije…

—No me has dicho nada. — Ella cerró los ojos apretándolos. No era justo gritarle cuando estaba plano sobre su espalda con el pecho que parecía un mapa cuadriculado.

—Tal vez deberíamos permitir que saliera todo.—Dijo Jedite. Serena cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Ahora esa es la idea. ¿Por qué no me dice la maldita cosa? Ayúdame a entender por qué le hicisteis esto._ Darien habló por encima.

—Serena, no quiero que tú…

—Entonces dímelo. Si no quieres que los odie, explícame esto._ Jedite revisó la cama y Darien debió de asentir o se encogió, por que el hombre dijo.

—Él traicionó a la Hermandad por ti. Tenía que compensar el querer quedarse con nosotros y mantenerte aquí._ Serena dejó de respirar ¿Todo esto era para ella? ¿Por ella? Oh, Dios. Él había permitido que lo azotaran con fuerza por ella… Haré que estés segura, ¿qué te parece? Ella no tenía absolutamente ningún contexto para esta clase de sacrificio. Por el dolor que él tenía que soportar por ella. Por lo que le había sido hecho por la gente que supuestamente se preocupaba por él.

—No puedo…me siento un poco aturdida. Me vas a perdonar…_ Ella se retiró distanciándose, esperando llegar al cuarto de baño, pero Darien luchó sobre la cama para intentar levantarse, como si fuera a ir tras ella.

—No, quédate donde estás, Darien. — Ella fue hacia él, sentándose en la silla y acariciando su pelo. —Permanece donde estás. Shh…Tranquilo, grandote._ Cuando él se relajó un poco, ella miró a Jedite. —No entiendo nada de todo esto.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?_ Los ojos del vampiro se mantuvieron sobre los suyos, las profundidades azul oscuro de algún modo asustaban. Ella se concentró en el tatuaje que sangraba de su cara durante un momento y luego miró a Darien. Ella le acarició el pelo con las yemas de los dedos y murmuró cosas hasta que él se deslizó en el sueño de nuevo.

—¿Te hizo daño hacerle esto? —Le preguntó ella suavemente, sabiendo que Jedite no se había marchado. —Dime si te hizo daño._ Ella escuchó el susurro de ropa. Cuando lo miró sobre el hombro, Jedite se había quitado la camisa. Sobre su musculazo pecho había una herida fresca, un tajo, como si una lámina le hubiese cortado la piel.

—Esto nos mató a cada uno de nosotros.

—Bien._ El vampiro rió más bien con ferocidad.

—Nos entiendes mejor de lo que piensas. Y esa comida no es solo para él cuando la quiera. La traje para ti también._ Sí, pues ella no quería nada de ellos.

—Gracias. Veré que coma._ Jedite hizo una pausa antes de salir.

— ¿Le has hablado sobre tu nombre?_ Giró la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Darien. ¿Él lo sabe?_ Los temblores se le acercaron por el cuello.

—Obviamente él sabe mi nombre.

—No, el por qué de ello. Deberías decírselo. —Jedite frunció el ceño. — Y no, no lo averigüé en Internet. ¿Cómo iba a poder?_ Buen Señor, es como si hubiese sido como si exactamente la hubiese atravesado…

— ¿Lees las mentes?

—Cuando quiero y a veces cuando no tengo ninguna opción. —Jedite se marchó, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

* * *

Darien intentó darse la vuelta hacia su lado y se despertó gimiendo.

—¿Serena?

—Estoy aquí mismo. —Ella le cogió las manos entre las suyas. —¿Qué pasa? — Cuando él la miró, sus ojos azules estaban más alarmados de lo que habían estado.

— Serena, por favor. Sólo por una vez, dime lo que tienes en mente._ Ella vaciló.

—¿Por qué simplemente no me olvidaste? Todo esto…no habría pasado.

—No hay nada que yo no hiciera por tu seguridad, por tu vida._ Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo como puedes sentir tanto por mí.

—Sí, ¿sabes qué? — Él sonrió un poco. —Tienes que aplazar todo esto de entender las cosas.

—Esto es mejor que continuar con la fe. —Susurró ella, acercándose hacia él y pasándole una mano por sus negras ondas. —Vuélvete a dormir, gran hombre. Cada vez que lo haces, pareces despertar con millas por delante en el proceso de curación.

—Yo prefiero mirarte. —Pero él cerró los ojos. —Me gusta cuando juegas con mi pelo._ Él estiró el cuello, inclinándose de manera que ella entonces podía alcanzar más de ello. Incluso sus oídos eran hermosos, pensó ella. El pecho de Darien se elevó y cayó con un gran suspiro. Al cabo de un rato, ella se reclinó en la silla y elevó sus piernas, apoyando sus pies sobre uno de los masivos soportes de la cama.

Conforme pasaban las horas, los hermanos lo visitaron para saber de él y presentarse. Helios, el del pelo plateada y gris, entró con sidra caliente, la que en realidad ella tomó. Rubeus, el tipo de las gafas oscuras y Karmesite, la mujer quien había pasado por delante, también los visitaron. Haruka, el receptor del fútbol, vino y lo mismo hizo Artemís, el que tenía el pelo largo y plateado.

Darien durmió mucho, pero siguió despertándose siempre que intentaba cambiar de posición. Él la miraba mientras se movía por los alrededores, como si recuperara fuerzas mirándola, alimentándose de ella. Ellos no se dijeron mucho. El toque era bastante. Sus párpados estaban cerrados y ella había dejado perder terreno a su cabeza cuando hubo otra suave llamada. Probablemente era Tomoe con más alimentos. Ella se estiró y fue hacia la puerta.

—Entre. —Ella dijo mientras abría.

El hombre con la cara llena de cicatrices estaba de pie en el pasillo. Como él estaba de pie sin moverse, la luz cayó sobre las marcadas líneas, sacando sus ojos hundidos, el cráneo bajo sus pelo corto, la cicatriz dentada, su dura mandíbula. Él llevaba un jersey de cuello vuelto holgado y los pantalones colgaban sobre sus caderas. Ambos eran negros. Ella inmediatamente se acercó a la cama para proteger a Darien, aun cuando era estúpido pensar que ella podría con algo tan grande como el vampiro de la entrada.

El silencio se alargó. Ella se dijo que probablemente solo se presentaría como los demás y no querían dañar a su hermano otra vez. Excepto…él se veía tenso por todas partes, su amplia postura sugería que podía saltar hacia delante en cualquier momento. Y extrañamente era más por el hecho de que el vampiro no encontraba nada para mirar fijamente y tampoco parecía mirar a Darien. La mirada fija fría, del tipo afilado.

—¿Quieres entrar y verlo? —Preguntó ella finalmente. Aquellos ojos cambiaron hacia los suyos. Ámbar, pensó ella. Ellos parecían ámbar. Brillantes. Sin fondo. Sin alma. Ella se alejó y agarró la mano de Darien. El vampiro de la entrada sonrió con satisfacción.

—Me estás mirando ferozmente, mujer. ¿Piensas que voy a tomar otro trozo de él? —La voz era baja, monótona. Resonante, realmente. Y como desprendidos y no reveladores como sus pupilas.

—¿Vas a hacerle daño?

—Pregunta tonta.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú no creerías mi respuesta, por lo que no deberías preguntar._ Hubo más silencio y ello lo midió con tranquilidad. Se le ocurrió que tal vez no solo era agresivo. También era torpe. Tal vez. Ella besó la mano de Darien y se obligó a distanciarse.

—Iba a darme una ducha. ¿Te sentarás con él mientras lo hago?_ El vampiro parpadeó como si le hubiera sorprendido.

—¿Vas a sentirte cómoda desnuda en el cuarto de baño conmigo en los alrededores?_ No realmente. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu opción. Pero estoy segura de que si se despierta, él preferirá verte a estar solo.

—¿Apagarás las luces después?

—¿Vienes o vas? — Cuando él no contestó, dijo ella. —Esta noche debe haber sido un infierno para ti._ Su labio superior deformado se tensó con un gruñido.

—Eres la única que alguna vez ha asumido que no me desquito de la gente herida. ¿Eres del tipo de la Madre Teresa? ¿Todo por el gran bien, heridas o alguna mierda?

—No te ofreciste voluntario para la cicatriz que hay en tu cara ¿verdad? Y estoy dispuesta a apostar que hay más debajo de tu mandíbula. Entonces como te he dicho, esta noche ha debido ser un infierno._ Sus ojos se estrecharon en dos rendijas y una fría ráfaga sopló por la habitación, como si hubiese empujado el aire hacia ella.

—Cuidado, mujer. El coraje puede ser peligroso. _Ella anduvo directamente hacia él.

—¿Sabes qué? Lo de la ducha era una mentira. Intentaba darte tiempo a solas con él, porque es obvio que te sientes mal o no estarías de pie en la entrada mirando como si fueras a rasgarte malditamente. Tómalo como una oferta o un permiso, por uno u otro camino, yo apreciaría que no intentaras asustarme._ En este punto, ya no se preocupaba si él repartía golpes a diestro y a siniestro contra ella. Entonces otra vez, se movía por la nerviosa energía y el temblor que llegaba por el agotamiento, probablemente ya no pensaba con claridad. —¿Entonces que va a ser? —Le exigió ella._ El vampiro dio un paso hacia adentro y cerró la puerta, en la habitación creció el frío con él en ella. Su amenaza era una amenaza tangible, alcanzándola, acariciando su cuerpo como si lo hiciera con las manos. Cuando la cerradura se deslizó hacia su lugar con un chasquido, ella se atemorizó.

—No lo intento. —Dijo él con voz cansina satinada.

—¿Qué? —Ella se sofocó.

—Asustarte. Tú estás asustada. —Él rió. Sus colmillos eran muy largos, más largos que los de Darien. —Puedo oler tu miedo, mujer. Como la pintura húmeda, esto estremece la nariz._ Como Serena se alejó distanciándose, él avanzó, rastreándola. —Hummmm….y me gusta tu olor. Me gusta desde el primer momento en que te encontré. _Ella se movió más rápido, sacando su mano, esperando sentir la cama en cualquier momento. En cambio se enredó entre algunas pesadas cortinas de una ventana.

El vampiro de las cicatrices la arrinconó. No era tan musculoso como Darien, pero sin duda era mortal. Sus ojos fríos le dijeron que sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre la capacidad de matar. Con una maldición, Serena dejó caer la cabeza y se rindió. Ella no podría hacer nada si él quería hacerle daño y tampoco podría hacer nada con Darien en su condición. Maldita sea, lamentaba sentirse tan desvalida, pero a veces era lo que le ponía en su vida. El vampiro se inclinó hacia ella y se encogió de miedo. Él aspiró profundamente y luego hizo un largo suspiro.

—Date tu ducha, mujer. Yo no tenía ningún deseo de hacerle daño esta noche y nada lo cambiaría. No tengo ningún repugnante interés sobre ti, tampoco. Si algo te pasara, él obtendría una mayor agonía de la que siente ahora._ Ella se dobló cuando él se dio la vuelta distanciándose y ella vio como se estremecía cuando miró a Darien.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Murmuró ella. Él elevó una ceja y luego volvió a mirar fijamente a su hermano.

—Soy el malo, en caso de que no te lo hubieras figurado.

—Quiero tu nombre, no tu profesión.

—Ser un bastardo es más que un deseo irresistible, realmente. Y es Peruru. Soy Peruru.

—Bien…es agradable conocerte, Peruru.

—Qué cortés. —Se burló él.

—Ok, sobre ello. Gracias por no matarlo o a mí en este momento. ¿Es lo suficientemente verdadero para ti?_ Peruru miró sobre su hombro. Sus párpados parecían las persianas de la ventana, permitiendo que sólo las ranuras de una noche fría brillara. Y con su pelo corto y aquella cicatriz, él era la personificación de la violencia: agresión y dolor antropomorfizado. Excepto que mientras la miraba a través de la luz de la vela, un leve indicio de calor atravesaba su cara. Era tan sutil que ella no podía definir bastante como había sabido que eso estaba allí.

—Tú. —Dijo él suavemente. — Eres extraordinaria. —Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, él le sostuvo la mano. —Vete. Ahora. Déjame con mi hermano.

Sin otra palabra, Serena entró en el cuarto de baño. Estuvo en al ducha hasta que se le arrugaron los dedos y el vapor en el aire se puso tan espesa como la nata líquida. Cuando ella salió, se vistió con la misma ropa que llevaba, ya que se había descuidado de llevar nueva ropa con ella. Entonces abrió la puerta del dormitorio silenciosamente.

Peruru testaba sentado sobre la cama, sus amplios hombros encorvados, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Inclinado sobre el cuerpo dormido de Darien, estaba tan doblado hacia abajo tan cerca que era imposible que no lo tocara. Mientras se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás, había una débil canción armoniosa en el aire. El vampiro estaba cantando, su voz ascendía y decaía, saltando octavas, subiendo y bajando. Hermoso. Completamente hermoso. Y Darien estaba relajado, descansando de un modo plácido que antes no tenía.

Ella rápidamente cruzó la habitación y salió al pasillo, dejando solos a los dos hombres.


	33. Capítulo 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

Darien se despertó al día siguiente por la tarde. La primera cosa que hizo fue extender la mano a ciegas hacia Serena, pero se paró a sí mismo, no queriendo que lo golpeara la quemadura. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar. Abriendo los ojos, él giró la cabeza. Ella estaba allí a su lado en al cama, dormida sobre su estómago. Dios, otra vez ella había cuidado de él cuando lo había necesitado. Había estado impávida. Fuerte. Dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus hermanos.

El amor llenó su corazón, aumentándolo tanto que se le paró la respiración. Se puso la mano en el pecho y sintió las vendas que ella le había puesto. Trabajando con cuidado, las quitó una a una. Las heridas se veían bien. Se habían cerrado y ya no le dolían. Por la mañana tan solo serían rayas rosadas y al siguiente, habrían desaparecido.

Pensó en la tensión que había tenido últimamente. El cambio. Las olas alrededor de Serena. La exposición al sol. Los azotes. Iba a tener que beber pronto y quería hacerlo antes de que el hambre lo golpeara. La alimentación era algo sobre lo que era muy escrupuloso. La mayor parte de los hermanos estiraban el hambre mientras podían soportarlo, solo porque no querían molestarse con la intimidad. Él lo conocía mejor. Lo último que necesitaba era que la bestia con un caso de sed de sangre… Espera un minuto.

Darien suspiró. Había un vacío…asombroso en él. Ningún zumbido de fondo. Ninguna picazón. Ninguna quemadura. Y esto iba a la par aun cuando yacía directamente al lado de Serena. Esto era….solo él en su cuerpo. Solo él mismo. La maldición de la Virgen Escribana se había ido. Pero desde luego, pensó él. Ella se lo había retirado temporalmente para poder hacer el rythe sin cambiar. Y ella obviamente le estaba dando un plazo para que pudiera curarse, también. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo duraría el indulto.

Darien exhaló despacio, el alivio del aire en su nariz. Cuando se hundió en su piel, se deleitó en la perfección de la paz. El divino silencio. La gran ausencia rugiente. Había pasado un siglo. Buen Dios, quería llorar. En caso de hacerlo y que Serena despertara, pondría las manos sobre sus ojos. ¿Otras personas sabían lo afortunadas que eran al tener momentos como esos? ¿Momentos de resonante tranquilidad? Él no los había apreciado antes maldición, incluso no los había notado. Infiernos, si lo hubieran bendecido con uno, probablemente solo se habría vuelto a dormir.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedo traerte algo?_ Con el sonido de la voz de Serena, él se reforzó con una ráfaga de energía. Nada como lo que le llegaba. Todo lo que sintió fue un cálido brillo en su pecho. Amor sin trabas con el caos de su maldición. Se frotó la cara y la miró. Adorándola tan intensamente en la tranquila oscuridad que tuvo miedo de ella.

—Tengo que estar contigo, Serena. Ahora mismo. Tengo que estar en tu interior.

—Entonces bésame._ Él estiró su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella solo llevaba una camiseta y él deslizó sus manos por debajo, extendiéndose a lo largo de ella más allá de su espalda. Estaba ya con fuerza para ella, listo para tomarla, pero con nada para vencer, acariciarla era un placer exquisito.

—Tengo que amarte. —Dijo él, retirando todas las sábanas y las mantas de la cama. Quería ver cada parte de ella, tocar cada pulgada y no quería nada en su camino.

Le retiró la camiseta por la cabeza y luego encendió las velas de alrededor para alumbrar la habitación. Ella estaba resplandeciente con el brillo de oro, su cabeza girada al lado cuando levantó la vista hacia él con sus ojos celestes. Sus pechos apretados preparados ya en las puntas, las blancas elevaciones bajo sus rosados pezones. Su estómago plano, un poco demasiado plano, pensó él, preocupándose por ella. Pero sus caderas eran perfectas y sus piernas muy lisas. Y la junta debajo de su ombligo, que dulce pieza…

—Mi Serena.—Susurró él, pensando en todos los sitios que quería continuar en ella.

Cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas, su sexo salió directamente de su cuerpo, pesado, orgulloso, exigente. Pero antes de que pudiera inclinarse sobre su piel, sus manos encontraron su longitud y él se estremeció, el sudor estallando por todo su cuerpo. La mirada de ella tocándolo, se dejó ir durante solo un momento, dando rienda suelta a la pureza de su deseo, el éxtasis incontaminado. Cuando ella se sentó encima, él no sabía a donde iba.

—¿Serena?_ Sus labios se separaron y ella lo tomó con la boca. Darien jadeó y echó mano a sus brazos. —Oh, mi….Dios._ Con todas las otras mujeres él había tenido la maldición, no había dejado que ninguna de ellas bajara tanto. No lo había querido, no le gustaba que lo tocaran por encima de la cintura, mucho menos por debajo de ella. Pero era Serena.

La succión y el calor de su boca, pero sobre todo el conocimiento de que era ella, le robaba la fuerza, poniéndolo a su merced. Sus ojos mirándolo hacia arriba, viendo como nadaba en el placer que le estaba proporcionando. Cuando él se hundió hacia atrás sobre el colchón, derrumbándose, ella avanzó lentamente sobre sus muslos, avanzando. Él enmarcó su cabeza con sus manos, arqueando su boca mientras ella encontraba el ritmo. Directamente antes de que se acercara al borde, él cambió sus caderas de lugar, no queriendo liberarse aún.

—Ven aquí. —Dijo él, estirándola sobre su estómago y su pecho, haciéndola rodar sobre su espalda.—Voy a estar en tú interior cuando termine.

Besándola, él puso su mano sobre la base de su cuello y barrió hacia su centro, parando en su corazón. Golpeaba rápidamente, y él cayó abajo, presionando sus labios sobre su esternón y luego moviéndose hacia su pecho. Se amamantó mientras deslizaba su brazo alrededor de sus omóplatos y la levantaba acercándola más hacia su boca.

Ella hizo un ruido increíblemente profundo desde su garganta, un jadeo sin aliento que atrajo su cabeza de manera que podía mirar su cara. Sus ojos cerrados, los dientes apretados. Él le hizo un camino de besos hacia el ombligo, dónde se entretuvo y lamió antes de moverse hacia su cadera. Impulsándola sobre su estómago, él le separó las piernas y ahuecó su centro con su palma. La sedosa humedad cubrió su mano, la sintió estremecerse cuando besó su cadera y su zona baja. Resbalando un dedo en su interior, dejó al descubierto sus colmillos y los llevó hacia su médula espinal. Serena gimió, su cuerpo retorciéndose para encontrar sus dientes. Él se paró en su hombro. Retirando el pelo de su camino. Y gruñó cuando miró su cuello. Cuando ella se tensó, él susurró.

—No te asustes, Serena. No te haré daño.

—No tengo miedo. —Ella movió sus caderas y apretó su calor húmedo alrededor de su palma. Darien siseó cuando la lujuria lo rasgó. Comenzó a jadear, pero poniéndose cómodo. No había ninguna vibración, ningún zumbido espantoso. Solo ella y él. Juntos. Haciendo el amor. Aunque realmente tuviera hambre de algo más de ella.

—Serena, perdóname.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero beber de…ti. —Le dijo él al oído. Ella tembló, pero él sintió una prisa caliente cuando la penetraba y sabía que las sacudidas eran de placer.

—¿De verdad quieres ….hacer eso? —Dijo ella.

—Dios, sí. —Su boca se acercó al lado de su garganta. Aspiró su piel, muriendo por hacer algo más. —Me gustaría estar en tu vena.

—Me he preguntado qué iba a sentir. —Su voz era ronca, emocionante. ¡Por Dios! Ella iba a dejarle hacerlo. —¿Duele?

—Sólo un poco al principio, pero entonces es como el sexo…sentirás mi placer cuando lo tome de ti. Tendré mucho cuidado. Muy gentil.

—Se que lo harás.

Una oleada erótica lo golpeó a través de su cuerpo y de sus colmillos al descubierto. Podía imaginarlos hundiéndolos en su cuello. Chupar. Tragar. Y luego habría comunión con ella haciéndole lo mismo a él. Él la alimentaría bien, le dejaría tomar tanto como quisiera… ¿Ella haciendo lo mismo? Darien se retiró. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Ella era una humana, por todos los santos. Ella no se alimentaba. Él apoyó la frente sobre su hombro. Y recordando enmarañadamente que ella solo era una humana; que estaba enferma. Se lamió los labios, intentando persuadir a que sus colmillos se retrajesen.

—¿Darien? Vas a ir a….tú sabes.

—Creo que es mejor mantenerte a salvo.

—Francamente, no estoy asustada.

—Oh, Serena, lo sé. No tienes miedo de nada. — y su coraje era en parte la razón por la que la había vinculado a él. —Pero yo preferiría amar tu cuerpo que tomar alguna cosa si no puedes permitirte dármela.

En una serie de rápidos movimientos la giró y se elevó sobre ella, tirando de sus caderas elevándolas del colchón, y entrando en ella, deslizándose profundamente. El calor rugió a través de él cuando ella se arqueó ante la invasión y él puso uno de sus brazos entre sus pechos, conservando elevado su cuerpo. Con una mano, le giró la barbilla y entonces pudo besarla.

Su aliento era caliente y desesperado en su boca cuando él lentamente se extrajo así mismo de su centro. La oleada que recibieron hizo que ambos gimieran. Ella era tan increíblemente apretada, exprimiéndolo con fuerza como un tornillo de sujeción. Él dio un par de empujes más controlados y luego sus caderas la tomaron por encima, moviéndose por voluntad propia hasta que no pudo más mantener el contacto con sus labios. Su cuerpo golpeando el suyo y él cambió sus manos hacia su cintura mientras se agarraba.

Su pecho apoyado sobre la cama y su cara girada hacia un lado. Sus labios estaban separados, sus ojos cerrados. Él soltó su torso y plantó sus puños sobre el colchón a los lados de sus hombros. Ella era tan pequeña debajo de él, empequeñecida por el grosor de sus antebrazos, pero ella lo tomó todo de él, de la punta hasta la base, muchas veces hasta que él se perdió. De la nada le llegó un maravilloso picor hasta su mano. Miró hacia abajo y vio que ella se había enredado alrededor de uno de sus brazos y había cerrado su boca sobre la base del pulgar, mordiéndolo.

—Fuerte, Serena. —Dijo él con voz ronca. —Oh, sí. Muerde…con fuerza._ La pequeña explosión de dolor mientras sus dientes se hundían lo golpeó con tal placer que lo llevó al techo, llevándolo hasta el mismo borde. Pero él no quería que esto terminara.

Él salió y rápidamente la giró. Cuando ella aterrizó sobre su espalda, sus piernas abiertas hacia los lados como si no tuviera fuerza para sostenerlas. La vista de ella abierta, brillando para él, aumentando para él, casi hizo que estuviera a punto de liberarse por todas las partes de sus muslos. Bajó la cabeza y la besó donde antes había estado, probando un poco de él, un poco de aquel olor que la marcaba por todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Ella gritó salvajemente cuando llegó al clímax. Y antes de que sus latidos se desvaneciesen, el se alzó sobre ella y se hundió aun más profundamente. Ella lo llamó por su nombre, sus uñas marcando su espalda. Él se permitió acercarse al borde examinando sus grandes ojos, aturdidos. Sin nada para contenerse, entró y salió muchas veces, bombeando sus fluidos en ella. El orgasmo le llegó y montó sobre las olas que lo alcanzaron. El éxtasis parecía no tener ningún fin y no había nada que lo parara. No es que pudiera tenerlo si él tenía el poder. Serena se agarró a Darien mientras él se estremecía una vez más, tomando su cuerpo, su aliento saliendo rápidamente. Él gimió profundamente sobre su pecho y ella sintió como se tensaba y se liberaba otra vez dentro de ella.

Esto era un demoledor tipo de intimidad, ella tan tranquila, él convulsionando en una especie de orgasmo múltiple. Con su concentración no disminuida por la pasión, ella sentía cada pequeña cosa en su cuerpo así como cada duro empuje. Ella sabía exactamente cuando a él le llegaba la liberación, podía sentir como temblaban su vientre y sus muslos. Ahora estaba pasando, su pecho y sus hombros tensándose con sus caderas cuando él se levantó otra vez. Él levantó la cabeza esta vez, sus labios desprendiéndose de sus colmillos, sus ojos apretados cerrados. Su cuerpo se contrajo, todos sus músculos tensos, y después ella sintió el profundo movimiento en su interior. Abrió los ojos. Estaban vidriosos.

—Lo siento, Serena. —Otro espasmo le llegó y él hizo todo lo posible para hablar de ello. — Nunca…pasó…antes. No puedo pararlo. Dios maldito.

Él soltó un sonido gutural, una mezcla de apología y éxtasis. Ella le sonrió y llevó sus manos hacia su lisa espalda, sintiendo cada grueso músculo sobre sus huesos mientras se introducía en ella otra vez. Estaba saturada entre sus piernas y deliciosamente caliente por todo el calor que emanaba de él. Aquel maravilloso olor de su unión con ella era espeso en el aire, la oscura fragancia la rodeaba. Él se elevó y se levantó sobre sus brazos, haciendo como si fuera a salirse.

—¿Ha dónde vas? — Ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

—Aplastando…te. —Su aliento era otra vez como su siseo.

—Estoy perfectamente bien.

—Oh, Serena…yo…—Él se arqueó otra vez, llevando su pecho hacia delante, tensando su cuello, sus hombros prominentes. Buen Señor, él era magnífico. Bruscamente él se dobló, su cuerpo totalmente blando sobre el de ella. Su peso muerto era inmenso, más de lo que ella podía soportar y todavía respirar. Por suerte, rodó y la apretó contra él. Su corazón tronaba contra su pecho y ella escuchó mientras empezaba a enlentecerse. —¿Te he hecho daño? —Le preguntó él bruscamente.

—No._ Él la besó y se retiró, tambaleándose hacia el cuarto de baño. Volvió con una toalla, con la que con cuidado la alivió entre sus piernas.

—¿Quieres que comience yo duchándome? —Dijo él. —Tengo, ah, en cierto modo un lío contigo.

—Apenas. Y no, solo quiero estar aquí.

—No puedo explicar por que ha pasado esto. —Él frunció el ceño cuando tiró las sábanas y las cubiertas sobre ambos. —Aunque …bien, tal vez, puede que lo sepa.

—Independientemente de la razón, eres increíble. —Ella presionó sus labios sobre su mandíbula. —Absolutamente increíble._ Se mantuvieron juntos en silencio durante un ratito.

—Escucha, Serena, mi cuerpo ha dado mucho de sí últimamente.

—Estoy segura.

—Voy a necesitar….tener que cuidarme._ Algo en el tono de su voz era apagado, y ella alzó la vista hacia él. Él miraba fijamente al techo. Un escalofrío la atravesó como un relámpago.

—¿Cómo?

—Voy a tener que alimentarme. De una mujer. De mi especie.

—Oh. —Ella pensó en como sus colmillos los había sentido sobre su columna vertebral. Y recordó el temblor de la anticipación cuando él le había hociqueado el cuello. Las sombras de su noche fuera la desgarraban. Ella no podía volver a pasar por esto otra vez. Esperando en su cama, sabiendo que estaba con otra mujer. Tomó sus manos y se las puso encima.

—Serena, tengo que alimentarme ahora entonces podré tener el control. Y quiero que estés conmigo cuando lo haga. Si es demasiado difícil para ti mirar, al menos puedes estar en la misma habitación. No quiero que haya ninguna pregunta en tu mente sobre lo que pasa entre otra mujer y yo.

—¿Quién te va a…—ella se despejó la garganta—dar de beber?

—He pensado en ello. No quiero que sea con alguien con quien ya he estado._ Entonces hasta a cuantas podría reducirlo, ¿cinco mujeres? ¿Tal vez seis? Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose como una perra. —Llamaré a una de las Elegidas._ Dime que son brujas desdentadas, pensó ella.

—¿Qué hacen ellas?

—Principalmente sirven a la Virgen Escribana, nuestra deidad, por un tiempo ellas suministraban de sangre a los miembros desparejados de la Hermandad. En los tiempos modernos no se utilizan de esa manera, pero voy a contactar con ellas, a ver si podemos arreglar algo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuanto antes sea posible. Quizás mañana por la noche.

—Me habré ido para entonces. —Como su expresión era oscura, ella no le dio la posibilidad de hablar. —Es el momento de que me vaya.

—Un infierno que lo es.

—Darien, se realista. ¿Francamente esperas que yo me quede aquí para siempre?

—Esto es lo que quiero. Entonces, sí.

—Se te ha ocurrido que he perdido mi casa, mis cosas, mis…

—Lo traeré todo aquí. Todo._ Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que ir a casa.

—No es seguro.

—Entonces tendremos que hacer que sea seguro. Instalaré una alarma, aprenderé a disparar, no se. Pero tengo que regresar a mi vida._ Él cerró los ojos. —Darien, mírame. Mírame. — Ella le apretó la mano. —Tengo cosas que hacer. En mi mundo._ Sus labios estaban apretados en una dura línea.

—¿Me dejarás que Jedite te instale el sistema de seguridad?

—Si.

—Y entonces permanecerás unos días aquí conmigo._ Ella suspiró.

— ¿Qué si digo que no?

—Entonces vendré.

—No creo …

—Te lo he dicho antes. Deja de pensar._ Sus labios encontraron los suyos, pero antes de que su lengua resbalara dentro y robara su capacidad de ser lógica, ella lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Darien, sabes que esto no lleva a ninguna parte. Esto…entre nosotros en absoluto. Esto no. Esto no puede ser._ Él se giró sobre su espalda y puso un brazo detrás de su cabeza. Con su mandíbula apretada, se le tensaban los tendones del cuello. Ella odiaba esto; de verdad que lo hacía. Pero era mejo sacarlo todo. —Aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí. El sacrificio de mantenerme segura…

—¿Por qué te trastornaste tanto la noche que salí?

—¿Perdona?

_¿Por qué te preocupaste de que hubiera estado con alguien más? ¿O solo sentiste como algo de sexo áspero y necesitabas ocultarte detrás de alguna razón por ello?— Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ella. El azul era zafiro agudo, casi demasiado brillante para mirarlos. —Escucha, la próxima vez que quieras algún estudio duro, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar. Puedo jugar a eso._ Oh, Dios. Esta cólera no es lo que ella había querido.

—Darien…

—Sabes, de verdad que entré en ello. Me gustó esa mierda de dominación que tiraste. Me gustó la parte sádica, también. ¿La degustación de mi sangre en tus labios después de que me mordieras la boca? Un atractivo enorme._ El tono frío de su voz era horrible. Su mirada plana, los ojos brillantes era lo peor.

—Lo siento. —Dijo ella. —Pero…

—De hecho, me estoy poniendo duro ahora mismo, solo de pensarlo. Lo más sorprendente, considerando como pasé los anteriores veinte minutos.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que el futuro nos depara?

—Nunca lo sabremos. ¿Te quedarás hasta que llegue la noche, verdad? Si solo me necesitas para que te lleve a casa. Entonces déjame ver si puedo templarme otra vez. Lamentaría hacerte perder el tiempo. — Él arrojó las sábanas. —Maldita sea, eres buena. Estoy tan duro como un bate de béisbol.

—¿Sabes como van a ser los próximos seis meses para mi?

—No y no lo voy a saber ¿verdad? Entonces algo como el sexo. Ya que es todo lo que quieres de mí y porque soy un perdedor patético para tomarte de cualquier modo que pueda conseguirte, adivino que mejor me pongo manos a la obra.

—¡Darien! — Gritó ella, intentando llamar su atención.

—¡Serena! —Se burló él. —Lo siento ¿hablo demasiado? Preferirías que mi boca hiciera algo más ¿verdad? ¿La quieres sobre la tuya? No, en tus pechos. Espera, más abajo. Sí, te gustaría que estuviera más abajo, ¿no es verdad? Y sé como hacértelo bien._ Ella se puso la cabeza entre las manos.

— No quiero irme así. Peleando.

—Pero esto no va hacerse más lento, ¿verdad? No, no Serena la super—fuerte. No, tú solo saldrás al mundo…

—¡Para enfermar, Darien! Te abandono para ponerme enferma, ¿vale? Voy al médico mañana. No hay ninguna gran fiesta esperándome cuando llegue a casa._ Él la miró fijamente.

—¿Crees que soy indigno de cuidarte?

—¿Qué?

—¿No vas a dejarme atenderte durante tu enfermedad?_ Ella pensó en cómo de duro había sido verlo con dolor y no ser capaz de no herirlo al marcharse.

—¿Por qué querrías hacerlo? —Susurró ella. La boca de Darien se quedó laxa, como si lo hubiera golpeado. Salió disparado de la cama.

—Sí, jódete, Serena._ Él se puso un par de pantalones de cuero y sacó una camisa del aparador. —Prepara la maleta, cariño. No tendrás que aguantar más a este perro callejero. —Empujó sus brazos en las mangas de la camisa y se la pasó por la cabeza. — Conseguiré que Jedite ponga el sistema en tu casa cuanto antes. No debería costarle mucho tiempo y hasta que lo haya hecho, puedes dormir en otro sitio. Una nueva habitación que te enseñará el doggen._ Ella saltó del colchón, pero ante de poder alcanzarlo, él la miró duramente, parándola mortalmente. —Sabes, Serena, me merezco esto. De verdad. He hecho lo mismo de siempre, solo me he alejado sin dar una mierda. —Abrió la puerta. —Aunque las mujeres que me tiré tuvieron suerte. Al menos ellas nunca me recordarán. Y hombre, yo mataría por olvidarte ahora mismo, de verdad que lo haría.

No azotó la puerta. Solo la cerró con firmeza.


	34. Capítulo 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

O se inclinó sobre el hombre civil y apretó el tornillo de sujeción. Había secuestrado al vampiro en el callejón al lado del Screamer, y hasta ahora el centro de persuasión recién erigido funcionaba perfectamente. Él también hacía progresos con el cautivo. Resultando que el tipo tenía una conexión tangencial con la Hermandad. En circunstancias normales, O debería haberse puesto tan duro como hubiera podido llegar. En cambio, cuando miró las frías y vidriosas sacudidas del vampiro, perdiendo la visión, se vio con Omega. Bajo aquel pesado cuerpo. Impotente. Fuera de control. Con dolor. Los recuerdos le obstruyeron los pulmones con un temor parecido a una ciénaga hasta que tuvo que apartar la mirada. Cuando el vampiro gimió, O se sentía como si fuera un gatito. Cristo, tenía que conseguir su mierda conjuntamente. O se aclaró la garganta. Tomando aire.

— ¿Y, ah…como es que tu hermana conoce la Hermandad?

—Ella…tiene sexo…con ellos.

—¿Dónde?

—No lo sé.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor.— O lo presionó un poco más. El civil gritó y sus salvajes ojos pasearon alrededor del oscuro interior del centro. Él casi lograba superarlo otra vez, entonces O aflojó la abrazadera. —¿Dónde se encuentran ellos?

—Beryl va a todos los bares. — El hombre tosió débilmente. —Zero Sum. Screamer. Ella estuvo anoche en el One Eye.

—¿One Eye? —Raro. Eso estaba en medio del campo.

—¿Por favor puedo irme ahora a casa? Mis padres van a llegar…

—Estoy seguro de que están preocupados. Y deberían estarlo. — O negó con la cabeza. —No puedo dejarte marchar. No aún._ En absoluto, pero el vampiro no tenía por qué saber eso. O volvió a aplicar presión sobre el tornillo de sujeción. —Ahora dime otra vez ¿cómo se llama tu hermana?

—Beryl.

—¿Y a cual de los hermanos jode?

—Se con seguridad….el rubio. Jedite. Le gusta el guerrero moreno…pero él no está por ella._ ¿El hermano moreno con la bestia?

—¿Cuando fue la última vez que vio al moreno?_ Unos sonidos por la escalera les llegaron. —¿Qué ha sido? No puedo oírte._ El hombre luchó por hablar, pero de repente su cuerpo se tensó y su boca se abrió como si se asfixiara. —Oh, vamos. —Refunfuñó O. —Esto no hace tanto daño._ Mierda, esta presión era solo material del jardín de infancia; aún no se habían acercado a nada mortal aún. De todos modos diez minutos más tarde el vampiro estaba muerto y O estaba de pie delante del cuerpo preguntándose que había pasado. La puerta del centro de persuasión se abrió y U entró.

—¿Qué hacemos esta noche?

—Este civil estiró la pierna, pero maldita sea si se porqué. Yo solo había empezado._ O soltó la presión de la mano del vampiro y tiró la cosa donde estaban los otros instrumentos. Cuando miró el paquete de piel sin vida sobre la mesa, se encontró de repente terriblemente mareado.

—Si le rompiste un hueso, tal vez produjo un coágulo.

—¿Qué…huh? Oh, sí. Pero espere, ¿solo fue un dedo? Un hueso con músculo, podría ser, pero estaba trabajando con su mano.

—No importa. Uno puede saltar de cualquier parte. ¿Si esto le llega a los pulmones y se aloja? Se acabó el juego.

—Jadeaba para poder respirar.

—Probablemente es lo que pasó.

—Un momento inoportuno. Su hermana jode con los hermanos, pero no se mucho sobre ello.

—¿La dirección de su casa?

—No. Al idiota le habían robado la cartera antes de que lo encontrara. Había bebido y lo habían vapuleado en un callejón. Aunque nombró algunos lugares sociales. Los clubs sociales habituales, pero también un bar campestre, One Eye._ U frunció el ceño mientras sacaba su arma y comprobaba la cámara.

—¿Está seguro de que no hablaba solo para que parara? El One Eye está lejos de aquí y los hermanos bastardos son habitantes de ciudad ¿verdad? Creo, que dónde los encontraremos.

—Esto será si nos permiten encontrarlos. Sólo Dios sabe dónde viven. — O dirigió la cabeza hacia el cuerpo. —Caray, él dijo algo antes de morir. No entendí las palabras.

—Esa lengua suya es una perra. Desearía que tuviéramos un traductor.

—No bromee._ U miró a su alrededor.— ¿Qué tal se trabaja en este lugar?_ Lo que sea, pensó O.

—Perfecto. —Dijo él. —Lo tuve en uno de los agujeros un ratito, esperándolo venir. Los sistemas de trabajo están bien. — O lanzó el brazo del vampiro sobre su pecho y tocó la superficie de acero inoxidable donde estaba el cuerpo. — Y esta mesa es un don del cielo. El agujero del desagüe, las cadenas.

—Sí, pensé que esto le gustaría. Lo robé de una morgue.

—Hermoso._ U caminó hacia el armario a prueba de fuego donde solían guardar las municiones.

—¿Le importa si tomo unos tiros?

—Están para lo que están._ U sacó una caja clasificada con una cartulina que ponía Remington. Cuando rellenó sus clips, le dijo.

— Entonces, ayer escuché que el Sr. X le ha puesto a cargo de este lugar.

—Me dio la llave, sí.

—Bien. Esto estará controlado correctamente._ Desde luego, había una condición para el privilegio. El Sr. X había requerido que O se moviera, pero la recolocación realmente tenía una razón. Si ellos iban a mantener a los vampiros durante días, alguien tenía que supervisar a los cautivos. O apoyó su cadera contra la mesa.

—El Sr. X anunciará una nueva orientación para los Primes. Dentro de cada escuadrilla se formarán parejas, y yo seré el primero en escoger. Le quiero._ U sonrió cuando cerró la caja de las balas.

—Yo era trampero en Canadá ¿lo sabía? Hace dieciocho o veinte años. Me gusta el campo. Atrapando cosas._ O asintió con la cabeza, pensando en que antes de perder su viaje, él y U habían padecido ambos un infierno.

—¿Entonces es verdad todo eso sobre usted y X? —Preguntó U.

—¿Qué es verdad?

—¿Que tuvo un reciente encuentro con Omega? —Cuando los ojos de O parpadearon ante el nombre, U recogió la acción y a Dios gracias lo leyó mal. —Mierda santa, realmente lo vio. ¿Va a ser el segundo al mando después de X? ¿Allí es a donde todo esto conduce?_ O tragó a pesar del giro repugnante en su intestino.

—Usted tendrá que preguntarle al sensei.

—Si, claro. Realmente voy a hacerlo. Aunque no se porque tiene que mantenerlo en secreto._ Como O no sabía más de lo que sabía el otro restrictor, no tenía ninguna opción. Jesús. Hace un ratito, la idea de ser el segundo en el Fore—restrictor lo abría puesto eufórico. U se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Entonces dónde y cuando me quiere usted?

—Aquí. Ahora.

—¿Qué tiene en mente?

—Regresaremos al centro. Quería llamar a los demás para darles una lección, pero parece que he perdido mi manual._ U inclinó la cabeza.

— Entonces dirijámonos a la biblioteca. Y consigamos otro.

* * *

Darien rezó por encontrar una salida cuando acechó por los callejones de los bares del centro. Bajo la fría lluvia, estaba nervioso, colérico y la agonía bullía en su pecho. Jedite se había rendido de hablarle desde hacía dos horas. Cuando volvieron a Trade Street otra vez, se pararon al lado de la puerta del Screamer. Con impaciencia, la muchedumbre temblaba mientras esperaba poder entrar en el club y había cuatro hombres civiles entre la gente.

—Voy a intentarlo por última vez, Hollywood. — Jedite encendió un cigarrillo y se colocó de nuevo su gorra de los Sox. —¿Qué pasa con toda esta quietud? ¿No debe dolerte lo de anoche todavía, verdad?

—Nah, estoy bien._ Darien miró de reojo hacia una oscura del callejón.

Sí, chorradas, que estaba bien. Su visión nocturna recibió los disparos del infierno, su agudeza visual estaba lejos por más que parpadeara. Y sus oídos no funcionaban como deberían tampoco. Normalmente podía escuchar sonidos a casi una milla de distancia, pero ahora solo estaba concentrado en coger la charla de los que esperaban en la fila del club. Seguramente estaba alterado por algo que le había pasado con Serena; quedándose fuera por la mujer que amarías como lo haría un hombre. Pero estos eran cambios fisiológicos, no estaban atados a lo emocional, mierda llorona. Y él sabía cual era el problema. La bestia no estaba con él esta noche.

Esto debería haber sido un alivio. Haberse deshecho de la maldita bestia temporalmente debería haber sido una gran bendición. Pero claramente él había llegado a confiar en los instintos que lo echaban hacia atrás de la bestia. Dios, la idea de que tenía una especie de relación simbiótica con su maldición era una gran sorpresa y entonces era la vulnerabilidad que ahora lucía. No dudaba de sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo o su lanzamiento y trabajo con las dagas. Era más bien que su bestia le proporcionaba una información sobre el ambiente en la que tenía costumbre en confiar. Pero el feo culo de la cosa era una tarjeta de triunfo fabulosa. Si todo lo demás fallaba, esto echaría a la basura a sus enemigos.

—Bien, qué es lo que sabes. —Dijo Jedite, cabeceando hacia la derecha. Un par de restrictores bajaban por Trade Street, sus canas brillaban con las Luces de los coches que pasaban. Como marionetas sobre la misma cuerda, sus cabezas se giraron armónicamente hacia Jedite y hacia él. Los dos redujeron la marcha. Parándose. Jedite dejó caer el cigarrillo, aplastándolo con su bota. _Demasiados testigos para una pelea.

Los miembros de la Sociedad parecieron comprenderlo también, no haciendo ningún movimiento de ataque. En la reserva, la extraña etiqueta en la guerra entre la Hermandad y los restrictores se agotó. La discreción ante los homo sapiens era crítica para conservar en secreto ambos lados. Lo último que cualquiera de ellos necesitaría era entrar en ello ante una multitud de gente mirando.

Mientras los hermanos y los restrictores se miraban airadamente, la gente que había en medio no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Los vampiros civiles de la fila esperaban, sin embargo, sabían lo que pasaba. Fueron andando arrastrando los pies hacia el lugar, claramente pensando en correr. Darien los miró con dureza y despacio negó con la cabeza. El mejor lugar para aquellos muchachos era el público y él rezaba como el infierno para que entendieran el mensaje. Pero desde luego, los cuatro salieron.

Aquellos malditos restrictores se rieron. Y luego corrieron tras su presa como un par de estrellas de atletismo. Darien y Jedite entraron al engranaje de alta velocidad, arrancando en una carrera mortal. Tontamente, los civiles corrieron hacia un callejón. Tal vez esperaban desmaterializarse. Tal vez solo se asustaron tontamente. En uno u otro camino, habían aumentado drásticamente la probabilidad de morir. Aquí detrás, no había nadie alrededor debido a la fría lluvia, sin farolas y sin ninguna ventana en los edificios, no había nada que impidiera a los restrictores hacer abiertamente su trabajo.

Darien y Jedite corrieron más rápidamente, sus botas pisaban pesadamente sobre los charcos, esparciendo el agua por todas partes. Cuando disminuyeron la distancia con los asesinos, miraron como iban a atraparlos antes de que cogieran a los civiles. Darien estaba a punto de agarrar al restrictor de la derecha cuando una camioneta negra cortando el callejón por delante suyo, patinando sobre el asfalto mojado y luego haciendo tracción. La cosa frenó cuando uno de los restrictores cogió a uno de los civiles. Con un rápido movimiento, los dos asesinos echaron al hombre en la parte trasera y luego dando la vuelta, se prepararon para luchar.

—Conseguiré el camión. —Gritó Darien.

Jedite fue hacia los asesinos mientras Darien corría rápidamente. La camioneta había reducido la velocidad para recogerlos y sus neumáticos giraban fuera de control, dándole unos segundos extra. Pero justo cuando iba hacia la F 150, salió corriendo otra vez, pasando por delante de él. Con una oleada imponente, se lanzó por el aire, cogiendo el borde de la camioneta a tiempo.

Pero su agarradera resbaló sobre el metal mojado. Intentaba trepar para conseguir una mejor sujeción cuando la luneta trasera se bajó y un arma lo apuntó. Se agachó rápidamente, esperando escuchar el agudo ruido de la descarga de la bala. En cambio el civil, quien intentaba saltar, tiraba y agarraba su hombro. El hombre miró a su alrededor con turbación y luego cayó en un lento movimiento en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

Darien se rasgó los dedos con la camioneta, y se giró cuando cayó, aterrizando cara arriba. Cuando se echó y patinó sobre el pavimento, su abrigo de cuero lo salvó de quedar hecho trizas. Se levantó y miró como la camioneta se alejaba por la esquina de la calle. Maldiciendo como un hijo de perra, no se quedó para afligirse por el fracaso, volviendo corriendo con Jedite. La lucha había empezado y eso era bueno, los asesinos confiaban en sus habilidades, lejos de los reclutamientos. Jedite estaba en marcha, su daga haciéndoles el numerito sobre los asesinos.

Darien cayó sobre el primer restrictor, enojado por haber perdido al civil en aquella camioneta, enloquecido con el mundo por Serena. Golpeó con el puño al bastardo, rompiéndole los huesos, abriéndose camino a través de la piel. Negra sangre lo salpicó en su propia cara, entrándole en los ojos. Pero no paró hasta que Jedite lo apartó y lo empujó hacia atrás contra la pared del callejón.

—¡Qué estás haciendo, joder! —Darien tenía la mitad de la mente ida hacia Jedite por que el hermano le bloqueaba su acceso hacia el asesino. Jedite lo sostuvo por las solapas de su trinchera y le dio a Darien un buen golpe, como intentando que entrara en razón. —El restrictor ya no se mueve. Está en el suelo y allí estará.

—¡No te preocupes! — Luchaba por escaparse, pero Jedite lo mantuvo en el lugar. Apenas.

—¿Darien? Vamos, habla conmigo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás, hermano?

—Sólo tengo que matarlo…necesito….— De alguna parte, el histerismo aparecía en su voz— Pero lo que ellos les hacen…los civiles no lo pueden soportar…tengo que matar…—Se estaba desmoronando, pero no podía parar la fractura. —Oh, Dios, Serena, ellos la quieren…se la llevarán como se llevaron a aquel civil, Jedite. Ah, mierda, mi hermano… ¿Qué voy a hacer para salvarla?

—Shhh. tranquilo, Hollywood. Tranquilízate._ Jedite sujetó con una mano el cuello de Darien y acarició con su pulgar la yugular de Darien. La hipnosis de la caricia lo relajó primero por pulgadas, luego por yardas. —¿Mejor?— Le preguntó Jedite.

—Sí, mejor._ Darien suspiró y anduvo por los alrededores durante un minuto. Entonces regresó hacia el cuerpo del restrictor. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos, encontrando una cartera, algo de dinero en efectivo, un arma. Oh, está bien. —Mira lo que conseguí, —Refunfuñó él. —Dime hola Sr. Black—Berry._ Él le lanzó el dispositivo a Jedite, quien silbó.

—Agradable.

Darien envainó una de sus dagas y enterró la negra lámina en el pecho del asesino. Con una pequeña explosión y un destello, la cosa se desintegró, pero le pareció que no había hecho bastante. Todavía quería rugir y llorar al mismo tiempo. Jedite y él hicieron una rápida patrulla por el vecindario. Todo estaba tranquilo. Con un poco de suerte, los otros tres civiles habían llevado sus culos a sus casas y todavía debían estar temblando por la sobrecarga de adrenalina dentro de la seguridad.

—Quiero los tarros de este restrictor. —Dijo Darien — ¿Has conseguido algo de lo que le hemos sacado?_ Jedite agitó la cartera.

—El permiso de conducir dice Uno Noventa y cinco LaCrosse Street. ¿Y tú?_ Darien lo examinó.

—Nada. Ninguna licencia. Por qué demonios soporta..hummm. Esto es interesante. La tarjeta dice "tres por cinco" muy bien doblada por la mitad. En el interior una dirección no muy lejos de donde estaban.

—Vamos a comprobar esto antes de dirigirnos a LaCrosse.


	35. Capítulo 33

**CAPÍTULO 33**

Serena recogió su bolso de noche bajo el vigilante ojo de Tomoe. El mayordomo se moría por ayudar, arrastrando los pies de un lado para el otro, doliéndole hacer lo que claramente sentía era su trabajo.

—Estoy preparada. —Dijo ella finalmente, aun cuando no lo estaba.

Tomoe sonreía ahora que tenía un objetivo y la conducía hacia un cuarto con balcón desde donde se veían los jardines en la parte posterior de la mansión. Ella tenía que darle crédito: era increíblemente discreto. Si él pensaba que era extraño que se mudara del cuarto de Darien, no lo demostró y la trató con la misma cortesía que siempre le había tenido.

Cuando estuvo sola, pensó en sus opciones. Quería ir a casa, pero no era estúpida. Las cosas que habían pasado en el parque habían sido mortales y aunque necesitaba su espacio, no quería que la mataran por una oferta de independencia. Además ¿Cuánto tiempo costaría la instalación del sistema de seguridad? Tal vez, el tipo, Jedite estaba trabajando ello ahora mismo.

Pensó en su cita con el doctor al día siguiente por la tarde. Darien le había dicho que le dejaría ir, y si bien estaba muy enfadado cuando se había ido, sabía que no le impediría ir al hospital. Tomoe probablemente la llevaría, pensó. Cuando la había llevado de vuelta a casa, le había explicado que podía salir a la luz del día. Serena miró su equipaje. Mientras consideraba su marcha para siempre, sabía que no podía alejarse mientras las dificultades fueran tan crudas con Darien. Tal vez la noche fuera lo calmaría. Ella ciertamente se sentía más racional ahora. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio lo suficiente para poder enterarse de cuando volviera de casa. Y luego se sentó en la cama y esperó.

No la tomó mucho tiempo sentirse tambaleantemente ansiosa, entonces cogió el teléfono. Cuando Viluy contestó, era un alivio escuchar la voz de un amigo. Ellas no hablaron de nada especial durante un rato. Entonces, sintiéndolo, le dijo que volvería a casa cuando el sistema de seguridad estuviera instalado. Le agradeció a Viluy que no le exigiese detalles. Al cabo de un rato, hubo una larga pausa entre ellas.

—Ah, Serena ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Has visto a los otros guerreros?

—Algunos, sí. Pero no se si los he conocido a todos.

—¿Te has encontrado con uno que…tiene la cara llena de cicatrices?

—Es Peruru. Su nombre es Peruru.

—Oh. Ah, es él…

—¿Qué?

—Bien, he oído cosas sobre él. Tiene una reputación peligrosa.

—Sí, puedo imaginarlo. Pero sabes, no estoy segura de que sea tan malo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Oh, por ninguna razón. De verdad.

* * *

A la una de la madrugada, Zafiro Black abandonó el Moe y se dirigió a casa. Artemís no había venido. Tal vez el hombre no iba a venir. Tal vez la posibilidad de escaparse con él la había perdido. Caminando por la fría noche, Zafiro estaba frenético, su necesidad de abandonar el edificio había llegado a niveles de evacuación máximos. El miedo era tan malo, estaba acuñado en sus sueños. Había echado una siesta antes de ir a trabajar y sus pesadillas habían sido aterradoras, se habían llenado de hombres canosos que lo perseguían, lo cogían y se lo llevaban a algún sitio oscuro y bajo el suelo.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta de su estudio, tenía la llave en la mano y no fue despacio. Entró rápidamente y se encerró a sí mismo, cerrándolo todo: los dos cerrojos, la cadena. Desearía tener uno de esos postes para las puertas que se sellaban en el suelo. Sabía que debería comer, pero no tenía energía de tratar con el Ensure entonces se sentó sobre su cama, esperando que su fuerza mágicamente rebotara. Iba a necesitarla. Al día siguiente tenía que salir y comenzar a buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir. Era hora de salvarse. Pero Dios, desearía haberse ido con Artemís cuando había tenido la… Un golpe sonó sobre la puerta. Zafiro alzó la vista, esperanzado y con el miedo como una cuerda retorciéndose sobre su pecho.

—¿Hijo? Soy yo. Artemís. Abre._ Zafiro se precipitó a través de la habitación, abriendo las cerraduras y casi lanzándose sobre el hombre. Las cejas de Artemís bajaron sus ojos azul claro. —¿Qué pasa Zafiro? ¿Has tenido algún problema?_ No estaba muy seguro de cuanto decir sobre el hombre pálido que había encontrado en el hueco de la escalera y al final decidió callarse. No iba a arriesgarse a cambiar el pensamiento de Artemís sobre el chico porque él pensaba que era un esquizofrénico paranoide. —¿Hijo?

_Estoy contento por que has venido. Gracias_._ Artemís leyó las palabras.

—Sí, tendría que haber venido más pronto, pero anoche tuve un asunto….al que tenía que asistir. Entonces has pensado…_ Zafiro asintió y garabateó rápidamente.

_Quiero ir contigo_._ Artemís sonrió un poco.

—Está bien, hijo. Es una buena opción._ Zafiro suspiró, aliviado. —Aquí está lo que vamos a hacer. Volveré mañana por la noche y te recogeré. No puedo llevarte ahora a casa porque estaré en el campo hasta el alba._ Zafiro tragó con renovado pánico. Pero regresaría, se dijo así mismo. ¿Qué era un día más?

* * *

Dos horas antes del alba, Darien y Jedite fueron a la entrada de la Tumba. Darien esperó en el bosque mientras Jedite llevaba dentro el tarro que habían encontrado en el lugar del restrictor en LaCrosse. La otra dirección había resultado ser un centro de tortura abandonado. En el sótano mal ventilado de dos pisos alquilados, habían encontrado instrumental cubierto de polvo así como una mesa y cadenas. El lugar era un testimonio de los horrores de cambio de estrategia que la Sociedad utilizaba para luchar contra los hermanos, arrebatando y lastimando a los civiles. Tanto él como Jedite se atragantaron con las venganzas cuando se marcharon.

De regreso al recinto, pararon en la casa de Serena para que Jedite pudiera estudiar las habitaciones y calcular lo que tendría que alambrar el lugar para que estuviera bien y cerrado. Estar allí había sido un infierno. Ver sus cosas. Recordar la primera noche que fue a buscarla. No había sido capaz de mirar en absoluto el diván porque le recordaba lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo en el suelo detrás de ello. Todo era como si hubiera pasado toda una vida. Darien maldijo y volvió a la exploración del bosque alrededor de la boca de la caverna. Cuando Jedite salió, los dos se desmaterializaron en el patio principal de la casa.

—Hey, Hollywood, Haruka y yo iremos al One Eye para un último trago. ¿Quieres venir?_ Darien miró hacia las oscuras ventanas de su dormitorio.

Aunque un viaje al One Eye lo dejara frío, sabía que no debería quedarse solo. De la forma en que se sentía, corría el riesgo de ir a buscar a Serena y arrastrar su culo suplicándole. Lo que sólo sería una humillación malgastada. Ella le había dejado bien claro en dónde se encontraban y no era la clase de mujer a la que pudiera persuadir. Además, estaba acabado jugando al idiota enfermo de amor. En la mayoría de los casos.

—Sí. Me colgaré de vosotros chicos._ Los ojos de Jedite llamearon como si le hubiera hecho la oferta por ser cortés y no esperando un sí.

—Bien. Vale. Nos vamos en quince. Necesito una ducha.

—Yo, también. —Quería quitarse la sangre del restrictor de encima. Mientras caminaba a través del vestíbulo de la mansión y lo pasaba, Tomoe salió del comedor. El mayordomo se inclinó profundamente.

—Buenas noches, sire. Su invitada está aquí.

—¿Invitada?

_Directrix Elegida. Ella indicó que la había llamado._ Mierda. Se había olvidado de la petición y no era como si no fuera a requerir más sus servicios. Si Serena no estuviera en su vida, no requeriría ninguna disposición especial de alimentación. Era libre para mamar y joder con quien quisiera. Oh, alegría. Dios, la idea de estar con cualquiera que no fuera Serena, hacía que se le arrugara dentro de los pantalones. —¿Sire? ¿La recibirá?_ Estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero calculó que no solucionaría los problemas. Considerando su pasada historia con la Virgen Escriba, no era sabio ofender a las mujeres especiales de su raza.

—Dile que estaré con ella en unos momentos.

Corrió hacia su habitación, abrió la ducha para que se fuera calentando y llamó a Jedite. El hermano no pareció sorprendido al saber que se achicaba por el viaje al bar. Demasiado mala era la razón que Jedite obviamente había asumido.

* * *

Serena se despertó cuando escuchó voces amontonándose desde el vestíbulo. Era la voz de Darien. Reconocería aquel profundo estruendo en todas partes. Resbalándose de la cama, fue hacia el hueco que había dejado en la puerta.

Darien subía por la escalera. Su pelo estaba húmedo como si se hubiera dado una ducha y estaba vestido con una camisa amplia negra y pantalones holgados negros. Ella estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia el pasillo cuando vio que no estaba solo. La mujer que iba con él era alta y tenía una larga trenza rubia que le caía por la espalda. Iba vestida con un traje de noche blanco transparente y juntos parecían pertenecer a algún tipo de boda de godos, él todo de negro y ella cubierta con esa tela de telaraña. Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la escalera, la mujer hizo una pausa, como si no supiera dónde tenía que ir. Darien le colocó la mano bajo el codo y la miró solícitamente, como si fuera tan frágil que se le pudiera romper algún hueso si conseguía llegar al segundo piso.

Serena los miró entrar en la habitación. La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Ella regresó a la cama. Las imágenes regresaron a su cabeza. Darien por todas las partes de su cuerpo con su boca y sus manos. Darien agradeciéndole que lo alimentara. Darien Mirándola mientras le decía que la amaba. Sí, él la amaba, de acuerdo. Tanto que él había pasado a través del pasillo con otra mujer. Al instante de que el pensamiento pasó por su mente, supo que era irrazonable. Ella lo había apartado. Se había dado por aludido. No tenía ningún derecho de culparlo por tener sexo con alguien más. Ella había obtenido exactamente lo que le había pedido. Que la dejara marchar.


	36. Capítulo 34

**¡Hola a todas!Os dejo 5 capítulos más. Las dudas comienzan a aclararse pero no lo suficiente. Por otro lado Viluy y Peruru se van a conocer algo mejor y comenzarán los problemas para ellos también próximamente. El 37 contiene lemon. Millones de besos y abrazos para todas. Infinitas gracias por seguirme. Sois las mejores.  
**

**CAPÍTULO 34**

A la tarde siguiente, justo antes de la caída de la noche, Darien fue al gimnasio como un asunto de servicio público. Cuando terminó con las pesas, subió a la cinta y comenzó a correr. Las primeras cinco millas volaron. Hacia la sexta milla, ya estaba sudando. Cuando llegó a la novena milla, el culo comenzó a pesarle. Él aumentó la inclinación y perdió terreno dentro de su paso. Sus muslos gritaban, tensos, quemándole. Sus pulmones ardían. Los pies y las rodillas le dolían. Agarró la camisa con la que había salido y había dejado colgado sobre la consola y la utilizó para limpiarse el sudor de los ojos. Calculó que estaba deshidratado como una mierda por ahora, pero no iba a parar a beber agua. Tenía la intención de seguir hasta caerse.

Para continuar manteniendo el doloroso paso, se perdió en la música que salía por los altavoces. Marilyn Manson, Nine Inch Nails, Nirvana. El material era lo suficientemente ruidoso como para ahogar el ruido de la cinta caminadora, las canciones que sonaban en el cuarto de pesas, viles, agresivas, trastornadas. Igual que su estado de ánimo.

Cuando el sonido fue cortado, no se molestó en mirar a su alrededor. Se figuró que había golpeado el estéreo o que alguien quería hablar con él y no estaba interesado en relacionarse con nadie. Artemís apareció delante de la máquina. La expresión que tenía el hermano hizo que Darien saliera de la cinta y perforara la edición del STOP.

—Qué. —Él respiraba con fuerza y se pasó otra vez la camisa por la cara.

—Ella se ha ido. Serena. Se ha ido._ Darien se congeló con la bola mojada bajo la barbilla.

—¿Qué significa, ido?

—Tomoe la esperó delante del hospital durante tres horas durante su cita. Cuando entró en la clínica le dijeron que no estaba. Condujo hasta su casa. Como no estaba allí, regresó y la buscó por todo el centro médico._ Las sienes le latían con fuerza por el miedo en vez de por el esfuerzo, Darien ladró.

— ¿Algún signo de la entrada forzada o de violencia en su casa?

—No.

—¿Estaba el coche en el garaje?

—Si.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?

—Eran las tres cuando ella fue a la cita. Para tu información, Tomoe la telefoneó repetidamente, pero solo consiguió hablar con el buzón de voz._ Darien miró su reloj. Solo eran las seis. Asumiendo unos sesenta minutos o así para su cita con el doctor, ella había estado desaparecida durante dos horas.

Encontraba muy difícil imaginarse que los restrictores la habían cogido en la calle. Algo mucho más probable era que ella se hubiera ido a casa y la hubieran encontrado allí. Pero, sin signos de lucha en la casa, había una posibilidad de que no le hubieran hecho daño. O tal vez solo estaba hablando la esperanza ciega. Darien saltó de la máquina.

—Tengo que armarme._ Artemís le puso una botella de agua en la mano.

— Bebe esto ahora. Helios te ha traído el equipo. Lo encontrarás en el vestuario._ Darien salió corriendo. —La hermandad te ayudará a encontrarla. —Le gritó Artemís.

* * *

Viluy fue hacia las escaleras cuando rompía la noche, tirando de la puerta de la cocina con triunfo. Ahora que los días se hacían más cortos, ella tenía más tiempo de estar fuera. Eran solo las seis, pero estaba negro como la boca del lobo. Encantador. Ella se debatía entre hacerse unas tostadas o cocinarse unos panqueques cuando vio que había Luces al otro lado del prado. Alguien estaba en la casa de Serena. Probablemente eran los guerreros que le estaban instalando el sistema de seguridad. Lo que significaba que si se acercaba podría ver al hombre de las cicatrices otra vez.

Peruru había estado en su mente desde que se habían encontrado, hasta el punto de que las anotaciones en su diario estaban llenas de conjeturas sobre el hombre. Él era solo tan…crudo. Y después de haber sido mimada durante años por su hermano, se moría por escaparse y experimentar algo salvaje. Y Dios sabía que la bruta sexualidad de Peruru lo hacían apto para esa cuenta.

Se puso el abrigo y cambió sus zapatillas por un par de deportivas. Haciendo footing por el campo, redujo la velocidad cuando pasó por el patio trasero de la casa de Serena. Lo último que necesitaba era correr con un restrictor…

—¡Serena! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ La humana parecía aturdida cuando levantó la mirada desde la hamaca donde se encontraba. Si bien hacía frío, solo llevaba un suéter y unos vaqueros.

—Oh…hey, hola. ¿Cómo estás?_ Viluy se arrodilló al lado de la mujer.

—¿Ha terminado Jedite?

—¿Con qué? —Serena se movió con rigidez cuando se sentó. —Oh, la alarma. No pensaba en ello. O al menos, nadie me lo había dicho y eso que todos miran en el mismo interior.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí fuera?

—No mucho tiempo. —Ella se frotó los brazos, luego sopló sobre sus manos. —Solo estaba mirando la puesta de sol._ Viluy echó un vistazo hacia la casa, moviéndose con temor.

—¿Darien te recogerá pronto?

—Darien no vendrá a por mí.

—¿Entonces uno de los doggen?_ Serena se estremeció cuando se levantó.

—Puf, realmente hace frío._ Cuando ella fue hacia el interior de la casa como un zombi, Viluy la siguió.

—Serena, ah…realmente no deberías quedarte aquí sola.

—Lo se. Calculé que estaría a salvo porque era de día.

—¿Darien o alguno de sus hermanos te han dicho que los restrictores no podían estar al sol? Por que no estoy segura, pero pienso que pueden._ Serena se encogió.

—Ellos no me han molestado, pero no soy estúpida. Me dirijo a un hotel. Solo tengo que recoger algunas cosas._ Excepto subir, ella vagó alrededor de la primera planta de su casa con una extraña clase de trastorno. Estaba como en estado se shock, pensó Viluy. Pero en cualquier caso el problema era, las dos realmente necesitaban irse como el infierno fuera de allí.

—Serena, ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo? —Ella miró hacia la puerta trasera. —Y, sabes, podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que Jedite acabe. Mi hermano tiene el lugar protegido hasta con alambre. Tiene una ruta de escape bajo tierra. Estoy a salvo y está lo suficientemente lejos por si los vinieran buscándote, no pensarán que estás conmigo._ Ella se preparó para discutir, alineando los contrapuntos en su cabeza.

—Bien, gracias. —Dijo Serena. —Dame un minuto._ La mujer fue arriba y Viluy se paseó por los alrededores, deseando tener un arma y saber como utilizarla. Cuando la humana bajó con la bolsa cinco minutos más tarde, Viluy suspiró.

—¿Dónde está el abrigo? —Dijo ella, cuando fue hacia la puerta sin ninguno.

—Sí, un abrigo. —Serena dejó caer la bolsa, caminó hacia un armario y sacó una parka roja. Cuando cruzaron juntas el prado, Viluy intentó apresurar su paso.

—La luna está casi llena. —Dijo Serena mientras la hierba crujía bajo sus pies.

—Sí, lo está.

—Escucha, cuando estemos en tu casa, no quiero que llames a Darien o a nadie. Él y yo…hemos separado nuestros caminos. No lo molestes por mí._ Viluy se tragó su sorpresa.

—¿Él no sabe que te has ido?

—No. Ya lo averiguará por sí mismo. ¿Vale?_ Viluy estuvo de acuerdo solo para mantener en movimiento los pies de Serena.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Desde luego.

—¿Rompió él o fuiste tú?_ Serena caminó en silencio durante un momento.

—Yo lo hice.

—Um, te hizo, por casualidad… ¿Intimasteis los dos?

_¿Si nosotros teníamos sexo? —Serena cambió la L.L. Bean de una mano a la otra. —Sí. Lo tuvimos.

—Cuando hicisteis el amor, ¿notaste una especie de fragancia sobre tu piel? Algo como oscuras especies…

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Lo siento. No quería curiosear._ Estaban casi en la granja cuando Serena murmuró.

—Fue la cosa más hermosa que jamás he olido._ Viluy se guardó una maldición. No importaba lo que Serena pensara, el moreno guerrero vendría a por ella. Un hombre vinculado no dejaba marchar a su compañera. Nunca. Y eso se basaba en su experiencia con civiles. Sólo podía imaginar lo que un guerrero haría si su mujer salía corriendo.

* * *

Darien caminó por cada una de las habitaciones de la casa de Serena. En el cuarto de baño de arriba, encontró el armario del lavabo abierto. Dentro estaban alineados los artículos de aseo suplementarios, como las pastillas de jabón, los tubos de dentífrico, desodorante. Había huecos es las aseadas filas, como si hubiera cogido algunos. Ella estaba en otro lugar, pensó él, mirando a través de la ventana. Si había ido a un hotel él probablemente estaba fastidiado, pero que ella sería lo bastante lista como para registrarse con un nombre diferente. Tal vez podría intentarlo en su trabajo…

Se concentró en la granja en el camino a través del prado. Las Luces estaban encendidas dentro. ¿Habría ido a casa de Viluy? Darien fue abajo y cerró. Una fracción de segundo más tarde él se materializó en el porche delantero de la casa de Viluy y llamó a la puerta. Cuando Viluy abrió, la mujer solo se apartó como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

—Ella está arriba.

—¿Dónde?

—En el dormitorio delantero._ Darien subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Una vez estuvo ante la puerta, no llamó, solo la abrió del todo. La luz del pasillo iluminó toda la habitación.

Serena estaba profundamente dormida sobre una enorme cama de bronce, llevaba un suéter y un par de tejanos que reconoció. Un edredón de patchwork estaba tirado sobre sus piernas y estaba medio vuelta sobre su estómago, sobre la mitad de su lado. Se veía completamente agotada. Su primer instinto fue cogerla en brazos. Se quedó de pie donde estaba.

—Serena.—Mantuvo la voz impersonal. —Serena. Despierta._ Sus pestañas se movieron, pero sólo suspiró y movió un poco la cabeza. —Serena._ Oh, joder. Se acercó a la cama y rebotó el colchón con sus manos. Esto consiguió atraer su atención. Se puso hacia arriba, sus ojos petrificados hasta que lo vio. Y luego lo miró con confusión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Ella se retiró el pelo de la cara.

—Sí, ¿tal vez quieras contestar a eso primero?

—No estoy en casa.

—No, no estás. Tú tampoco estás dónde deberías estar._ Ella se recostó contra las almohadas y él se hizo sumamente consciente de los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos, la pálida línea de sus labios…y el hecho de que ella no luchaba contra él. No preguntes, se dijo a sí mismo. Ah, infiernos —¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde?

—Solo necesitaba estar sola un tiempo.

—No hablo de cómo huiste de Tomoe. Nos pondremos con ello más tarde. Quiero saber sobre la visita con el doctor.

—Oh, sí. Eso._ Él la miró fijamente mientras ella jugueteaba con el borde del edredón. Cuando ella se quedó callada, él quiso gritar. Arrojar cosas. Incendiar algo.

—¿Bien? — Él la forzó.

—No es que pensara que fueras indigno._ ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ah, sí, aquella pequeña encantadora conversación "el cuidado de ella cuando estuviera enferma". Hombre, ella estaba evitándolo.

—Cómo es de malo, Serena. Y no pienses en mentirme._ Sus ojos encontraron los suyos.

—Quieren que la próxima semana comience la quimioterapia._ Darien exhaló despacio. Bien, si esto no solo le desprendía la piel directamente. Se sentó sobre el borde de un lado lejano de la cama y cerró con la mente la puerta.

—¿Funcionará?

—Eso creo. Mi médico y yo vamos a encontrarnos en un par de días después de que hable con algunos colegas suyos. La cuestión más importante es cuánto más del tratamiento puedo tolerar, entonces tomaran una muestra de sangre para comprobar mi hígado y mis riñones. Les dije que aceptaré todo lo que me puedan dar._ Él se frotó la cara con su palma.

—Jesucristo.

—Vi cómo moría mi madre. —Dijo ella suavemente. —Fue horrible. Ver como perdía sus facultades y aumentaba el dolor. Al final no era ella, no actuaba como ella. Se iba excepto que su cuerpo rehusaba dejar de hacer sus funciones básicas. No digo que esto sea hacia donde voy, pero va ser muy duro._ Maldita sea, le dolía el pecho.

—¿Y no quieres que pase por esto?

—No, no quiero. No quiero que lo paséis ninguno de vosotros. Preferiría que me recordaras como estoy ahora. Preferiría que nos recordáramos como hemos estado. Voy a necesitar algunos lugares felices hacia donde volverme.

—Quiero estar allí contigo.

—Y yo no lo necesito. No voy a tener la energía para hacerle frente. Y el dolor…el dolor hace que la gente cambie._ Estaba seguro como el infierno que lo hacía. Él parecía haber envejecido un siglo desde que la había encontrado. —Oh, Darien…—Cuando su voz dudó, se la aclaró bruscamente. Y él la despreció por tener necesitar tener tanto control. —Voy a…echarte de menos._ La miró sobre el hombro. Sabía que si intentaba abrazarla se largaría de la habitación, por lo que se agarró al borde del colchón. Y lo exprimió. —¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Ella sonrió torpemente. —Siento cagarte con todo esto. Se que has seguido adelante y todo eso.

—¿Seguido adelante? — Él rechinó. —¿Cómo te has figurado eso?

—La mujer de anoche. De todos modos…

—¿Qué mujer?_ Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, él perdió los estribos. —Dios, maldita seas, ¿no puedes contestarme una pregunta sin ninguna mierda de lucha? Considéralo un tiro de compasión, una novedad. Me marcharé en unos momentos de todos modos, por lo que no tendrás de preocuparte de hacerlo otra vez._ Cuando sus hombros temblaron él se sintió como el infierno por haberle gritado. Pero antes de que le pudiera pedir perdón, ella le dijo,

—Hablo de la mujer que llevaste a tu cama anoche…yo te esperaba. Quería decirte que estaba arrepentida…te vi entrar en tu habitación con ella. Mira, no lo he sacado para culparte ni nada de eso._ No, desde luego que no. Ella no quería nada de él. No quería su amor. No quería su apoyo. Ni siquiera sexo. Él negó con la cabeza, su voz alicaída. Estaba tan cansado de dar explicaciones, pero lo hizo como un acto reflejo.

— Era de Directrix Elegida. Nosotros hablamos de mi alimentación, Serena. Yo no tuve sexo con ella._ Él miró al suelo. Luego dejó la cama y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Hubo un silencio.

—Lo siento, Darien.

—Sí. Yo también._ Él oyó un ruido como si fuera hipo y abrió sus dedos de manera que pudo ver su cara por un agujero. Pero ella no lloraba. No, no Serena. Era demasiado fuerte para ello. Él no lo era, sin embargo. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Darien se aclaró la garganta y parpadeó. Cuando la volvió a mirar, ella lo miraba fijamente con ternura y el dolor que lo violentó. Oh, estupendo. Ahora ella le tenía compasión por que era negligente y mierda. Hombre, si no la hubiera amado como la amaba, la abría odiado en ese momento. Se levantó. E importándole un bledo la seguridad en su voz le dijo.

—El sistema de seguridad de tu casa estará conectado con nosotros. Si fuera activado, yo…—él se corrigió— alguno de nosotros vendrá corriendo. Jedite se pondrá en contacto contigo cuando empiece y funcione._ Cuando el silencio se alargó, él se encogió. —Entonces…adiós._ Salió por la puerta y no se permitió el mirar hacia atrás. Cuando llegó abajo, encontró a Viluy en la sala de estar. El instante en que la mujer vio su cara, sus ojos se ampliaron desmesuradamente. Claramente se veía tan espantoso como se sentía. —Gracias. —Dijo él, aunque no estaba seguro de qué le agradecía. —Y ya sabes, la Hermandad hará rondas por tu casa. Incluso después de que ella se marche.

—Es algo muy amable por vuestra parte._ Él asintió y no perdió el tiempo. En este punto era todo lo que podía hacer hasta poder llegar a la puerta sin partirse de par en par y llorar como un bebé.

Cuando se alejó de la casa y fue hacia el césped, no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir. Probablemente debería de llamar a Artemís, averiguar dónde estaban los otros hermanos, unirse a ellos. En cambio se paró en el camino. Delante, la luna se elevaba sobre la línea de árboles y era llena, un gordo disco, brillando en la fría y despejada noche. Alargó su brazo hacia ella y la miró con un ojo cerrado. Brillando en su línea de visión, colocó la incandescencia lunar sobre la palma de su mano y mantuvo la aparición con cuidado.

Débilmente, escuchó un ruido palpitante que venía de la casa de Viluy. Una especie de rítmico golpeteo. Darien miró hacia atrás cuando se hizo más fuerte. La puerta delantera se abrió y Serena salió disparada de la casa, saltando del porche, sin perder tiempo en los pasos en el suelo. Corrió sobre la fría hierba con sus pies desnudos y se lanzó sobre él, agarrándose a su cuello con ambos brazos. Ella lo abrazó así de fuerte como si fuera a romperle la columna vertebral. Sollozaba. Gritaba. Lloraba con tanta fuerza que todo su cuerpo temblaba. No le hizo preguntas, solo la abrazó.

—No estoy bien.—Dijo ella con voz ronca entre respiraciones. —Darien…No estoy bien._ Él cerró los ojos y la mantuvo abrazada.


	37. Capítulo 35

**CAPÍTULO 35**

O levantó la cubierta de red del tubo de alcantarilla y enfocó la linterna hacia el agujero. El joven hombre que había dentro era el que habían cogido la noche anterior con el camión. La cosa estaba viva, habiendo sobrevivido al día. El lugar de almacenaje había funcionado maravillosamente. La puerta del centro se abrió de golpe. El Sr. X caminó, las botas golpeando y los ojos avizores.

—¿Está vivo?_ O asintió y colocó la cubierta de red en su lugar.

—Sí.

—Bien.

—Iba a sacarlo otra vez.

—No ahora mismo. Quiero que visites a estos miembros. —El Sr. X le entregó una hoja de papel con siete direcciones en ella. —Los registros de correo electrónico son eficientes, pero las confirmaciones no eran fiables. Consigo las confirmaciones de estos Betas, pero cuando me dirijo a sus escuadrillas, escucho informes de que nadie los ha visto durante días o más tiempo._ El instinto le dijo a O que fuera con cuidado. ¿El Sr. X lo estaba acusando de matar Betas en el parque y ahora el Fore—restrictor quería que lo comprobara? —¿Hay algún problema Sr. O?

—No. Ningún problema.

—Y otra cosa. Tengo tres nuevos reclutas. Los he traído. Sus iniciaciones ocurrirán a lo largo de la próxima semana y media. ¿Quiere venir? Ver las líneas de la banda proporciona un verdadero espectáculo._ O negó con la cabeza.

—Más vale que me concentre aquí._ El Sr. X sonrió.

—¿Preocupado de que Omega se distraiga con sus encantos?

—Omega no se distrae con nada.

—Usted está muy equivocado. No puede dejar de hablar de usted._ O sabía que había una buena posibilidad de que el Sr. X le jodiera con su cabeza, pero su cuerpo no tenía la misma confianza. Se le aflojaron las rodillas y un sudor frío apareció.

—Comenzaré con la lista ahora. —Dijo él yendo a por su chaqueta y llaves. Los ojos de X brillaron.

—Hágalo, hijo, vaya directamente. Voy a jugar con nuestro visitante un poco.

—Todo lo que guste. Sensei.

* * *

—Entonces esta es ahora mi casa. —Serena murmuró cuando Darien cerró la puerta del dormitorio. Ella sintió sus brazos de él alrededor de su cintura, y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Cuando ella miró el reloj, comprendió que solo hacía una hora y media desde que habían abandonado la casa de Viluy, pero toda su vida había cambiado.

—Sí, esta es tu casa. Nuestra casa.

Las tres cajas alienadas contra la pared estaban llenas con su ropa, sus libros favoritos, algunos DVD, unas fotos. Con Jedite, Haruka y Tomoe que la habían ayudado, no le había costado mucho tiempo el recoger algunas cosas, utilizando el Escala de Jedite y siendo conducidos de vuelta la mansión. Más tarde ella y Darien regresarían para finalizar el trabajo. Y por la mañana llamaría a la oficina de abogados y los dejaría. También buscaría un agente inmobiliario y vendería la granja. Dios, realmente se había ido y lo había hecho. Yéndose con Darien y desistiendo de su antigua vida.

—Debería desempaquetar._ Darien le cogió las manos y la llevó en dirección de la cama.

—Quiero que descanses. Pareces demasiado cansada para estar de pie._ Mientras ella se estiraba, él se quitó la trinchera y se quitó su arnés de dagas y el arma de su cinturón. Él se echó a su lado, creando una pendiente en el colchón que hizo que se cayera contra él. Todas las lámparas se apagaron, la habitación se hundió en la oscuridad.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás preparado para todo esto? —Dijo ella cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo ambiental de las ventanas. — ¿Para todas mis…cosas?

_No hagas que utilice la palabra j... otra vez._ Ella se rió.

—No voy a hacerlo. Es solo que …

—Serena, te amo. Estoy más que listo para todas tus cosas._ Ella puso su mano sobre su cara y se quedaron tranquilos un rato, solo respirando juntos. Ella estaba a punto de dormirse cuando él dijo—Serena, sobre las disposiciones de mi alimentación. Mientras nosotros estábamos en tu casa, llamé a la Elegida. Ahora que has regresado, tendré que utilizarlas._ Ella se puso tensa. Pero infiernos, si ella iba a estar con un vampiro y él no podía vivir de su sangre, iban a tener que tratar con el problema de algún modo.

—¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo?

—Una mujer se supone que vendrá esta noche y como te dije antes, me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo. Si estuvieras cómoda con ello. _¿Cómo sería verlo? Se preguntó ella. ¿Sostendría él a la mujer en sus brazos y bebería de su cuello? Dios, aunque no tuviera sexo con ella, Serena no estaba muy segura de poder mirarlo. Él besó su mano. —Confía en mí. Este será el mejor camino.

—Sí lo haré, ah, si no puedo manejarlo…

—No te obligaré a mirar. Es solo…que hay una intimidad inevitable en ello y creo que ambos estaremos más cómodos si estuvieras allí. De esa manera sabrás exactamente lo que implica. No hay nada oculto o sombrío en ello._ Ella asintió.

—Bien._ Él suspiró.

—Esta es una verdad de la vida que no puedo cambiar._ Serena colocó su mano sobre su pecho.

—Sabes, aun que sea un poco espantoso, desearía ser yo.

—Oh, Serena, yo también.

* * *

Zafiro comprobó su reloj. Artemís vendría a por él en cinco minutos, por lo que era hora de dirigirse abajo. Cogió su chaqueta con ambas manos y fue hacia la puerta. Rezó por no encontrarse con el hombre pálido en el camino o mientras esperaba, por que quería encontrarse con Artemís fuera. Se sentía más como un igual, de algún modo.

Cuando se acercó al bordillo, miró hacia las dos ventanas que había estado mirando fijamente durante tantas horas. Abandonaba el colchón y el juego de mancuernas atrás, así como su depósito de seguridad y el alquiler del pasado mes para romper su contrato de arrendamiento. Tendría que regresar a por su bici después de que Artemís llegara, aunque por otra parte, era libre de ese lugar.

Miró calle abajo, preguntándose por qué dirección llegaría. Y que tipo de coche conduciría. Y dónde viviría. Y con quien estaba casado. Temblando de frío, Zafiro comprobó de nuevo su reloj. Las nueve en punto. Una sola luz llameó a su derecha. Él estaba bastante seguro de que Artemís no utilizaría una moto para recogerlo. Pero la fantasía del rugido en la noche era bueno. Cuando la Harley rugió alejándose, miró a través de la calle hacia las oficinas del Teléfono Directo de Prevención del Suicidio. Serena había desaparecido el viernes y el sábado por la noche también, y esperaba que ella solo se hubiera tomado unas vacaciones. En cuanto estuviera colocado, volvería otra vez y se aseguraría de que estuviera bien. Excepto que …wow, no tenía ninguna pista de ha dónde iba. Estaba asumiendo que se quedaría en el área, ¿pero quien sabía? Tal vez se iba lejos. Solo imagínate, marchándose. Caldwell. Dios, le gustaría tener un principio fresco. Y siempre encontraría un modo de encontrar a Serena, incluso si tenía que coger un autobús.

Dos coches más y un camión pasaron. Había sido tan fácil salir de su patética existencia. Nadie en Moe se preocupó por que los dejara sin avisar ya que los ayudantes de camareros había a montones. Y esto era sin decir que nadie en el edificio lo echaría de menos. De la misma manera, su libro de direcciones estaba tan limpio como un silbido, ningún amigo, ningún familiar al que llamar. En realidad, no tenía un libro de direcciones. ¿Y cuán pobre era eso?

Zafiro se echó un vistazo, pensando en como de lamentable se debía ver. Sus zapatillas de lona estaban sucias, las partes blancas eran tirando a grises. Su ropa estaba limpia, pero los vaqueros tenían dos años y la camisa, que era la mejor que tenía, parecía un deshecho de La Buena Voluntad. Incluso no tenía una chaqueta ya que le habían robado su parka la semana anterior en Moe e iba a tener que ahorrar antes de poderse comprar otra. Desearía verse mejor.

Las Luces se balanceaban rápidamente alrededor de Trade Street y luego fue hacia arriba, como si el conductor apretara con fuerza el acelerador. Lo cual no era bueno. En este vecindario, quien fuera a pasar por lo general corría delante de los polis o algo peor. Zafiro dio un paso colocándose detrás de un buzón abollado, intentando aparecer desapercibido, pero el Range Rover negro patinó frenando delante de él. Las ventanas oscurecidas. Los acabados de cromo. Y G— Unit sonaba en el interior, la música golpeaba lo suficiente para que se oyera en todo el bloque. Zafiro agarró su maleta y se dirigió hacia su edificio. Incluso si corría por el hombre pálido, estaría más a salvo dentro del vestíbulo que en cualquier parte cerca del traficante de droga que llevaba ese Rover. Iba hacia la puerta cuando la música cesó.

—¿Estás listo, hijo?_ Zafiro se dio la vuelta hacia el sonido de la voz de Artemís. El hombre daba la vuelta por el capó del coche, y en las sombras parecía toda una amenaza, una gran y fuerte figura de la que la gente sana se alejaría. —¿Hijo? ¿Estás listo para marcharnos?_ Cuando Artemís dio un paso hacia la débil luz de las farolas de la calle, los ojos de Zafiro examinaron la cara del hombre. Dios, había olvidado como asustaba ver al tipo con ese pelo plateado y largo y aquella dura mandíbula.

Tal vez era una mala idea, pensó Zafiro. Una opción hecha del miedo de una cosa que solo lo echaría más profundamente en otra clase de problemas. No sabía a dónde iba. Y los niños como él podían acabar en el río después de que hubieran entrado en un coche así. Con hombre así. Como si sintiera la indecisión de Zafiro, Artemís se apoyó contra el Rover y cruzó sus pies sobre sus tobillos.

—No quiero que te sientas forzado, hijo. Pero te diré que mi shellan ha estado cocinando buena comida y tengo hambre. Por lo que si vienes, comerás con nosotros, ves la casa. Puedes probarnos. E incluso dejar tus cosas aquí. ¿Qué tal suena?_ Incluso la voz era tranquila. Ninguna amenaza. ¿Pero el tipo realmente sacaría al malo si quería meter a Zafiro en el coche? Un teléfono móvil sonó. Artemís se lo sacó de la chaqueta de cuero y lo abrió.

—Sí. Hey, no, ahora mismo estoy con él. —Una pequeña sonrisa rompió la línea de los labios del hombre. —Lo meditamos. Sí, se lo diré. Uh—huh. Bien. Ya voy. Sí, haré esto también. Luna, yo…lo se. Mira, no significa dejarlo fuera... no lo haré otra vez. Te lo prometo. No…Sí, yo realmente…Uh—huh. Lo siento, leelan._ Era la esposa, pensó Zafiro. Y ella parecía estar riñendo a este tipo duro. Y el hombre lo aceptaba. —Bien. Te amo. ¡Adiós! —Artemís cerró el móvil y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Cuando se concentró en Zafiro otra vez, claramente respetó lo suficiente a su esposa como para no hacer rodar los ojos y hacerse el macho, haciendo sucios comentarios sobre las mujeres. —Luna dice que tiene realmente ganas de conocerte. Ella espera que te quedes con nosotros._ Bien…de acuerdo. Escuchando a sus instintos, estos le decían que Artemís era la seguridad e independencia que representaba independientemente de lo que se veía, Zafiro llevó a cuestas el equipaje hasta el coche.

—¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?_ Zafiro enrojeció y asintió. —No debes avergonzarte de nada, hijo. —Dijo Artemís suavemente. —No cuando estés conmigo.

El hombre extendió la mano y tomó la maleta como si no le pesara nada, meciéndola casualmente en el asiento trasero. Cuando Artemís fue hacia el lado del conductor, Zafiro comprendió que se había olvidado de su bici. Dio un toque sobre el Rover para conseguir la atención del hombre; entonces indicó el edificio y sostuvo su índice.

—¿Necesitas un minuto?

Zafiro asintió y fue disparado hacia su apartamento. Tenía su bici y dejó las llaves sobre el contador, cuando él hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor. La realidad de alejarse del estudio le hizo reconocer la miseria del lugar. Pero de todos modos, esto había sido durante un tiempo, lo mejor que podía permitirse con lo poco que tenía. Sintiendo un impulso, cogió la pluma de su bolsillo trasero, abriendo uno de los débiles gabinetes y escribió su nombre y la fecha sobre la pared interior. Entonces condujo su bici por el pasillo, cerró la puerta y moviéndose rápidamente bajó por el hueco de la escalera.


	38. Capítulo 36

**CAPÍTULO 36**

—¿Serena? Serena, despierta. Ella ya está aquí. — Serena sintió que le movía el hombro y cuando abrió los ojos, Darien apartó la mirada de ella. Él se había puesto una especie de equipo blanco, de manga larga con pantalones holgados. Ella se incorporó.

—¿Tengo un minuto?

—Absolutamente._ Entró en el cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara. Con el agua fría goteándole desde su barbilla, miró fijamente su reflejo. Su amante estaba a punto de beber sangre. Delante de ella.

Y esto no era la parte más extraña. Se sentía inadecuada por que no era ella quien lo alimentara. A punto de quedar en aquella barrena mental, recogió una toalla y se secó con un buen frotado. No había tiempo para cambiarse sus vaqueros y su suéter. Y realmente nada más quería llevar, de todos modos. Cuando salió, Darien se estaba quitando el reloj.

—¿Quieres que te lo guarde? —Le preguntó ella, recordando la última vez que le había cuidado el Rolex. Él caminó y puso el pesado objeto sobre su palma.

—Bésame._ Ella se elevó de puntillas mientras él se inclinaba. Sus bocas se encontraron durante un momento. —Vamos. — Él tomó su mano y la condujo hacia el pasillo. Como se veía confusa, él le dijo. —No quiero hacerlo en nuestro dormitorio. Ese es nuestro espacio.

La llevó al otro lado del balcón, a otro cuarto de huéspedes. Cuando abrió la puerta, entraron juntos dentro. Serena primero olió a rosas y luego vio a la mujer en la esquina. Su cuerpo lozano estaba cubierto por un vestido blanco envolvente y su cabello castaño estaba recogido sobre su cabeza. Con el escote pronunciado, el amplio vestido y el recogido, su cuello estaba lo más expuesto posible. Ella sonrió y se inclinó, hablando aquella lengua desconocida.

—No. —Dijo Darien. —En inglés. Hablaremos en inglés.

—Desde luego, guerrero. —La voz de la mujer era alta y pura, como la llamada del canto de un pájaro. Sus ojos, verde esmeralda y encantadores, se retrasaron sobre la cara de Darien. —Estoy contenta de poder servirte._ Serena se movió, intentando reprimir el impulso de defender su terreno. ¿Servirlo?

—¿Cómo te llamas, Elegida? —Le preguntó Darien.

—Soy Lita. —Se volvió a inclinar. Cuando ella volvió a su lugar, sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Darien.

—Ella es Serena. —Él le puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. —Ella es mí…

—Novia. —Dijo Serena bruscamente. La boca de Darien se tensó.

—Es mi compañera.

—Desde luego, guerrero. —La mujer se volvió a inclinar, esta vez hacia Serena. Cuando levantó la cara, sonrió calurosamente. —Querida, será un placer servirla también._ Bien, bueno, pensó Serena. Entonces saca tu culo flaco de aquí y asegúrate de que tu reemplazo sea gorda, fea, y muy desdentada. —¿Dónde me quiere? —Le preguntó Lita. Darien miró alrededor del curto antes de concentrarse en la lujosa cama con dosel.

—Allí._ Serena ocultó un estremecimiento. Oh, esta no sería su primera opción. Lita se acercó, haciendo que el sedoso vestido se arremolinara detrás suyo. Se sentó sobre el edredón de satén, pero cuando puso sus piernas encima, Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estate sentada._ Lita frunció el ceño pero no discutió. Sonrió cuando él dio un paso hacia delante. —Vamos. —Dijo él, cogiéndole la mano a Serena.

—Esto es lo suficientemente cerca._ Él la besó y se acercó a la mujer, poniéndose de rodillas delante de ella. Cuando sus manos fueron hacia su vestido como si fuera a quitárselo, Darien la detuvo.

—Beberé de la muñeca. _Dijo él. —Y no deberás tocarme._ La súbita desilusión jugó con los rasgos de Lita, ampliando sus ojos. Esta vez, cuando incline la cabeza, parecía vergüenza, no respeto.

— Estoy correctamente limpia para el uso. Puede inspeccionarme, si lo desea._ Serena se puso las manos sobre la boca. Aquella mujer se veía nada más que como un objeto para ser utilizado, era espantoso. Darien negó con la cabeza, claramente incómodo con la respuesta, también. —¿Desea a alguna otra? —Le preguntó Lita suavemente.

—No quiero nada de eso. —Refunfuñó él.

—¿Pero por qué llamó a las Elegidas si no tiene intención de servirse a sí mismo?

—No pensé que esto sería tan difícil.

—¿Difícil? —La voz de Lita se hizo más profunda. —Pido perdón, pero no logro ver qué le ha incomodado.

—No es qué y no me siento ofendido. Mi Serena….es humana y no puedo beber de ella.

—Entonces ella se unirá solo a los placeres de la cama. Sería un honor suministrarle allí.

—Ah, sí, esto no es…ella no está para…ah, nosotros tres no vamos a….— Buen Dios, Darien se estaba ruborizando. —Serena esta aquí por que no tendré a ninguna otra mujer, pero debo alimentarme, ¿lo entiende? — Darien maldijo y se levantó. —Esto no va a funcionar. No estoy de acuerdo con esto._ Los ojos de Lita brillaron.

— Usted dice que debe alimentarse, pero es incapaz de tomar su vena. Estoy aquí. Estoy dispuesta. Me complacería darle lo que necesita. ¿Por qué se siente incómodo? ¿O tal vez quiere esperar más? ¿Hasta que el hambre lo consuma y ponga en peligro a su compañera?_ Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo. Estirándolo. Tirando de él. Lita cruzó las piernas, el vestido se abrió por un muslo. Era toda una imagen, sentada sobre aquella exuberante cama, tan apropiada e incluso tan increíblemente sexual. —¿Se han desvanecido las tradiciones de su mente, guerrero? Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero ¿cómo puede sentirse inestable sobre mi asistencia? Este es uno de mis deberes y encuentro un gran honor en ello. —Lita movió la cabeza. — O diré, encontraba. Encontrábamos. Las Elegidas lo hemos hecho durante centurias. Nadie de la Hermandad nos ha llamado, no somos deseadas, sin uso. Cuando usted finalmente extendió la mano, estuvimos muy contentas.

—Lo siento. —Darien le echó una mirada a Serena. —Pero no puedo…

—Es por ella por lo que más se preocupa ¿verdad? —Murmuró Lita. —Le preocupa lo que pensará si ella lo ve con mi muñeca.

—Ella no está acostumbrada a nuestras costumbres._ La mujer le tendió la mano.

—Querida, venga y siéntese conmigo así él podrá mirarla mientras bebe, podrá sentir su toque y olerla, para que sea parte de esto. De otra manera él me rechazará y ¿a dónde los llevará? — Cuando se mantuvo el silencio y Serena se quedó quieta, la mujer le hizo señas con impaciencia. — Seguramente comprende que de otra forma él no beberá. Debe hacer esto por él.

* * *

—Entonces, aquí es. —Dijo Artemís cuando aparcó el Rover de su moderna casa.

Estaban en una sección de la ciudad que le era desconocida a Zafiro, dónde las casas estaban separadas y alejadas las unas de las otras. Había muchas con grandes puertas de hierro negro, céspedes circundantes y los árboles no solo eran arces y robles, algunos fantásticos, el nombre de los cuales desconocía. Zafiro cerró los ojos, deseando no llevar una camisa a la que le faltaba un botón. Tal vez mantenía si mantenía su brazo alrededor de su estómago, la esposa de Artemís no notaría. Dios… ¿y si tenían hijos? Quienes se reirían de él…

_¿Tiene hijos?_ Zafiro escribió sin pensarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, hijo?_ Zafiro hurgó en sus bolsillos buscando algunas hojas dobladas de papel. Cuando encontró el Bic, escribió rápidamente y giró el papel. Artemís se quedó quieto y miró hacia su casa, aquella cara tensa y dura como si tuviera miedo de lo que había dentro. —Nosotros podríamos tener un niño. En poco más de un año. Mi Luna está embarazada, pero nuestras mujeres lo pasan muy mal durante el parto. —Artemís movió la cabeza, sus labios se tensaron. — Cuando seas más mayor, aprenderás a temer el embarazo. Es un maldito ladrón de shellan. Sinceramente, preferiría no tener ningún niño a perderla. —El hombre se aclaró la garganta. —De todas formas, vamos. Comeremos y luego te llevaré al centro de entrenamiento.

Artemís tiró del abridor de la puerta del garaje y salió. Mientras Zafiro cogía la maleta del asiento trasero, el hombre sacó la diez velocidades de la parte posterior. Entraron andando en el garaje y Artemís encendió las Luces.

—Voy a dejar tu bici aquí contra la pared ¿vale?_ Zafiro asintió y miró a su alrededor. Había un Volvo familiar y ….un Corvette Swing Ray convertible de los 60. Zafiro solo pudo mirarlo fijamente. Artemís sonrió suavemente. —¿Por qué no te acercas y lo saludas?_ Zafiro dejó caer su maleta y se acercó al Vette con un aturdimiento amoroso. Extendió la mano, queriendo acariciar el liso metal, pero entonces retiró la mano. —No, tócalo. Le gusta la atención.

Oh, era un hermoso coche. Brillante, azul metálico claro. Y la cubierta estaba bajada por lo que podía ver el interior. Los asientos blancos eran magníficos. El volante brillaba. En el salpicadero estaban todos los indicadores. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a apostar que el motor sonaba como los truenos cuando lo encendiera. Probablemente olía como el aceite fresco que le pones al calentador. Miró hacia Artemís, pensando que sus ojos iban a estallar. Desearía poder hablar, solo decirle al hombre lo especial que era el coche.

—Sí, se ve bien, ¿verdad? Lo he restaurado yo mismo. Estoy a punto de ponerle las tapas para el invierno, ¿pero tal vez podríamos llevárnoslo al centro esta noche, que te parece? Hace frío, pero podemos ponernos los abrigos._ Zafiro irradió alegría. Y continuó sonriendo abiertamente cuando el pesado brazo del hombre le rodeó sus finos hombros. —Vamos a alimentarte, hijo.

Artemís recogió la maleta y se dirigieron hacia la puerta al lado de la cual estaba la bici. Cuando entraron en la casa, le llegó el olor de la comida mexicana, rica y picante. La nariz de Zafiro se emocionó. Su estómago se retorció. Santo infierno, no iba a ser capaz de comer nada de todo eso. ¿Y si la esposa de Artemís se ofendía…? Una morena abrumadora apareció en su camino. Ella fácilmente medía 1,8 metros, tenía la piel como la fina porcelana y llevaba un amplio vestido amarillo. Su pelo era increíble, un río suelto de ondas que le caían como una cascada por la espalda. Zafiro se puso un brazo a su alrededor, ocultando el ojal.

—¿Cómo está mi hellren? —Dijo la mujer, levantando su boca para besar a Artemís.

—Bien, leelan. Luna, este es Zafiro Black. Zafiro, esta es mi shellan.

—Bienvenido, Zafiro. — Ella le ofreció la mano. —Estoy muy feliz de que te quedes con nosotros._ Zafiro le dio la mano y rápidamente recolocó el brazo en su lugar. —Vamos, chicos. La cena esta lista._ Todos los armarios de la cocina eran de color cereza, enumeras de mármol y brillantes aplicaciones negras. Un set de mesa de vidrio y metal con tres lugares preparados. Todo se veía muy nuevo. —Sentaros vosotros dos. —Dijo Luna —Traeré la comida._ Él miró el fregadero. Era de porcelana blanca con un gracioso grifo de cobre que se elevaba en lo alto. —¿Quieres lavarte las manos? —Dijo ella. — Ve tu mismo.

Había una pequeña pastilla de jabón en el plato, y procuró lavarse todas la partes, incluso debajo de las uñas. Después de que él y Artemís se sentaran, Luna llegó con los platos y bols llenos de comida. Enchiladas. Quesadillas. Ella se fue por más.

—Ahora, que hablamos. —Dijo Artemís cuando se sirvió, amontonando la comida en su palto. —Luna, esto se ve fantástico._ Zafiro miró la muestra. No había nada en la mesa que él pudiera aguantar. Tal vez podría decirles que había comido antes… Luna dejó un tazón delante suyo. Estaba lleno de arroz blanco con una pálida salsa sobre ello. El aroma era delicado, pero atractivo.

—Esto aliviará tu estómago. Lleva jengibre. —Dijo ella. —La salsa tiene mucha grasa, lo que te ayudará a subir algo de peso. De postre, he hecho budín de plátano. Esto baja bien y tiene muchas calorías.

Zafiro miró fijamente la comida. Ella sabía. Sabía lo que no podía comer. Y lo que podía. El tazón que tenía delante se puso borroso. Él parpadeó rápidamente. Frenéticamente. Apretó su boca cerrada, apretando las manos en su regazo hasta que se agrietaron los nudillos. No iba a llorar como un niño. Rechazaba deshonrarse así. La voz de Luna sonó tranquila.

—¿Artemís? ¿Quieres concedernos un minuto?_ Se escuchó el sonido de una silla que se echaba hacia atrás y luego Zafiro sintió una sólida mano sobre su hombro. El peso de pasos que se alejaban de la habitación. —Ahora ya puedes. Ya se ha ido._ Zafiro cerró los ojos y se dobló, lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Luna puso una silla a su lado. Lentamente, moviéndose, ella acarició su espalda.

Se sentía bendecido de que Artemís hubiera ido y lo encontrara a tiempo. Aquella casa en la que iba a quedarse era muy agradable y limpia. Luna había hecho algo especial, algo que su estómago podría tolerar. Ambos le habían dejado mantener su orgullo. Zafiro sintió que lo tiraban hacia un lado y luego lo abrazaban. Meciéndolo. Seco, absorbió la bondad. Un poco más tarde él levantó la cabeza y sintió como le colocaban una servilleta en la mano. Se limpió la cara, arrojó hacia atrás los hombros y miró a Luna. Ella sonrió.

—Mejor._ Él asintió. —Voy a traer a Artemís ¿de acuerdo?_ Zafiro asintió otra vez y recogió el tenedor. Cuando tomó el arroz, gimió. No podía tener gusto de verdad, pero cuando llegó a su estómago, en vez de espasmos sintió un maravilloso aflojamiento en su estómago. Era como si la cosa hubiera sido calibrada expresamente para lo que necesitaba su sistema digestivo.

No podía levantar la mirada cuando Artemís y Luna se volvieron a sentar y fue relevado mientras ellos comenzaron a hablar de cosas normales. Diligencias. Amigos. Proyectos. Cuando se terminó todo el arroz y miró hacia la estufa, se preguntó si habría más. Antes de poderlo preguntar, Luna tomó su tazón y se devolvió lleno. Comió tres tazones. Y un poco de budín de plátano. Cuando dejó la cuchara, comprendió que era la primera vez en su vida que se había sentido lleno. Suspiró, recostándose en la silla y cerró los ojos, escuchando el tono profundo de la voz de Artemís y las dulces respuestas de Luna. Parecía un arrullo, pensó él. Sobre todo mientras hablaban en una lengua que no reconocía.

—¿Zafiro? —Dijo Artemís. Intentó sentarse, pero estaba tan somnoliento que lo único que podía hacer era mantener abiertos los ojos. —Te llevaré a tu habitación para que puedas echarte. Iremos al centro en un par de días ¿vale? Date un poco de tiempo para adaptarse._ Zafiro asintió, pensando que no se sentiría mucho mejor hasta que tuviera una noche realmente buena de sueño. De todos modos él llevó su plato al fregadero, aclarándolo y metiéndolo en el lavaplatos. Cuando fue a ayudar a despejar la mesa, Luna negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo lo haré. Te vas con Artemís._ Zafiro sacó su pluma y su papel. Cuando terminó de escribir, giró las palabras hacia Luna. Ella sonrió. —Eres muy bienvenido. Y sí, te mostraré como hacerlo._ Zafiro asintió. Y luego estrechó los ojos. Luna sonreía tan extensamente que le vio alguno de los dientes. Dos frontales eran muy largos. Ella cerró la boca, como si se corrigiera así misma. —Solo vete a dormir, Zafiro y no te preocupes por nada. Habrá mucho tiempo para pensar mañana.

Miró a Artemís, cuya cara era distante. Y así es como lo supo. Lo supo sin que se lo dijeran. Siempre había sido consciente de que era diferente, finalmente iba a saber por qué: estas dos encantadoras personas iban a decírselo. Zafiro pensó en sus sueños. De mordiscos y sangre. Tenía el presentimiento de que no era su imaginación. Eran sus recuerdos.


	39. Capítulo 37

**CAPÍTULO 37**

Serena clavó los ojos en la mano extendida de la Elegida y luego miró a Darien. Su cara era severa, su cuerpo estaba tenso.

—¿No va a ayudarlo?— Le preguntó Lita. Tomando aliento, Serena fue hacia el lugar extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Lita la tiró hacia abajo y sonrió un poco. —Se que está nerviosa, pero no se preocupe, esto terminará rápidamente. Entonces me iré y tan solo estarán usted y él. Pueden abrazarse el uno al otro y desterrarme de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo puede soportar …ser usada de este modo? —Dijo Serena. Lita frunció el ceño.

—Proporciono lo que es necesario, no soy usada. ¿Y cómo no voy a dar a la Hermandad? Ellos nos protegen para que podamos vivir. Ellos nos dan nuestras hijas para que las tradiciones puedan continuar…o al menos, solían hacerlo. Últimamente nuestros números menguan, porque los hermanos no acuden a nosotras. Tenemos una necesidad desesperada de niños, pero por ley solo podemos reproducirnos con los miembros de la Hermandad. —Ella miró hacia Darien. —Es por eso que fui seleccionada esta noche. Estoy cerca de mi necesidad y habíamos esperado que me tomara.

—No quería mentirte. —Dijo Darien suavemente.

—Lo se. De todos modos le serviré._ Serena cerró los ojos, imaginándose la clase de niño le podría dar a Darien a una mujer. Cuando su mano buscó su estómago plano, ella lo imaginó creciendo, aumentando y pesado. La alegría sería aplastante; estaba bastante segura. Como el dolor de saber que nunca pasaría era enorme.

—Entonces, guerrero ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Tomará lo que estoy contenta de dar? ¿O correrá el riesgo de dañar a su compañera?_ Cuando Darien vaciló, Serena comprendió que la única solución la tenían ante ellos. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Bebe. —Le ordenó ella. Él buscó sus ojos

—¿Serena?

—Quiero que te alimentes. Ahora.

—¿Estas segura?

—Sí._ Durante un latido el silencio se congeló. Entonces volvió a arrodillarse ante Lita otra vez. Cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, la mujer se levantó la manga y posó su brazo sobre su muslo. Las venas en el interior de su muñeca eran azul claro debajo de la piel blanca.

Darien buscó la mano de Serena mientras abría su boca. Sus colmillos se alargaron, creciendo tres veces más de lo habitual. Con un leve sonido de siseo, se inclinó y puso su boca sobre Lita. La mujer se tensó y luego se relajó. El pulgar de Darien acarició la muñeca de Serena, su mano caliente contra la suya. Ella no podía ver exactamente lo que hacía, pero el sutil movimiento de su cabeza indicaba que chupaba. Cuando apretó su palma, ella le devolvió el gesto débilmente. Toda la experiencia era demasiado extraña y tenía razón: había una espantosa intimidad en ello.

—Acarícielo. —Susurró Lita. —Está a punto de parar y es demasiado pronto. No ha tomado suficiente._ Entumecidamente, Serena extendió la mano y la puso sobre su cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Estoy bien._ Cuando Darien hizo el movimiento de echarse hacia atrás, como si supiera que le estaba mintiendo, ella pensó en todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, todo lo que él había sido capaz de hacer por ella. Serena sostuvo su cabeza en el lugar, empujándolo hacia abajo. —Tómate tu tiempo. De verdad, todo esta bien.

Cuando ella apretó su mano, sus hombros se suavizaron y se acercó hacia ella, colocando su cuerpo a su alrededor. Ella separó sus piernas para que él pudiera colocarse entre ellas, su pecho descansando sobre su muslo. Ella le pasó la mano sobre su negro pelo, sus gruesas ondas, lisas que se hundían entre sus dedos. Y de repente, todo dejó de ser tan extraño.

Incluso aunque ella pudiera sentir los tirones de él mientras tomaba de la vena de Lita, el cuerpo de Darien contra el suyo le era familiar y la caricia sobre su muñeca le decía que pensaba en ella mientras se alimentaba. Ella miró a Lita. La mujer lo miraba, pero la concentración sobre su cara era clínica. Serena recordó lo que le había dicho sobre el beber: si la mordía, sentiría su placer. Claramente no había nada entre él y la Elegida. Sus cuerpos todavía separados, tranquilos. No con las convulsiones de cualquier clase de pasión. Los ojos de Lita se elevaron y ella sonrió.

—Lo está haciendo bien. Solo otro minuto más o menos.

Cuando acabó. Darien levantó su cabeza ligeramente y dio vuelta al cuerpo de Serena, que aliviaba la sujeción de sus caderas, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Él descansó su cara sobre su muslo y aunque ella no podía verle la expresión, sus músculos estaban relajados, incluso respirando profundamente. Ella echó una mirada a la muñeca de Lita. Había dos pequeños pinchazos y un leve rubor, sólo un pequeño chorrito de sangre.

—Él necesitará algo de tiempo para recomponerse. —Dijo Lita cuando ella se lamió y luego se bajó la manga. Se puso de pie. Serena acarició a Darien la espalda mientras miraba a la mujer.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

—¿Vendrá otra vez cuando él la necesite?

—¿Ustedes dos me quieren? ¿Yo, específicamente?_ Serena se fortaleció ante la emoción de la mujer.

—Sí, yo, ah, pienso que sí._ Lita absolutamente brillaba, sus ojos llenos de felicidad.

—Querida, eso sería un honor. — Ella se inclinó. —Él sabe cómo convocarme. Llámeme en cualquier momento._ La mujer dejó la habitación con paso ligero.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Serena se inclinó y besó el hombro de Darien. Él se revolvió. Levantando la cabeza poco a poco. Entonces él se frotó la boca con su palma, como si no quisiera que ella viera ningún resto de sangre sobre él. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia ella, sus párpados eran bajos, su fija mirada brillante un poco borrosa.

—Hola.— Dijo ella, acariciando su pelo hacia atrás. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa especial suya, lo que hacía que pareciera un ángel.

—Hola._ Ella tocó su labio inferior con su pulgar.

—¿Sabía buena? _Cuando él vaciló, dijo ella. —Se honesto conmigo.

—Si. Pero preferiría que hubieras sido tú y pensé en ti siempre. Me imaginaba que eras tú._ Serena se apoyó hacia abajo y lamió su boca. Cuando sus ojos llamearon con sorpresa, ella deslizó su lengua en su interior y cogió una muestra del persistente sabor, un vino tinto dulce.

—Bueno. —Ella murmuró contra sus labios. —Quiero que pienses en mi cuando lo hagas._ Él puso sus manos sobre los lados del cuello, sus pulgares directamente sobre sus venas.

—Siempre._ Su boca encontró la suya y ella lo agarró por los hombros, acercándolo más. Cuando él tiro de su suéter, ella levantó los brazos para ayudarle a conseguirlo y luego dejó que la echara en la cama. Le quitó los pantalones y sus bragas y luego se quitó su propia ropa.

Él gravitó sobre ella, recogiéndola con un brazo y poniéndola antes sobre la cama. Su muslo entre sus piernas y luego presionó su cuerpo sobre el colchón, la pesada excitación llegándole hasta su propio centro. Ella ondulándose contra él, acariciándose, acariciándolo. Su boca moviéndose urgentemente mientras se besaban, pero él entró en ella despacio, separándola con cuidado, estirándola, uniéndose. Él era grueso, duro, divino y se movía lánguidamente, profundamente. Aquel oscuro olor delicioso salió de su piel, saturándola.

—No tendré a ninguna otra.— Dijo él contra su garganta. — No tomaré a ninguna más que a tí._ Serena colocó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas, intentando tenerlo en su interior para que se quedara con ella siempre.

* * *

Zafiro siguió a Artemís por la casa. Había muchas habitaciones y todos los muebles y las decoraciones eran realmente agradables, realmente antiguos. Hizo una pausa ante una pintura con la escena de una montaña. Un pequeño letrero en cobre estaba sobre el marco dorado dónde se leía Frederic Church. Se preguntó quien y qué era y decidió que el tipo era terriblemente bueno en lo que hacía. Abajo al final del vestíbulo, Artemís abrió una puerta y encendió una luz.

— Puse tu maleta aquí.

Zafiro entró dentro. Las paredes y el techo estaban pintadas en azules oscuros y había una gran cama con una cabecera lisa y muchas almohadas grandes. Había también un escritorio y un bureau. Y un juego de puertas de cristal que se deslizaban y daban a una terraza.

—El cuarto de baño está aquí. —Artemís encendió otra luz. Zafiro metió la cabeza y vio una parte de mármol azul oscuro. La ducha era de cristal y…wow, había cuatro cabezas para que saliera el agua. —Si necesitas algo Luna estará aquí y regresaré alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Nosotros bajamos en ese momento cada noche. Si nos necesitas durante el día, solo coge cualquier teléfono y marca el número uno. Seremos muy felices de verte en cualquier momento. Ah y tenemos dos doggen, o personal, quien nos echan una mano por aquí, Sal y Regine. Ambos saben que estás aquí con nosotros. Ellos se levantan alrededor de las cinco. Si tienes que salir, solo diles que te lleven._ Zafiro se acercó a la cama y tocó la funda de la almohada. Era tan suave, que apenas podía sentirla.

—Estarás bien aquí, hijo. Podría costarte acostumbrarte, pero estarás bien._ Zafiro lo miró a través de la habitación. Robusteciendo su coraje, caminó hacia Artemís y abrió su boca. Entonces señaló hacia el hombre. —¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto ahora?— Murmuró Artemís. Cuando Zafiro asintió, Artemís despacio separó sus labios. Y enseñó un par de colmillos. Oh….hombre…Oh… Zafiro tragó y puso sus dedos sobre su propia boca.

—Sí, tú también los tendrás. Algún día en los próximos dos años seguramente. —Artemís cruzó la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama, colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas. —Hacemos el cambio alrededor de los veinticinco años. Después de ello vas a tener que beber para sobrevivir. Y no hablo de leche, hijo._ Zafiro levantó las cejas, preguntándole quien.

—Te conseguiremos una mujer para el cambio, y te diré que esperar. Esto no es ninguna fiesta, pero una que vez lo hayas pasado, serás muy fuerte, pensarás que todo esto lo merecía._ Los ojos de Zafiro llamearon cuando se midió con Artemís. Bruscamente extendió sus manos horizontal y longitudinalmente, luego puso su pulgar sobre su propio pecho. —Sí, también serás de mi tamaño._ Zafiro articuló las palabras no te creo. —De verdad. Es por lo que la transición es una perra. Tu cuerpo sentirá el cambio durante horas. Después tendrás que aprender nuevas cosas, como andar, como moverte. —Artemís se miró hacia sí mismo.— Nuestros cuerpos son difíciles de controlar al principio.


	40. Capítulo 38

**CAPÍTULO 38**

Salió de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Aunque estaba en una bonita casa, con gente amable, en una zona a salvo. Se sentía…muy pequeño. Las botas de Artemís entraron en su línea de visión.

—Hey, Zafiro, tal vez estaré un ratito por aquí contigo. ¿Te gustaría? Podemos ver el canal de surf.

_Gracias_, trabajó con el pensamiento. _Me siento un poco extraño_.

—Me tomaré esto como un sí. —Artemís se apoyó sobre las almohadas, cogiendo el mando de la televisión y la conectó. —Jedite, uno de mis hermanos, hizo la instalación de la casa. Me parece que consiguió setecientas estaciones aproximadamente de esta cosa. ¿Qué querrías ver?_ Zafiro se encogió de hombros y caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la cabecera. Artemís fue cambiando de canales hasta que encontró Terminator 2— ¿Te gusta?_ Zafiro silbó suavemente por sus dientes y asintió. —Si, a mi, también. Es un clásico y Linda Hamilton es caliente.

* * *

Darien durmió hasta tarde, muy tarde y lo que lo despertó eran malas noticias. Agitación, un horrible picor, estaba vivo dentro de él otra vez. El indulto de la Virgen Escribana había terminado. La bestia había regresado. Abrió los ojos y vio el pelo de Serena sobre su almohada. Y la curva de su cuello. Y volvía a estar desnuda. Comenzó a sudar, una terrible erección apareció tan rápidamente como el latido del corazón. Pensó en lo que habían hecho juntos después de la alimentación. Y luego otra vez cuando habían regresado a la habitación. Lo habían hecho dos veces más durante el día, sintiéndose mal por sus demandas porque había estado por todas las partes de ella. De todas formas cada vez que ella le había sonreído, le había dado la bienvenida en su interior, aun cuando ella había estado agotada y probablemente un poco dolorida.

Y él la quería otra vez ahora mismo, pero con una necesidad palpitante que era diferente de lo que había sentido antes. Este era un hambre salvaje, como si no lo hubiera sentido en absoluto o no la hubiera visto durante meses. Cuando luchó contra el impulso, sus manos se apretaron, sus dedos sintieron un cosquilleo, sentía la piel tensa. Él estaba completamente atado, sus huesos vibraban. Salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Cuando regresó, había recuperado un poco el control, pero entonces vio que Serena le había dado un par de patadas a las cubiertas. Estaba maravillosamente desnuda colocada sobre su estómago, su hermoso culo una tentación que se lo comía.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina? —Le preguntó él con voz ronca.

—Dormir.—Murmuró ella, volviéndose de espaldas. Sus rosados pechos se tensaron cuando el aire los tocó. Oh, dulce Jesús…Espera, estaba pasando algo. Tenía la cara enrojecida como si hubiera estado al viento y sus piernas serraban encima del colchón. Él se acercó y le puso la mano sobre la frente. Estaba caliente y seca.

—Serena, creo que tienes fiebre.

—Es fiebre baja. No es inusual._ El miedo enfrió sus ansias por poseerla.

—¿Quieres que te traiga una aspirina?

—Solo tengo que dormir.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo?_ Ella abrió los ojos. Odiaba ver su mirada embotada en ellos.

—No, pasará. Francamente, estoy bien. Solo tengo que dormir._ Darien se quedó con ella durante un ratito más y luego se puso unos pantalones de nylon negros y una camiseta. Antes de irse, la miró fijamente. Apenas podía soportar ver que tenía una leve fiebre. ¿Que diablos iba a hacer cuando estuviera realmente enferma?

Malaquite. No había vuelto a hablar con Malaquite y el doctor debería haber tenido suficiente tiempo para acceder a los archivos. Darien cogió su teléfono móvil y salió al pasillo. La conversación con el doctor no duró demasiado tiempo, por que el hombre le dijo que no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella. Como los vampiros no padecían cáncer, no se había concentrado en esa enfermedad ni ninguno de sus colegas. Darien estuvo a punto de colgarle cuando el hombre se lo dijo.

—Perdone, señor, no deseo curiosear. Pero sabe… ¿sabe cómo de extensos van a ser sus tratamientos?

—Se que hay muchos de ellos.

—¿Se da cuenta de lo intensos que serán? Si la leucemia ha vuelto, sus opciones pueden ser limitadas…

—Gracias por mirar sus registros. Lo agradezco. —Como si necesitara una confirmación de lo seria que era la situación.

—Espere…por favor sepa que lo ayudaré en cualquier cosa que pueda. Incluso aunque no pueda ayudar con respecto a la quimioterapia, tenemos los formularios de muchas medicaciones para el dolor y varias otras cosas que pudiera necesitar. Puedo ayudar a aliviarla y cuidarla, aun cuando ella reciba sus tratamientos en hospitales de humanos. Debe llamarme.

—Lo haré. Y …gracias, Malaquite._ Después de colgar, fue al despacho de Rubeus, pero la habitación estaba vacía entonces fue abajo. Tal vez Rubeus y Karmesite estaban comiendo algo. Por arte de magia, una pared de cuero negro con una cabeza con pelo rojo se materializó delante de él. Las gafas de sol de hoy eran de plata envolventes.

—¿Me estabas buscando? —Le dijo el rey.

—Esto. Sí. Serena se quedará. Permanentemente.

—Lo escuché. Tomoe me dijo que se había traído a algunas cosas con ella.

—Uh—huh. Escucha, ¿te importa si preparo una reunión aquí esta noche? Quiero que Serena vea a su amiga Viluy y pensaba que la Hermandad podría hacerlo agradable. Sabes, con trajes y todo eso. Tal vez Luna también podría venir. Serena ya me tiene, pero tiene que tener a algunas otras personas a su alrededor. No quiero que permanezca aislada.

—Maldita buena idea. Karmesite quería que fuéramos a la ciudad esta noche, pero…

—No cambies tus proyectos. Es realmente algo ocasional.

—Bien, mi shellan tenía ganas de salir. El tipo de cosas que le gustan. Y yo, ah, realmente me gusta cuando ella me tiene de ese modo ¿me entiendes?_ Darien sonrió un poco cuando el cuerpo de Rubeus liberó una ráfaga de calor.

—Sí, lo hago._ Hubo una pausa. El rey dijo

—Mi hermano, ¿necesitas algo más?

—Ah, sí. Serena estará muy enferma pronto. Saldré todas las noches con los hermanos mientras pueda, pero cuando las cosas se pongan mal….

—Desde luego. Harás lo que tengas que hacer.

—Gracias, hombre._ Rubeus asintió con la cabeza.

—Sabes una cosa eres un hombre de valor. De verdad que lo eres.

—Si, bueno, solo quédatelo. Tengo una reputación de gilipollas egocéntrico que mantener.

—Artemís, podría hacerlo. Helios desde luego. Tal vez Jedite._ Darien frunció el ceño.

—Haces que suene como un sacrificio, por Cristo. La amo.

—Es un sacrificio. La amas cuando sabes que irá al Fade.

—Ella no va a ninguna parte. — Darien apretó las muelas. —Se pondrá bien. Será duro, pero se pondrá bien.

—Perdóname. —Rubeus inclinó la cabeza.—Desde luego que lo hará._ Darien bajó la vista. No sabía que hacer con la apología por que no tenía experiencia en ofrecerlas. Y además, pensar en que Serena pudiera morir, hacía que sintiera como si tuviera un soplete en el pecho.

—Hasta después, mi señor. — Dijo él, queriendo irse antes de deshonrarse emocionalmente.

Pero lo miró fijamente, fue la primera vez que vio los ojos de Rubeus sin gafas. El rey nunca se quitaba las gafas. Siempre las llevaba. Darien dejó de respirar, concentrándose en los iris iridiscentes, granate y plateado que le devolvía la mirada. No había pupilas, solo dos pequeños puntos. Y el calor en esos círculos ciegos, encendidos era chocante.

—Me siento orgulloso de llamarte hermano. —Le dijo Rubeus. Darien sintió pesados brazos rodeándolo como si fuese empujado contra un pecho sólido. Estaba tenso, pero entonces se permitió colgarse del enorme Rubeus.

—¿Rubeus?

—¿Si?_ Darien abrió la boca para hablar, pero perdió la voz. Rubeus contestó a su silencio.

—Nosotros estaremos allí para ti. Entonces nos pedirás ayuda cuando nos necesites. Y si el momento llega, nosotros le brindaremos enteramente una ceremonia Fade, como la shellan de un guerrero se merece. _Darien apretó sus ojos cerrados.

—Gracias…mi señor.

* * *

Más tarde aquella noche Serena estaba de pie en su cuarto de baño, secándose y cepillándose el pelo. Cuando terminó, se miró en el espejo y se alisó los dorados rizos. Eran muy suaves bajo sus dedos y con esta luz realmente tenía un poco de rojizo y oro en él. Rechazó el pensar en quedarse calva otra vez. Tan solo se sacó directamente el pensamiento de su mente. Dios sabía, habría tiempo para obsesionarse con ello cuando en realidad ocurriera.

—Estás tan hermosa como lo estabas ayer.—Dijo Darien cuando salió de la ducha. Mientras se secaba, pasó por detrás de ella y le envió un beso a través del reflejo. Ella sonrió.

—Muchas gracias por invitar a Viluy y a Zafiro. Ella ha sido una buena amiga y he estado preocupada por él.

—No quiero que pierdas el contacto con la gente solo porque estás aquí. Además, la Hermandad tiene que jugar a la civilización de vez en cuando. Es bueno para nosotros.

—Sabes, Artemís y Luna son muy amables por recoger a Zafiro.

—Son los mejores, los dos._ Cuando Darien abandonó el baño, los ojos del tatuaje la miraron fijamente. Un misterioso efecto, pensó ella, pero no exactamente desagradable. Parecía que estaba siendo observada por un perro guardián quien realmente quería ser un animal doméstico. Se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Hey, lo siento si te mantuve despierto esta mañana. Me muevo y doy muchas vueltas cuando me sube la fiebre._ Darien salió del closet, cerrando rápidamente la cremallera de un par de pantalones negros.

—No me molestaste para nada. ¿Podemos hacer alguna cosa sobre ello?

—No realmente. Me iré a otro dormitorio si te molesta. —Ella sonrió ante la mirada que le hizo. —Bien, no lo haré.

—Sobre Malaquite. Yo esperaba que hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer por ti.

—No te preocupes. Aprecio el intento.

—¿Cuando vas a volver a ver a tu oncólogo otra vez?

—Pronto, pero no hablemos más de ello, ¿vale? Esta noche, es todo vida. Me siento bien, y no malgastaré ni un maldito minuto._ La boca de Darien se elevó por las comisuras, sus ojos encendidos con aprobación, con respeto. ¿Y ella había pensado en algún momento dejarlo? Idiota. Ella rió detrás de él, teniendo ganas de que finalizara la tarde, cuando pudieran estar a solas. En la oscuridad. Con nada entre ellos.

Cuando él desapareció en el closet, ella fue tras él, pensando que tenían algunos minutos antes de que la reunión comenzara de manera que podrían tener algún adelanto. Mientras él miraba sus camisas alienadas sobre los colgadores, ella puso su mano sobre su espalda, directamente sobre el hombro de la bestia. Darien se estremeció y se apartó un paso.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —Le preguntó ella. Cuando ella dio una vuelta a su alrededor, él siguió manteniéndose a distancia, los dos moviéndose dos o tres veces. —Darien…

—Tenemos que darnos prisa o vamos a llegar tarde. —Su voz era un poco ronca, su pecho tenso.

—¿Qué le ocurre a tu espalda?_ Él sacó descolgó una camisa y se la puso, abotonándose rápidamente.

—La espalda está bien._ Darien le dio un pico en la mejilla y rápidamente chilló por ella. Fuera en el dormitorio abrió la puerta que conducía al pasillo y luego recogió el reloj del aparador y se lo puso sobre su muñeca. Sus dedos temblaban mientras se lo abrochaba. Justo cuando ella iba a preguntarle que estaba mal, Helios apareció en la puerta.

—Hey, mi hermano, Serena. —Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. —¿Queréis que bajemos juntos?

Serena ocultó su frustración. Y decidió que si había una interrupción, no podía pensar en una mejor que mirar. La gloriosa melena, multicolor de Helios caía sobre su cara y estaba vestido para matar. Un sentido proverbial. Su traje era negro azulado y sutilmente marcado por rayas y su camisa rosa pálido dejaba a la vista su gruesa garganta y ridículamente le sentaba bien. Sus mocasines pulidos como el infierno, sus puños franceses cerrados con pesados eslabones de oro y lucía un diamante en un anillo en el dedo meñique. El hermano era todo un material de GQ. Y Viluy y él se verían fantásticos juntos, pensó ella.

—Dime, Helios, ¿Aún no te has encontrado con Viluy?_ El tipo toqueteó el pañuelo del bolsillo de su pecho, aun cuando la cosa no estaba fuera de su sitio.

—Sí, la encontré. La noche en que el muchacho y tú vinisteis al centro.

—Ella vendrá esta tarde.

—Yo, ah, lo se.

—Y ella no sale con nadie ahora mismo._ Chico, realmente se había ruborizado, pensó ella. Helios era adorable.

—Él no está interesado. —Dijo Darien mientras metía una pequeña pistola en su espalda. Serena le disparó una mirada dura a su hombre, que él omitió mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

—¿Pero tú también estás soltero, verdad? —Le dijo ella a Helios. —¿No es verdad?

—Oh, él esta soltero, de acuerdo.

—Darien, ¿vas a dejar que conteste? Entonces, Helios, si los dos sois libres, ¿por qué no le pides para salir a cenar algún día?_ Helios se alisó las solapas, ruborizándose aún más.

—Sí... no sé... sobre eso.

—Ella es realmente fabulosa…_ Darien negó con la cabeza y la condujo hacia el pasillo.

—Déjalo solo, Serena. Vamos._ A mitad de camino en la escalera, ella hizo que Darien se parara. Cuando Helios los adelantó, ella le susurró.

—Se está tomando un descanso ¿verdad? Viluy y él podrían disfrutar el uno del otro.

—La única cosa que Viluy obtendrá de Helios es conversación.

—Qué le…

—No lo hace con mujeres.

—¿Es gay?

—No, pero no empujes a Viluy hacia él, ¿vale? No es justo para ninguno de los dos._ Los ojos de Serena se dispararon hacia Helios, quien acaba de dar un paso sobre el suelo de mosaico del vestíbulo. Incluso con su leve cojera, se movía como un hombre que tenía todas sus partes trabajando a la orden. Pero tal vez era solo una ilusión. Tal vez lo habían lesionado luchando.

—Él es, sabes, ¿impotente?

—No por lo que yo se. Es célibe._ Dios, que desperdicio, pensó ella, mirando el modo en que se movía el hombre.

—Entonces, ¿pertenece a alguna especie de orden religiosa?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Con Helios, todos los caminos conducen a su hermano gemelo, a Peruru. Y sí, se que ellos no se parecen. —Darien le dio un pequeño codazo y ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras otra vez.

—¿Por qué Helios cojea?

—Lleva una prótesis. Perdió la mitad de su pierna izquierda.

—Por Dios, ¿cómo?

—Se pegó un tiro._ Serena se paró.

—¿Qué? ¿Le pasó por equivocación?

—No, con intención. Serena, vamos, podemos acabarlo más tarde. —La cogió de la mano e hizo que avanzara.

Viluy caminaba por el vestíbulo de la mansión con el doggen que la había conducido al lugar. Cuando miró a su alrededor, se sintió atontada. Su familia poseía una magnífica casa, pero no era nada como esto. Esto era la vida…real. Tenía sentido, por que el Rey Ciego y su reina residían allí.

—Bienvenida, Viluy. —Dijo una profunda voz masculina. Ella se giró y rencontró con el hermano del cabello multicolor, el que la había interrumpido a ella y a Peruru aquella noche en el centro de entrenamiento. —Soy Helios. Ya nos conocimos. En el gimnasio.

—Guerrero.—Dijo ella, doblándose totalmente. No era difícil tener temor a los hermanos, especialmente con uno como este. Tan grande. Tan… ¿Era real todo ese pelo?

—Estamos contentos de que pudieras venir. —Le sonrió a ella, sus ambarinos ojos calientes. —Permíteme cogerte el abrigo._ Cuando acabó, ella puso la cosa sobre su brazo.

—No puedo creer que esté aquí, a decir verdad. ¡Serena! ¡Hola!

Las dos se abrazaron y luego hablaron con Helios. Poco después Viluy estuvo completamente cómoda alrededor del guerrero. Había algo de tranquilidad y confianza en él y aquellos ojos eran el golpe de gracia. Eran genuinamente naranjas. Era muy atractivo, pero ella buscaba al hermano con cicatrices. Manteniéndose al corriente de la conversación, ella discretamente exploró el enorme vestíbulo, vistoso. Peruru estaba en alguna parte en los alrededores. Tal vez pasaría de la fiesta. No parecía un tipo social: eso era seguro. Cuando Serena se marchó para estar con Darien, Viluy tomó la determinación de no sentirse defraudada. Por Dios, no tenía ningún sentido perseguir a alguien como Peruru, de todos modos.

—Entonces, Helios— Dijo ella— Podría…no se si será grosero, pero podría tocar tu pelo. —Ella lo tocó antes de que él pudiera decir algo y capturó los rizos plateados y grises, frotando los gruesos mechones con su mano. — Magnífico. La coloración es asombrosa. Y…ah, huele muy bien. ¿Qué tipo de champú usas?_ Ella examinó sus ojos, esperando hacer una especie de cometario ligero. En cambio él se quedó congelado. No parpadeó mientras apartaba la mirada de ella.

Y de repente comprendió que Darien lo miraba con una expresión de shock en su cara. Así como el otro guerrero rubio. Y un hombre grande humano. Y… Bien, la fiesta tenía alguna clase de razón, ¿verdad? Ella dejó caer la mano y susurró.

—Lo siento mucho. He debido hacer algo realmente impropio ¿no?_ Helios salió del trance en él había estado.

—No. No pasa nada.

—¿Entonces por qué todos me están mirando?

—No están acostumbrados a verme con…esto, con ninguna mujer…ah….— Helios le cogió la mano y la apretó. —Viluy, no has hecho que pasara nada. Seriamente. Y no te preocupes por mis hermanos ¿vale? Están celosos por que quieren que les toques su pelo._ Pero había algo que estaba seriamente desconectado con él, y ella no se sorprendió cuando él se disculpó poco después. Un doggen se colocó enfrente de ella.

—Perdóneme, señora, debería haber recogido su abrigo antes.

—Oh, Gracias.

Después de que ella lo dejó caer en las manos del hombre, comprendió que la fiesta había migrado hacia lo que parecía una sala de billar. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando sintió un frío envío que le llegaba desde algún sitio detrás de ella. ¿Las puertas de la casa estaban abiertas? Ella se dio la vuelta. Peruru estaba en una zona tenue del vestíbulo, mirándola fijamente desde las sombras. Iba vestido con la misma clase de jersey de cuello alto y pantalones holgados negros que llevaba la última vez que lo había visto, y como entonces, su imagen nocturna era salvaje. Sexual. Oh, si, pensó ella mientras enrojecía. Era por lo que había venido. Tenía que volver a ver al hombre otra vez. Tomó aliento y fue hasta él.

—Hola. —Cuando él no dijo nada, ella se obligó a sonreír. —Una tarde encantadora, ¿verdad?

—¿Te gusto tocar a mi gemelo?_ ¿Era su gemelo? Cómo podía ser que los dos fueran…Bien, había alguna semejanza. Si se imaginaba que desaparecía la cicatriz de Peruru y se dejaba crecer el pelo un poco… —Te hice una pregunta, mujer ¿Te gustó tocarle el pelo? — Los ámbares ojos viajaron hacia su cuerpo, remontando las líneas de la blusa se seda y la estrecha falda que llevaba. Cuando volvió a su cara, su vista se retardó sobre su boca. _¿Vas a contestarme, mujer?

—Viluy. —Murmuró automáticamente— Por favor, llámame Viluy._ Peruru la miró con los párpados caídos.

—¿Piensas que es hermoso?

—Ah…él es apuesto, sí.

—Apuesto. Sí, esa es la palabra. Dime algo, ¿le quieres lo suficientemente mal como para estar conmigo?_ El calor afloró en ella, un fuego encendido por las palabras que le decía y el modo en que la miraba con el sexo en sus ojos. Pero entonces comprendió lo que él le había dicho.

—Lo siento, no entiendo…

—Mi gemelo es célibe desde la lengua hasta los pies. Tengo miedo de ser lo más cerca que estarás de Helios. — Hizo el sonido chasquear la lengua. —Pero soy un pobre substituto ¿verdad?_ Viluy se puso la mano en el cuello, ahogándose ante las imágenes de estar bajo el cuerpo de Peruru mientras él se movía en su interior. ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Ser tomada por él? Su parte imprudente deseaba saberlo. Oh, Dios. Solo pensar en ello hacía que temblase. Peruru rió con serenidad. —¿Te he impresionado? Lo siento. Solo intentaba ayudarte a salir de una dura y difícil situación. Del deseo de algo que no podrás tener debe ser una perra. — Sus ojos se cernieron sobre su garganta. —Yo mismo, nunca he tenido ese problema._ Mientras ella tragaba, él controló el movimiento.

—¿Problema? —Susurró ella.

—Lo que quiero, lo tomo._ Sí, pensó ella. Seguramente lo haces, verdad.

En una ardiente ráfaga, se lo imaginó mirándola hacia abajo mientras sus cuerpos estaban juntos, a pocas pulgadas de su cara. En su fantasía la tenía levantada con su brazo. Ella quería pasar la yema de su dedo a través de su cicatriz hasta la boca. Solo saber lo que sentiría él. Con rápido movimiento, Peruru esquivó el contacto, sus ojos llameaban como si lo hubiera impresionado. La expresión fue rápidamente ocultada. Con voz lacónica, la fría voz de él dijo.

—Cuidado, mujer. Muerdo.

—¿Alguna vez dirás mi nombre?

—¿Tomamos algo de beber, Viluy? —Helios intervino. La tomó del codo. —La barra está en la sala de billar.

—Sí, llévatela. —Dijo Peruru arrastrando las palabras. —Eres un héroe tan bueno, mi hermano. Siempre salvando a alguien. Y deberías saber, que ella piensa que eres apuesto._ La cara de Helios se tensó, pero no le respondió mientras la conducía a través del vestíbulo. Cuando ella se giró, Peruru había desaparecido. Helios le dio a su brazo un tirón para captar su atención.

—Tienes que mantenerte alejada de él. — Cuando ella no le respondió, el guerrero la levó a una esquina y la agarró por los hombros. —Mi gemelo está hecho pedazos. ¿Entiendes la diferencia? Con lo roto, tal vez puedas arreglarlo. ¿Con lo arruinado? Todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar para enterrarlo._ Su boca se abrió ligeramente.

—Eso es….insensible.

—Esa es la realidad. Si él muere antes de que lo haga yo, me matará. Pero eso no cambia lo que es._ De forma significativa ella se separó del hombre.

—Mantendré esto en mente. Gracias.

—Viluy…

—¿No vas a conseguirme una bebida?


	41. Capítulo 39

**CAPÍTULO 39**

O estaba aparcado delante del altísimo edificio de apartamentos. La monolítica monstruosidad era uno de los más altos de Caldwell, sistemas de lujo, un intento de desarrollo al otro lado de la orilla. El apartamento de C estaba sobre el piso veintiséis de cara al agua. Pretencioso. Seriamente pretencioso. La mayor parte de los restrictores vivían en agujeros de mierda porque la Sociedad creía que el dinero debía ir a donde estaba la guerra. C se escapó con un estilo llamativo por que podía permitírselo. Había sido un malcriado chico rico antes de haber entrado en los años setenta y de algún modo había mantenido su dinero. El tipo era una combinación insólita: un amateur con tendencias de asesino en serie.

Como era después de las diez no había ningún portero y la apertura de la cerradura electrónica sería trabajo de un momento. O tomó el ascensor de acero y cristal hasta el piso veintisiete y bajó las escaleras, más por hábito que por necesidad. No había ninguna razón para pensar que alguien daría una mierda por quien era o a dónde iba. Además, el edificio era un pueblo fantasma esta noche, los residentes del Euro—trash estarían tomando éxtasis y coca en el centro de la ciudad en el Zero Sum. Llamó a la puerta de C. Esta era la quinta dirección que había visitado de la lista que le había dado el Sr. X de los miembros incontados y la primera de las incursiones de esta noche. La tarde anterior, había tenido éxito. Uno de los asesinos había estado fuera del estado, había decido de motu propio echarle una mano a un compinche en

D.C. Dos del AWOLs, que habían sido compañeros de habitación, habían sido heridos metiéndose en una pelea el uno con el otro; estaban curándose y estarían en línea en un par de días. Al final el restrictor había estado perfectamente sano en un SOB quien solo había estado en el tubo y a su alrededor. Bien, perfectamente sano, que fue, antes de que él hubiera tenido un desafortunado accidente cuando O se marchaba. Pasaría una buena semana antes de poderse levantar y controlar otra vez, pero la visita seguramente habría clarificado sus prioridades. Era gracioso como un par de rótulas rotas podían hacer esto a un tipo.

O golpeó otra vez sobre la puerta de C y luego escogió la cerradura. Cuando abrió la puerta, retrocedió. Oh, mierda. El lugar olía fatal. Como basura podrida. Se dirigió a la cocina. No, no era la basura. Era C. El restrictor estaba boca abajo en el suelo, sobre un fondo de sangre negra a su alrededor. Al alcance de su mano, había algunas vendas y aguja e hilo, como si hubiera intentado arreglarse. Al lado del material de primeros auxilios estaba su BlackBerry y el teclado numérico estaba cubierto de sangre. El monedero de una mujer, también manchado, estaba al otro lado.

O hizo rodar a C. El cuello del asesino había sido acuchillado, un buen corte profundo. Y considerando el camino la piel había sido cauterizada, la rebanada había sido hecha por una de las repugnantes dagas negras de la Hermandad. Hombre, lo que tenían en aquel metal parecía ácido activo en la herida del restrictor. La garganta de C funcionaba, echando sonidos guturales, demostrando que de hecho estaba un poquito muerto. Cuando trajo a colación su mano, había un cuchillo en ella. Unos cortes marcaban su camisa, como si hubiera intentado apuñalarse en el pecho, pero hubiera carecido de la fuerza para finalizar el trabajo.

—Está en mala forma, mi hombre. — Dijo O, llevándose la lámina. Se sentó sobre sus talones, mirando como se agitaba el tipo en el lento movimiento. Estando de esa manera sobre su espalda, brazos y piernas se movían inútilmente, parecía como un bicho de junio abandonando un fantasma. O echó un vistazo al bolso. —¿Tomando un modo de vivir alternativo, C? —Recogió la cosa y examinó el contenido. Botella de medicación. Pañuelos. Tampón. Teléfono móvil. Hola, cartera. Sacó el permiso de conducir. Pelo rubio. Ojos celestes. Imposible de saber si era un vampiro o una humana. La dirección era Route 22 en los palos. —Dígame si esto es correcto. —Dijo O. —Usted y uno de los hermanos estuvieron cara a cara. El guerrero iba con una mujer. Escapó después ser acuchillado y cogió el monedero antes de poder terminar el trabajo sobre la compañera del hombre. El problema fue que sus heridas fueron demasiado severas y ha estado aquí después de llegar a casa. ¿Cómo estoy haciéndolo?_ O metió la cartera en el bolso y miró al hombre. Los ojos de C rodaban a su alrededor, como canicas que caían mientras se le desinflaba la cabeza. —Sabe, C, si esto dependiera de mi, solamente lo abandonaría aquí. No se si es consciente de esto, pero cuando abandonamos nuestra existencia, volvemos a Omega. Créame, que lo que va a encontrar al otro lado con él le va a parecer que lo que siente ahora son unas vacaciones de mierda. —O miró a su alrededor. —Lamentablemente, hace que este lugar apeste. Algún humano va a entrar y tendremos problemas._ O recogió el cuchillo, cogiendo el mango con fuerza. Cuando lo levantó sobre su hombro, el alivio de C dejó todas aquellas luchas y paró. —No debería sentirse mejor sobre esto. _Dijo O suavemente.

Hundió la lámina en el pecho del restrictor .Hubo un destello de luz y el sonido de algo que reventaba. Y C desapareció. O recogió el bolso y salió.

* * *

Serena caminó hacia Darien, manteniendo su mano en su espalda mientras esperaba el momento oportuno. Él estaba a mitad de un juego de fondo, él y Haruka golpeaban las bolas. Mientras los miraba jugar, decidió que le gustaban los hermanos. Incluso Peruru, con todas sus amenazas. Ellos eran muy buenos, la trataban con una especie de respeto y reverencia que no estaba segura que había hecho para merecerlo. Darien le guiñó un ojo mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y alineaba su palo.

—Es la manera que tú te preocupas por él. —Dijo alguien a su oído. Ella se tensó sobre sus zapatos. Jedite estaba justo detrás de ella.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es por eso que te adoramos. Y antes de que me digas que deje de leerte la mente, no tenía la intención de percibir el pensamiento. Tan solo fue demasiado fuerte. —El vampiro tomó un trago de vodka de un vaso bajo. —Por eso es por lo que te aceptamos. Cuando lo tratas bien, nos honras a cada uno de nosotros._ Darien miró y frunció el ceño. En cuanto dio el tiro, le dio la vuelta a la mesa y de forma significativa le dio un codazo. Jedite salió del camino y sonrió. —Relájate, Hollywood. Ella solo tiene ojos para ti._ Darien gruñó y la colocó a su lado.

—Sólo recuerda que tus brazos y tus piernas estén quietos donde están.

—Sabes, nunca habías sido un tipo posesivo antes.

—Es por que nunca tuve nada que quisiera guardar. Levántate de la mesa, mi hermano._ Cuando Jedite dejó su bebida y se puso serio hacia el juego, Serena sacó la mano. De las yemas de sus dedos, una cereza pendía.

—Quiero ver tu otro truco. —Dijo ella. —Me dijiste que podías hacer algo grande con su lengua y el tallo de la cereza._ Él rió.

—Vamos…

—¿Qué? ¿Ningún truco?_ Sonriendo lentamente.

—Solo mira como trabaja mi boca, mujer._ Mirándola con los párpados caídos, Darien inclinó su mano. Su lengua salió y capturó la cereza, colocándola entre sus labios. Masticó y sacudió la cabeza como si tragara. —No exactamente allí. —Murmuró él.

—¿Qué?

—Tus secretos son mucho más dulces._ Enrojeciendo, ella se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

Oh, seguro. Ahora quiere hacerse el sexy, pensó ella. Cuando suspiró, ella olió la erótica fragancia, oscura que emanaba de él siempre que quería estar en su interior. Ella levantó la mano y le echó una ojeada. Él la miraba fijamente con total absorción. Y el centro de sus ojos eran tan blancos y brillantes como la nieve fresca. Serena dejó de respirar. Allí había algo más, pensó ella. Había…algo más examinándola fijamente. Helios pasó, sonriendo.

—Conseguid una habitación, Hollywood, si vas a seguir con esto. El resto de nosotros no quiere que nos recuerdes todo lo que tienes._ Él palmeó el hombro de Darien. Darien se giró intentando morder la mano de su hermano con sus dientes. El sonido de sus mandíbulas cerrándose con fuerza fue lo suficiente ruidoso como para aspirar la conversación de la habitación. Helios saltó hacia atrás, retirando bruscamente su brazo. — ¡Jesucristo, Darien! Que te…Mierda. Tus ojos, hombre. Cambiaron._ Darien empalideció y luego tropezó, bizqueando y parpadeando.

—Lo siento. Infiernos, Helios, no sabía que estaba…_ En la habitación, los hombres dejaron lo que tenían entre manos y fueron hacia él, rodeándolo.

—¿Cómo es que has cambiado? —Le preguntó Helios.

—Saca a las mujeres. —Alguien ordenó. —Llévalas arriba._ Cuando el sonido de la gente abandonando el lugar llenó el aire, Jedite apretó el brazo de Serena. —Ven conmigo.

—No. —Luchó ella. —Para. Quiero quedarme con él._ Darien la miró, e inmediatamente esa rara mirada fija regresó. Entonces sus blancos ojos cambiaron a Jedite. Darien le enseñó los dientes y gruñó, como si fuera un león.

—Jedite, hombre, déjala. Ahora mismo. —Dijo Helios. Jedite la dejó asintiendo, pero le susurró.

—Tienes que salir de aquí._ Que te den por el culo, pensó ella.

—¿Darien? —Dijo ella suavemente. —Darien, ¿qué pasa?_ Él sacudió la cabeza y rompió el contacto visual, apoyándose contra la chimenea de mármol. El sudor brillaba sobre su rostro cuando se agarró a la piedra y tiraba de ella como si intentara levantar el manto entero de la maldita chimenea de la pared.

El tiempo se paró lentamente mientras él luchaba, bombeando el pecho, los brazos y el temblor de piernas. Pasó un largo rato hasta que las sacudidas y la tensión abandonaran su cuerpo. La batalla que había tenido, la había ganado. Pero no por mucho. Cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos volvían a ser normales, pero estaba pálido como el infierno.

—Lo siento, mis hermanos. —Masculló él. Entonces los miró y abrió la boca. En vez de hablar, le colgó la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado. Serena anduvo entre la barrera de cuerpos masculinos y puso sus manos sobre su cara. Mientras él jadeaba ante la sorpresa, ella lo besó en la boca.

—Vamos a ver eso de la cereza. Vamos._ Los hombres que estaban de pie a su alrededor se quedaron atontados; ella podía sentir su mirada fija. Darien se sacudió también. Pero cuando ella lo miró de manera significativa, él comenzó a masticar, trabajando el tallo con sus dientes. Ella se volvió para mirar a los guerreros. —Él está bien. Estaremos bien. Volved a hacer lo que estuvierais haciendo, ¿ok? Necesita un minuto y los todos vosotros mirándolo fijamente no lo ayudáis._ Helios se rió un poco y caminó hacia la mesa del fondo.

—Ya sabéis, es fabulosa._ Jedite recogió la señal y su vaso.

—Sí. Es verdad._ Cuando la partida continuó y Viluy y Luna regresaron, Serena acarició la cara y el cuello de Darien. Parecía que tenía problemas para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo ella suavemente.

—Lo siento tanto…

—Corta la lamentable disculpa. Independientemente de lo que sea, tú no puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad? —Él asintió. —Entonces no hay nada que lamentar._ Ella quería saber que acababa de pasar, pero no aquí y ahora. A veces, fingir que era normal era el mejor antídoto a la rareza. Finge hasta que lo hagas era más que sandeces de jerga psicológica.

—Serena, no quiero que me temas._ Durante un momento, ella miró su boca y el trabajo de su mandíbula con el tallo.

—No te tengo miedo. Jedite y Helios pueden haber estado en problemas, pero no me habrías hecho daño. Nunca. No estoy segura de cómo lo se, solo lo se._ Él tomó aliento.

—Dios, te amo. De verdad, de verdad que te amo._ Y luego él sonrió.

Ella rió de manera tan ruidosa que hizo que cada persona de la habitación se girara. El tallo de cereza estaba muy bien atado alrededor de uno de sus colmillos.


	42. Capítulo 40

**CAPÍTULO 40**

Viluy lo miraba fijamente y esto tenía que parar. Pero no podía ayudarse a sí misma. Peruru era la única cosa que podía ver. No era que realmente estuviera implicado en la fiesta. Pero cuando el episodio de Darien hubo pasado, Peruru se apartó de todos. No habló con nadie. No bebió nada. Era como una estatua apoyada contra una de las largas ventanas y su calma era fascinante. Incluso parecía que no respiraba. Sólo se movían sus ojos. Y siempre lejos de ella.

Viluy les dio a ambos un descanso yendo a buscar un poco más de vino. El cuarto de billar era un espacio oscuro, lujoso, empapelado de seda verde y adornado con cortinas de satén negras y oro. En la esquina donde estaba la barra, las sombras aún eran más espesas, y se refugió en ellas. Tal vez podría ser más directa si lo miraba desde aquí.

Durante los pocos días que habían pasado había preguntado y había escuchado historias de Peruru. Los rumores eran directamente espantosos, sobre todo los que hablaban de él y de las mujeres. La gente decía que mataba a las de su sexo por deporte, pero era difícil no preguntarse cuanto era folklore. Un hombre que miraba tan peligrosamente como lo hacía, la gente estaba obligada a hablar. Su hermano se encontraba en la misma situación. Había oído susurros sobre Diamante durante años y Dios sabía que todos ellos eran falsos.

No había modo de que toda la cháchara sobre Peruru fuese exacta. Por todos los cielos, la gente mantenía que vivía de la sangre de las prostitutas humanas. Esto no era físicamente posible, no a no ser que bebiera cada noche. Y entonces, ¿como era tan fuerte con aquel sustento tan débil? Viluy dio la vuelta a la barra y exploró la habitación. Peruru se había ido. Miró en el vestíbulo. Ella no lo había visto irse. Quizás se había desmaterializado…

—¿Me buscas?_ Ella saltó y giró la cabeza. Peruru estaba detrás de ella, frotando una manzana Granny Smith sobre su camisa. Cuando él la levantó hacia su boca, él miró su garganta.

—Peruru…

—Sabes, para ser una mujer de la aristocracia, eres malditamente grosera. — Dejó al descubierto sus colmillos y rompió con los dientes la carne verde brillante con un chasquido. —¿Tu madre no te explicó que no es cortés mirar fijamente?_ Ella lo miró masticar, su mandíbula trabajaba en círculos. Dios, solo mirar sus labios la dejaba sin respiración.

—No quería ofenderte.

—Bien, lo has hecho. Y creo que trastornas a mi gemelo mientras lo haces.

—¿Qué?_ Los ojos de Peruru se retrasaron sobre su cara, luego fueron a la deriva sobre su pelo. Comió otro trozo de la manzana.

— A Helios le gustas. Creo que le atraes, debes ser la primera, al menos desde que yo le conozco. No se distrae con mujeres._ Divertido, ella no tenía esa sensación en absoluto. Entonces, volvió a concentrarse en Peruru.

—No pienso que Helios…

—Él sigue mirándote. Mientras me miras, él te mira fijamente. Y no es porque esté preocupado por ti. Sus ojos están sobre tu cuerpo, mujer. —Peruru inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Sabes, tal vez me he equivocado. Tal vez seas la que lo sacará de su celibato. Mierda, tú eres muy hermosa y él no está muerto._ Ella enrojeció.

— Peruru, deberías saber que, ah, yo te encuentro…

—Repugnante ¿verdad? Como un buen coche accidentado. —El mordió la manzana un poco más. —Puedo entender la fascinación, pero tienes que mirar hacia otro lado. Mira a Helios de ahora en adelante, ¿nos explicamos?

—Quiero mirarte. Me gusta mirarte._ Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—No, no lo haces.

—Sí. Lo hago.

—A nadie le gusta mirarme. Ni siquiera a mí.

—No eres feo, Peruru._ Él se rió, deliberadamente colocando una yema del dedo debajo de su cicatriz.

— Ahora, suena a aprobación. Así como a una ostensible mentira de mierda.

—Te encuentro hipnotizante. No puedo sacarte de mi mente. Quiero estar contigo._ Peruru frunció el ceño, descendiendo.

— ¿Estar conmigo exactamente como?

—Ya sabes. Estar contigo. — Ella se ruborizó como un brillante diamante rojo, pero calculó que ella no tenía nada que perder. — Quiero…acostarme contigo._ Peruru se echó hacia atrás tan rápido que golpeó la barra. Y cuando las botellas de licor repiquetearon, supo que las historias sobre él eran falsas. No era ningún asesino de mujeres. Más que nada, parecía petrificado por pensar en que ella se sentía sexualmente atraída por él. Ella abrió la boca, pero él al cortó.

—Mantente lejos de mi, mujer. —Dijo él, lanzando a la basura la manzana medio comida. —Si no lo haces, no habrá nada que decir para poder defenderme.

—¿De qué? No soy ninguna amenaza para ti.

—No, pero puedo garantizarte que no arriesgaría tu maldita salud. Hay una muy buena razón por la que la gente se mantiene apartada de mí._ Él caminó saliendo de la habitación.

Viluy miró a toda aquella gente alrededor de la mesa del fondo. Todos concentrados en el juego. Era perfecto. No quería a ninguno de ellos para hablar sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Dejó su copa de vino y salió despacio de la sala de billar. Cuando entró en el vestíbulo, Peruru iba hacia arriba. Después de darle algún tiempo para que se adelantara, caminó rápidamente, moviéndose silenciosamente hacia el segundo piso. Cuando llegó arriba, vio el talón de su bota desaparecer por una esquina. Corrió rápidamente por la alfombra, manteniendo cierta distancia cuando él escogía el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación y al vestíbulo de abajo.

Peruru hizo una pausa. Ella se escondió detrás de una escultura de mármol. Cuando se asomó, él se había ido. Ella caminó hacia donde lo había visto y encontró una puerta ligeramente entornada. Acercó su cabeza. La habitación estaba a oscuras, la luz del pasillo progresaba poco en la oscuridad. Y hacía frío, como si la calefacción estuviera desconectada durante la noche, pero no había sido conectada ya que el calor del verano había desvanecido.

Sus ojos se adaptaron. Había una amplia cama. Suntuosa, con colgaduras de pesado terciopelo carmesí. Otros muebles eran igualmente pródigos, aunque había algo impar en una esquina en el suelo. Una plataforma de mantas. Y un cráneo. A Viluy la hicieron entrar dentro estirándola del brazo. La puerta se cerró de golpe y la habitación quedó sumergida en la total oscuridad. Con un rápido jadeo, la hizo girar y empujó su cara hacia la pared. Las velas se encendieron.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?_ Ella intentó tomar aliento, pero con el antebrazo de Peruru presionando sobre su espalda, no podía introducir mucho aire en sus pulmones.

—Yo, ah, yo….pensaba que nosotros podíamos hablar.

—De verdad. ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer aquí? Conversar.

—Sí, pensé…_ Su mano sujetaba como una abrazadera el dorso de su cuello.

—No hablo con las mujeres que en silencio me siguen. Pero te mostraré lo que estoy dispuesto a hacerles._ Colocó su grueso brazo alrededor de su estómago, retirando sus caderas de la pared y empujando su cabeza hacia abajo. Desequilibrada, ella se esforzó por aguantarse contra una de las molduras.

Su excitación arremetió contra su corazón. Su respiración explotó abriéndose paso a través de sus pulmones. Mientras el calor crecía entre sus piernas, su pecho le acariciaba la espalda. Sacó la blusa de su falda y resbaló su mano por su vientre, atravesándolo con sus dedos largos y la amplia palma.

—Una mujer como tú debería estar con otro aristócrata. ¿O las cicatrices y la reputación forman parte de mi atractivo? — Cuando ella no le contestó, por que estaba sin aliento, él refunfuñó. —Sí, desde luego que lo son._ Con un rápido movimiento él empujó hacia arriba su sostén y capturó su pecho. Atrapada en un ataque de cruda lujuria, ella siseó y se tensó. Él sonrió un poco. —¿Demasiado rápido? — Él tomó su pezón entre sus dedos y lo acarició, combinando el placer y el dolor. Ella gritó. —¿Es demasiado áspero para ti? Intentaré controlarme, pero, ya sabes, soy un salvaje. Es por eso por lo que me quieres ¿no es cierto?

Pero no era demasiado rápido o demasiado áspero. Dios la ayudara, le gustaba. Lo quería con fuerza y ahora y lo quería con él. Quería romper las reglas, quería el peligro y la emoción, quería el calor salvaje y el poder de él. Y ya estaba lista, sobre todo cuando le empujó la falda hacia las caderas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era apartar su tanga y podría hundirse profundamente. Pero ella quería verlo cuando la penetrara. Y quería tocar su cuerpo también. Comenzó a levantarse, pero él la contuvo, inclinándose contra su cuello, manteniéndola en el lugar.

—Lo siento, soy un pony con truco. Solo lo hago así._ Ella luchó, muriéndose por besarlo.

—Peruru…

—Llegas tarde para habértelo repensado. —Su voz era un gruñido sensual en su oído. —Por alguna razón, quiero joderte. Mal. Por lo que háganos a ambos un favor y aprieta los dientes. No me costará mucho tiempo._ Su mano abandonó su pecho, se lanzó entre sus piernas y encontró su centro. Peruru se congeló. Instintivamente ella movió sus caderas, frotándose entre sus dedos, sintiendo una maravillosa fricción… Él saltó hacia atrás. —Sal de aquí._ Desorientada, ferozmente despertada, se balanceó cuando se incorporó.

—¿Qué?_ Peruru se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y miró fijamente al suelo. Cuando ella no se movió, él rugió.

—Márchate.

—Por qué…

—Dios, me pones enfermo._ Viluy sintió que toda la sangre le abandonaba la cara. Se bajó la falda y recompuso su camisa y el sostén. Entonces salió de la habitación.

Peruru cerró con un golpe la puerta y corrió al cuarto de baño. Levantó la tapa del retrete, se inclinó y vomitó la manzana que se había comido. Cuando tiró de la cadena, se hundió en el suelo, tembloroso y mareado. Intento respirar profundamente, pero todo lo que podía oler era a Viluy. Su adorable, inexplicable excitación estaba en sus dedos. Se quitó el jersey de cuello vuelto y lo colocó alrededor de su mano, necesitando su débil olor.

Dios, el perfecto satén de ella. La magnífica fragancia de su pasión. Todo lluvia exquisita. Ninguna mujer se había mojado por él durante cien años. No desde su tiempo como esclavo de sangre. Y entonces…él no lo había querido, había aprendido a temer la excitación. Intentó concentrarse en el actual regalo, intentando mantener la imagen del cuarto de baño, pero el pasado lo succionó hacia atrás… Estaba en la celda, con los grilletes puestos, su cuerpo no era suyo. Sintió las manos de la Mistress, olió el bálsamo que tenía que ponerle para conseguir la erección que necesitaba. Y luego ella lo montaba, bombeándolo hasta que lo conseguía. Después de esto, lo mordía y agredía mientras bebía y se alimentaba de sus venas.

Todo había vuelto. Las violaciones. Las humillaciones. Las décadas de abusos hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que casi no fue nada, casi muerto excepto por el incesante latido de su corazón, atrapado en su memoria y el funcionamiento mecánico de sus pulmones. Escuchó un extraño sonido. Comprendió que estaba gimiendo. Oh…Viluy Colocó su frente sobre su bíceps. Viluy. Dios, ella hacía que se avergonzara de sus cicatrices y de su fealdad, su aspecto arruinado y su negra y repugnante naturaleza.

En la fiesta ella sin ningún esfuerzo se había dirigido a sus hermanos y a las mujeres, sonriendo, riendo. Tenía un encanto y una facilidad que hablaba de la vida cómoda que había tenido. Probablemente nunca había conocido una palabra o un hecho poco amable. Seguramente nunca había sido cruel o dura con otra persona. Era una mujer que valía, no como la gente mala, hambrientas humanas de las que había estado bebiendo. No la había creído cuando le había dicho que quería acostarse con él, pero ella había querido. Era lo que toda su sedosa humedad significaba. Las mujeres podrían mentir sobre muchas cosas, pero no en esto. Nunca sobre esto. Peruru se estremeció. Cuando la había tenido inclinada y tocaba sus pechos, había planeado detenerse a pesar de lo que le había dicho. Había creído que la asustaría estando a solas, la abrumaría un poco antes de enviarla de nuevo a su camino. Pero en realidad había querido estar con él.

Recordó de nuevo lo que había sentido cuando se había zambullido entre sus muslos. Había sido tan….suave. Tan increíblemente caliente, lisa y lista. Al principio la había tocado para saber lo que sentía por él. No había tenido ninguna idea de hacerlo, pero entonces turbándolo, la Mistress había regresado. Había visto su cara y había sentido su cuerpo encima suyo. La Mistress siempre había ido a él muy animada y hacía muchos esfuerzos para asegurarse de que él lo sabía, aunque no la hubiera tocado nunca con las manos. Había sido astuta. Después de cada cosa que le hacía, si hubiera sido capaz de oponerse a ella, la habría desgarrado como un animal rabioso y ambos lo sabían. Peligrosamente enjaulado le representaba una gran emoción a ella.

Pensó en la atracción de Viluy hacia él. Estaba basado en lo mismo ¿no? El poder del sexo. El salvaje sujeto con los grilletes usados para el placer. O en el caso de Viluy, el hombre peligroso utilizado para una aventura. Se estómago se removió otra vez y se balanceó sobre el retrete.

—Pensaba que solo eras cruel. —Dijo Viluy detrás de él. — No sabía que en realidad te hice enfermar._ Joder. No había cerrado la puerta.

Nunca se habría imaginado que ella regresaría. Viluy se abrazó a sí misma. De todas las cosas que podía haberse inventado, esta superaba la ficción. Peruru tumbado y medio desnudo sobre el retrete con su jersey alrededor de su mano, los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes que hacían que se tensara. Mientras él maldecía, ella miró fijamente su cuerpo. Querido Señor, su espalda. La amplia extensión estaba surcada por cicatrices, evidenciando un pasado de azotes, que de algún modo no se habían curado con suavidad. Aunque como había pasado no lo podía adivinar.

—¿Por qué estás otra vez en mi habitación? —Le preguntó él, la voz resonando alrededor del borde porcelana.

—Yo, ah, quería gritarte.

—¿Te importa si primero termino y me levanto? — El agua salió y gorgoteó mientras se lavaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, esto solo es parte de la diversión._ Ella entró en el cuarto de baño y tuvo la impresión que era muy limpio, muy blanco y totalmente impersonal. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Peruru estaba de pie mirando hacia ella. Ella se tragó un jadeo.

Aunque claramente poderoso, sus músculos destacaban descarnadamente, las estriadas fibras individuales y visibles. Para ser un guerrero, para cualquier hombre, era delgado, demasiado delgado. Sinceramente estaba cerca de cerca de morir de hambre. Tenía cicatrices delante, aunque solo en dos lugares; sobre su pectoral izquierdo y sobre su hombro derecho. Tenía ambos pezones perforados, pequeños aros de plata con pequeñas esferas colgando de ellos captando la luz mientras él respiraba. Pero nada de eso fue lo que la dejó estupefacta. Las gruesas marcas negras tatuadas en su cuello y muñecas eran horribles.

—¿Por qué llevas las marcas de un esclavo de sangre? —Susurró ella.

—Haz cuentas.

—Pero que es…

—¿Supones que no le puede pasar a alguien como yo?

—Bien, sí. Eres un guerrero. Un noble.

—El destino es una perra cruel._ Su corazón se abrió de par en par para él y todo lo que había pensado sobre él cambió. Era más que una emoción, pero un hombre que ella quería aliviar. Reconfortar. Con un impulso, dio una pasó hacia él. Sus oscuros ojos se estrecharon. —Realmente no quieres acercarte, mujer. Sobre todo no ahora._ Ella no le escuchó. Cuando ya no hubo distancia entre ellos, él echó marcha atrás hasta que quedó atrapado en la esquina entre la ducha de cristal y la pared. —¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?_ Ella no le contestó, por que no estaba segura. —Retrocede. —Chasqueó él. Abrió la boca, alargando sus colmillos al tamaño de los de un tigre. Esto la hizo hacer una pausa.

—Pero tal vez puedo…

—¿Salvarme o alguna mierda? Oh, de acuerdo. Es tu fantasía, esta es la parte dónde, se supone, me atraviesan tus ojos. Entregando a mi bestia a los brazos de una virgen.

—No soy una virgen.

—Bien, mejor para ti._ Ella extendió su mano, queriendo ponerla sobre su pecho. Directamente sobre su corazón. Él se apartó de ella, apretándose contra el mármol. Cuando el sudor estalló por todo su cuerpo, estiró el cuello distanciándose y su cara tensa se estremeció. Su pecho moviéndose arriba y abajo, haciendo brillar intermitentemente los anillos de los pezones. Su voz atenuada hasta que no fue apenas un sonido.

—No me toques. No puedo….no puedo soportar ser tocado ¿vale? Duele._ Viluy se detuvo.

—¿Por qué? — Dijo ella suavemente. —Por que te…

—Joder sal de aquí, por favor.— Apenas podía pronunciar las palabras. —Estoy a punto de destruir algo. Y no quiero que seas tú.

—No me harás daño._ Él cerró los ojos.

—Maldita seas. ¿Qué pasa con los tipos refinados? ¿Has sido criada para torturar a la gente?

—Buen Señor, no. Solo quiero ayudarte.

—Mentirosa.— Le escupió él, se le abrieron de pronto los ojos. —Eres una mentirosa. No quieres ayudarme, quieres empujar una serpiente de cascabel con un palo para ver lo que hace.

—Eso no es verdad. Al menos…no ahora._ Su mirada fue como el hielo, desalmada. Y su voz perdió toda entonación.

—¿Me quieres? Bien. Joder, puedes tenerme._ Peruru se lanzó sobre ella. La echo al suelo, colocándola sobre su estómago y arrastrando sus manos hacia su espalda. El mármol estaba frío contra su cara cuando estando de rodillas le separó las piernas. Escuchó el sonido de algo que se rasgaba. Su tanga.

Ella se entumeció. Sus ideas no podían seguir el paso de sus acciones y menos podían sus emociones. Pero su cuerpo sabía lo que quería. Enfadado o no, ella lo acogería. El peso de él la abandonó brevemente y ella escuchó el sonido de una cremallera. Entonces él estuvo sobre ella sin que hubiera nada entre su enorme erección y su centro. Pero él no empujó. Solo jadeó mientras se congelaba en el sitio, su aliento ruidosamente rápido en su oído… ¿Sollozaba? Su cabeza cayó sobre su nuca. Entonces él se apartó, cubriéndola mientras abandonaba su cuerpo. Colocándose sobre su espalda, él puso sus brazos sobre su cara.

—Oh, Dios. —Gimió él. —…Viluy.

Ella quiso tenderle la mano, pero estaba tan tenso que no se atrevió. Con dificultad ella se puso de pie y apartó la mirada de él. Los pantalones de Peruru estaban sobre sus muslos, su sexo ya no estaba erecto. Jesús, su cuerpo estaba en malas condiciones. Su estómago hueco. Los huesos de su cadera Saliéndosele de la piel. Era verdad que debía beber solo de las humanas, pensó ella. Y no comía nada en absoluto. Ella se concentró en las bandas de tatuajes que recubrían sus muecas y su cuello. Y en las cicatrices. Destrozado. No roto.

Aunque ella se avergonzaba de admitir esto ahora, la oscuridad había sido la parte más grande de su encanto. Era tal anomalía, un contraste para lo que conocía de la vida. Esto lo hacía mucho más peligroso. Excitante. Atractivo. Pero eso había sido una fantasía. Esto era la realidad. Él sufría. Y no había nada de atractivo o emocionante en ello. Ella cogió una toalla, se acercó a él, poniéndola con cuidado sobre la carne expuesta. Él saltó y la aferró fuertemente contra él. Cuando elevó la vista hacia ella, el blanco de sus ojos estaba inyectado en sangre, pero no lloraba. Tal vez ella había estado confundida sobre los sollozos.

—Por favor…déjame.— Dijo él.

—Deseo…

—Ve. Ahora. No deseos, no esperanzas. No nada. Sólo déjame. Y nunca te acerques a mí otra vez. Júralo. Júralo.

—Yo…yo lo prometo._ Viluy se dio prisa en salir de su dormitorio. Cuando ella estuvo en el pasillo lo bastante lejos, se paró y peinándose con los dedos, intentando alisarlo. Podía sentir su tanga alrededor de la cintura y la dejó allí. No tenía ningún lugar donde dejarla si se la quitaba.

Escaleras abajo al fiesta todavía estaba en plena actividad, pero ella se sintió fuera de lugar, agotada. Se acercó a Serena, se dijeron adiós y buscó por los alrededores algún doggen para que la llevara a casa. Pero entonces Peruru entró en la habitación. Se había puesto la ropa de entrenamiento de nylon blanca y llevaba una bolsa negra en la mano. Sin mirarla para nada, se acercó por detrás a Helios, quien estaba a un par de pasos de distancia. Cuando Helios se giró y vio la bolsa, retrocedió.

—No, Peruru. No quiero…

—Lo harás, hermano o encontraré a alguien que lo haga.

Peruru le dio la bolsa. Helios lo miró fijamente. Cuando cogió la bolsa, su mano tembló. Los dos salieron juntos.


	43. Capítulo 41

**CAPÍTULO 41**

Serena dejó el plato vacío cerca del fregadero y le pasó una bandeja a Darien para poder recoger juntos todos los envases vacíos. Ahora que la fiesta había terminado, todos ayudaban a limpiar. Cuando salieron al vestíbulo, dijo ella.

—Estoy contenta de que Luna y Artemís hallan alojado a Zafiro. Me habría gustado verlo esta noche, pero soy feliz de saber que se encuentra en buenas manos.

—Artemís me dijo que el pobre niño no puede salir de la cama, está agotado. Todo lo que hace es comer y dormir. Ah, a propósito, creo que tenías razón. Helios se mezcló con Viluy. Pasó mucho tiempo mirándola. Nunca le he visto hacerlo antes.

—Pero después de lo que me dijiste sobre…_ Cuando pasaron junto a la magnífica escalera, una puerta oculta debajo de ella se abrió. Peruru salió. Su cara estaba golpeada, su camisa de entrenamiento hecha trizas. Había sangre sobre él.

—Oh, mierda. —murmuró Darien._ El hermano los pasó, los ámbares ojos vidriosos no mirándolos. Su pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción parecía totalmente fuera de contexto, como si hubiera disfrutado de una buena comida o tal vez buen sexo en vez de conseguir que el infierno santo lo golpeara. Subió arriba despacio, una pierna no la doblaba bien.

—Mejor que vaya a limpiar a Helios. —Darien le dio la bandeja a Serena y la beso ligeramente. —Yo podría tardar un rato.

—Porque Helios….Oh…Dios.

—Sólo por que lo obligó. Esa es la única razón, Serena.

—Bien…quédate mientras lo necesites._ Pero antes de que entrara en el pasaje, Helios salió llevando el equipo de ejercicios. Se veía tan agotado como Peruru, pero no tenía ninguna señal sobre él. No, eso no era correcto. Sus nudillos estaban amoratados y agrietados. Y tenía manchas de sangre en el pecho.

—Hey, hombre. —Dijo Darien. Helios miró a su alrededor y pareció asustarse de encontrase donde estaba. Darien se puso delante suyo.

—¿Mi hermano?_ Sus sobresaltados ojos lo enfocaron. —Hey.

—¿Quieres ir arriba? ¿Un poco de guarida?

—Oh, si, no. Estoy bien. — Sus ojos saltaron hacia Serena. Mirándola desde la distancia. — Yo, ah, estoy bien. Sí, de verdad. ¿Imagino que la fiesta ya ha terminado?_ Darien cogió la bolsa. La camisa rosa pálido de Helios sobresalía de ella, cogida con la cremallera.

—Vamos, subamos juntos.

—Deberías quedarte con tu mujer.

—Ella lo entiende. Vamos juntos, mi hermano._ Los hombros de Helios se hundieron sobre su torso.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Sí, yo no…yo preferiría no estar solo ahora mismo.

* * *

Cuando Darien finalmente regresó a su habitación y de Serena, supo que estaría dormida, por lo que cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Había una vela encendida sobre la mesita de noche y con el brillo vio que la cama era un lío. Serena había empujado el edredón y esparcido las almohadas. Ella estaba de espaldas, el adorable camisón blanco retorcido alrededor de su cintura, subiendo sobre sus muslos. Nunca había visto la seda antes, sabía que lo había llevado por que quería que fuera una noche muy especial. La visión le dio cuerda y aún cuando la vibración comenzaba a quemarlo, se arrodilló a su lado de la cama. Tenía que estar cerca de ella.

No sabía como Helios continuaba haciéndolo, sobre todo en noches como esta. Un hermano solo amaba tener que sangrar, exigiendo dolor y castigo. Entonces Helios había hecho lo que le habían pedido que hiciera, aceptando la transferencia del sufrimiento. Peruru sin duda estaba durmiendo. Helios podría estar fijo a su alrededor en su misma piel durante días. Era un hombre muy bueno, fiel a Peruru. Pero el trabajo de la culpa de lo que le había pasado a Peruru, lo mataba. Dios, ¿Cómo alguien podría acordar golpear a quien amaba solo porque la persona quería?

—Hueles muy bien. —Murmuró Serena, acurrucándose a su lado y mirándolo. —Como un Starbucks.

—Es por el humo rojo. Helios encendió algo intenso, pero no lo culpo. —Darien le cogió la mano y frunció el ceño. —Tienes otra vez fiebre.

—Déjalo. Me siento mucho mejor. — Ella le besó la muñeca. —¿Cómo está Helios?

—Un desastre.

—¿Peruru le hace hacer esto mucho?

—No. No se lo que lo hizo saltar esta noche.

—Lo siento mucho por ambos. Pero sobre todo por Helios._ Él le sonrió a ella, le gustaba la manera en que ella se preocupaba por sus hermanos. Serena se sentó despacio, colocando sus piernas de manera que quedaron colgando de la cama. Su camisón tenía un corpiño de encaje y a través del modelo él podía ver sus pechos. Sus muslos se tensaron y cerró los ojos. Esto era un infierno. Deseaba estar con ella. Estando asustado de lo que su cuerpo haría. Y no estaba pensando solo en el sexo. Necesitaba abrazarla.

Sus manos se elevaron hasta su cara. Cuando el pulgar acarició su boca, sus labios se abrieron por propio acuerdo, una invitación subversiva que ella aceptó. Ella se inclinó y lo besó, su lengua penetrando, tomando lo que sabía que él no debería estar ofreciendo.

—Hummm. Sabes bien._ Había estado fumando con Helios, sabiendo que iba a volver, esperando que pudiera relajarse un poco. No podría volver a controlar una repetición de lo que había pasado en la habitación del billar. —Te quiero, Darien. —Ella cambió de posición, abriendo sus piernas, tirando su cuerpo contra ella. La energía se arremolinaba condensándose a lo largo de su columna y la irradiaba, perforando sus manos y sus pies, haciendo que sus uñas cantaran con el dolor y se le estremeciera el pelo. Él se echó hacia atrás.

—Escucha, Serena…_ Ella sonrió y se quitó el camisón por la cabeza, sacudiendo la cosa de tal manera que cayó sobre el suelo formando un remolino. Su piel desnuda a la luz de la vela lo enredó. No podía moverse.

—Ámame, Darien. —Ella le cogió las manos y se las puso sobre sus pechos. Incluso cuando se dijo que no tenía que tocarla, él ahuecó las elevaciones, sus pulgares alisando sus pezones. Ella arqueó la espalda. —Oh, sí. Así.

Él fue hacia su cuello, lamiendo encima de la vena. Quería beber con fuerza de ella, sobre todo cuando ella sostenía la cabeza como si también quisiera. No era que tuviera que alimentarse. La quería en su cuerpo, en su sangre. Quería ser abrazado por ella, vivir de ella. Deseaba que pudiera hacer lo mismo con él. Ella le puso los brazos alrededor de los hombros y se retiró, intentando bajarlo hacia el colchón. Dios le ayudara, él le dejó. Ella estaba ahora debajo, olió el despertar que tenía por él. Darien cerró los ojos. No podía negarla. No podía parar la precipitación que había en su interior. Atrapado entre los dos, la besó y rezó.

Algo no estaba bien, pensó Serena. Darien no estaba a su alcance. Cuando ella quiso quitarle la camisa, no le dejó ponerse con los botones. Cuando intentó tocar su erección, alejó sus caderas. Incluso cuando succionó sus pechos y pasó la mano entre sus piernas, era como si le hiciera el amor a distancia.

—Darien…—Su voz se rompió cuando sintió sus labios sobre su ombligo. —Darien ¿que está pasando?_ Sus grandes manos separaron sus piernas ampliamente, su boca dirigiéndose al interior de sus muslos. Mordisqueándola, jugando con los colmillos, nunca hiriéndola. —Darien, para un minuto…

Él puso su boca sobre su sexo, tomándola entre sus labios, chupándola, moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás, saboreándola. Se dobló sobre la cama a ver su cabeza morena bajando, sus hombros debajo de sus rodillas, sus piernas tan pálidas y finas contra él como telón de fondo. Ella iba a estar totalmente perdida en otro segundo.

Agarrando un mechón de su cabello, lo estiró apartándolo de ella. Sus ojos azules brillaron tenuemente con poder sexual mientras respiraba directamente con los labios abiertos, brillantes. Deliberadamente él la tomó más abajo entre sus dientes y la absorbió. Luego su lengua le dio un lametazo largo y lento hacia arriba. Ella cerró los ojos, hinchada, derretida.

—¿Cuál es el problema? — Ella susurró.

—No era consciente de que lo hubiera. —Él acarició su centro con los nudillos, frotando la piel sensible. —¿No te gusta esto?

—Desde luego que sí._ Su pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos.

—Entonces déjame que vuelva a lo que estaba haciendo._ Antes de que él dejara caer la cabeza y pusiera la lengua sobre ella otra vez, ella lo sujetó cerrando sus piernas alrededor de su mano lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Por qué no puedo tocarte? —Le preguntó ella.

—Nos estamos tocando. —Él movió sus dedos. —Estoy aquí mismo._ Oh, Dios ¿podía estar ella más caliente?

— No, no estás._ Ella intentó apartarse y sentarse, pero él extendió su brazo libre. Su palma sobre su pecho, empujando su espalda sobre la cama.

—No he terminado. —Dijo él con profundo estruendo.

—Quiero tocar tu cuerpo._ Su mirada llameó intensamente. Pero solo fue eso, el brillo había desaparecido y una rápida emoción pasó por su cara. ¿Miedo? Ella no podría decirlo, por que él bajó la cabeza. La besó sobre el muslo, acariciándola con su mejilla, su mandíbula y su boca.

—No hay nada como tu calor, tu sabor, tu suavidad. Permíteme complacerte, Serena._ Las palabras la enfriaron. Las había oído antes. Al comienzo. Sus labios se movieron por el interior de su pierna, cerca del hogar.

—Wo. Páralo, Darien. —Él lo hizo. — Unilateralmente no es muy atractivo para mí. No quiero que me sirvas. Quiero estar contigo._ Su boca se apretó y él se bajó de la cama en una brusca oleada. ¿Iba a abandonarla? Pero él solo se arrodilló en el suelo, sus brazos sobre el colchón, la cabeza colgando sobre sus hombros. Recogiéndose consigo mismo. Ella estiró una pierna tocando su antebrazo con un pie. —No me digas que vas a decirme que no. —Murmuró ella.

Él alzó la vista hacia ella. Desde la baja posición de su cabeza, sus ojos eran meras líneas en su cara, escupiendo brillantes rayos de neón azul. Arqueando su cuerpo, ella movió su pierna, dándole una pequeña imagen de lo que ella sabía que él quería tan duramente. Contuvo la respiración. Con un poderoso movimiento, fluido, Darien surgió del suelo y saltó sobre ella, aterrizando entre sus muslos. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y … Oh, gracias, Dios.

Llegó inmediatamente, apretando sobre toda aquella dureza en ondas. Cuando el tronar retrocedió, lo sintió temblando sobre ella, dentro de ella. Estaba a punto de decirle que dejara su autocontrol cuando comprendió que el refrenamiento no era el problema. Estaba en una especie de ensimismamiento, cada músculo de su cuerpo tenía un espasmo.

—¿Darien? — Ella alzó la vista hacia su cara. Sus ojos eran blancos y brillantes. En una tentativa por tranquilizarlo, colocó sus manos sobre su espalada, pero sintió algo sobre su piel. Un dibujo levantado. Líneas, casi. —Darien, hay algo sobre tu…_ Él se apartó de ella y se fue directamente hacia la puerta. —¿Darien? — Ella cogió su camisón y se lo puso mientras salía tras él.

Fuera en el pasillo él se paró para juntarse los pantalones y Serena casi gritó. El tatuaje estaba vivo. La cosa se había levantado sobre su espalda, el diseño se alzaba en las sombras. Y se movía aun cuando él estaba fuera. El gran dragón bulló mientras la miraba fijamente, la cabeza y los ojos dirigidos hacia ella mientras su cuerpo se ondulaba. Buscaba una salida.

—¡Darien!

Él salió como una bala, bajando al vestíbulo y desapareciendo por una puerta oculta bajo la escalera. Darien no dejó de correr hasta que estuvo dentro de las instalaciones de entrenamiento. Cuando pasó por el vestuario, perforó las puertas al abrirlas y fue hacia la ducha común. Conectó una de las duchas, se deslizó hacia abajo sobre los azulejos y se sentó bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Era todo tan terriblemente claro. Las vibraciones. Los murmullos. Siempre alrededor de Serena, sobre todo si estaba excitada. Dios, no sabía por qué no lo había entendido antes. Tal vez no quería evitar la verdad. Estando con Serena era diferente porque…él no era el único que quería hacer el amor con ella. La bestia la quería también. La bestia quería salir para poder tomarla.


	44. Capítulo 42

**CAPÍTULO 42**

Cuando Viluy llegó a casa no podía estarse quieta. Después de haber escrito en su diario durante una hora, se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta y su parka. Afuera, la nevisca caía de forma desorganizada, haciendo girar los remolinos de aire frío. Cerrando la cremallera de la parka, anduvo sobre la alta hierba y desigual del prado. Peruru. No podía cerrar los ojos y no verlo estar de espaldas en aquel cuarto de baño. Destrozado. No roto. Se paró y miró la nieve. La había dado su palabra de que no lo volvería a molestar, pero no quería mantener la promesa. Dios la ayudara, quería intentarlo otra vez con él….

En la distancia notó que alguien andaba en los alrededores de la casa de Serena. Viluy se puso rígida por el miedo, pero entonces vio una melena rubia, por lo que no era un restrictor. Obviamente alguien estaba trabajando en la instalación del sistema de seguridad. Lo saludó con la mano y fue hacia allí. Después de haber hablado con Jedite en la fiesta, le había gustado tremendamente. Tenía la clase de capacidad mental que por lo general aspiraba hacia las habilidades sociales de un vampiro, pero con aquel guerrero, tenías el paquete entero. Era atractivo, omnisciente, poderoso, la clase de hombre que te hacía pensar en bebés solo para guardar su ADN en el fondo genético. Ella se preguntó porque llevaba aquel guante de cuero negro. Y sobre los tatuajes que tenía en el lado de su cara. Tal vez le preguntaría sobre ellos, si le parecía bien.

—Pensaba que no tendrías que terminarlo ahora. —Le dijo cuando pasó por la terraza. — Que pasa con Serena…_ La figura de cabello rubio que iba hacia ella de frente no era Jedite. Y esto no estaba vivo.

—¿Jennifer? —Le dijo el restrictor maravillado.

Durante una fracción de segundo Viluy se congeló. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y corrió, moviéndose rápidamente sobre la tierra. No tropezó; no vaciló. Era rápida y estaba segura mientras cruzaba el prado, aun cuando estaba aterrorizada. Si pudiera llegar a casa, podría encerrarse y dejar fuera al restrictor. Cuando él entrara por la ventana, ella ya estaría en el sótano donde nadie podía llegar. Llamaría a Diamante y cogería el túnel subterráneo que llevaba al otro lado de la propiedad.

El restrictor estaba detrás suyo— podía escuchar el sonido de sus largos pasos y el crujido de la ropa — pero no había terminado cuando se precipitó al otro lado del césped crujiente, helado. Guió sus ojos hacia las alegres Luces de su casa, provocando a sus músculos para correr más. El primer dolor la golpeó en el muslo. El segundo en medio de la espalda, en la parka. Sus piernas se enlentecieron y sus pies parecían aletas de gran tamaño. Entonces la distancia que tenía que recorrer era mayor, se extendía infinitamente, pero continuó de todos modos. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta trasera, serpenteaba. De alguna forma, entró dentro, pero luchó contra la cerradura con los dedos que tenía sin fuerza.

Cuando se giró y se fue tambaleándose hacia el sótano, el sonido de que las puertas de la ventana estaban siendo golpeadas era da alguna manera extrañamente tranquilas, como si estuviera pasando en algún lugar lejano, muy lejano. Una mano le atrapó el hombro. El impulso bélico fue fuerte en ella y se armó de valor, pegándole al restrictor con el puño cerrado. Momentáneamente él se quedó atontado y luego él la golpeó en la espalda, enviándola al suelo. La giró y la golpeó otra vez, la palma abierta sobre su pómulo, golpeando su cabeza sobre el suelo.

Ella no sintió nada. Ni la bofetada, ni el golpe en la cabeza. Lo cual fue bueno por que no la distrajo cuando le mordió el brazo. Agitándose juntos, golpearon la mesa de la cocina, dispersando las sillas. Se liberó cogiendo una de las cosas y lo golpeó en el pecho con el Disorientated, jadeante, avanzó lentamente distanciándose. Su cuerpo se agotó al pie de la escalera del sótano.

Estando tendida allí, estaba consciente, pero incapaz de moverse. Tenía un vago pensamiento sobre que algo le goteaba sobre los ojos. Probablemente su propia sangre, tal vez un poco de la del restrictor. El alcance de su visión giraba a su alrededor mientras estaba tendida. Examinó la cara del restrictor. Cabello rubio, ojos azules pálidos. Buen Dios. El asesino estaba llorando cuando la levantó del suelo y la acunó entre sus brazos. La última cosa de la que fue consciente, fue la vista de sus lágrimas cayéndole sobre la cara. Ella no sintió absolutamente nada.

O sacó con cuidado a la mujer en la cabina del camión. Deseaba por todos los infiernos no haber estado de acuerdo en dejar su lugar de esa manera podría vivir en el centro de persuasión. Habría preferido mantenerla lejos de los otros restrictores, pero hombres otra vez, si estaba aquí sería capaz de asegurarse de que no escapaba. Y si cualquier otro asesino se acercaba a …bien, utilizaría los cuchillos.

Mientras pasaba a la mujer por la puerta, le miró la cara. Se parecía a su Jennifer. Ojos de diferente color, pero la cara en forma de corazón. La espesa cabellera plateada. El delgado cuerpo, perfectamente proporcionado. En realidad, ella era más hermosa que lo que había sido Jennifer. Y golpeaba con más dureza también. Puso a la mujer sobre la mesa y tocó la magulladura de su mejilla, la herida del labio, las señales sobre su garganta. La lucha había sido tremenda: por todos los medios, sin ahorrar nada, ninguna parada hasta que él ganó y sostuvo su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Mirando fijamente a la vampira, recordó el pasado. Siempre había tenido miedo de ser el que mataría a Jennifer, que alguna noche todos esos golpes cruzarían la línea. En cambio había terminado por asesinar al conductor que le había clavado el coche de frente. El bastardo había estado bebido sobre las cinco de la tarde y ella solo volvía a casa del trabajo.

Llevarse a su asesino había sido fácil. Había encontrado donde vivía el tipo y había esperado que llegara a casa en busca de mierda. Entonces le había golpeado la cabeza al hombre con el hierro de los neumáticos y lo había empujado por las escaleras. Con el cuerpo enfriándose, O había conducido hacia el norte y al este, todo el camino atravesando el país. Donde había caído en la Sociedad. Un coche paró fuera. Rápidamente recogió a la mujer y la llevó a uno de los agujeros. Después de colocar el dogal alrededor de su pecho, abrió la tapa de uno de ellos y la dejó caer en su interior.

—¿Conseguiste otro? — Le preguntó U cuando entro dentro.

—Sí. —O hizo un alarde al examinar el otro agujero, con el hombre que el Sr. X había estado trabajando la noche anterior. El civil estaba cambiando de posición en le tubo, pareciendo un poco asustado, maullando ruidos.

—Entonces vamos a poder trabajar sobre la captura fresca. —Dijo U. O puso la bota sobre la cubierta de la mujer.

—Este es mío. Alguien la toca y les arranco la piel con los dientes.

—¿Ella? Excelente Sensei estará contento.

—Usted no dirá nada sobre esto. ¿Nos entendemos?_ U frunció el ceño, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Claro. Lo que sea, hombre. Pero usted sabe que él lo averiguará tarde o temprano. Cuando lo haga, solo piense que no vino de mí._ O podía ver que U mantendría el secreto y con un impulso le dio la dirección al asesino de la granja en al que había estado. Un pequeño favor a cambio de la integridad del restrictor.

—El nombre de la mujer que vive allí es Serena Tsukino. Fue vista con un hermano. Vaya a por ella, hombre._ U asintió.

— Lo haré, pero está cerca el alba y necesito dormir. He estado levantado durante dos noches demasiado tiempo y me estoy debilitando.

—Entonces mañana. Ahora déjenos._ U ladeó la cabeza y echó un vistazo al tubo del agujero.

—¿Nosotros?

—Joder, salga de aquí, U.

U salió y O escuchó como el sonido del coche del restrictor se desvanecía. Satisfecho, miró hacia la cubierta de red. Y no pudo dejar de sonreír.


	45. Capítulo 43

**CAPÍTULO 43**

Darien no volvió a la casa principal hasta las cinco de la tarde. Mientras caminaba por el túnel, no hizo ningún ruido. Se había quitado los zapatos porque se le habían empapado y después olvidó dónde los había dejado. Era un cable vivo, le quemaba un rugido del que no podía deshacerse no importaba lo agotado que estuviera o cuantas pesas levantara o cuanto corriera. En este punto, ni siquiera era de consideración, porque no podía imaginarse teniendo sexo con cien mujeres diferentes ya que no lo rebajaría.

No tenía ninguna escapatoria, pero tenía que dirigirse a Serena. Temía decirle que había sido condenado hacía un siglo y no tenía ninguna idea de cómo explicarle que la bestia quería tener sexo con ella. Pero ella tenía que saber por qué se había mantenido alejado. Se preparó y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Ella no estaba allí. Fue abajo y se encontró con Tomoe en la cocina.

—¿Has visto a Serena? — Le preguntó, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener el nivel de su voz.

—Sí, señor. Ha salido._ A Darien se le heló la sangre.

— ¿A dónde iba?

—Ella no lo dijo.

—¿Se llevó algo con ella? ¿El bolso? ¿Una bolsa de viaje?

—Un libro. Un bollo. Una parka._ Fuera. Darien corrió por el túnel subterráneo y estuvo en el Pit en medio minuto. Golpeó sobre la puerta. Jedite se tomó su maldito tiempo para contestar, iba vestido con unos boxer cortos y fijó la cabeza cuando dijo.

—Qué el…

—Serena ha salido de la casa. Sola. Necesito encontrarla._ Jedite se frotó los ojos y lo miró intentando concentrarse. Fue hacia su ordenador, viendo cada imagen del exterior que tenía, y la encontró sentada al sol en la puerta de la calle de la mansión. Era astuta. Si algo le pasara, sería capaz de entrar en el vestíbulo en un momento. Darien suspiró.

—¿Cómo haces para que esta cosa se mueva acercándose más?

—Uso el zoom con el botón de la derecha del ratón._ Darien centró la imagen. Ella estaba alimentando a un par de gorriones, lanzándoles trocitos del bollo. Cada vez que levantaba la cabeza, miraba a su alrededor. La sonrisa confidencial en su cara, solo una leve elevación de sus labios. Él tocó la pantalla, acariciando su cara con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Sabes, te equivocaste, mi hermano.

—¿Lo hice?

—Ella es mi destino.

—¿Dije que no lo fuera?_ Darien lo miró sobre todo el equipo del ordenador, concentrándose en el ojo tatuado de Jedite.

—No soy su primer amante. Me dijiste que mi destino era una virgen. Por lo cual te has equivocado.

—Nunca me equivoco._ Darien frunció el ceño, rechazando de primera mano la idea de que alguna otra mujer significaría o tomaría el lugar de Serena en su corazón. Hombre, que se joda el destino si iba a intentar que amara a alguien más. Y al diablo con los pronósticos de Jedite.

—Debe de ser agradable saberlo todo. —Refunfuñó él. —O al menos pensar que lo sabes._ Mientras se giraba para dirigirse al túnel, su brazo fue agarrado con fuerza. Los diamantinos ojos de Jedite, por lo general tan tranquilos, se habían estrechado y se había cabreado.

—Cuando digo que no me equivoco, no lo hago por mi ego. Ver el futuro es una maldita maldición, mi hermano. ¿Crees que me gusta saber cuando se va a morir todo el mundo?_ Darien retrocedió y Jedite sonrió con frialdad. —Sí, cómetelo. Y luego comprende que la única cosa que no se es cuando, por lo que no os puedo salvar a ninguno. Ahora, ¿quieres decirme por qué debería fanfarronear sobre mi maldición?

—Oh, Dios…mi hermano. Lo siento…_ Jedite sopló su aliento.

—De acuerdo. Mira, ¿por qué no vas con tu mujer? Ha estado pensando en ti toda la tarde. No te ofendas, pero me canso de oír su voz en mi cabeza.

* * *

Serena se recostó más contra las grandes puertas de cobre y acero y levantó la vista. En lo alto, el cielo era una extensión brillante azul, el aire seco y vigorizante después de la extraordinaria y temprana nevada de la noche anterior. Antes de que el sol se pusiera, quería caminar por las tierras, pero el calor que atravesaba su parka la volvía letárgica. O tal vez solo estaba agotada. No había sido capaz de dormir después de que Darien abandonara la habitación, había pasado todo el día esperando que volviera. No tenía ninguna idea de lo que había pasado anoche. No estaba segura de lo que había visto o que pensaba que lo había hecho. Por todos los santos, los tatuajes no se levantaban de la piel de nadie. Y no se movían. Al menos, no en su mundo.

Darien no había sido la única razón de su insomnio. Era hora de averiguar lo que los doctores iban a hacerle. La cita con la Dra. Delia Croce era mañana y cuando hubiera terminado, sabría lo malos que iban a ser los tratamientos. Dios…Quería hablar con Darien sobre todo para lo que tendría que prepararse. Cuando el sol bajó por debajo de la línea de los árboles, el frío se instaló en ella. Se levantó, se estiró y luego pasó por el primer juego de puertas hacia el vestíbulo. Cuando se cerraron, ella mostró su cara hacia la cámara y el juego del interior se abrió. Darien estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de la entrada. Se levantó despacio.

—Hola. He estado esperándote._ Ella sonrió torpemente, cambiando su libro hacia delante y hacia atrás entre sus manos.

— Quería decirte dónde estaba. Pero te olvidaste del móvil cuando tú…

—Serena, escucha, sobre anoche…

—Espera, antes de comenzar con eso. —Ella le cogió la mano. Tomó una profunda respiración. —Mañana voy al hospital. Para la consulta de antes de los tratamientos._ Su ceño fruncido se volvió muy profundo, sus cejas se encontraban en medio de su frente.

—¿Qué hospital?

—San Francis.

—A qué hora.

—Por la tarde.

—Quiero que alguien vaya contigo.

—¿Un doggen?_ Él negó con la cabeza.

—Haruka. El poli es bueno con las armas y no quiero que vayas sin protección. Mira, ¿podemos ir arriba?_ Ella asintió y él le tomó la mano, conduciéndola hasta el segundo piso. Cuando estuvieron en su dormitorio, él se paseaba sin cesar, mientras ella se sentó sobre la cama. Cuando ellos hablaron de la cita con el doctor, resultó que la preparación de él era más bien la preparación de ella. Y luego se quedaron en silencio.

—Darien, explícame qué pasó anoche. —Cuando él vaciló, ella le dijo. —Sea lo que sea, pasaremos por ello. Puedes decírmelo._ Él se paró. Afrontándola.

—Soy peligroso._ Ella frunció el ceño.

—No, no lo eres.

—¿Sabes lo que hay por toda mi espalda?_ Con frialdad, ella pensó en el movimiento del tatuaje… Espera, se dijo ella. Eso no había pasado. Él había respirado con fuerza o algo y por eso la cosa parecía que había cambiado de posición. —Serena, es parte de mí. La bestia. Está dentro de mí. —Él se frotó el pecho y luego los brazos. Ahora los muslos. —Intento controlarlo lo mejor que puedo. Pero esto…no quiero hacerte daño. No se que hacer. Incluso ahora, cerca de ti, soy…Cristo, soy un lío de mierda._ Mientras tendía las manos que le temblaban, se veía totalmente atado. —Parte de la razón por la que tengo que luchar es por que el combate me relaja. —Dijo él. —Y también es lo de las mujeres. Las tomaba por que la liberación ayudaba a mantener a la bestia en el compartimento. Pero ahora no puedo tener sexo, estoy inestable. Es por lo que, anoche, casi lo perdí. Dos veces.

—Espera un… ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú me tienes. Haz el amor conmigo.

—No puedo dejar que pase más. —Dijo él con los dientes apretados. — No puedo…tener sexo contigo nunca más._ Atontada, ella lo miró fijamente.

—Eso significa, que ¿no estarás más conmigo? ¿Ninguna otra vez?_ Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca.

—¿Qué diablos? Tú me quieres. — Sus ojos se dirigieron al grueso bulto en sus pantalones. — puedo ver que estás duro. Puedo oler la necesidad que tienes por mí._ De repente sus ojos dejaron de parpadear y brillaron blancos. —¿Por qué te cambian los ojos? —Susurró ella.

—Por que ello…está llegando._ Cuando ella se calló, él comenzó a respirar de una manera extraña. Dos embates adentro, una larga exhalación. Dos jadeos cortos, un suspiro lento. Luchó por agarrarse con fuerza a lo que le decía. Y fracasó, al menos en una parte. Debía significar que tenía una especie de alter ego incondicional, pensó ella. —Serena, no puedo…estar contigo porque…cuando estoy contigo ello quiere salir. —Dos respiraciones rápidas. —Ello quiere…

—¿Qué, exactamente?

—Ello te quiere. — Él recostó alejándose de ella. —Serena, ello quiere…estar dentro de ti. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Mi otro lado quiere tomarte …tengo que irme ahora.

—¡Espera! —Él se paró en la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron. —Entonces permítele tenerme._ La boca de Darien cayó abierta.

—¿Estás loca?_ No, no lo estaba. Habían tenido sexo con una desesperación que había lindado la violencia. Había sentido sus duros empujes. Si esa otra personalidad era resistente, calculaba que podría manejarla.

—Solo déjate ir. Está bien._ Dos jadeos cortos. Un largo suspiro.

—Serena, no sabes….que coño estás diciendo._ Trató de hacerle ver la luz de ello.

—¿Qué vas ha hacer? ¿Comerme?_ Cuando él solo la miró con aquellos ojos en blanco, ella se enfrió. Jesús, tal vez él tenía su punto. Pero ella estaba definitivamente loca. —Te ataremos. Dijo ella._ Él negó con la cabeza cuando tropezó con sus pies y se agarró al pomo de la puerta.

—No quiero arriesgarme.

—¡Espera! ¿Sabes seguro lo que pasará?

—No. — Él se rascó el cuello y los hombros, tensos.

—¿Hay allí alguna posibilidad de que vayas a tener la liberación que necesites?

—Tal vez.

—Entonces lo intentaremos. Correré si…bueno, si algo extraño pasa. Darien, déjame hacer esto por nosotros. Además, ¿cual es la alternativa? ¿Me mudo? ¿No volvemos a vernos el uno al otro? ¿Nunca tendremos sexo otra vez? Piensa, vamos, estás tan ansioso ahora mismo que estás a punto de salirte de tu piel._ El miedo inundó su cara, apretó la boca, ensanchó los ojos. La vergüenza le seguía los talones, un sufrimiento que le retorcía los intestinos que hizo que ella atravesara la habitación. Le tomó las manos, sintiendo la sacudida. —Odio verte así, Darien. —Cuando él comenzó a hablar, ella lo cortó. —Mira, sabes con lo que tratamos. Yo no. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para asegurarte y vamos a…ver que pasa._ Él apartó la mirada de ella. Ella quería presionarlo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que solo lo empujaría en dirección contraria.

—Déjame ir a hablar con Jedite. —Dijo finalmente.

* * *

—Cadenas.— Repitió Darien, mientras estaba de pie en medio de la habitación del Pit. Jedite lo miró por encima de la pantalla de su ordenador.

—¿De qué clase?

—Como las que utilizarías para remolcar un coche._ Haruka salió de la cocina, una Bud en su mano, en la otra un bocadillo.

—Hey, gran hombre. ¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero que los dos me encadenéis a la cama.

—Estrambótico.

—¿Entonces tenemos algo que podamos usar, Jedite?_ Jedite se colocó de nuevo su gorra de los Sox.

—El garaje. Creo que hay algunas en el garaje. Pero Darien, hombre, ¿en qué estás pensando?

—Necesito…estar con Serena. Pero no quiero sufrir el…—Él se paró. Exhaló. —Tengo miedo del cambio. Demasiado._ Los oscuros ojos de Jedite se estrecharon.

—Y has dejado a las otras mujeres, ¿verdad?_ Darien asintió.

—Solo quiero a Serena. No podría ponerme duro con nadie más en este punto.

—Ah, mierda, hombre.— Dijo Jedite por debajo de su respiración.

—¿Por qué la monogamia es algo malo? — Preguntó Haruka mientras se sentaba y abría como podía la lata de cerveza. —Pienso que es una maldita buena mujer la que conseguiste. Serena es buena gente._ Jedite negó con la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas lo que viste en aquel claro, poli? ¿Te gustaría eso cerca de la mujer que amas?_ Haruka dejó la Bud sin beber. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Darien.

—Vamos a necesitar un cargamento de acero. — Refunfuñó el humano.


	46. Capítulo 44

**¡Hola a todas! Lo siento chicas, pero hoy solo puedo dejaros tres capítulos. El 45 contiene lemon. Mañana acabaré la historia. Miles de besos a todas.  
**

**CAPÍTULO 44**

O se estaba poniendo nervioso. La mujer no estaba totalmente consciente y ya habían pasado dieciocho horas. Aquellos dardos habían sido calibrados para un hombre, pero ella debería empezar a levantarse ahora. Se preocupó por si le había causado una conmoción cerebral.

Dios, esto sería tal y como habría sido. Él y Jennifer lucharían y después, se pondría nervioso antes de hacerle algún daño serio. Mientras la había lavado, se había cuidado de sus heridas, buscando fracturas cortes profundos. Y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba bien, había hecho el amor con ella incluso si aun no estaba bien. Llegando mientras estaba encima de ella, el alivio le llegó hasta los talones al saber de que no había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos, siempre era la mejor clase de liberación. Desearía poder hacer el amor con la mujer que había secuestrado.

O caminaba sobre el agujero donde estaba ella. Quitó la placa de red, encendiendo una linterna y enfocando la luz dentro. Ella estaba derrumbada sobre el suelo, parpadeando contra el tubo. Quería sacarla. Sujetarla. Besarla y sentir su piel. Quería estar dentro de ella. Pero todos… los restrictores eran impotentes. Omega, aquel bastardo, era un amo celoso.

O sustituyó la cubierta y merodeó a su alrededor, pensando en el día y la noche que había pasado con Omega y la depresión en que había entrado desde entonces. Gracioso—ahora que tenía a esa mujer, su mente se había despejado y un nuevo compromiso lo estimuló. Sabía que la que estaba en el agujero no era Jennifer, pero la vampira era parecida a la que le habían arrancado y él no iba a ser exigente. Aceptaría el regalo que le habían entregado y lo guardaría bien. Esta vez nadie se iba a llevar a su mujer. Nadie.

* * *

Con los postigos levantados durante la noche, Peruru se bajó de la plataforma y caminó desnudo alrededor de la habitación en dónde se quedaba. Lo qué había pasado la noche pasada con Viluy lo mataba. Quería ir en su busca y pedirle perdón, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Lo siento salté como un animal. Y tú no me pones enfermo. De verdad. Dios, era tan estúpido.

Cerró los ojos y recordó como se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha mientras ella le tendía la mano sobre su pecho desnudo. Sus dedos eran largos y elegantes, sin brillo en las uñas. Su toque había sido ligero, sospechaba. Ligero y tibio. Deberían haberse mantenido juntos. Si la tenía, podría tener el conocimiento solo una vez de cómo un hombre libre tenía ganas de tener la mano suave de una mujer sobre su piel. Cuando era un esclavo lo habían tocado demasiado a menudo y siempre contra su voluntad, pero libre… Y esto no lo había cualquier mano. Habría sido la de Viluy.

Su palma había aterrizado sobre su pecho, entre sus pectorales y tal vez ella lo habría acariciado un poquito. Le podría haber gustado esto, si ella hubiera ido despacio. Sí, cuanto más lo pensaba más podría tal vez gustarle… Ah, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? La capacidad de tolerar la intimidad de cualquier clase había sido violada hacía años. Y de todas formas, no tenía ningún negocio para entretenidas fantasías de una mujer como Viluy. No era digno ni de las enfadadas putas humanas de las que se obligaba a alimentarse.

Peruru abrió los ojos y se dejó de sandeces. La cosa más amble que podía hacer por Viluy, el mejor modo de compensarla, era el de estar seguro de que nunca lo volvía a ver, incluso sin querer. Aunque él la viera. Cada noche visitaría su casa y se aseguraría de que estaba bien. Era un tiempo peligroso para los civiles y ella tenía que ser cuidada. Él se quedaría entre las sombras mientras lo hacía. Pensar en protegerla lo aliviaba. No podía confiar en sí mismo para estar con ella. Pero tenía fe absoluta en su capacidad para mantenerla segura, no importaba cuantos restrictores tuviera que comerse vivos.


	47. Capítulo 45

**CAPÍTULO 45**

Serena iba de un lado para el otro en el balcón del segundo piso, solo fuera de la puerta del dormitorio. No había sido capaz de mirar a Haruka y a Jedite cuando fueron a trabajar con aquellas cadenas. Y era difícil saber si los dos sabían si estaban preparado a Darien para tener sexo con ella era por juegos eróticos como el infierno o francamente asustadizos. La puerta se abrió. Los ojos de Haruka miraron por los alrededores, no encontrándose con los suyos.

—Él está listo._ Jedite salió encendiendo un cigarrillo hecho a mano. Tomó una profunda calada. —Estaremos aquí en el pasillo. En caso de que nos necesites._ Su primer instinto fue decirles que se marcharan. ¿Cuán espeluznante era lo que habían acordado hacer que tenían que estar fuera, mientras ella y Darien tenían sexo? Privacidad, después de todo, era un estado de ánimo así como un lugar aislado, íntimo. Pero entonces pensó en la cantidad de acero con el que ellos habían entrado allí. Aquella carga de duro material no había sido en absoluto lo que había esperado. Alguna cuerda, tal vez, esposas. Pero no la clase de material que levantaría un motor del suelo.

—¿Estáis seguros de que tenéis que esperar? —Dijo ella. Ambos asintieron.

—Confía en nosotros sobre esto. —Refunfuñó Haruka.

Serena entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Las velas encendidas rodeaban la cama y Darien estaba desnudo sobre el colchón, sus brazos amarrados sobre su cabeza, sus largas piernas estaban estiradas. Las cadenas estaban alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos quedando enroscadas alrededor de los pesados apoyos de roble de la cama. Darien levantó la cabeza, los azules ojos perforándola en la oscuridad.

—¿Estás segura sobre esto?_ En realidad, no, no lo estaba.

—Pareces incómodo.

—No es muy malo. —Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás. —Aunque estoy contento de que sean postes de la cama y no caballos marchando en cuatro direcciones diferentes._ Miró su colosal cuerpo, tumbado para ella como una especie de sacrificio sexual.

Santo…Moisés. ¿Esto era real? Estaba yendo a… Para, se dijo. No lo mantengas allí más de lo tienes que hacer. Y una vez que esto haya terminado y él se encuentre bien, no tendrás que volverlo a hacer. Serena se liberó de sus zapatos con una patada, se quitó el jersey de cuello alto por la cabeza y se desnudó quitándose los vaqueros. La cabeza de Darien se elevó otra vez. Cuando se quitó el sujetador y las bragas, su sexo se movió. Alargándose. Vio como se transformaba para ella, endureciéndose, hinchándose, creciendo. La excitación le trajo rubor a la cara y una capa de sudor a toda su piel, sin vello.

—Serena…—Sus pupilas se volvieron blancas y comenzó a ronronear, moviendo sus caderas. La erección se movió creciendo hacia su estómago, la cabeza alcanzando su ombligo y algo más. Con una prisa repentina, sus antebrazos se dispararon y tiraron de las ataduras. Las cadenas repiquetearon, cambiando de posición.

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo ella.

—Oh, Dios, Serena. Estoy…tenemos hambre. Estamos…sedientos de ti.

Apuntalando su coraje, ella se acercó a la cama. Se inclinó y lo besó en la boca, entonces se puso sobre el colchón. Levantada sobre él. Cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, él se movió ondulándose bajo ella. Tomándolo con su mano, ella intentó introducirlo en su interior. No pudo hacerlo al primer intento. Era demasiado grande, ella no estaba lista y le dolía. Lo volvió a estirar e hizo una mueca.

—No estás preparada para mí. —Dijo Darien, arqueándose cuando ella puso su cabeza contra su centro una vez más. Él hizo algo salvaje, tarareando un sonido.

—Está bien, permíteme solo…

—Ven aquí. — Cuando habló su voz había cambiado. Profunda. —Bésame, Serena._ Ella se inclinó sobre su pecho y tomó su boca, intentando conectar. Pero no funcionaba. Él rompió el contacto, como si sintiera la carencia de su excitación. —Sube más alto sobre mí. —Las cadenas se movieron, el sonido metálico casi como un repicar de campanas. —Dame tu pecho. Llévalo a mi boca._ Ella trémulamente subió y puso el pezón en sus labios. Al instante sintió un apacible chupar, su cuerpo respondió. Cerró los ojos, aliviada cuando el calor la inundó.

Darien pareció reconocer el cambio en ella, por el sonido de ronroneo que emitió creció más fuerte, un hermoso ruido en el aire. Cuando la acarició con los labios, su cuerpo hizo una gran ondulación bajo su cuerpo, ascendió su pecho, luego su cuello y su cabeza arqueándose atrás. El sudor apareció de nuevo sobre su piel, el olor de su necesidad de rellenar el aire con su especia.

—Serena, permíteme probarte. — Su voz era ahora tan baja que casi se deformaban sus palabras. — Tu dulzor. Entre tus piernas. Déjame probarte._ Ella lo miró y dos brillantes orbes blancas la estaban mirando. Había una calidad hipnótica en ellos, una persuasión erótica que no podía negar, aun cuando sabía que no solo estaba con Darien. Avanzó lentamente sobre su cuerpo, parando cuando estuvo en su pecho. La intimidad era de algún modo chocante, sobre todo con él atado. —Más cerca, Serena. — Incluso en el modo en que le dijo su nombre no era el mismo. —Acércate más a mi boca._ Se movió torpemente, intentando acomodarse sobre la posición en que estaba. Terminó con una rodilla sobre su pecho y otra sobre su hombro. Él estiró el cuello y giró su cabeza, elevándose para encontrar su carne, capturándola con sus labios.

Su gemido vibró sobre su centro, ella apoyó una mano sobre la pared. El placer le robó las inhibiciones completamente, dándole un servicio al sexo cuando lo lamió y chupó. Cuando su cuerpo respondió con una rápida humedad, se escuchó un sonido agudo seguido de un gemido cuando las cadenas fueron estiradas con fuerza y la madera del marco de la cama protestó. Los grandes brazos de Darien se estiraron contra sus ataduras, sus músculos rígidos, sus dedos extendiéndose ampliamente y estirándose en forma parecida a una garra.

—Aquí.—Dijo él entre sus piernas. —Puedo sentir como llega…

Su voz se hundió y desapareció con un gruñido. Llegó rápidamente su liberación y ella cayó, hundiéndose sobre la cama, su pierna se arrastraba a través de su cara antes de caer, en su cuello se encontraba su tobillo. En cuanto disminuyeron las pulsaciones, ella lo miró. Sus ojos blancos sin parpadear eran amplios por el asombro y el temor. Estaba cautivado por ella mientras se encontraba allí, aspirando aquel modelo que lo golpeaba seguido de una larga liberación.

—Tómame ahora, Serena. —Las palabras eran profundas, alabándola. No era Darien. Pero ella no se sintió asustada o como si lo estuviera traicionando.

Independientemente de cómo había llegado a él, esto no era malévolo y no le era completamente desconocido. Había sentido a esta cosa…siempre y sabía que no tenía por qué estar asustada. Y cuando ella se encontró con sus ojos, era como si hubiera estado en la sala de billar, una presencia apartada que la miraba, pero que era Darien absolutamente igual.

Ella se movió hacia abajo y lo llevó hasta dentro de su cuerpo, encajándolo perfectamente. Sus caderas se elevaron y otro grito salió de su garganta cuando él comenzó a empujar. Los empujes entraron y salieron de ella, una deliciosa caída que crecía con fuerza. Para impedir salirse, se colocó a gatas e intentó quedarse estable.

El sonido de lamento se hizo más fuerte como si fuera un salvaje, pegando con las manos sus caderas contra ella, temblando por todas partes. La urgencia creció y creció, edificando, la llegada de una tormenta, golpeándolos. De repente él se dobló sobre el colchón, la cama chilló cuando sus brazos y piernas se contrajeron. Sus párpados se echaron hacia atrás y la blanca luz perforó la habitación, haciéndola tan brillante como si fuera mediodía. Profundamente dentro de ella sintió las contracciones en su punto culminante y las sensaciones comenzaron otro orgasmo para ella, llevándola al límite. Ella cayó sobre su pecho cuando todo terminó y no se oyeron excepto para respirar, normalizándolas en su impar ritmo. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a la cara. Los ojos blancos la quemaban cuando se concentraron con adoración total.

—Mi Serena. —Dijo la voz.

Y luego una descarga eléctrica de bajo nivel fluyó por su cuerpo y cargó el aire. Cada luz que llegaba a la habitación, inundó el espacio iluminándolo. Ella jadeó y miró a su alrededor, pero la oleada desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado. De esa manera, la energía se había ido. Ella miró hacia abajo. Los ojos de Darien volvían a ser normales otra vez, su habitual color azul brillante.

—¿Serena? —Dijo él con la voz aturdida, indistinta. Ella tuvo que hacer varias respiraciones antes de hablar.

— Has vuelto.

—Y tú estás bien. — Levantó sus brazos, doblando sus dedos. —No cambié.

—¿Qué significa el cambio?

—No lo hice…podía verte mientras estaba conmigo. Eras como una nebulosa, pero yo sabía que no te hacía daño. Esta es la primera vez que he recordado algo._ Ella no sabía que hacer con esto, pero vio que las cadenas estaban dejando su piel en carne viva.

—¿Puedo dejarte ir?

—Sí. Por favor._ Poder desatarlo le costó algo de tiempo. Cuando él estuvo libre, se masajeó las muñecas y los tobillos y la miró con cuidado, como si asegurara así mismo que estaba bien. Ella miró a su alrededor buscando ropa.

—Más vale que les digamos a Haruka y a Jedite que estoy a salvo al dejarte libre.

—Lo haré. — Se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio y sacó la cabeza.

Cuando habló con los hombres, ella miró el tatuaje de su espalda. Podría haber jurado que le estaba sonriendo. Dios, estaba loca. Realmente lo estaba. Ella saltó sobre la cama y se tiró encima las mantas. Darien cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Todavía estaba tenso, a pesar de la liberación que había tenido.

—Después de todo esto… ¿tienes miedo de mí?

—No.

—¿No tienes miedo…de ello?_ Ella le tendió los brazos.

—Ven aquí. Quiero abrazarte. Te ves como si hubieras tenido un caso de traqueteo._ Él se acercó a la cama despacio, como si no quisiera que ella se sintiera acechada o algo así. Ella le hizo señas con las manos, impulsándolo a que se apresurara. Darien se sentó al lado de ella, pero no la alcanzó.

Después de un latido del corazón ella fue hacia él, colocando su cuerpo alrededor del suyo, poniendo sus manos sobre él. Cuando ella lo acarició contra su lado, pasando sobre el borde de la cola del dragón, Darien se estremeció y se movió. Él no la quería en ninguna parte cerca del tatuaje, pensó ella.

—Date la vuelta. —Dijo ella. —Sobre tu estómago._ Cuando él negó con la cabeza, ella le empujó los hombros. Parecía como su fuera a mover un piano de cola. —Date la vuelta, maldita sea. Vamos, Darien._ Hacerlo no le hizo ninguna gracia en absoluto, maldiciendo y arrojándose sobre su vientre. Pasó sus manos sobre la espina dorsal, directamente sobre el dragón.

Los músculos de Darien se tensaron de forma arbitraria. No, no arbitraria. Eran las partes de su cuerpo que correspondían a dónde ella tocaba el tatuaje. Qué extraordinario. Ella acarició su espalda un poco más, sintiendo como la tinta se elevaba bajo su palma como un gato.

—¿Alguna vez querrás volver a estar conmigo? —Dijo Darien rígidamente. Giró entonces su cara para poder verla. Pero no le alcanzaba la vista. Ella se retrasó sobre la boca de la bestia, dibujando la línea de sus labios con la yema de su dedo. El propio Darien se paró como si sintiera su toque.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer estar contigo?

—Es un poco extraño ¿verdad?_ Ella se rió.

—¿Extraño? Duermo en una mansión llena de vampiros. Me he enamorado de uno…_ Serena se paró. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué acababa de salirle de la boca? Darien separó su torso de la cama, torciendo su pecho para poder mirarla.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho?_ Ella no había pensado en que pudiera pasar, pensó. Caer o decirlo. Pero no se echaría atrás.

—No estoy segura. —Murmuró ella, recibiendo la fuerza bruta de la bestia de sus hombros y brazos. —Pero pienso que era algo que estaba en las líneas de te amo. Si, era eso. Yo, ah, te amo._ Ahora, esto era poco convincente. Ella podría hacer un infierno mucho mejor. Serena le enmarcó la cara, plantando un buen beso con fuerza sobre su boca y lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Te amo, Darien. Te amo ferozmente._ Aquellos pesados brazos la abrazaron y él enterró su cabeza en su cuello.

—No pensaba que lo hicieras alguna vez.

—¿Soy tan testaruda?

—No. Soy indigno._ Serena se apartó y lo miró airadamente.

—No quiero oírte decir eso otra vez. Eres lo mejor que nunca me ha pasado.

—¿Incluso con la bestia?_ ¿La bestia? Seguramente había sentido que había algo más en él. ¿Pero una bestia? De todos modos Darien se veía preocupado, le complacía.

—Sí, hasta con él también. ¿Podemos hacerlo la próxima vez sin la parte metálica? Estoy segura de que no me harás daño.

—Sí, creo que podemos dejar lo de las cadenas._ Serena lo instó a que echara hacia atrás el cuello y se encontró mirando a la Madonna y al Niño a través de la habitación.

—Eres el milagro más extraño. —Susurró ella, mirando la imagen.

—¿Qué? —Dijo él sobre su garganta.

—Nada. — Ella besó la coronilla de la morena cabeza y miró fijamente a la Madonna.


	48. Capítulo 46

**CAPÍTULO 46**

Viluy suspiró y olió la suciedad. Dios, tenía una herida en la cabeza. Y las rodillas la estaban matando. Estaban atascadas con algo fuertemente. Y frío. Sus ojos volaron abiertos. Oscuridad. Negrura. Ceguera. Intentó levantar una mano, pero su codo recorrió una pared desigual. Había otra pared en su espalda, delante de ella y a los lados. Golpeó alrededor del pequeño espacio, con pánico. Abriendo la boca hasta boquear, se encontró con que no podía respirar. No había aire, solo el olor de la tierra húmeda, obstruyéndole… la nariz…ella… Gritó. Y algo encima de ella removió. La luz la cegó cuando alzó la vista.

—¿Lista para salir? —Le dijo la voz de hombre suavemente.

Esto le hizo recordar: la carrera hasta su casa atravesando el prado, la lucha con el restrictor, la pérdida del conocimiento. Con un rápido tirón ella fue izada por los arneses del pecho de lo que era un tubo en la tierra. Cuando miró a su alrededor con terror, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. La habitación no era grande y las paredes no estaban acabadas. No había ninguna ventana, solo dos claraboyas en el techo bajo, que estaban ambas cubiertas por un paño negro. Tres fluorescentes colgados de cables. El lugar olía a caramelo, una combinación de pino fresco y el olor de polvos de talco del restrictor. Cuando vio una mesa de acero inoxidable y docenas de cuchillos y martillos, tembló tanto que comenzó a toser.

—No te preocupes por todo eso. —Dijo el restrictor. —Esto no será para ti si te comportas._ Sus manos peinaron su pelo y lo dejaron en forma de abanico sobre sus hombros. —Ahora vas a ducharte y te vas a lavar. Te vas a lavar para mí._ Él alcanzó y recogió un bulto con ropa. Cuando lo presionó sobre sus brazos, ella comprendió que eran suyas. —Si eres buena, podrás ponértelas. Pero no antes de que estemos limpios. — Él la empujó hacia la puerta abierta, cuando un móvil comenzó a sonar. —Entra en la ducha. Ahora._ Tan desorientada y petrificada para discutir, tropezó en un cuarto de baño inacabado y que no tenía ningún retrete. Como en un zumbido, ella entró y abrió el agua con manos temblorosas. Cuando ella se giró, vio que el restrictor había abierto la puerta y la miraba. Él puso la mano sobre la parte inferior del móvil. —Quítate la ropa. Ahora._ Ella echó un vistazo a los cuchillos. La bilis se le subió a la garganta cuando se desnudó. Cuando hubo terminado, se cubrió con las manos y tembló. El restrictor colgó y dejó el teléfono. —No te ocultes de mí. Deja caer los brazos._ Ella los mantuvo, negando con la cabeza entumecidamente. —Déjalos caer.

—Por favor, no…_ Él dio dos pasos hacia delante y le pegó con la mano atravesándole la cara, enviándola contra la pared. Entonces la agarró.

—Mírame. Mírame. —Sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo cuando lo miró fijamente. —Dios, es tan bueno que hayas regresado._ Puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola finalmente. El dulce olor de él, la abrumó.

* * *

Haruka era un infierno como escolta, pensó Serena mientras salían de la habitación de oncología del San Francis. Llevaba un abrigo de lana negro, un sombrero estilo años 40 y un par de fabulosas gafas de sol de aviador, parecía un asesino a sueldo muy chic. Que no engañaba. Ella sabía que iba armado hasta los dientes, por que Darien había inspeccionado las armas del hombre antes de dejarlos salir de la casa.

—¿Necesitas algo más antes de que volvamos a casa? — Preguntó Haruka cuando estuvieron fuera.

—No, gracias. Dirijámonos a casa.

La tarde había sido extenuante e inconcluyente. La Dra. Celia Croce todavía consultaba con sus compañeros y había ordenado para Serena tener una MRI así como otro examen físico. Más sangre había sido extraída también por que el equipo quería comprobar otra vez como funcionaba su hígado. Dios, ella odiaba tener que volver por la mañana y aún tendría otra noche sin saber que iba a pasar. Cuando ella y Haruka se acercaron a la puerta abierta y entraron el Mercedes, sentía una horrible combinación de aceleración y cansancio. Lo que realmente quería era acostarse, pero estaba tan ansiosa que el sueño no se encontraba en su futuro.

—En realidad, Haruka, ¿podrías pasar por mi casa de camino al hogar? Quiero recoger algunas medicaciones que dejé allí. — Aquellos somníferos de dosis bajas iban a ser muy prácticos.

—Me gustaría evitar dirigirme allí si pudiéramos. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas recoger lo que quieres en una farmacia o algo así?

—Necesitan prescripción._ Él frunció el ceño.

—Bien. Pero será rápido y entraré contigo.

Quince minutos más tarde estaban aparcados en el camino de entrada. Con el brillo de oro del sol poniente, su espacio se veía desierto. Había hojas volando contra la puerta de la calle, sus crisantemos estaban medio muertos y había la rama de un árbol caída en el patio. Esperaba que quienquiera que lo comprara le gustaría tanto como a ella.

Cuando anduvo hacia la casa, una fría ráfaga de aire entró en la sala de estar y resultó que la ventana sobre el fregadero estaba abierta unas tres pulgadas. Cuando la cerró, pensó que Jedite se la había dejado abierta cuando había ido a trabajar en el sistema de seguridad antes de que se mudara. Cerró la cosa y luego fue arriba para coger el Ambien. Antes de irse, ella se paró ante la puerta corredera posterior y miró su patio trasero. La piscina estaba cubierta de una patina de hojas, la superficie deslustrada. El prado más allá era una ondulación de hierba pálida… Algo brillaba en la casa de Viluy. Sus instintos se encendieron.

—Haruka, ¿te importa si comprobamos esto?

—No hay posibilidad. Tengo que llevarte a casa._ Ella deslizó la puerta trasera. —Serena, esto no es seguro.

—Y qué en casa de Viluy. No debería haber nada moviéndose en su casa a esta hora del día. Vamos.

—Puedes llamarla desde el coche.

—Lo haré desde aquí. — Poco después colgó y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás. —No hay ninguna respuesta. Voy a acercarme.

—¡Eres un infierno Serena, detente! Cristo, no hagas que te ponga sobre mi espalda y te saque de aquí.

—Haz algo así y le diré a Darien que me pusiste las manos por todo mi cuerpo._ Los ojos de Haruka llamearon.

—Jesús, eres una manipuladora tan dura como él.

—No exactamente, pero aprendo. Ahora, ¿vas a venir o me voy sola?_ Él soltó una jugosa maldición y escondió un arma en la palma de su mano.

—No me gusta esto.

—Debidamente anotado. Mira, solo nos aseguraremos de que está bien. No nos debería costar más de diez minutos._ Ellos anduvieron por el prado, Haruka exploraba el campo con ojos penetrantes. Cuando estuvieron más cerca de la granja, ella pudo ver la puerta de la ventana trasera de Viluy balanceándose por el viento y recogiendo los últimos rayos del sol.

—Permanece pegada a mí ¿vale? — Dijo Haruka mientras caminaban por el césped. La puerta rebotó abriéndose otra vez. —Oh, mierda. —refunfuñó él. La cerradura de cobre estaba astillada y varios cristales estaban rotos. Ellos dieron paso cautelosamente hacia el interior.

—Oh, Dios mío. —respiró Serena. Las sillas estaban esparcidas por la cocina junto con las tazas y platos rotos y una lámpara rota. Marcas de quemaduras rayaban el suelo así como una sustancia negra, parecida a la tinta. Cuando ella se inclinó sobre las aceitosas manchas, Haruka dijo.

—No te acerques a ese material. Es la sangre de un restrictor._ Ella cerró los ojos. Aquellas cosas del parque tenían a Viluy. —¿Su habitación está en el sótano?— Preguntó él.

—Es lo que ella me dijo._ Bajaron corriendo al sótano y encontraron las puertas abiertas de para en par. Algunos de los cajones de su aparador habían sido esparcidos y se veía como si se hubieran llevado ropa. Lo que no tenía mucho sentido. Haruka abrió su teléfono móvil cuando volvieron a la cocina.

—¿Jedite? Hemos tenido un robo. Viluy. —Miró las manchas negras sobre la silla rota. — Ella presentó una buena lucha. Creo que se la han llevado los restrictores._ Mientras Darien se ponía un par de cueros, él sostenía el teléfono entre su hombro y su oído.

—¿Poli? Deja que hable con Serena._ Hubo el sonido de unos pies arrastrándose y luego le escuchó.

—¿Hola? ¿Darien?

—Hey, mi mujer, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien. — Su voz era infernalmente inestable, pero que alivio solo escucharla.

—Voy contigo. — Agarró su pistolera de pecho cuando empujó sus pies en sus botas. —El sol está bajando ahora, entonces estaré allí._ La quería a salvo y en casa. Mientras él y sus hermanos estaban tras esos gilipollas.

—Darien…Oh, Dios, Darien ¿qué van a hacerle ellos?

—No se. —Era una mentira. Él sabía exactamente lo que le harían a Viluy. Dios la ayudara. — Escucha, comprendo que ahora estás preocupada por ella. Pero ahora mismo necesito que te concentres. Te quiero sobre Haruka como una tuerca ¿entendido?_ Porque materializarse ante ella era más rápido que el poli la condujera a casa. Pero él odiaba que ella estuviera tan expuesta. Cuando insertó las dagas en la pistolera, comprendió que se había hecho el silencio en el teléfono. — ¿Serena? ¿Has oído lo que te he dicho? Piensa en ti. Permanece al lado de Haruka.

—Estoy a su lado.

—Bueno. Mantente así. Y no te preocupes, de una u otra manera recuperaremos a Viluy. Te amo. —Él colgó y se puso la pesada trinchera. Cuando salió disparado hacia el pasillo, entró en la habitación de Helios que estaba vestido de cuero y totalmente armado.

—¿Qué coño está pasando?— Bajó Peruru por el pasillo. — Recibí un mensaje caliente y molesto de Jedite sobre una mujer…

—Viluy ha sido secuestrada por los restrictor. —Dijo Darien comprobando su Glock. Una fría corriente salió de Peruru como una ráfaga.

—¿Qué has dicho? _Darien lo miró con el ceño fruncido ante la intensidad del hermano.

—Viluy. La amiga de Serena.

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo se. Haruka y Serena están en su casa…_ Justo cuando lo dijo, Peruru había desaparecido. Darien y Helios fueron tras él, materializándose en la casa de Viluy. Los tres corrieron juntos hacia la entrada de la granja. Serena estaba en la cocina, al lado de Haruka que verificaba el suelo. Darien pasó como un trueno y la agarró, abrazándola contra él con tanta fuerza que casi le rompió los huesos.

—Voy a llevarte a casa. —Murmuró él contra su pelo.

—El Mercedes está en la parte de atrás. —Dijo Haruka cuando se levantó de dónde se encontraban las negras manchas que había estado mirando. Le tiró a Darien el juego de llaves. Helios maldijo mientras enderezaba una silla.

—¿Qué tenemos?_ El poli negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que se la llevaron viva, me baso en este modelo de huellas chamuscadas de la puerta. El rastro de sangre quemada cuando el sol lo toca…_ Incluso antes de que Haruka se parara en seco y echara un vistazo a Serena, Darien comenzó a ir hacia la puerta con ella. La última cosa que ella necesitaba era oír los espantosos detalles. El poli continuó. —Además, ella les es inútil si está muerta… ¿Peruru? ¿Estás bien, hombre?_ Pasando, Darien le echó un vistazo sobre el hombro a Peruru. Peruru era una temblorosa furia, su cara tensa a lo largo de la cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo. Infiernos, se veía como su fuera a volar, pero era difícil de creer que la captura de una mujer le importara de una u otra manera. Darien se paró.

—Peruru, ¿qué pasa?_ El hermano se dio la vuelta distanciándose como si no quisiera que le vieran, luego se apoyó en la ventana que tenía más cerca. Con un gruñido bajo, se desmaterializó. Darien miró fuera. Todo lo que podía ver era la granja de Serena al otro lado del campo. —Vamos.— Le dijo a ella. —Te quiero fuera de aquí._ Ella asintió y él la cogió del brazo, conduciéndola hacia la casa. No se dijeron nada mientras caminaron rápidamente sobre la hierba.

Justo cuando estaban a un paso del césped, un cristal se rompió por un choque. Algo o alguien estaba siendo sacado de la casa de Serena. Directamente a través de la puerta corredera. Mientras el cuerpo estaba echado sobre la terraza, Peruru saltó por la apertura, enseñando los colmillos, su anatómica cara agresiva. Se lanzó sobre el restrictor, cogiendo la cosa por el pelo y levantando su torso de la tierra.

—¿Dónde está ella? —Gruñó el hermano. Cuando la cosa no contestó, Peruru cambió su control y le mordió el hombro, directamente sobre el abrigo de cuero. El asesino aulló de dolor.

Darien no se quedó a mirar el espectáculo. Corrió con Serena alrededor de la casa, solo para encontrarse con dos restrictores más. Obligándola a ponerse detrás, la protegió con su cuerpo mientras sacaba su arma. Justo cuando consiguió colocarse en posición de disparar, sonidos de disparos sonaron a su derecha. Las balas zumbaban por su oído y salían de la casa golpeándolo en el brazo y en el muslo y…

Él nunca había estado tan contento de tener a la bestia surgiendo. Se lanzó de lleno en el vértice con un rugido, abrazando el cambio y la explosión de sus muslos y huesos. Mientras una ráfaga de energía salía de Darien, Serena fue lanzada contra la casa, su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y tropezó con las tablillas. Se deslizó sobre el suelo, débilmente consciente de una enorme presencia que tomaba el lugar de Darien.

Hubo más sonidos de disparos, gritos, rugidos ensordecedores. Arrastrándose por el suelo, se ocultó detrás de un arbusto de enebro justo cuando alguien encendió las Luces exteriores. Santo…Cristo. El tatuaje cobraba vida: una criatura parecida al dragón cubierto de iridiscentes escamas moradas y de escalas verde lima. La cosa tenía una cola acuchillada con lengüetas, garras amarillentas y una negra melena salvaje. No podía verle la cara, pero los sonidos que hacía eran horrorosos.

Y la bestia era mortal, haciendo un trabajo rápido con los restrictores. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos incapaz de mirar. Esperaba como el infierno que la bestia no la viera y que si lo hacía, se acordara de ella. Más rugidos. Otro grito. El terrible crujido de una rejilla. Desde la parte posterior de la casa, escuchó rápidos tiros salpicando. Alguien gritó.

—¡Peruru! ¡Para! ¡Los necesitamos vivos!._ La lucha continuó y probablemente duró solo cinco o diez minutos. Y luego solo el sonido de la respiración. Dos alientos. Un suspiro lento.

Ella alzó la vista. La bestia surgía sobre el arbusto detrás del que se ocultaba, estabilizando la fija mirada blanca sobre ella. Su cara era enorme, su mandíbula llena de dientes como los de un tiburón, la melena cayéndole sobre la amplia frente. Negra sangre sobre su pecho.

—¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde esta Serena? — La voz de Jedite viajó alrededor de la esquina. —¿Serena? Oh…mierda._ La cabeza de la bestia giró entre Jedite y Peruru rápidamente.

—Lo distraeré. —Dijo Peruru. —Tú sácala del camino._ La bestia se volvió hacia los dos hermanos y se colocó en posición de ataque, enseñando las garras, la cabeza hacia delante, la cola agitándose regularmente. Los músculos de sus cuartos traseros temblaron. Peruru siguió acercándose mientras Jedite comenzaba a acercarse hasta donde ella estaba. La bestia gruñó y abrió las mandíbulas. Peruru maldijo en su dirección.

—Sí, ¿qué vas a hacerme que no estoy preparado para hacerte?_ Serena se disparó sobre sus pies.

—¡Peruru! ¡No lo hagas!_ Su voz congeló a todo el mundo como si fuera un cuadro viviente: Peruru caminó hacia delante. Jedite acercándose furtivamente a ella. Los tres la miraron durante una fracción de segundo. Y luego se volvieron a concentrar los unos en los otros, yendo directamente al curso de la colisión para la que se habían preparado. —¡Vais a marcharos los dos de aquí! —Siseó ella. —Alguien puede salir lastimado. ¡Lo estais cabreando!

—Serena, necesitamos apartarte de su camino. —El tono de Jedite era un horrible "Vamos se razonable" que los hombres sacaban en un accidente de tráfico.

—Esto no me hará daño, pero está a punto de desgarraros a los dos. ¡Retiraros!_ Nadie la escuchaba. —Dios, prescinda de mí de los héroes. —Refunfuñó ella. —¡Retroceded joder!_ Esto consiguió su atención. Los dos hermanos dejaron de moverse. Y la bestia se volvió sobre su hombro. —Hey. —Murmuró ella, saliendo de detrás del arbusto. —Soy yo, Serena._ La gran cabeza del dragón se sacudió de arriba abajo, moviendo su negra melena. El masivo cuerpo balanceándose un poco hacia ella. La bestia era hermosa, pensó ella. Hermosa como lo era una cobra, su fealdad ensombrecida por la gracia, cambiando de movimientos y una inteligencia predadora que tenías que respetar. —Eres realmente enorme ¿lo sabías? — Ella mantuvo la voz baja mientras se le acercaba despacio, recordando como a Darien le gustaba que le hablara. —Has hecho un trabajo excelente al protegerme de esos restrictores. Gracias.

Cuando estuvo al lado de la bestia, las mandíbulas abiertas y el cielo de sus ojos sobre ella. Bruscamente la cabeza se bajó, como si buscara que lo tocara. Ella extendió la mano, acariciando las lisas escamas, sintiendo el gran límite de resistencia a la tracción en el grosor de su cuello y de su hombro.

—Asustas como el infierno, realmente. Pero te sientes agradable. No pensé que tu piel sería tan suave o caliente._ Aquellos ojos blancos parpadearon hacia la izquierda y se estrecharon, sus labios enroscándose en un gruñido. —Dime que no se acerca nadie más. —Dijo ella sin variar su tono o darse la vuelta. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos sobre aquella enorme cara.

—Haruka, échate hacia atrás, hombre. —Refunfuñó Jedite. —Ella lo calma._ La bestia produjo un gruñido bajo con sus garganta.

—Hey, ahora, no te molestes con ellos. —Dijo ella. — No nos van a hacer nada a ninguno de los dos. Además ¿no has tenido suficiente esta noche?_ La criatura tomó una gran respiración. —Sí, lo has hecho. —Murmuró ella, acariciándole la melena. Los pesados músculos eran como grandes sogas bajo la piel. No había nada de grasa, nada más que poder. Esto miró a los vampiros otra vez. —No, ellos no te harán nada y no tengo que preocuparme. Solo estás aquí de pie conmigo…

Sin advertencia, la bestia se giró y golpeó al piso con la cola, tumbándola al suelo. Un restrictor fue sacado a la noche y el rugido de la bestia por el ultraje fue cortado mientras metía al asesino entre sus mandíbulas. Serena se hizo una pelota, protegiéndose de las lengüetas de la cola. Ella se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos, cortando los jugosos sonidos y la visión de la horrible matanza. Momentos más tarde ella sintió que le estaban dando un codazo. La bestia la empujaba con su nariz. Ella se giró y alzó la vista hacia los blancos ojos.

—Estoy bien. Pero vamos a tener que trabajar en tus modales de mesa._ La bestia ronroneó y se estiró sobre el suelo al lado de ella, descansando la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras. Hubo un brillante destello de luz y luego Darien apareció en la misma posición. Cubierto de sangre negra, temblando de frío. Ella se quitó el abrigo mientras los hermanos corrían hacia ellos. Cada uno de los hombres se quitó su chaqueta y también las pusieron sobre Darien.

—¿Serena? — Susurró él.

—Estoy aquí mismo. Todos estamos bien. Los dos me habéis salvado.


	49. Capítulo 47

**¡Chicas! Os dejo los 5 capítulos finales. Las cosas se ponen muy negras para Serena y Darien estará dispuesto a todo por salvarla. Espero que os haya gustado el fic tanto como a mí, y si quereís sigo subiendo más libros de la saga. Besos y abrazos a todas. Miles de millones de gracias por leerme.  
**

**CAPÍTULO 47**

Haruka no se lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto por sí mismo. Serena había convertido a aquella bestia furiosa en un animal doméstico. Jesús, aquella mujer conocía el camino para llegar hasta él. Y tení coraje, también. Después de ver aquel repugnante trabajo mirando como se comía a aquellos asesinos ante ella, se había colocado delante de la maldita cosa y lo había tocado. Él no habría tenido ese tipo de cojones. Serena levantó la vista del cuerpo de Darien.

—¿Algunos de vosotros vais a ayudarme a meterlo en el coche?_ Haruka fue directo a coger las piernas de Darien mientras Jedite y Peruru lo cogían por los brazos. Lo llevaron hasta el Mercedes y lo introdujeron en el asiento de atrás. —No puedo llevarlo a casa. —Dijo Serena. —No conozco el camino._ Jedite se dirigió a la puerta del conductor.

—Os llevaré chicos. Poli, volveré en veinte.

—Cuídalos. —Murmuró Haruka. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Helios y Artemís lo miraban con una expectativa a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Sin darse cuenta si quiera, volvió a ser el detective de homicidios de la región y asumió el mando. —Dejadme que os diga lo que se hasta ahora. —Los condujo a los dos hasta la parte posterior de la casa de Serena y señaló unas huellas negras sobre la tierra. —¿Veis estas huellas de quemaduras en el césped? A Viluy se la llevó un restrictor y traída a campo traviesa desde su casa hasta aquí. Estaba sangrando y cuando el solo salió el rastro de la sangre se quemó y dejó estas huellas sobre el suelo. ¿Y por qué la tuvo que traer a través del prado? Creo que el asesino vino buscando a Serena y de algún modo salió corriendo tras Viluy atravesando la propiedad. Viluy corrió hacia su casa y él tuvo que volver a traerla, probablemente por que había aparcado aquí el coche. Seguidme, chicos._ Él rodeó la casa y bajó por la calle dónde había un Ford Explorador aparcado en la cuneta. —Viluy fue, para ellos, un error afortunado y regresaron esta noche para terminar el trabajo llevándose a Serena. Quiero que Jedite controle las matrículas de estos coches, ¿de acuerdo? — Haruka miró hacia el cielo. Ligeras ráfagas de nieve caían. — Con esta mierda cayendo, la integridad de los escenarios exteriores se desintegra, pero creo que sabemos todo lo que podemos de los exteriores. Dejadme examinar el SUV mientras vosotros, muchachos limpiáis los cuerpos de aquellos restrictores. No tengo que deciros que cojáis todo lo que podáis de ellos, carteras, BlacBerrys, móviles. Dádselo todo a Jedite cuando vuelva de manera que se lleve el material al Pit. Y no os metáis en las casas antes de que yo despeje las escenas._ Mientras los hermanos se pusieron al trabajo, Haruka examinó el Explorer con un fino peine. Cuando hubo terminado, los vampiros habían terminado con los restrictores…

—El Suv está limpio como un silbido, pero este está registrado por un tipo llamado Ustead. — Le dio el carné de identidad a Helios. —Probablemente es una identidad falsa, pero de todos modos uno de vosotros comprobará la dirección. Me dirigiré a casa de Viluy para terminar allí. _Artemís miró su reloj. —Comprobaremos a este tal Ustead, luego iremos a hacer nuestros barridos de los civiles. A no ser que necesites ayuda.

—No, es mejor si lo hago solo._ El hermano se paró.

—¿Qué sobre la cobertura, poli? Porque los restrictores podrían aparecer otra vez. Ninguno de los de aquí se escapó, pero cuando los muchachos no fichen, algunos de sus compinches podrían venir a echar un vistazo.

—Puedo arreglármelas. —Sacó su arma y la comprobó. —Pero gasté mi cargador. ¿Puedo coger otro prestado?_ Helios le ofreció una Beretta.

—Coge esta y empieza de nuevo._ Y Artemís no se marcharía hasta que Haruka aceptara una de las suyas también.

Haruka metió un arma en su pistolera, la otra la dejó en su mano y salió corriendo para atravesar el prado. Su cuerpo preparado y musculoso, cubrió la distancia en poco tiempo, apenas sudando. Mientras corría, su mente era aguda como el aire de la noche, pensando en una lista de cosas que tendría que llevar a cabo y teorías de lugares a dónde podían haber llevado a Viluy.

Mientras corría de regreso a la granja, observó un destello moviéndose dentro de la casa. Se apoyó contra la pared al lado de la puerta de la ventana rota y le quitó el seguro a la Beretta. Desde dentro de la cocina se escuchaba el sonido de cristal pisado, como las palomitas sobre una estufa. Alguien estaba en los alrededores. Alguien grande. Haruka esperó hasta que se estuvo más cerca; entonces saltó hacia la entrada, apuntando el arma a nivel del pecho.

—Soy yo, poli. —Refunfuñó Peruru. Haruka balanceó el cañón hacia el techo.

—Cristo, podría haberte pegado un tiro._ Pero Peruru no pareció preocuparse de que casi lo hubiera le hubiera pegado un tiro. Solo se agachó y pescó algunos trozos del plato roto con la yema del dedo.

Haruka se quitó el abrigo y se enrolló las mangas. No le iba a pedir a Peruru que se marchara. No había ningún argumento para hacerle entrar en razón y además, el hermano estaba actuando de una manera extraña, como si estuviera atontado. La mortal calma en él era infernalmente misteriosa. Peruru recogió algo del suelo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Le preguntó Haruka.

—Nada.

—Intenta no remover la escena ¿vale?_ Cuando Haruka miró a su alrededor, se maldijo. Quería a su viejo compañero de la Fuerza, Seiya. Quería al equipo completo de Homicidios. Quería a su gente tras un laboratorio del CSI.

Se permitió un par de segundos de negra frustración y luego regresó al trabajo. Comenzando por las puertas de las ventanas rotas, estaba preparado para examinar cada pulgada de la casa, incluso si tenía que hacerlo hasta el alba.

* * *

Serena sacó otra ronda de Alka— Seltzer del cuarto de baño. Darien estaba sobre su cama, respirando despacio, pero un poco verde. Después de haberse bebido el material, levantó la vista hacia ella. Su cara estaba tensa y sus ojos eran suspicaces, preocupados.

—Serena…desearía que no hubieras visto nada de todo esto.

—Shh. Solo descansa un ratito ¿vale? Ya habrá tiempo de hablar más tarde._ Se desnudó deslizándose a su lado. En el momento en que estuvo debajo de las sábanas, él se acurrucó a su alrededor, su gran cuerpo era como una manta viva.

Estando a su lado, fuera de peligro y segura, la hizo pensar en Viluy. El pecho de Serena se apretó y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Si creyera que había un Dios absoluto, estaría rezando ahora mismo. En cambio solo podía esperar a que ella pudiese estar viva en alguna parte. Eventualmente el sueño le llegó. Hasta horas más tarde, cuando Darien comenzó a gritar.

—¡Serena! ¡Serena, corre!_ Él comenzó a agitar sus brazos. De un golpe, ella se zambulló entre ellos, apretándose contra su pecho, dirigiéndose a él. Cuando sus manos aún se movían, ella las capturó y puso sus palmas sobre su cara.

—Estoy bien. Estoy aquí.

—Oh, gracias a Dios…Serena. — Él le acarició las mejillas. —No puedo ver muy bien._ A la luz de las velas, ella lo miró a los desorientados ojos.

—¿Cuánto te cuesta recuperarte? —Le preguntó ella.

—Un día o dos. —Él frunció el ceño y luego estiró las piernas. — En realidad, no estoy tan tenso como generalmente suelo estar. Tengo un nudo en el estómago, pero no me duele tanto. Después del cambio…_ Él se detuvo, la mandíbula se veía rígida. Entonces aflojó el abrazo como si no quisiera que se sintiera atrapada.

—No te preocupes. —Murmuró ella. —No te tengo miedo mientras se que eres tú.

—Infiernos, Serena…no quería que lo vieras. —Él negó con la cabeza. —Es tan horrible. Todo esto es tan horrible.

—No estoy muy segura de eso. En realidad fui directamente hacia ello. La bestia. Yo estaba tan cerca como lo estoy ahora de ti._ Darien cerró los ojos.

—Mierda, Serena, no deberías haberlo hecho.

—Sí, bien, o lo hacía o la criatura se habría comido a Jedite y a Peruru. Literalmente. Pero no te preocupes, tu bestia y yo nos entendimos muy bien.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—El infierno que lo volveré a hacer. No puedes controlarlo, los hermanos no pueden controlarlo. Pero a mi esa cosa me escucha. Te guste él o no, los dos me necesitáis.

—¿Pero no es…feo?

—No. No para mí.— Ella presionó un beso sobre su pecho. — Es temible y aterrador y poderoso e imponente. Y si alguien intentara cogerme esa cosa borraría una vecindad. ¿Cómo una chica no va estar encantada? Además, después de ver a esos restrictores en acción, le estoy agradecida. Me siento a salvo. Entre tú y el dragón, no tengo por qué preocuparme._ Cuando ella levantó la mirada con una sonrisa, Darien parpadeó rápidamente. —Oh, Darien…está bien. No estés…

—Pensaba que si sabías a que se parecía —dijo él con voz ronca —no serías capaz de volverme a mirar. Todo lo que recordarías es a ese horrible monstruo._ Ella lo besó y le limpió una lágrima de la cara.

—Es parte de ti, no todo o todo lo que eres. Y te amo. Con o sin ello._ Se le acercó y metió la cabeza en su cuello. Cuando él soltó un profundo suspiro, ella le dijo —¿Naciste con ello?

—No. Es un castigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Maté un pájaro._ Serena le echó un vistazo, pensando en que parecía algo exagerado. Darien le echó el pelo hacia atrás. —Hice algo más que eso, pero matar un pájaro fue lo que desequilibró la balanza.

—¿Me lo vas a contar?_ Él hizo una pausa durante largo rato.

—Cuando yo era joven, justo después de mi transición, yo era…incontrolable. Tenía toda esa fuerza y energía y era estúpido cuando la utilizaba. No malo, solo…tonto. Peleas. Y yo, ah, dormía con muchas mujeres, mujeres que no debería haber tomado por que ellas eran las shellans de otros hombres. Nunca lo hice por jorobar a sus hellrens, pero tomé lo que me ofrecían. Tomé…todo lo que me ofrecieron. Bebí, fumé opio, caí en el láudano….Me alegra que no me conocieras entonces. Esto duró veinte, treinta años. Yo era un desastre esperando en la línea de la costa y me encontré con una mujer. La quería, pero ella era reservada y contra más me provocaba más determinado estaba a tenerla. No fue hasta que fui alistado por la Hermandad que ella cambió. Las armas la ponían. Los guerreros la ponían. Sólo quería estar con los hermanos. Una noche la llevé al bosque y le mostré mis dagas y mis armas. Ella jugaba con mi rifle. Dios, puedo recordar la imagen del rifle en sus manos, era uno de aquellos flinlock que se hacían a principios de 1800._ ¿De 1800? Buen Dios ¿Cuántos años tenía? Serena se preguntó. —De todas formas, se le cayó de las manos y escuché que algo golpeaba sobre el suelo. Era un búho. Uno de aquellos búhos blancos de granero tan graciosos. Todavía puedo ver la mancha roja de su sangre rezumando sobre sus plumas. Cuando recogí el pájaro y sentí su ligero peso sobre mis manos, comprendí que el descuido era una forma de crueldad. Mira, yo siempre me decía que porque no quería hacer daño, nada de lo que pasara era culpa mía. En aquel momento, supe que estaba equivocado. Si no le hubiera mi arma a la mujer, al pájaro no le habría pegado un tiro. Yo era responsable aún cuando no apreté el gatillo._ Se aclaró la garganta. —El búho era una cosa inocente. Tan frágil y pequeño comparado conmigo que se desangró y murió. Me sentí…desgraciado y pensé en dónde enterrarlo, cuando la Virgen Escribana llegó. Estaba lívida. Lívida. Para empezar le gustan los pájaros y el búho de granero es un símbolo sagrado, pero desde luego la muerte era solo parte de ello. Tomó el cuerpo de mis manos y le devolvió la vida al pájaro, enviándolo hacia el cielo nocturno. El alivio que sentí cuando aquel pájaro voló fue enorme. Sentí como si la pizarra hubiera sido limpiada. Pero entonces la Virgen Escribana se giró hacia mí. Me maldijo y desde entonces, cuando me descontrolo, la bestia sale. Por una parte, es el castigo perfecto. Me ha enseñado a regular mi energía, mis caprichos. Me ha enseñado a respetar las consecuencias de todas mis acciones. Me ayuda a entender el poder de mi cuerpo de un modo que no lo hubiera tenido si no._ Él se rió un poco. —La Virgen Escribana me odia, pero ella me hizo un favor infernal. De todos modos…es horrible por ello. Maté un pájaro y conseguí una bestia. Simple y complicado sucesivamente ¿verdad?_ El pecho de Darien se amplió cuando hizo una gran respiración. Ella podía sentir su remordimiento tan claramente como si fuera suyo propio.

—Sucesivamente. De verdad. —Murmuró ella, acariciándole el hombro.

—Las buenas noticias son que cuando hayan pasado noventa y un años o así, se habrá terminado. — Él frunció el ceño, como si considerara la perspectiva.—la bestia desaparecerá._ Gracioso, él se veía un poco preocupado.

—¿No lo echarás de menos, verdad? —Dijo ella.

—No. No, yo…Será un alivio. De verdad._ Pero el ceño fruncido se quedó en su lugar.


	50. Capítulo 48

**CAPÍTULO 48**

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana de día siguiente, Darien se estiró en la cama y se sorprendió de cómo se sentía. Nunca se había recuperado tan rápidamente antes y tenía el presentimiento de que era porque no había luchado contra el cambio. Solo lo acompañó.

Serena salió del cuarto de baño con una carga de toallas en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el armario para dejarlas caer por el tobogán. Se veía cansada, triste. Lo cual tenía sentido. Habían pasado parte de la mañana hablando de Viluy y aunque él había hecho todo lo posible por tranquilizarla, ambos sabían que la situación no era buena. Y luego había otra razón para que estuviera preocupada.

—Quiero ir hoy al doctor contigo. _Dijo él. Ella regresó al cuarto.

—Estás despierto.

—Sí. Quiero ir contigo._ Mientras caminaba hacia él, tenía aquella mirada estricta, la que ponía siempre que iba a discutir. Soltó el arma de fuego sobre la objeción más obvia. —Cambia la cita a la tarde. El sol bajará a las cinco treinta ahora.

—Darien…_ La ansiedad hizo que su voz sonara con fuerza.

—Hazlo._ Ella puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

—No aprecio que me empujes.

—Déjame decírtelo de otra manera. Cambia la cita, por favor. —Pero él no aligeró el tono en lo más mínimo. Cuando le dieran las noticias, las que fueran, estaría a su lado. Ella fue hasta el teléfono, todo el tiempo maldiciendo bajo su aliento. Cuando colgó, se quedó sorprendida.

— Ah, la Dra. Delia Croce me verá …a…las seis de esta tarde.

—Bueno. Y siento ser un bastardo. Sólo quiero estar contigo cuando te lo digan. Tengo que ser parte de esto todo lo que pueda._ Ella movió la cabeza y se inclinó para recoger una camisa del suelo.

—Eres el gamberro más dulce que nunca he conocido.

Cuando miró el movimiento de su cuerpo, sintió como se endurecía. Dentro, la bestia también cambió, pero era muy curiosa la sensación de tranquilidad. No era nada de la gran energía rápida, solo un lento calor, como si la criatura se pusiera contenta de compartir su cuerpo, no de tomarlo. Una comunión, no una dominación. Probablemente porque la cosa sabía que el único modo de estar con Serena era a través de Darien. Ella continuó moviéndose alrededor de la habitación, ordenándola.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

—A ti._ Peinándose el pelo hacia atrás, ella se rió.

—Así que te ha vuelto la vista.

—Entre otras cosas. Ven aquí, Serena. Quiero besarte.

—Oh, claro. Compensa ser un bravucón ejercitándome con tu cuerpo.

—Usaré cualquier activo que tenga._ Apartó las sábanas y el edredón y se pasó la mano por pecho, sobre su estómago. Más abajo. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se cogió la pesada erección con su palma. Mientras se acariciaba, el olor de su excitación floreció como un ramo en el cuarto. —Ven aquí, Serena. —Él movió las caderas. —No estoy seguro de estar haciéndolo bien. Lo siento mejor cuando tú me tocas.

—Eres incorregible.

—Solo busco algo de instrucción.

—Como si la necesitaras. —Refunfuñó ella, quitándose el suéter.

Hicieron el amor lentamente, de manera gloriosa. Pero luego la abrazó, no podía dormir. Ni podía ella.

* * *

Aquella noche Serena intentó respirar normalmente mientras tomaban el ascensor hasta la sexta planta del hospital. El San Francis estaba tranquilo por la tarde, pero todavía lleno de gente. El recepcionista los dejó entrar y luego salió, poniéndose encima una bata rojo cereza mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella. Cinco minutos más tarde la Dra. Delia Croce entró en la sala de espera. La mujer se las arregló para esconder su tardía reacción ante Darien. Incluso aunque iba vestido como un civil, con pantalones y jersey de cuello alto negro, aquella trinchera de cuero era todavía algo para ver la caída de aquellos amplios hombros. Bien y Darien era…Darien. Insoportablemente hermoso. La doctora sonrió.

—Ah, hola, Serena, ¿quieres que pasemos a mi despacho? ¿O estaréis los dos?

—Estaremos los dos. Le presento a Darien. Mi…

—Compañero. —Dijo él alto y fuerte. Las cejas de la Dra. Delia Croce se elevaron y Serena tuvo que sonreír a pesar de toda la tensión que tenía acumulada en el cuerpo.

Los tres atravesaron el pasillo, por delante de las puertas de los cuartos de examen, las balanzas en los pequeños huecos y las estaciones de los ordenadores. Ninguna pequeña charla. Ninguno habló, nada de cómo—está—el—tiempo, ¡vaya!—las—vacaciones—están—a—punto—de—llegar, ese tipo de cosas. La doctora sabía que Serena odiaba la charla social. Alguna cosa que Darien había recogido en el TGI Friday´s en su primera cita. Dios, parecía que habían pasado años, pensó Serena. ¿Y quién podría haber previsto que acabarían aquí juntos?

La oficina de la Dra. Delia Croce estaba desordenada con montones de papeles, archivos y libros. Los diplomas de Smith y Harvard colgados en la pared, pero lo que Serena siempre encontraba más alentador era la línea de violetas africanas sobre el alféizar. Ella y Darien se sentaron mientras la doctora se dirigía hacia detrás de su escritorio. Antes de que la mujer estuviera en su silla, Serena dijo.

— Entonces ¿que me va a administrar y cuando podré empezar?_ La Dra. Delia Croce levantó la mirada de los registros médicos, las plumas, los clips de carpeta y el teléfono de su escritorio.

—Hablé con mis colegas así como con otros dos especialistas. Hemos repasado los registros y los resultados de ayer…

—Estoy segura de que los tiene. Ahora dígame dónde nos encontramos._ La otra mujer se quitó las gafas y respiró profundamente.

—Creo que debe poner en orden sus asuntos, Serena. No hay nada que podamos hacer por usted.

* * *

A las cuatro treinta de la madrugada, Darien dejó el hospital en un estado absoluto de desconcierto. Nunca había esperado ir a casa sin Serena. Se había quedado para una transfusión de sangre y porque claramente aquellas fiebres nocturnas y el agotamiento eran los inicios de una pancreatitis. Si las cosas mejoraban le darían el alta a la mañana siguiente, pero nadie se comprometía.

El cáncer era fuerte: su presencia se había multiplicado en un corto periodo de tiempo entre que ella había tenido su chequeo trimestral hacía una semana y la muestra sanguínea del día anterior. Y la Dra. Delia Croce y los especialistas habían acordado que por los tratamientos que Serena había recibido, no podían administrarle más quimioterapia. Su hígado estaba liquidado y no podía aceptar la carga química. Dios. Él se había preparado para una lucha infernal. Y una gran parte de sufrimiento, en particular esta parte. Pero nunca la muerte. Y no tan rápida.

Solo tenían unos meses. Hasta la primavera. Tal vez hasta el verano. Darien se materializó en el patio de la casa principal y se dirigió al Pit. No podía regresar a su habitación y de Serena solo. No aún. Pero cuando estuvo de pie ante la puerta de Haruka y Jedite, no llamó. En cambio apoyó su hombro sobre la fachada de la casa principal y pensó en Serena alimentando a los pájaros. Se la imaginó allí, sobre las escaleras, con la encantadora sonrisa sobre su cara, la luz del sol sobre su pelo. Dulce Jesús. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella?

Pensó en la fuerza y resolución en sus ojos después de que él se alimentó de otra mujer delante de ella. De la manera que lo amaba aún cuando había visto a la bestia. De su silenciosa, demoledora belleza y su risa y sus ojos celestes. Sobre todo pensó en la noche que había salido de la casa de Viluy, corriendo sobre el frío con los pies desnudos, hacia sus brazos, diciéndole que no estaba bien….finalmente acudiendo hacia él buscando ayuda. Sintió algo sobre su cara. Ah, joder ¿Estaba llorando? Y no se preocupó de que fuera a ser suave.

Él miró hacia las piedras del camino de acceso y se sintió herido por el absurdo pensamiento de que eran muy blancos como los reflectores. Y tal era la barrera de contención estucada que corría alrededor del patio. Y la fuente en el centro había sido drenada durante el invierno… Él se congeló. Entonces abrió los ojos. Se giró despacio hacia la mansión, levantando la vista hasta la ventana de su habitación. Su objetivo lo incitó y lo condujo hasta el vestíbulo en una carrera mortal.

* * *

Serena estaba tendida en la cama del hospital e intentaba sonreírle a Haruka, quien estaba sentado en una silla en la esquina con su sombrero y las gafas puestas. Había venido cuando Darien la había dejado para protegerla y mantenerla segura hasta que cayera la noche.

—No tienes que ser sociable. —Dijo Haruka suavemente, como si supiera que luchaba por ser cortés. —Solo haz lo tuyo._ Ella asintió y miró por la ventana. Los intravenosos en su brazo no estaban mal; no le dolía. Entonces otra vez, estaba tan entumecida que podrían haberle martilleado clavos sobre las venas y probablemente no lo habría notado.

Santo infierno. El final había llegado. La ineludible realidad de morir estaba sobre ella. Ninguna salida esta vez. Nada que se pudiera hacer, ninguna batalla que emprender. La muerte no sería un concepto abstracto, sería un acontecimiento muy real, inminente. Ella no sintió ninguna paz. No había aceptación. Todo lo que tenía era rabia de… No quería irse. No quería abandonar al hombre al que amaba. No quería dejar el sucio caos de la vida. Solo páralo, pensó ella. Que alguien…lo pare. Cerró los ojos.

Cuando todo se hizo oscuro, vio la cara de Darien. Y en su mente ella tocó su mejilla con su mano y sintió el calor de su piel, los fuertes huesos debajo. Las palabras comenzaron a marcharse de su cabeza, viniendo de algún lugar que no reconocía, yendo…a ninguna parte, supuso ella. No permitas que me vaya. No me hagas abandonarlo. Por favor… Dios, solo déjame quedarme aquí con él y amarlo un poco más. Prometo no desperdiciar los momentos. Lo abrazaré y nunca lo dejaré marchar…Dios, por favor. Sólo páralo…

Serena comenzó a llorar cuando comprendió que rezaba, rezaba con todo lo que había en su interior, abriendo su corazón, suplicando. Cuando llamaba a algo en lo que no creía, una revelación extraña que le llegó en medio de la desesperación. Entonces esto era por lo que su madre había creído. Ikuko no había querido bajarse del paseo de carnaval, no había querido que el carrusel dejara de dar vueltas, no había querido abandonar a Serena…La inminente separación del amor, más que el final de la vida, le había mantenido toda aquella fe viva. Fue la esperanza de tener un poco más de tiempo para amar lo que había hecho a su madre mantener las cruces y contemplar las caras de las estatuas y lanzar las palabras al aire.

¿Y por qué aquellos rezos habían sido dirigidos hacia el cielo? Bien, la cosa tenía sentido, ¿verdad? Incluso cuando no había más opciones para el cuerpo, los deseos del corazón encontraban una salida y como con todo el calor, el amor aumenta. Además, la voluntad de volar estaba en la naturaleza del alma así que su casa tenía que elevarse hacia arriba. Y los regalos realmente llegaban del cielo, como primaveral lluvia y brisa veraniega y la caída del sol y la nieve invernal.

Serena abrió los ojos. Después de parpadear se le aclaró la visión, se concentró en el brillante alba naciente detrás de los edificios de la ciudad. Por favor…Dios Déjame quedarme aquí con él. No hagas que me marche.


	51. Capítulo 49

**CAPÍTULO 49**

Darien corrió hacia la casa, quitándose de encima su trinchera mientras pasaba por el vestíbulo y subía por las escaleras. Dentro de la habitación se quitó el reloj y se puso una camisa y unos pantalones de seda blanca. Después cogió una caja laqueada del estante superior del armario, fue al centro del dormitorio y se puso de rodillas. Abrió la caja, sacó un collar de perlas negras de mármol y se lo puso al cuello. Se sentó sobre sus talones, poniendo las palmas sobre sus muslos y cerró los ojos. Reduciendo la velocidad de su respiración, se arrellanó en el lugar hasta que sus huesos, no sus músculos, lo sostuvieron en el lugar. Barrió su mente despejándola todo lo mejor que pudo y luego esperó, pidiendo ser recibido por la única cosa que podría salvar a Serena. Las perlas se calentaron sobre su piel.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un brillante patio de mármol blanco. La fuente aquí funcionaba maravillosamente, el agua brillaba, la espumosa agua se elevaba sobre el aire y bajaba sobre el cuenco. Un árbol blanco con flores blancas estaba en una esquina, los pájaros cantores trinaban sobre las ramas las únicas salpicaduras de color en el lugar.

—A qué debo este placer. —Le dijo la Virgen Escribana. —Seguramente no has venido por tu bestia. Te queda bastante tiempo con ello, según recuerdo._ Darien permaneció arrodillado, su cabeza inclinada, su lengua atada. No sabía como empezar. —Semejante silencio.—Murmuró la Virgen Escribana. —Es inusual en ti.

—Desearía escoger mis palabras con cuidado.

—Sabio, guerrero. Muy sabio. Considerando para lo que has venido aquí.

—¿Lo sabe?

—No preguntes. —Reaccionó ella. —Realmente, me canso de tener la necesidad de recordar a la Hermandad esto. Quizás cuando vuelvas les recordarás esta etiqueta a los demás.

—Mis disculpas._ El borde de su traje violeta entró en su campo de visión.

—Levanta tu cabeza, guerrero. Mírame._ Él suspiró y obedeció. —Sufres gran dolor.—Dijo ella suavemente. —Puedo sentir tu carga.

—Mi corazón sangra.

—Por esa mujer humana tuya._ Él asintió.

—Le pediría que la salvara, si esto no la ofende._ La Virgen Escribana se dio la vuelta distanciándose. Ella flotó sobre el mármol, dando una lenta vuelta al patio. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando. O si ella estaba considerando lo que le había pedido. Pero todo lo que sabía era que estaba haciendo algo de ejercicio. O caminaba alejándose de él.

—Porque no lo haría, guerrero— Dijo ella mientras le leía la mente. —A pesar de nuestras diferencias, yo no te abandonaría de esta manera. Dime una cosa ¿qué si salvo a tu mujer y no te libro nunca de la bestia? Dejarla vivir significa que deberás permanecer con tu maldición hasta que vayas al Fade.

—Yo felizmente lo mantendría en mi interior.

—Lo odias.

—La amo.

—Bien, bien. Evidentemente lo haces._ Con la esperanza encendida en su pecho. Tenía en la punta de la lengua preguntarle si habían llegado a un trato, si Serena viviría ahora. Pero no iba arriesgar el resto de la negociación jorobando a la Virgen Escribana con otra pregunta. Ella suavizó su camino hacia él. —Has cambiado un poco desde que mantuvimos aquella reunión privada en el bosque. Y creo que es la única cosa desinteresada que nunca has hecho._ Él exhaló, un dulce alivio cantó por sus venas.

—No hay nada que no hiciera por ella, nada que no sacrificara.

—Afortunado para ti, en cierto modo. _Murmuró la Virgen Escribana. —Por que además de mantener a la bestia dentro de ti, requiero que dejes a tu Serena._ Darien se sacudió, convencido de que no había escuchado correctamente. —Sí, guerrero. Has entendido perfectamente._ Una frialdad mortal lo atravesó, robándole el aliento. —Aquí esta lo que te ofrezco. —Le dijo ella. —Puedo apartarla de su destino, arreglándolo todo y sanándola. Ella no envejecerá, nunca enfermará, decidirá cuando quiere ir al Fade. Y le daré la opción para aceptar el regalo. Sin embargo, cuando le presente la oferta, ella no te reconocerá y si ella asiente, tú y tu mundo serán desconocidos para ella. De la misma manera, nadie que la haya conocido la reconocerá, ni siquiera los restrictores. Tú serás el único que la recordará. Y si alguna vez te acercas a ella, morirá. Inmediatamente._ Darien se balanceó y cayó hacia delante, apoyándose sobre sus manos. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera exprimir cualquier palabra de su garganta.

—Realmente me odia._ Una suave descarga lo atravesó y comprendió que la Virgen Escribana le había tocado el hombro.

—No, guerrero. Te amo, mi niño. El castigo de la bestia debía enseñarte el control, aprender cuales eran tus límites, enfocar hacia adentro._ Él levantó la mirada, no preocupado por lo que ella vería en ellos: odio, dolor, el impulso de repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro. Su voz tembló.

—Me quita la vida.

—Ese es el punto. — Dijo ella en un tono extremadamente apacible. —Esto es el yin y el yang, guerrero. Tu vida, metafóricamente, por la suya, de hecho. El equilibrio debe ser mantenido, los sacrificios deben ser hechos si se dan como regalos. Si debo salvar a la humana por ti, debe de haber una profunda promesa por tu parte. Yin y yang._ Puso su cabeza hacia abajo.

Y gritó. Gritó hasta que la sangre se precipitó por su cara y picó. Hasta que sus ojos se hincharon y casi se le salieron de las órbitas. Hasta que su voz se quebró y se desvaneció. Cuando terminó, enfocó sus ojos. La Virgen Escribana estaba arrodillada ante él, sus ropas desparramadas por todas partes, un fondo violeta sobre el mármol blanco.

—Guerrero, yo te ahorraría esto si pudiera._ Dios, casi la creyó. Su voz era tan falsa.

—Hágalo. —Dijo él bruscamente. —Déle la opción. Yo prefiero que ella viva mucho tiempo y felizmente sin saber que moriría ahora.

—Así sea.

—Pero le pido….que me permita despedirme. Un último adiós._ La Virgen Escribana negó con la cabeza. El dolor lo rasgó, cortándolo de tal manera que no le extrañaría encontrar que su cuerpo estaba sangrando. —Le pido…

—Esto es ahora o nunca._ Darien se estremeció. Cerró los ojos. Sintió la muerte llegar tan segura como si su corazón hubiera dejado de bombear.

—Entonces es ahora. —Susurró él.


	52. Capítulo 50

**CAPÍTULO 50**

La primera parada que hizo Haruka cuando llegó del hospital fue el estudio de la mansión. No sabía por qué Darien lo había llamado y le había hecho dejar la habitación de Serena. Su primer impulso había sido discutir con el hermano, pero el sonido de la voz del tipo había sido extraño, por lo que la había dejado sola. La Hermandad esperaba en la habitación de Rubeus, todos severos y concentrados. Y lo estaban esperando. Cuando Haruka los miró a todos, se sintió como si estuviera a punto de presentar un informe al departamento y después de los meses de estar sentado sobre su culo, era bueno regresar al trabajo. Aunque maldita fuera, lamentaba que fueran necesarias sus habilidades.

—¿Dónde está Darien? —Preguntó Rubeus— Que alguien vaya a buscarlo._ Helios desapareció. Cuando regresó dejó la puerta abierta.

—El hombre está en la ducha. Después acudirá._ Rubeus miró a través de su escritorio a Haruka

—¿Qué es lo que sabemos?

—No mucho, aunque anima una cosa. Se llevaron algunas ropas de Viluy. Era del tipo aseado, solo pude encontrar vaqueros y camisones, no la clase de material que podría haberse llevado a la tintorería o así. Esto me da la esperanza de que puedan mantenerla con vida algún tiempo. — Haruka escuchó como se cerraba la puerta detrás de él y pensó en que Darien había entrado. —De todos modos, en ambos lugares, el de Viluy y el de Serena, eran bonitos y limpios, aunque efectúe un barrido …_ Haruka comprendió que nadie lo estaba escuchando, Se giró. Un fantasma caminaba por la habitación. Un fantasma que se parecía mucho a Darien. El hermano iba vestido de blanco y tenía una especie de bufanda alrededor de su garganta. Tenía colgando algo blanco de ambas muñecas también. Todos los puntos de haberse tragado algo, pesó Haruka.

—¿Cuándo se reunirá ella con el Fade? —Le preguntó Rubeus. Darien solo sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a una de las ventanas. Miró fijamente a través de ella aún cuando las persianas estaban bajadas y no podía ver nada. Haruka se quedó perplejo porque la muerte había llegado tan rápida, no sabía si seguir o no. Echó un vistazo a Rubeus, quien negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. —¿Darien? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?_ Darien lo miró por encima del hombro. Miró fijamente a cada uno de los hombres de la sala, terminando sobre Rubeus.

—No puedo salir esta noche.

—Desde luego que no. Y nos quedaremos contigo y compartiremos tu aflicción.

—No.—Dijo Darien bruscamente. —Viluy está ahí fuera. Encontradla. No permitáis que…se vaya.

—¿Pero habrá alguna cosa que podamos hacer por ti?

—No puedo…. encuentro que no puedo concentrarme. De verdad que no puedo….—Los ojos de Darien fueron a la deriva hacia Peruru. —¿Cómo vives con ello? Toda esa cólera. El dolor. El…_ Peruru se movió inquietamente y miró fijamente al suelo. Darien se puso de espaldas al grupo. El silencio en la habitación se alargó.

Y luego con un caminar lento y vacilante, Peruru se acercó a Darien. Cuando se encontró de pie al lado de su hermano, no dijo ni una palabra, no levantó una mano, no dijo nada. Solo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y apoyó su hombro junto al de Darien. Darien se movió como si se sorprendiera. Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro. Y luego ambos se volvieron para mirar fijamente la oscurecida ventana.

—Continua. —Ordenó Darien con una voz mortal. Rubeus regresó otra vez al escritorio. Haruka comenzó a hablar otra vez.

* * *

A las ocho de aquella noche, Peruru terminó en casa de Viluy. Vertió el último balde de agua jabonosa en el fregadero y luego puso el balde y la fregona en el armario de al lado de la puerta del garaje. Su casa estaba limpia ahora y todo estaba donde tenía que estar. Cuando ella regresara a casa, todo tenía que verse como siempre. Tocó la pequeña cadena de pequeños diamantes que llevaba alrededor de su garganta. La había encontrado la noche anterior en el suelo y después de ver que tenía un eslabón roto lo arregló. Apenas le rodeaba su cuello.

Exploró la cocina un rato más y luego bajó la escalera que llevaba a su dormitorio. Había doblado de nuevo la ropa muy bien. Colocó los cajones del aparador a su lugar otra vez. Alineó las botellas de perfume sobre la cómoda. Pasó la aspiradora sobre el lugar. Abrió el armario y tocó las blusas, los jerséis y los vestidos. Se apoyó y aspiró su olor profundamente. Podía olerla y el olor hizo que le quemara el pecho.

Aquellos bastardos de mierda iban a sangrar por ella. Iba a desgarrarlos con sus manos desnudas hasta que su negra sangre cayera como una cascada. Con la venganza palpitando en sus venas, se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Moviéndose despacio, como si pudiera romperse el marco y se echó, recostando su cabeza sobre las almohadas. Había una libreta de espiral sobre el edredón y lo recogió. Sus páginas llenas de letras. Era analfabeto, por lo que no podía entender las palabras, pero estaban maravillosamente compuestas, su caligrafía curva era un modelo encantador sobre el papel. En una página aleatoria, atrapó una palabra que sí podía leer. Peruru.

Ella había escrito su nombre. Hojeó el diario, mirándolo estrechamente. Había escrito su nombre varias veces recientemente. Se abatió cuando se imaginó el contenido. Cerrando la libreta, la devolvió al lugar exacto dónde la había encontrado. Entonces miró a su derecha. Había una cinta del pelo sobre el soporte de la cama, como si ella se la hubiera quitado antes de meterse a la cama. La recogió y enrolló el negro satén en sus dedos.

Haruka apareció en la base de la escalera. Peruru salió disparado de la cama como si lo hubieran cogido haciendo algo malo. Lo que, desde luego, había hecho. No debería haber estado por la zona privada de Viluy. Pero al menos Haruka no parecía más cómodo de lo que había estado en la reunión.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, poli?

—Quería ver la escena otra vez. Pero veo que eres práctico con una toalla de papel._ Peruru lo fulminó con la mirada a través de la habitación.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por todo esto? ¿Qué significa el rapto de una de nuestras mujeres para ti?

—Me importa.

—Es nuestro mundo. No el tuyo._ El poli frunció el ceño.

—Perdóname, Peruru, pero dada tu reputación, qué es todo esto para ti.

—Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

—Sí, de acuerdo. ¿Entonces que estabas haciendo ahora en la cama? ¿Por qué te pasas horas limpiando su casa? ¿Y por qué aprietas tanto la cinta que hace que se te pongan los nudillos blancos?_ Peruru miró su mano y despacio liberó el apretón. Entonces miró al humano fijamente.

—No me jodas, poli. No te gustará lo que te contestaré._ Haruka maldijo.

—Mira, solo quiero ayudar a encontrarla, Peruru. Tengo…esto significa algo para mí, ¿vale? No me gusta la violencia con las mujeres. Tengo una historia repugnante personal con esta clase de mierda._ Peruru metió la tira de satén en su bolsillo y rodeó al humano, acercándose a él. Haruka se puso en posición de defensa, esperando que lo atacara. Peruru se paró mortalmente delante del tipo.— Los restrictores probablemente la hayan matado ya, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez.

—Probablemente._ Peruru se apoyó hacia delante y suspiró. No podía oler ningún miedo saliendo del humano aún cuando su gran cuerpo estuviera tenso y listo para luchar. Eso era bueno. El poli iba a necesitar pelotas si realmente quería jugar en el infernal cajón de arena de la Hermandad.

—Dime una cosa. —Refunfuñó Peruru. —¿Me ayudarás a matar a los restrictores que se la llevaron? ¿Tienes estómago para ello, poli? Por que… voy a hacerlo, estoy loco por ello._ Los ojos color verde oliva de Haruka se estrecharon.

—Ellos toman de ti, ellos toman de mí.

—No soy nada tuyo.

—Estás equivocado en eso. La hermandad ha sido buena conmigo y soy fiel a mis muchachos, ¿me entiendes?_ Peruru midió al hombre. El aura que Haruka desprendía era todo negocio familiar. Bajo la sangre del negocio familiar.

—No tengo gratitud. —Dijo Peruru.

—Lo sé._ Peruru se reforzó y extendió la mano. Sintió la necesidad de sellar un pacto entre ellos, aún cuando fuera a odiar la sensación. Por suerte, el apretón del humano fue apacible. Pero sabía como podía manejar Peruru la fuerza de contacto. —Vamos juntos tras ellos. —El poli dijo mientras dejaba caer los brazos.

Peruru asintió con la cabeza. Y los dos se encaminaron hacia arriba.


	53. Capítulo 51

**CAPÍTULO 51**

Serena saludó con la mano cuando el gran Mercedes paró enfrente del hospital. Ella corrió de tal manera que Tomoe solo pudo salir por la puerta del conductor cuando ella se metió en el coche.

—¡Gracias, Tomoe! Escucha, he llamado a Darien seis veces al móvil y no me ha contestado. ¿está todo bien?

—Todo está bien. Vi al señor esta tarde._ Sonrió rápidamente al doggen.

—¡Bueno! y como son las ocho, todavía es temprano para que haya salido._ Tomoe puso el coche en marcha y con cuidado sorteó el tráfico.

—Hay algo que necesite…_ Ella extendió las manos a través del asiento, abrazó al anciano y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Llévame rápido a casa, Tomoe. Más rápido de lo que nunca lo hayas hecho. Rompe cada ley de tráfico.

—¿Señora?

—Ya me has oído. ¡Todo lo rápido que puedas!

Tomoe se puso nervioso por la atención, pero se recuperó rápidamente y apretó el pedal del acelerador. Serena se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó rápidamente la visera y se miró en el pequeño espejo alumbrado. Sus manos temblaban cuando las puso sobre sus mejillas y sonrisas tontas se le escaparon de la boca, sobre todo cuando el coche se precipitó por una esquina y ella fue lanzada contra la puerta. Cuando las sirenas sonaron, se rió con más fuerza.

—Lo siento, señora. —El doggen le echó una mirada. —Pero debo evitar a la policía y esto se puede poner algo movido.

—Cierra las puertas, Tomoe.

El doggen tiró de algo y todas las Luces desaparecieron y fuera no se distinguía el coche. Entonces el Mercedes soltó un rugido que le recordó el paseo en el GTO con Darien por las montañas. Bien, pero entonces habían llevado las Luces prendidas. Ella se agarró a la correa del cinturón de seguridad y gritó con el alboroto del chillar de los neumáticos.

—¡Dime que tienes una vista nocturna perfecta o algo así!._ Tomoe le sonrió con calma, como si solamente estuvieran charlando en la cocina.

—Ah, sí, señora. Perfecta.

Con una sacudida hacia la izquierda giró alrededor de un mini—camión y luego entró en un callejón. Frenando de golpe para evitar atropellar a un peatón, apretó el acelerador cuando tuvo el camino despejado en la estrecha calle. Saliendo deprisa por otro lado, cortó a un taxi, esquivó un autobús. Incluso lo hizo con un SUV del tamaño del QE II pensándoselo dos veces antes de adelantarlo. El viejo tipo era un artista detrás del volante. De acuerdo, un artista en un Jackson Pollock de camino, pero asombroso sin embargo. Y luego aparcó rápidamente. Directamente en la puerta de la residencia. Justo como si nada. El coro de sirenas se hizo tan ruidoso que ella tuvo que gritar.

—Tomoe, ellos van a…_ Dos coches de policía se acercaban rápidamente a ellos.

—Un momento nada más, señora._ Otro coche de polis voló al final de la calle. Tomoe redujo y continuó con paso enérgico.

—Agradable truco, Tomoe.

—Sin que se ofenda, madam, pero las mentes humanas son fácilmente manipulables._ Mientras iban deprisa, ella se rió y jugó con los dedos sobre el reposabrazos. El viaje parecía eterno. Cuando divisaron el primer juego de puertas dobles, ella prácticamente vibraba, muy excitada. Y en el momento en que aparcaron delante de la casa, salió del coche, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

—¡Gracias, Tomoe! —Le dijo sobre su hombro.

—¡De nada señora! —Le gritó desde atrás.

Ella atravesó el vestíbulo y saltó rápidamente por la magnífica escalera. Cuando giró arriba, corría mortalmente, su bolso se balanceaba golpeó una lámpara. Volvió hacia atrás y cogió la cosa antes de que se estrellara. Reía a carcajadas cuando entró en el dormitorio… Serena se paró de golpe. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba Darien desnudo y arrodillado en una especie de trance sobre una especie de losa negra. Tenía algo blanco atado en el cuello y en las muñecas. Y había sangre goteando sobre la manta, aunque no podía ver de dónde provenía. Su cara se veía como si hubiera envejecido décadas desde la última vez que lo había visto.

—¿Darien?_ Sus ojos se abrieron despacio. Eran opacos, atontados. Parpadeó mirándola y frunció el ceño. —¿Darien? ¿Darien, qué pasa?_ Su voz pareció llamar su atención.

—Qué estás…—Él se paró. Sacudió la cabeza como si intentara aclararse la vista. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Estoy curada! ¡Es un milagro!_ Cuando ella fue corriendo, él saltó apartándose de su camino, sosteniendo sus manos y mirando en los alrededores desesperadamente.

—¡Sal! ¡Ella te matará! ¡Te llevará de regreso! ¡Oh, Dios, aléjate de mí!._ Serena se paró.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Aceptaste el regalo, verdad!

—¿Cómo haces….como sabes de ese extraño sueño?

_¡Tomaste el regalo!_ Jesús. Darien estaba completamente perdido. Negando, desnudo, sangrando de las espinillas y blanco como la piedra caliza.

—Cálmate, Darien. —Chico, esta no era la conversación que había imaginado que tendrían. —No se nada de ningún regalo ¡Pero escucha esto! Me dormí mientras me ponían otro MRI y algo le pasó a la máquina. Explotó o algo, adivino, no se, ellos dijeron que había algún destello de luz. De todos modos, cuando me llevaron arriba, analizaron la sangre y estaba perfecta. ¡Perfecta! ¡Estoy limpia! Nadie sabe lo que ha pasado. Parece que la leucemia ha desaparecido y mi hígado mejoró. ¡Ellos me han llamado un milagro médico!_ Vertía felicidad. Hasta que Darien le agarró las manos y las exprimió con tal fuerza que le hizo daño.

—Tienes que irte. Ahora. No me puedes reconocer. Tienes que irte. Nunca vuelvas aquí otra vez.

—¿Qué?_ Él comenzó a sacarla de la habitación y la arrastró cuando se opuso. —¿Qué estás haciendo? Darien, no haré…

—¡Tienes que irte!

—Guerrero, puedes parar ahora._ La irónica voz femenina los paró a ambos. Serena miró sobre su hombro. Una pequeña figura cubierta de violeta estaba en una esquina de la habitación, la luz encendida bajo el suelto traje.

—Mi sueño. —susurró Serena. —Usted era la mujer de mi sueño._ Los brazos de Darien la aplastaron cuando la colocó alrededor de su cuerpo, y luego la empujó apartándola.

—No, no fui a ella, Virgen Escribana. Lo juro, no lo hice…

—Descansa, guerrero. Sé que mantuviste el acuerdo. —La pequeña figura flotó hacia ellos, no caminaba, solo se movía por la habitación. —Y todo está bien. Tú solo dejaste fuera un pequeño detalle sobre la situación, algo que yo no sabía hasta que me acerqué a ella.

—¿Qué?

—No lograste decirme que ella no podía tener niños._ Darien miró a Serena.

—No lo sabía._ Serena asintió y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Es verdad. Soy estéril. Por los tratamientos._ Las violetas ropas se movieron

— Ven aquí mujer. Te tocaré ahora._ Serena dio un paso hacia delante aturdida cuando la mano encendida apareció entre la seda. La reunión de sus palmas causó una caliente electrificación. La voz de la mujer era baja y fuerte. _Lamento que tú capacidad reproductiva te haya sido quitada. La alegría de mi creación me sostiene siempre y tomo el gran dolor de que nunca sostendrás la carne de tu carne en tus brazos, al que no verás mirarte fijamente a la cara, que nunca mezclarás tu naturaleza esencial con la del hombre que amas. Lo que has perdido es un gran sacrificio. Quitarte al guerrero también… es demasiado. Como te dije, te doy la vida eterna hasta que decidas ir al Fade por tu propia voluntad. Y tengo el presentimiento de que esta opción será tomada cuando sea el turno de este guerrero de dejar la tierra._ La mano de Serena fue liberada. Y toda la alegría que había sentido la agotó. Quería llorar.

—Oh, infiernos —dijo ella. —¿Todavía estoy soñando verdad? Yo debería haber sabido…_Baja, una risa femenina salió de entre las ropas.

—Ve con tu guerrero, mujer. Siente el calor de su cuerpo y que sepa que es verdadero._ Serena se dio la vuelta. Darien miraba a la figura con incredulidad también.

Ella dio un paso hacia él, abrazándolo, escuchando el bombear de su corazón en su pecho. La violeta figura desapareció y Darien comenzó a hablar en la antigua lengua, palabras que salían tan rápidas de su boca que no las hubiera entendido aunque hubieran sido en inglés. Rezos, pensó ella…él estaba rezando. Cuando finalmente terminó, la miró.

—Permíteme besarte, Serena.

—Espera, por favor ¿dime lo que ha pasado? ¿Y quién es ella?

—Más tarde. No puedo…no pienso con claridad ahora mismo. En realidad, más vale que me acueste durante un minuto. Me parece que voy a desmayarme y no quiero caer sobre ti._ Ella colocó su pesado brazo sobre sus hombros y lo agarró alrededor de la cintura. Cuando se inclinó sobre ella, ella gruñó por el peso.

En cuanto Darien estuvo acostado, él se arrancó las tiras blancas de su cuello y de sus muñecas. Fue entonces cuando ella vio que algo brillante se mezclaba con la sangre sobre sus espinillas. Ella miró la losa negra. Había pedacitos sobre ello, como el cristal ¿o diamantes? Dios, él había estado arrodillado sobre ellos. No era nada de asombrar que se hubiera cortado con la materia prima.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó ella.

—Luto.

—¿Por qué?

—Después. —La colocó encima de él y la abrazó con fuerza.

Sintiendo su cuerpo bajo el suyo, ella se preguntó si era posible que los milagros pasaran de verdad. Y no de esa clase de‐acabo‐de‐tener‐buena‐suerte, pero la misticidad, era una variedad incomprensible. Pensó en los doctores corriendo alrededor de sus análisis de sangre y sus tablas. Sintiendo el choque de electricidad a través de su brazo y en su pecho cuando la violeta figura la había tocado. Y pensó en los rezos desesperados que había lanzado al cielo. Sí, decidió Serena. Los Milagros pasaban realmente en el mundo. Ella comenzó a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo y tomó la reacción calmada de Darien ante el arrebato. Un poco más tarde ella le dijo.

—Sólo mi madre podía haber creído en esto.

—¿Creído qué?

—Mi madre era una buena católica. Tenía Fe en Dios, la salvación y la vida eterna. —Lo besó en el cuello. —Entonces ella habría creído en todo esto al instante. Y habría estado convencida de que la madre de Dios había estado bajo aquellas ropas violetas en este momento.

—En realidad era la Virgen Escribana. Quien es muchas cosas, pero no la madre de Jesús. Al menos, no tal como funciona nuestro léxico._ Ella levantó su cabeza.

—Sabes, mi madre siempre me decía que me salvaría tanto si creía en Dios o no. Estaba convencida de que no podía alejarme de la Gracia debido a como me llamó. Decía que siempre que alguien me llamara o escribiera mi nombre o pensara en mí, me protegería.

—¿Tú nombre?

—Serena. Ella me llamó así por la Serenísima Virgen María._ La respiración de Darien se paró. Y luego rió suavemente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ Sus ojos azul zafiro brillaban, relucían. —Es solo que Jedite…bueno, Jedite nunca se equivoca. Oh, Serena, mi hermosa virgen ¿dejarás que te ame mientras viva? Cuando vaya al Fade ¿vendrás conmigo?

—Sí.—Ella le acarició la mejilla. —¿Pero no te importa que no pueda tener a tus hijos?

—En lo más mínimo. Te tengo, eso es todo lo que importa.

—Sabes. —Murmuró ella —Siempre existe la adopción. ¿Los vampiros adoptan?

—Pregúntale a Artemís y a Luna. Ya puedes contar en que Zafiro es como un hijo propio. —Darien sonrió. —Quieres un bebé, te conseguiré uno. Sabes, yo podría ser un buen padre.

—Creo que serás más que bueno._ Cuando ella se inclinó para besarlo, él la detuvo.

—Ah, hay otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, estamos pegados a la bestia. Negocié con la Virgen Escribana…_ Serena se apartó.

—¿Negociaste?

—Tenía que hacer algo para salvarte._ Ella lo miró fijamente, atontada y luego cerró los ojos. Puso los engranajes en movimiento, él la había salvado. —Serena, tenía que negociar con algo…_ Ella lo besó con fuerza.

—Oh, Dios, te amo. _Ella respiró.

—¿Incluso si significa que vas a tener que vivir con la bestia? Porque la maldición ahora es perpetua. Como una piedra. Para siempre.

—Te dije, que está bien por mí. —Ella rió. — Es una cosa amable, del tipo Godzilla . Y lo veré como un dos por uno en el trato._ Lo ojos de Darien destellaron blancos cuando la derribó y puso su boca sobre su cuello.

—Me alegro de que te guste. —Murmuró él, sus manos tirando de su camisa. —Porque los dos somos tuyos. Nos tendrás por el tiempo que quieras.

—Esto será para siempre. —Dijo ella cuando se dejó ir.

Y se deleitó con todo el amor.

**FIN**


End file.
